Shadows & Roses
by hellbutterfly91
Summary: Sora has suddenly been thrown into an arranged marriage with Honey Haninozuka after years of being friends with him and Mori. Transferring from her stuffy British school to Ouran Academy she finds herself befriended by the Host Club. What happens when she finds that not only is she falling for Kyoya but that the Shadow King is falling for her too?
1. Arrangements

_**Hi! Just a quick note before I start! This is my first Anime related story ever and I've only seen the show. I'm working on the Manga but i'm working from what I know about the Anime. So with that out of the way...Enjoy!**_

I tugged at the uncomfortable skirt my mother had insisted I wear. Dresses and skirts were nothing new to me, in fact most of my school uniforms consisted of such, but this one was a little shorter than my knee length school skirt. It was made of a pale blue wispy material and was paired with a white sweater and white ballet flats. My brown hair hung in soft waves, the sides pulled back with a pearl embellished clip that was a heirloom from my grandmother before she had died.

With a sigh I adjusted myself again and felt my mother reach out and take my hand.

"Don't fidget Misora. You will ruin your outfit." she scolded.

"Why did I have to get dressed up in the first place? You've never insisted that I dress like this before for a simple meeting with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families." I asked turning to look at her.

"I am sure that Mother and Father have their reasons for this." my younger sister Kasumi replied from where she sat across from me in the limo. She wore a pink dress with white trim, her hair pulled back with a white ribbon.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window again. My sister took everything that our parents said as gospel. I had learned a long time before that my parents could very well be wrong. They were not saints by any means. The only other person that saw this was our older brother Isamu but he was away studying at College. However unlike me he didn't care as long as he inherited the company from our Father.

We pulled up to the front of the largest house on the Haninozuka compound. A moment later my door was opened and I climbed out of the car before waiting for Mother, Father and Kasumi to climb out behind me. Once we were together we headed inside.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Nishimura. Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka and Morinozuka are waiting for you in the parlor. Allow me to show you the way." the maid said as we walked in and headed for the parlor as if we'd never been here before.

Both my parents and the Haninozuka family had been in business together for ages in addition to the fact that our family was one of the lesser known martial arts families of Japan. By association with them we were also linked to the Morinozuka family.

As a child I had visited here more times than I could count. Both families had boys that were around the same age as my sister and I. I got along with the two oldest, Mitsukuni or Honey and Takashi or Mori.

Kasumi was content to wander behind Yasuchika or Chika who was Mitsukuni's younger brother and Satoshi, Takashi's brother. Chika and Satoshi didn't seem to mind her following the two of them around. I wasn't sure just what the 3 of them did when they were together but it kept her out of my hair.

The four of us walked into the parlor and found both families talking amongst themselves. All of them looked up as we walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nishimura and their daughters Misora and Kasumi." the maid announced and with a bow left.

"Atsuo, Hitomi, welcome." Mr. Haninozuka smiled standing up and walking over to my parents.

"Thank you for having us, Yorihisa" Father smiled.

"And I must compliment both your daughters on their ever growing beauty. Especially you Misora…you are growing into a beautiful young woman." he smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you Haninozuka-San." I smiled.

"We have much to discuss Yorihisa. Perhaps the children should step out for a while. I am sure that they would enjoy catching up." Father replied.

"Indeed. Mitsukuni, why don't you and Chika take Misora and Kasumi the garden? The flowers are beautiful today." Mr. Haninozuka said.

"Of course Father." Honey grinned and hurried forward with Takashi close behind, Chika and Satoshi bringing up the rear.

"How have you been Sora-Chan?" Honey smiled as we walked out into the garden.

"I've been good. I'm not ready to go back to school though." I replied thinking about the British Boarding School that Kasumi and I attended.

Honey nodded solemnly as did Mori.

I had been shipped off to St. Vincent's Girls School since I was old enough to go to school with Kasumi following when she was of age. I spent all of the school year there and breaks here in Japan with my family. Mori and Honey were the only friends I really had at all. There were a few girls I sort of was friends with in London but none like Honey or Mori. I could tell them most anything and they almost felt like my older brothers more than my friends.

"You should come to Ouran with Takashi and I! You could come to our Host Club and have cake with us!" Honey said looking up at me.

"I would love to but it's all about convincing Mother and Father. They expect both Kasumi and I to graduate from St. Vincent's and become respectable young women and hold up the Nishimura name. Thanks to Isamu they'll have their heir and the two of us will be nothing but pretty little ordainments on the family tree." I sighed.

"Don't be sad Sora-Chan!" Honey cried suddenly looking up at me as if he were about to cry.

"I'm not. Things will work out one day." I smiled and Honey smiled back.

"You're very dressed up." Mori pointed out as we walked.

"Mother insisted I dress up like this for some reason." I replied tugging at the hem of my skirt yet again.

"Mother and Father seemed rather odd as well today. What do you think could be going on?" Honey asked.

"It's got to be something big that's for sure. Mother never insists that I dress up unless it's for something very important." I replied.

"Merger?" Mori suggested.

"Perhaps." Honey nodded.

A moment later a maid approached us, "I have been asked to bring you inside. Dinner is ready."

"Thank you." Honey said and he turned to where Chika, Satoshi and Kasumi were walking behind us.

"It's time for dinner!" Honey called cheerfully to our siblings and I saw Chika scowl a little at his brother's exuberance but I chose to ignore it, the three of us heading for the house.

Soon we were all seated around a long table as the Haninozuka servants brought around our food. Our parents all sat at one end with us at the other. Honey sat at the head of our end with Mori and I on either side. Kasumi was next to me and Chika and Satoshi were next to Mori.

We had roast beef with mashed potatoes and gravy and vegetables and I noticed that Honey slipped his vegetables into his napkin. When he saw me looking he grinned and I had to stifle a laugh.

After the food was gone I expected that they would bring around dessert which was always excellent thanks to Honey's sweet tooth. However instead of the bringing in the food Mr. Haninozuka stood up as did my father.

"As I'm sure that you all have figured out tonight is a very special occasion. There are a couple of announcements that we would like to make." Mr. Haninozuka said.

Father nodded, "The first is that Hitomi and myself have come to a conclusion. We want the very best for both Misora and Kasumi and that is why we sent them to St. Vincent's all these years. However we have missed them greatly in doing so. That is why we have decided that when term starts next week both will be attending Ouran Academy."

My heart jumped into my chest and a grin spread across my face, "Are you serious?" I asked.

Father and Mother both smiled at me.

"Of course sweetheart." Mother replied.

"Oh my! Thank you!" I smiled and quickly stood from my chair and hurried over to hug both of them.

Father gave me a hug and Mother gave me a soft kiss on the forehead before I walked back to my seat.

"I think we should have a toast! To Sora and Kasumi finally joining us at Ouran!" Honey grinned and stood up, holding the crystal goblet of water that was in front of him up, Mori and I following in his lead.

"To Misora and Kasumi." Father smiled and everyone toasted.

I had just raised my goblet to my mouth when Mr. Haninozuka spoke up.

"I'm glad to see that you both are getting along just as famously as always. You will surely have a wonderful marriage if you keep that up." he smiled.

At the word 'marriage' I choked on my water. Setting my goblet down I began to cough. A moment later Mori had come around the table and preceded to pat my back until I could breathe again.

I looked at Honey whose brown eyes were wide, Usa-Chan abandoned on the floor in shock. I realized that he had gone just as silent as Mori usually was and wasn't about to reply.

"Did you just say marriage?" I asked looking at our parents.

"Indeed. We have come to the conclusion that after you both graduate from Ouran you are to be married." Mr. Haninozuka grinned, a mirror of the one that usually was stretched across Honey's face.

"That is the whole reason that you are going to attend Ouran. We thought it only right that since you're betrothed that you should attend the same school and get to know each other." Father replied.

"B-But what if I don't want to marry Honey? What if I want to marry someone else?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Misora but the choice has already been made." Mother said.

I gaped at my Father and Mother. I couldn't believe that they would do this to me or that the Haninozuka's would do this to poor Honey. Unable to control my rage anymore I tossed down my napkin and rushed out of the dining room.

I didn't stop running until I reached the steps of the front door. It was dark now but the moon was full. Pulling my knees up to my chin I buried my face in the wretched skirt that my Mother had forced me into and cried.

Soon I heard footsteps and a moment I felt someone sit down beside me.

"Sora-Chan?" Honey asked and I felt his hand rest on my shoulder.

"Hi." I smiled pulling my face out of my knees.

"Don't cry Sora. Here! You can hold Usa-Chan!" he said holding the rabbit out to me.

"Thanks." I smiled and took it hugging it to my chest.

"I don't want you to worry Sora. I promise that I will take care of you and I will be the best husband ever! I promise." Honey replied.

I nodded, "I know Honey I just wish they didn't do this to us. I'm sure you don't want to marry me."

"No but I do love you. You're one of my best friends. And now you get to go to school with Takashi and I! You can meet all of our friends at the Host Club!" he smiled.

"True." I smiled wiping my eyes.

"Don't worry. It's like you said…everything will work out in the end." Honey replied and gave me a hug.

I took a breath and nodded, "Lets go back inside. I should probably apologize."

"Okay." Honey replied and we stood up together.

Waiting just inside the door with a tissue was Mori.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'll be fine. Thanks." I replied.

He gave a nod and the three of us headed back to the dining room.


	2. The Host Club

Ouran Academy was huge. Bigger than St. Vincent's and it made my stomach churn. At least until I felt Mori's large hand rest on my shoulder.

"Don't worry." he said and gave me one of his rare smiles which I returned.

"Yeah don't worry Sora-Chan! Everyone at Ouran is very nice!" Honey smiled.

"I hope so." I replied and held my books tighter against my chest before walking through the doors of the school.

We walked in and that was where we had to separate. Honey and Mori were both in Year 3 which was a full year above me. Kasumi was in the middle school with Chika and Satoshi so I was all alone.

I made my way down the hall before finding Classroom 4. Taking a deep breath I walked into the classroom. There were a few kids mulling about, talking amongst themselves. The teacher stood up front writing something on the board so that was where I headed.

After introducing myself Sensei Watari he directed me to sit in the middle of the second row. Thanking him I walked to my seat. I had just sat my books down when someone moved in front of me.

"You must be the new student, Misora Nishimura."

I looked up to see an attractive boy with blond hair and bright violet eyes.

"I am. And you are?" I asked.

"My name is Tamaki and I'd like to formally welcome you to our school." he said flashing me a huge smile.

I smiled softly to myself knowing exactly who this boy was. Honey and Mori had told me several stories about the Host Club and without a doubt this had to be Tamaki Suoh, Head of the Host Club.

"Thank you." I smiled warmly.

"I would like to invite you to our Host Club. We meet everyday in Music Room 3 and on behalf of all of us I say that we would be honored to be in the presence of such a beautiful angel as yourself." he replied and with that took my hand and kissed the back.

"Tamaki are you bothering this poor girl already? She's hardly been here for 5 minutes."

I turned to see a boy with black hair and glasses standing behind me looking at Tamaki. Suddenly I felt my heart skip a beat. I wasn't sure just what it was about him but something about him struck me. However I shook it off quickly.

"Oh he's really no bother." I smiled.

He gave me a soft smile, "Regardless we really must take our seats. Come on Tamaki." the boy said and headed for an empty desk.

"Until later Princess." Tamaki smiled and walked to his desk.

The day's lessons passed by quickly and soon it was lunch. I walked to the dining room and ordered the first thing on the menu that looked good before pulling my most recent book out of my bag. I spent a lot of my time reading and it was one of my favorite past times.

After lunch I headed back to class and finished out the day's lessons. All that was left was Math and History both which I excelled in. I was proficient in most subjects and got by with usually very little studying.

As the teacher droned on I began to play with the silver chain around my neck. It was a new addition to my wardrobe. On it hung my engagement ring. It was pure silver with a princess cut diamond set into it and I had decided to not wear it at school. Honey and I had agreed to keep betrothal quiet for the time being so when not with our parents I kept the ring hidden from sight.

Finally after classes ended I gathered my things and made my way to Music Room 3. I noticed that Tamaki had already disappeared as had his friend. Tamaki would be in the music room of course but I didn't have time to figure out just where the could be because Honey and Mori were expecting me.

I made my way through the school before finally finding the room. Reaching out I opened the doors and walked in.

"Welcome!" a group of voices chorused as I stepped in.

In front of me stood seven young men, two of which were Honey and Mori. Tamaki was sitting on a throne like chair with a smile with his dark haired friend standing to his right. There were three others, a pair of redheaded twins and a boy with brown hair and large brown eyes.

"Ah…Misora! I knew you would be joining us today. Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki said standing up and walking over to me.

Before I could say anything Tamaki had put his arm around me and was talking again.

"So the question is which type is your type my dear? We may have your choice of any one of us! I can guarantee that no matter who you pick you will have the time of your life! You can choose from-" Tamaki started but Honey interrupted him.

"Tamaki Sora-Chan is here to see Mori and I!" Honey replied.

"You know each other?" one of the twins asked.

"She's a family friend." Mori said.

"Well then I guess that settles that then. We should really start setting up now." the dark haired boy said as he wrote something down in a black book.

Honey walked over and took my hand, lacing his fingers in mine. Though we had decided that we would keep things quiet we were trying to work on possibly forming a relationship. We were going to be married after all and of course an heir to the Haninozuka family would be expected what with Honey being the oldest.

Honestly though I couldn't imagine just how that would work. I loved Honey but only in the way one would love a brother. However we had to try.

"Sora-Chan meet my friends this is Haruhi, Karou and Hikaru and Kyoya." Honey said pointing first to the boy with short brown hair, the red headed twins and finally Tamaki's dark headed friend.

Suddenly I couldn't believe that I hadn't recognized him before. Honey had talked about the Host Club a lot. How I hadn't pieced together that the cool and refined dark haired guy that had pulled Tamaki away from me in class was the same one that kept Tamaki partly in line in the years that they had known each other? And the brown haired boy? That was Haruhi who was really a girl. I mentally slapped myself.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you. Honey has told me a lot about all of you." I grinned.

"So you're new to Ouran?" Haruhi asked.

"I am. I've been studying in London since I was small but thanks to…recent developments my parents decided to send me and my younger sister Kasumi here." I smiled.

Suddenly girls began to flood into the room.

"Alright everyone! Places!" Kyoya called and everyone began to move their separate ways.

"Come on Sora! You can sit with us!" Honey grinned and pulled me toward a table in the back covered with different kinds of cake and tea.

I took a seat next to Mori who handed me a slice of double chocolate cake which was my favorite. I thanked him and bit into the cake. It was quite good.

"Takashi and I have been friends with Sora since we were really little." Honey said and I looked up from the cake and realized that a conversation had started about me.

"Aww! Sora! What were Honey and Mori like when they were little?!" A girl gushed across from me.

"What did you used to do?" another asked.

"Um…they were actually a lot like they are now. We used to play in the pool at my house or have sleepovers at Honey or Mori's house." I replied.

"That sounds wonderful!" one of the girls gushed.

"We always had fun! Sora was my best friend after Taka-Chan!" Honey grinned.

"Mitsukuni…you have cream on your face." Mori said and reached over and took a napkin and wiped the stray whipped cream from the side of Honey's mouth.

The girls around the table began to swoon suddenly. I had seen Mori do such things for Honey since forever. It had nowhere the same effect on me as it apparently did on these girls. A second later one of the girls fainted, sending her tea flying which landed in my lap.

"Oh!" I cried in surprise and quickly stood up, tossing the cup onto the table.

"Sora-Chan! Are you okay?!" Honey asked jumping up and running over to me.

"I'm fine. What about her?" I asked looking at the girl who was passed out on the floor, a smile on her face.

"Oh not to worry. This happens regularly." Kyoya said walking over.

He took survey of the situation before turning to Mori, "Mori would you please take Ms. Monitoai to a couch to let her rest. Sora if you would kindly follow me I'm sure that we have something you can change into that isn't so damp."

With a nod Kyoya disappeared into a back room before bringing me a fresh and folded yellow dress that was the uniform for the girls at Ouran Academy.

"This should be your size. You may change in there." he said handing it to me before pointing to a door.

"Thank you." I replied and headed to change.

I had just pullled on the fresh dress when there was a knock at the door..

"Misora? It's Haruhi." Haurhi's voice called from the other side.

"Come in." I called and she walked into the room.

"Kyoya-Sempai asked me to come and make sure you handled everything okay." she said.

"Oh I've got everything but I could use a little help with this zipper." I replied.

"No problem." she replied and I turned around so she could do it for me.

"Thank you." I smiled and sat down to put on my shoes.

"So you've known Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai for a while?" she asked leaning against the door.

"I have they've really been my only friends since I was small. I didn't get along very well with the other girls at my old school. They loved to clique up and I was kind of quiet so they singled me out." I replied.

"That must have been hard." Haruhi replied.

I shrugged, "Some girls were kind but I couldn't ever call them friends."

Haruhi nodded and I stood up, straitening my dress.

"Alright I'm ready." I replied.

Haruhi nodded but suddenly stopped, "Were you wearing that earlier?"

I looked down and sat the silver chain that held the ring hanging over the neck of my dress.

"Oh! Uh…yeah I was just keeping it under my dress." I replied putting my hand over the ring.

"Why would you hide it? It's a very beautiful ring." Haruhi replied.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I-It's an engagement ring. It's an arranged marriage that our families set up. The two of us are new to this so we're keeping it quiet for the time we're at Ouran."

Haruhi looked at me for a moment, "Does this have anything to do with Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai? Is one of them who you're supposed to marry?"

Haruhi wasn't stupid. I had known that as soon as she saw thing ring she would figure it out. I couldn't just lie.

"Yes. My parents thought that it would be best to merge the Haninozuka family with our own so they made the proposition which the Haninozuka's accepted. When both Honey and I graduate we will be married." I replied.

"So you two didn't have any say in it at all?" Haruhi asked.

I shook my head, "Our parents brought our families together along with the Morinozuka family and dropped it quite suddenly on all of us."

"That's awful." she replied.

"It's alright. It's what's best for our families. Honey has the duty as the oldest son to carry on the Haninozuka line and it was decided that as the oldest daughter that I would be the one to help him do so. It's not as if I don't care for Honey. I do love him even if it's not in that way." I smiled.

"But what about what is best for you and Honey? Can't you do anything about it?" Haruhi asked.

"No I can't and neither can he. If we did our families would disown us both. Thank you for your concern Haruhi but I think it would be best if things stay the way they were. It really is what's best. I would like to ask you to keep this to yourself though. As I said Honey and I would like to keep this as quiet for as long as we can."

"Of course Misora." Haruhi nodded.

"Thank you and please call me Sora." I smiled and with that I headed back into the Host Room.

* * *

**_Thank you to the people who subscribed :)_**

**_Comments and subscriptions are what make me want to write! _**


	3. Thoughts

3rd POV

Haruhi walked out of the room behind Sora and watched as she joined Honey and Mori yet again. A smile was stretched across her face but Haruhi noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.

"Everything okay Haruhi?" Kyoya asked suddenly appearing next to her.

"Everything is fine Kyoya-Sempai. I was just about to head back to my customers." she said looking at the older student.

"I was just wondering because you looked quite angry. I was afraid that you would scare the customers away. Could this have anything to do with the arranged marriage between the Haninozuka and Nishimura families?" he asked.

"So you know about that?" Haruhi asked wondering why she was surprised. The Shadow King knew everything about everyone whether or not they wanted someone to know.

"Really it's no secret. The Nishimura family is almost as close to the Haninozuka's as the Morinozuka's. It was only a matter of time before a marriage was arranged between the two. Both Honey and Sora seem to be taking it in stride though I see." Kyoya replied pushing his glasses up on the end of his nose.

"But they didn't choose to marry. Sora even told me she doesn't feel that way for Honey. Why would her parents force her into something like that? She's far from happy about it." Haruhi asked.

"Prominent families have been arranging marriages between their children for hundreds of years. Honey is the oldest boy and Sora is the second youngest of her family but the first girl. Had her older brother been a female instead, Sora would've had the option to choose her own spouse like her younger sister Kasumi surely will. However as the cards were dealt she was is the oldest daughter." Kyoya said.

"It's still not fair." Haruhi replied and with that walked over to her table.

Kyoya opened his ledger and began to jot down notes on the number of clients at each table. When he got to Honey and Mori's table his eyes fell on Ouran's newest student. She was chatting happily with the other girls as well as Mori and Honey but it didn't take a genius to see that her eyes held a shine that wasn't from excitement but from suppressed tears.

Something stirred in Kyoya's chest at the sight of the girl who looked like she would burst into tears at any moment. However he quickly pushed the feeling away though. Feelings got you nowhere and weren't vital to any plan that he currently had. There was no pay off for caring about someone that he had no reason to. Especially when they were already set to marry one of his friends.

Sure she was quite pretty, beautiful some would say. Her long brown hair hung in her around her shoulders in waves and her eyes were an odd blue that in some lights looked almost jade colored. Kyoya had seen her school records from her school in England and knew that she was smart too with the top grades in all of her subjects. It was possible that now that she was here at Ouran she might knock Tamaki out of 2nd place in their year.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by a whining voice.

"Mommy! Those devious doppelgangers are messing with my Haruhi!" Tamaki cried.

Kyoya sighed and closed the ledger, adjusting his glasses on his face.

"Coming." Kyoya said and with one last look at Sora he headed to play peace keeper.

* * *

_**Thank you to Sparklefaith and Saphireblu987 for you wonderful feedback!**_


	4. Partners

I sat in my desk, jotting down notes from the board. We had an exam in a few days I planned to study every night until then to make sure that I got a good grade. Since I was at a new school I made it my priority to make a good impression on my teachers.

My pen had just finished the final section of the notes when the teacher began to talk.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Once we were all looking he continued to talk.

"Today I would like to announce a project that will be due in 3 weeks time. You are to study another country and write a research paper. You will all work in pairs that I have already assigned. When I call your names please move to a table next to your partner." he replied.

I waited to see who I would be paired up with as he began calling names. Slowly ever one was teamed off and there were hardly any people left when I finally heard my name.

"Nishimura Misora and Ootori Kyoya."

I looked up and turned to see Kyoya already gathering his things. A moment later he sat down beside me.

"Hello Sora. It's nice to see you again." he smiled.

I smiled back, "It's very nice to see you as well Kyoya."

"So did you have an idea on which country you would like to do or would you like me to pick?" he asked.

"I was thinking of England. I've spent most of my life there so the research would be minimal at best." I replied.

Kyoya nodded and adjusted his glasses, "That would be a preferable choice indeed."

The bell chimed and Kyoya gathered his things, "Will you be attending the Host Club today?" he asked.

"No. I have studying to do for the exam at the end of the week. It's my first since coming or Ouran and I want to make a good impression." I replied.

"Well the one you've made so far seems to be a positive one. Would you object to me stopping by your home after my duties at the Host Club are through so we can start on the project?" he asked.

"No not at all. Feel free." I smiled as I tucked the last of my things into my bag.

"Very well. I will see you then." he said and left.

Picking up my bag I made my way out of the room and to the front where I found the driver waiting, Kasumi already in the back.

"Hello." she said not looking up from her book.

"Hello to you too." I replied as the door closed behind me.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was very good. Yours?" she asked.

"It went well. Oh I have a guest stopping by to work on a project." I replied.

She just nodded and continued to read.

The ride home was quiet and it felt like it took forever to get there. When we arrived home the chauffer opened the door to let us out. I climbed out and headed into the huge house we lived in. I could never remember how many rooms and bathrooms we had which I guessed came from spending years away from it.

I made my way upstairs to my room to change out of my uniform. Even though it was my room I had yet to feel like it was mine. There was nothing that said that I lived here which, I reminded myself, I never really had. The walls were a white and a large canopy bed with white covers was against the walls. With the exception of a few things I'd brought from my dorm at St Vincent's, the chest of drawers, wardrobe and dressing table, I had nothing really in the room.

Shedding my uniform I put it in the laundry and let my hair down from it's ponytail. From there I pulled on a pair of my favorite jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a pattern of tiny stars. Slipping my feet into a pair of dark blue flats I made sure my ring was tucked in my shirt before I picked up my laptop and bag and headed downstairs to study.

"Is there anything I can get you Mistress Misora?" one of our maids asked as I sat down.

"Could you please bring me a cup of tea? Oh and I will be having a visitor this afternoon so will you please have the chef prepare some snacks?" I asked.

"Certainly." she nodded and I began to set my things down.

I carefully began to study my notes as a mix of different kinds of music played from my laptop. Soon I was absorbed in my work. I didn't even realize the amount of time that had passed until someone cleared their throat and I looked up from my notebooks and text books.

"You have company Mistress Misora." the maid said.

"Show him in please and thank you." I smiled and a moment later Kyoya walked in with Honey and Mori close behind.

"Honey, Mori what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you two." I asked they walked over to the table.

"I thought it improper for a betrothed woman to be alone with a man so I asked Honey if he would please come along and of course Mori came with him." Kyoya replied.

"Y-You know about the engagement?" I asked looking at Kyoya.

"Kyo-Chan knows everything about everyone." Honey replied as he sat his bag on the table.

"Oh. Okay then." I said a little creeped out that Kyoya knew something I had worked so hard to keep quiet. It also bothered me that Kyoya and I wouldn't be alone. I wasn't sure why this bothered me but it did.

The maid brought in trays of tea with cake for all of us and 2 extra pieces for Honey. Both Mori and Honey started in on their own homework while Kyoya and I started on our project.

I told him about everything I had learned and could remember about England and he took notes. Once I was finished we began to research certain things that I couldn't remember quite well or didn't know.

We were about to call it quits for the day when the front door opened and I heard my Mother and Father's voices from the foyer a moment later they appeared in the sitting room where we all sat.

"Misora? What is this?" Mother asked looking at where everything was spread across the table.

"Oh! We were studying. Mother, Father this is my project partner Kyoya Otori." I said standing up and gesturing to Kyoya.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Nishimura." Kyoya bowed.

"Otori…your family is involved highly in the hospital system yes?" Father asked.

"Yes sir." Kyoya nodded.

He nodded and looked at where Honey and Mori sat.

"It's good that you're spending time with Honey Misora. The more you do the better." he said.

"Of course. Both came here because we thought it proper for me not to be alone with only Kyoya." I replied.

"Very smart thinking. Well we'll leave you all to your studies." Mother nodded approvingly and they left the room.

"Well I think I should probably be going anyhow. My driver will be here any moment to pick me up." Kyoya said looking at his watch.

"We should probably get going too. Right Takashi?" Honey said looking at Mori who nodded.

"I can ask my driver to give you a ride if you would like." Kyoya said.

"Thanks Kyo-Chan!" Honey grinned.

"I'll show you out." I said standing up.

The four of us walked out front and a moment later a town car pulled up.

"We still have a lot of research to do tomorrow. How about we go to my house instead this time? We have a large assortment of books that may give us deeper insight into a few things." Kyoya suggested before he headed towards the car.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled.

"Good." Kyoya smiled and turned and headed down the steps.

I saw Mori look between me and Kyoya for a moment before giving a small shrug that only I noticed. However before I could say anything to him Honey was in front of me.

"You should join us at the Host Club tomorrow! It's a lot more fun with you there." he smiled.

"Of course I'll join you." I smiled.

"Yay! See you tomorrow Sora-Chan!" Honey said and a moment later stood on tip toe, pecking me on the cheek.

I felt my face heat up as he turned and hurried with Mori towards the town car. I waved as they left before heading back inside to pick up my things. As I started stacking my papers I came across a few pages that Kyoya had written. His hand writing was nothing like him.

I expected it to be small and neat but it had more of a flourish to it as it went across the page. It made me smile a little as I looked at it. Something told me there was more to Kyoya Otori than the calm and cool façade he portrayed and I was curious to find out just what it was.

* * *

_**I first off want to say thank you to my wonderful commenters!**_

_**-Sparklefaith (yet again! thank you!)**_

_**-kitty chan**_

_**-jadedflower**_

_**And thank you to everyone who subcribed as well!**_

_**You're all AWESOME!**_

_**nd I also would like to tell you all that I have another Ouran story that i've posted! It's called Withered Flowers and is a drama about our wonderful and beloved Host Club members. It's rated M for safety since some things are going to get a little intense with some of the characters. If you're interested you can find it here: /s/8763898/1/Withered-Petals**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	5. Studying

I ran my fingers along the spines of the books the lined the shelves of the study of the Otori House trying to find just what I wanted. Kyoya was a few feet away already with a small stack in one arm as he inspected another shelf. Locating my book I pulled it from the shelf and rested it with the others under my arm.

Happy with my selections I walked over and sat the books down on the table before opening the top one and getting to work. Kyoya joined me a few minutes later and began to take similar notes from the books he had selected.

We had been working on our research paper for over two weeks now and the final draft was due the next week. Today was our day off and we were once again working at Kyoya's. We had started at my place but my sister had invited over a group of her friends to stay for a few days and the chattering was incessant. After being interrupted for the millionth time we had decided it was best to head to Kyoya's since it was quiet.

"Do you have the notes on the 18th century monarchy?" Kyoya asked suddenly.

"Um…I think so…" I said and began to shift through the papers that were stacked next to my laptop before locating the papers.

"Thank you." he said as I passed them to him.

"Welcome." I nodded.

A second later there was a knock on the door and a woman with dark hair and Kyoya's sister Fuyumi came in with a tray of food.

"Is there something you need Fuyumi?" Kyoya asked not looking up from his book.

"I thought I'd bring you and your friend some lunch. You've both been working so hard that I thought you deserved a break." she smiled.

"Thank you." Kyoya said giving his sister a smile.

"You're welcome Kyo." she replied and leaned over to look at our work.

"You're researching England?" she asked.

"We are. Sora attended at girl's school there and we thought that it would be the best course of study. She knows a great deal about the country's history but we've decided to expand out as far as we can." Kyoya replied.

"What school did you attend?" Fuyumi asked looking at me.

"St. Vincent's Girl's Academy." I replied.

"That's quite a school. Why did you decide to come to Ouran?"

I felt a lump rise in my throat but I swallowed it and answered, "My parents missed myself and my sister and preferred to have us closer." I said lying smoothly. I had gotten so used to not talking about the betrothal that I almost forgot about it sometimes.

"Well it must be nice to be able to see your family more. Are you enjoying it? Have you visited Kyoya's Host Club?"

"Very much so and several times. My family is close friends with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families. I visit with Honey and Mori during their time there." I smiled.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much. Anyhow I should probably leave you two to your studies." Fuyumi smiled and headed out.

"You're getting quite good at making up alternatives to the real reason you came to Ouran. That was the first time you didn't look as if you were about to burst into tears." Kyoya said once Fuyumi was gone.

"Well when you tell a lie long enough it kind of almost becomes a truth." I replied.

"So how do you feel about marrying Honey-Sempai?" Kyoya asked.

I looked at him. Usually we avoided the subject of my arranged marriage and he'd never asked me such a personal question before. It surprised me.

"I'm slowly coming to accept it. I mean I suppose we have it easier than some. We do know each other and we do care for the other. It's just that it's not in a romantic way." I said feeling my stomach churn.

"Now that was far less convincing." Kyoya replied.

I sighed, "I know."

After that we returned to our research, sipping the tea and eating the snacks that Fuyumi had brought us. I was writing a brief summery of England during the American Revolution when suddenly the door burst open.

"MOMMY! DADDY'S HOME!" Tamaki screamed running into the room with the rest of the Host Club following.

Both Kyoya and I jumped at the sudden noise, knocking over our tea which landed on the stacks of our notes.

"Damn it Tamaki!" Kyoya cursed as the two of us rushed to move our laptops and save the pages of notes from the spreading tea.

"Some of these are ruined." I frowned as I attempted to make out the smeared ink.

Kyoya sighed, "Just what are you all doing here? I told you that Sora and I would be working on our paper. Which, by the way, shouldn't you be working on your paper Tamaki?"

"I've already finished my portion of it. Besides we thought you could use a study break." Tamaki replied.

"Well now you've just ruined three days worth of notes!" Kyoya snapped.

"It's not really so bad Kyoya. I think all that was ruined was my notes on what I already knew. I can rewrite it tonight." I replied after looking at just what was missing.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm almost completely certain of it." I nodded.

He sighed, "Very well. I still would like to know just what you are all doing here."

"Haruhi was going to show us a new commoner's restaurant." Hikaru replied.

"We wanted to know if you and Sora wanted to come with us." Kaoru said leaning on his twin's shoulder.

Kyoya sighed and turned to me, "Would you like to take a break and get lunch?"

"Sounds fine to me." I replied.

"Very well then." Kyoya replied.

"Yay! Sora-Chan and Kyo-Chan are coming too!" Honey cheered.

Kyoya and I packed up our things so that we could come back to them later before I grabbed my bag and we headed out with the rest of the Host Club.

"So how was the project going?" Haruhi asked as we climbed into the back of the stretch Hummer that was waiting outside for us.

"Very well actually. All that really is left to do is organize the data and write the paper." I replied.

"How long does it have to be?" Haruhi asked.

"It can be as long as we want to make it. This one should be about 10 pages." Kyoya replied.

"That's a pretty long paper." Kaoru replied.

"Sora wanted to make a good impression here at Ouran and I refuse to present anything but my best to the teachers so it was quite simple to pull off." Kyoya said.

We pulled up to a small restaurant in one of the busier parts of town. As we got out people stared at us which I expected. It certainly was odd and out of place to see eight teenagers climb out of a huge limo in a more modest part of the city. However the only other person that seemed to notice or care was Haruhi.

"I knew we shouldn't have taken the limo." she sighed.

"I'm with you." I replied feeling my face heat up.

"I thought you would be used to taking limos." Haruhi replied.

I shrugged, "It draws attention. It's my sister and my parents that like those. If my mother would let me I'd get my license."

"She won't let you?" Kaoru asked and I realized for the first time that he and Hikaru were listening in.

"No. She thinks it isn't lady like and dangerous. She's afraid to even sit in the front seat of a car." I replied rolling my eyes.

"She's afraid to sit in a car? Really?" Hikaru asked.

"That's my mother for you. She's insane." I sighed.

"So Haruhi, you're the expert here. What do you suggest?" Kyoya asked.

"The soup is good here. So are the sandwiches." Haruhi replied.

I scanned the menu before deciding on the Miso Soup. The others ordered different things and soon our table was filled with commoner food. I had never tried anything of the sort but the soup was quite good.

Once we had eaten we paid for our food and left.

"I suppose that we should head back to my house and continue our research. Hopefully our notes have dried out since." Kyoya said as we walked out of the restaurant, his eyes glancing at Tamaki.

"Agreed. If we finish the notes I could start typing it up tonight and you could review it after I'm finished." I replied.

"That sounds agreeable." I nodded.

Soon the limo pulled up to Kyoya's and the two of us got out.

"Oh! Sora-Chan! Don't forget about tonight!" Honey called as I climbed out.

"Don't worry I won't." I smiled.

Honey smiled and waved as I shut the door. Kyoya was waiting for me on the steps so I hurried forward to join him. We started for the study when suddenly Kyoya stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I asked.

"It sounds like my father is home. That means we won't be able to use the study. I'll get our things why don't you head upstairs to my room? It's the 3rd door on the left at the very end." he said.

"Okay." I said and headed upstairs, following his directions.

Kyoya's room was huge. A large glass window was one entire wall with his dressers against it. It was two levels with a living room type setting at the bottom complete with 2 white couches and a table between. Above me I guessed to be where his bed would be because I didn't see one at the bottom.

Walking over I looked at the few photographs that sat on top of his dressers. One was a photo of a younger Kyoya with a woman who looked very much like him and his sister. After that was a photo of Kyoya with who I guessed were his brothers and father.

Finally of the Host Club who were all dressed in 18th century outfits, all except for Haruhi who wore a white gown with white flats. Kaoru was in a sling and both Haruhi and Tamaki looked a little damp around the edges and had their arms around each other.

"That was taken at the last Ouran Fair."

I jumped and turned around to find Kyoya carrying our things into the room.

"Why are Haruhi and Tamaki wet?" I asked.

"Because they both dived off a bridge shortly before that was taken." he replied as he sat everything down on the table.

"Oh! When that girl convince Tamaki to go back to France with her in exchange for seeing his mother?" I asked.

"Indeed. I guess that Honey-Sempai filled you in on that day?" he asked.

"He did. And I'm guessing that these are you brothers and your father?"

He nodded and walked over, "They are. And before you ask that is my mother."

"She's beautiful. You look a lot like her." I smiled.

His smile turned sad, "So I've been told. She died in a car accident when I was five . After that I had nannies and of course Fuyumi when she wasn't at school or things like that, until I was old enough to take care of myself. My brothers were always too busy, as was my father. I can't lie and say I don't miss her. I know that I was young when she passed but I know that she was spectacular woman."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to not really have anyone." I replied.

Kyoya nodded and looked at the photo for a few more moments. I couldn't make out his expression because of the glare on his glasses. After a few moments though he turned and walked to the table.

"We should get started on this." he replied sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Right." I nodded and sat across from him pulling a stack of tea stained sheets of paper towards me to sort through.

**_3rd POV_**

Kyoya looked across the table at the girl sitting in front of him. She wore a dark purple top that hung slightly off one shoulder to show a black tank top strap and a silver chain that was tucked underneath. Her hair was pulled into a braid at the back of her head and she had a pair of black and purple glasses perched on her nose. The glasses had been a surprise. In all of his research he hadn't found a single thing in any research he had done on her that would confirm that.

What surprised him the most though about her was how comfortable he felt around her. In the 2 weeks since they had started the project she had been around nearly constantly. Not only did they have their classes together but due to her close friendship with Honey and Mori she was a frequent guest of the Host Club. Add to the time they spent on the research paper and she had become a frequent part of his life.

Perhaps that was the reason he had so easily divulged such intimate details of his life to her earlier. He had told her things he had only discussed with Tamaki. He never talked about his mother to anyone.

Why was this girl so different?

"I was right. The only notes that are ruined are ones that are easily replaced." she said holding up a stack of stained sheets of paper with ink blurs on them. They were so messy it was hard to tell that the lines of black ink had once been any sort of language at all. His hands were still itching to strangle that towheaded nincompoop he called his best friend for ruining hours of their hard work though.

"Then perhaps I don't have to actually KILL Tamaki." Kyoya smiled as he took the useable notes from Sora so he could arrange them in the proper order.

"So what? You're just going only going to assault him a little?" she asked looking up at him with a smile.

Her smile and words made his own smile stretch across his face, "Perhaps. Or I may get my family's security to do it."

"Oh because that couldn't be linked to you at all! I can imagine the story now…  
'Tamaki Suoh of the prominent Suoh family was mercilessly beat by Otori Family Security Force. Police have no leads as to who hired them." Sora smirked and a moment later Kyoya felt a laugh burst out of his mouth.

At first Sora looked a little startled but a moment later she too was laughing. Neither knew why her statement was so funny but both were rolling. Perhaps it was that it struck that cord that makes you laugh like crazy over nothing at all. Or maybe it was that they were cracking under the days of tedious work. Either way it was quite a few minutes before either could properly breathe or speak again.

When they had finally calmed down they exchanged smiles and got back to work.

Two hours later Sora's phone vibrated on the table. Reaching out she picked it up and looked at it.

"It looks like it's time for me to go. Honey sent a car for me." Sora sighed as she began to gather her things.

"It may be none of my business but why would Honey send the car for you?" Kyoya replied.

Sora's face turned a dark shade of crimson and her movements became clumsy, "We uh…we have a date tonight. We're trying to get used to the 'couple' thing you know? I have no idea what Mori is going to do tonight since he's not coming with us."

"Oh. Well you wouldn't want to be late." Kyoya replied as he began to gather his own papers.

"I'll take everything home tonight and type out a rough draft. I should have it for you to check by tomorrow or the next day at the latest." Sora replied tucking everything into her bag.

"Very well." Kyoya said.

"Great." Sora smiled and stood up, Kyoya standing with her.

Kyoya walked her to the door and sure enough waiting outside was one of the cars the Haninozuka family owned.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Bye." she said turning around and before Kyoya knew what had happened Sora had wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He hesitated for a moment before hugging her back briefly before she pulled away. She gave a small wave and hurried toward the car, pulling the chain that was hidden under her shirt out. As she climbed into the backseat of the car Kyoya saw her pull a ring from the chain and slip it on her wedding finger.

Sora didn't look up as the car pulled away but Kyoya stood at the door and watched until it disappeared through the gate of his family's estate. When it was out of sight he turned to head back inside.

Walking into his room he climbed the stairs to his bed in the loft. He was suddenly tired as he sunk down onto his bed, leaning back against the pillows. Taking off his glasses put his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes.

"Kyo?"

Without removing his hands from his face he sighed, "What is it Sis?"

"I just wanted to know how your study date went." she said and he felt his bed sink on one side.

"It wasn't a date." he replied.

"Oh. Well you could've fooled me." she replied.

Kyoya put his glasses back on and sat up, "How so?"

"Well you two seem to get along very well, you took her out to lunch, I overheard you telling her about Mom and then I heard you two laughing in your room and then I didn't hear anything…for two hours…" she replied.

"Fuyumi we-"

"Look I don't need to know what goes on in your room okay?" Fuyumi started.

"But-"

"I know you're 17 and I know you have needs and if you're going to have sex I at least insist that you use a condom. If you don't know how to use them I'm sure that Yuuichi or Akito would be more than happy to explain and if they don't I'm sure I-"

"FUYUMI FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!" Kyoya yelled standing up and covering his ears.

"Kyoya you're old enough to hear this. Don't act like a child." Fuyumi scolded.

Kyoya took a deep breath and turned to his sister, his voice trying hard for calm but sill shaking a little.

"Sora is just a…just a friend. Yes we went to lunch but we did it with the rest of the Host Club. I find that she's not nearly as detestable as the other girls at my school who have nothing more to do than giggle and gossip. We were laughing because she said something funny. The last time I checked that was what humans did when things were funny. As for those two hours we were working on our notes. We're both determined to get a high grade. Besides it would be pointless for me to even consider liking her. She's already betrothed."

"Betrothed? To who?" Fuyumi asked.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Kyoya replied matter-of-factly.

"I never saw the two of them as a couple."

"Neither did they. Their engagement was arranged by their parents. That is the only reason she's even attending Ouran." Kyoya said.

Fuyumi nodded and was quiet for a moment before standing up with a sigh.

"Fine. You're just friends. I understand."

"Thank you." Kyoya said.

"But Kyo?" she asked.

Kyoya sighed, "What is it Fuyumi?"

"When you like someone it's not something you consider. It's just something that happens. No matter if you want it to or not." she said and patted her younger brother's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the temple before heading out of the room.

Kyoya stood in the center of his room thinking about what his sister said for a few moments before finally walking back to his bed. Laying across the black silk sheets he closed his eyes.

There was no way that he could like Sora like that. She was meant for his friend. Not for him. Yes he thought her attractive and yes he found himself at ease around her however they were not meant to be. When he looked at the type of wife that would be suitable to produce his heir in the future Sora did not fit that picture.

Her family was much better suited for the Haninozuka family. Both were old marital arts families and there was no doubt that she was involved in them just as Mori and Honey were. In fact he had overheard Sora expressing interest in joining the Kendo club with Mori. Kyoya had never had an interest in any sort of marital arts.

However no matter how hard he tried to shake it he couldn't stop thinking about her smile as she had laughed earlier and how easy his laughs had come when she had been there.

No.

He couldn't do this.

Mentally he shook himself to stop his train of thoughts and rubbed his eyes again. Sighing he slowly closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_**So this took a lot longer than I thought! I got distracted by watching Ouran & Fullmetal Alchemist panels! I'm trying to get my mom to get my brother and I tickets to Atlanta Anime Weekend next year for Christmas. To drop hints i'm playing panels and constantly talking about going to the con and dressing in cosplay around her.**_

_**And special thanks to:**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-HunterBradley**_

_**-TheRejectedAngel**_

_**and**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**For all the awesome comments! Comments make me want to write so much faster and good or bad (as long as it's constructive) are always welcome!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Escape

I sat at the table in my family's study as my mother, Honey's mother, Mori's mother, my sister and the wedding planner sorted through books full of flower arrangements, fabric swatches and a million other tedious things. Despite the fact we had another year and a half they had decided that it was time to start planning for Honey and I's wedding.

"Isn't this shade just fabulous?!" my mother gushed as she pointed to a pink color that made my stomach churn.

"Mother! What about this one?" Kasumi asked shoving an orange one under her nose.

"I personally love these flowers." Mrs. Morinozuka smiled as she tapped at a huge arrangement of calla lilies and white roses.

"Has anyone thought of a cake?" the Wedding planner asked.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that. My son is taking care of the cake. He's quite the cake connoisseur." Mrs. Haninozuka said waving her hand.

Suddenly an image of a ten tiered strawberry flavored cake with decorations of roses and mini Usa-Chan's filled my head. I couldn't help but snort at the hilarious thought making all the women at the other end of the table look at me.

Instantly my laugher died and I sat back, "Sorry."

"Are you feeling well Misora? You're oddly quiet today." Mrs. Haninozuka said looking at me curiously.

"Oh I'm fine. Just a little tired. I was up late typing a paper up for my partner and I." I smiled.

"Oh really? Is your partner anyone that we know?" Mother asked.

"I'm sure that Mrs. Haninozuka and Mrs. Morinozuka are. It's Kyoya Otori. He's in the Host Club with Honey and Mori." I replied.

"He's the top in your class I understand. With what I've heard of your grades I'm sure that you'll both get excellent marks on your paper." Mrs. Haninozuka nodded.

"I hope so. I still have a few pages to finish though before we can hand it in." I said.

"Well perhaps you should go work on it instead of sitting here. We can handle all of this. School must come first Misora." My mother said.

"Thank you Mother." I smiled and before she could change her mind I left the room.

I didn't stop until I was upstairs in my room where I proceeded to shut and lock the door behind me before flopping on my bed. Truthfully I had finished the paper the previous night. After returning from my date with Honey I had managed to type it out and send it to Kyoya. I was only waiting for him to review it.

A moment later my phone began to jingle and I pulled it out of my pants pocket only to see Kyoya's name flash on the screen.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered and opened the text.

_**From:**__ Kyoya_  
_**To:**__ Sora_  
_I received your paper and I approve._

_**From:**__ Sora_  
_**To:**__ Kyoya_  
_Good. However I'm surprised that it passed your eye. I figured it was nothing but rubbish because I was up late working on it. And that made it even worse when my mother declared that I had to get up at 8 to do wedding stuff._

_**From:**__ Kyoya_  
_**To:**__ Sora_  
_I actually found very few errors. However after you left I was sorting through my school things and I found out that you left several pages of notes at my house and took the liberty of adding them to the work. I would send them to you for your review but my internet is down at the moment._

_**From:**__ Sora_  
_**To:**__ Kyoya_  
_What if I came over there and looked at it?_

_**From:**__ Kyoya_  
_**To:**__ Sora_  
_You said you were doing wedding things with your mother._

_**From:**__ Sora_  
_**To:**__ Kyoya_  
_I told them I had my paper to work on. Mother told me it was fine and that school comes first. Besides…I'd do ANYTHING to get out of this house right now._

_**From:**__ Kyoya_  
_**To:**__ Sora_  
_Very well then. I'll come and pick you up. I'll be there in ten minutes._

_**From:**__ Sora_  
_**To:**__ Kyoya_  
_Okay_

I sat up from my bed and grabbed a black pea coat from my closet and pulled it over the black long sleeved shirt and stuffing my feet into a pair of boots. Over night it had gotten very cold very suddenly leaving us with winter type weather. I grabbed a scarf and grabbed a pair of gloves and made sure I had everything I needed in my bag and headed downstairs.

"Mother?" I said walking into the study.

"Yes? Misora what are you doing dressed like that?" Mother asked looking up.

"Like what?" I asked looking down at my clothes.

"Like you're leaving." she replied.

"Because I am. Last night Kyoya realized that we left a very large portion of our notes out of the paper. He added it in but I have to go over to his house to look at it because his internet is out." I said.

"Misora I don't-" but I cut her off.

"I'll be back later Mother!" and with that I hurried out of the house.

The sky was full of dark gray clouds and there was more of a nip in the air than there had been earlier. Thankfully I only had to wait a few moments for Kyoya to pull up in an expensive looking black sports car. The window rolled down and he gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to ride in the front. I only have two seats."

I smiled, "Okay."

Opening the door I sat down inside, arranging my bag at my feet.

"Hello."

"Hello to you too." he replied.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Very well. And yourself?"

"Better now that I'm away from that house." I smirked.

"Really? I thought most brides enjoyed planning for their weddings." Kyoya replied.

"Well most brides also aren't forced into marriage by their parents." I said.

"Very true." he nodded.

"So where are we going? This isn't the way to your house." I said.

"No it's the way to Tamaki's house. He called an emergency meeting of the Host Club. I tried to tell him that I was planning to work with you on our paper but he insisted and said that I should just bring you along. We'll go back to my house and work afterwards." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up from the end of his nose.

"Oh. Okay then. As long as it isn't where my Mother is." I sighed.

Soon we pulled up to a house where another car already sat parked.

"It looks as if Honey and Mori have already arrived. The twins should be along soon. They had to pick up Haruhi." Kyoya said as we climbed out of the car.

The two of us walked in and were greeted by Tamaki who ran at us like he was insane. Kyoya quickly stepped to the side but I didn't move quick enough and a moment later found myself behind swung around by Tamaki in a bear hug.

"Sora! Welcome to my home!" He chattered.

"T-Thank you…can you let go? I can't breathe!" I gasped as I tried to break out of his grasp but he couldn't hear me over his own talking.

I saw Honey and Mori appear to see what was with the noise. Looking to them I gave them a pleading look and a second later Mori walked over and pulled me from Tamaki's grasp.

"Thank you." I gasped as Mori sat me down.

"Welcome." he replied.

"Tamaki-Sempai has a bad habit of grabbing people without their consent." Haruhi said dryly as she and the twins walked in behind the door still open from where Kyoya and I had entered a few minutes before.

"Haruhi! How could you say such horrible things about your father?!" Tamaki cried as he threw himself onto Kyoya's shoulder.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and patted the Host Club King on the shoulder for a second before shoving him off.

"Are we going to have this meeting or not? Sora and I have a very important paper to finish." Kyoya said looking at him.

"Oh! Of course! Come on everyone! I have snacks for all of us in the sitting room!" Tamaki said suddenly happy as could be.

The lot of us headed into the sitting room and took seats around the table that was stocked with all sorts of candies and treats I'd never seen before.

"Commoner candy. Try it." Kaoru said and handed me a biscuit stick covered in chocolate.

I ate it and found it was actually really good.

"Try this one Sora-Chan!" Honey said and before I could think about trying the small cake Honey had in his hand he had pressed it against my lips.

"Mmm…that's really good." I said licking the mango flavored cream from the center of the cake from my lips.

"So Tono what was so important that you had to drag all of us here? Or did you just ask us all here to show off your selection of commoner food?" Hikaru asked.

"No actually I wanted to discuss this week's theme." Tamaki replied.

"Theme?" I asked looking around.

"We dress up in cosplay all the time and it's always a different theme." Honey replied.

"Oh! What's the theme this time?" I asked.

"A pajama party!" Tamaki yelled.

"Pajamas?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes! We'll all wear our finest pajamas and there will be pillows everywhere and blankets and it will be tons of fun!" Tamaki said excitedly.

Kyoya sighed from beside me and pulled out his black book and a pen. His brow furrowed as he began to scribble in the book. After a few moments he looked up at Tamaki.

"Well it seems that with the profits of the last few clubs we should be able to cover all the expenses for both that and the trip." he said.

"Sora doesn't know about the trip does she?" Kaoru asked a moment later.

"I have yet to tell her and assuming none of the rest of you did either I'd guess the answer is no." Kyoya replied.

"So are you going to tell me or just discuss the fact you didn't tell me?" I asked.

"In month we're hosting a trip to the private island in the tropics that is owned by the twins family. We'll be gone for a week and select customers of the Host Club are invited. We had a discussion after the last Host Club meeting and decided that it would be amazing to have you there!" Tamaki said showing off his best Host smile. I may have imagined it but I swore I saw Kyoya scowl at Tamaki.

"Basically Kyoya noticed that Honey and Mori's request list was up about 40% since you started telling stories about them from when they were younger. It might help us out in the future if you're there." Hikaru replied.

Kyoya gave Hikaru a withering glare before turning to me, "It was also because not only do Honey and Mori enjoy your company but Haruhi as well. We may be here to serve others but our happiness is somewhat important as well."

I smiled, "Of course I'd join you. I would love to get away from this freezing weather."

"Yay! Sora-Chan is coming with us!" Honey grinned.

Tamaki and Kyoya started discussing details and such about both the trip and the pajama party leaving the rest of us to nibble on the snacks and do whatever. I ended up having a conversation with the twins about my sweater which I'd bought a couple years before in England. Mori watched over Honey as he continued to eat the snacks and Haruhi looked over books that were lining the bookshelf in the corner.

"Well if that is all Tamaki I think that it is best that Sora and I return to my house so we can finish the work on our project." Kyoya said standing up. I grabbed my coat and stood up as well.

"Kyoya-Sempai?" Haruhi asked from where she had wandered towards the window.

"What is it Haruhi?" he asked.

"I don't think you're going anywhere tonight." she replied.

"She's right Sempai." Kaoru nodded walking over to stand by her, he too looking through the thick velvet curtains.

"And just why is that?" he asked with a sigh.

"It's snowing." Haruhi replied and pulled the curtain back the rest of the way to reveal that it was snowing hard outside. In fact you could hardly see through it.

We were stuck.


	7. Trapped

"We're never going to get out of here with the weather like that!" Hikaru said looking out the window.

"And it's getting late!" Kaoru added.

"It looks like you're all stuck here for the night then." Tamaki said looking out the window.

"There has got to be a way out of here. I'll call my family's security. They should be able to get us out of here." Kyoya said and pulled his cell phone out only to frown at it a few moments later.

"Damn." he cursed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No signal. It must be this storm." he huffed.

"Maybe I have signal." Honey said and along with him the rest of us pulled out our phones. All were the same as Kyoya's.

"The land lines are down too." Haruhi sighed picking up the phone that sat by the door.

"So we really are stuck here." Honey frowned.

"Don't worry we have room enough for everyone! Come! Follow me and I will show you all where you can sleep!" Tamaki said and headed for the stairs.

"You will all have to share because these are the only rooms that have beds in them since this isn't the main house." Tamaki replied.

"Honey, Mori you two will be in here, Hikaru and Kaoru you both will be in this one." Tamaki said.

"I'm so glad we're sharing. I can't imagine spending a night without Kaoru in my arms." Hikaru said in a breathy voice turning Kaoru's face to his.

"Oh Hikaru I don't want to be away from you either." Kaoru echoed in an equally breathy voice as he clutched at his brother.

"Will you both cut it out? There's no one to Host here." Haruhi grumbled.

"What about Sora?" Hikaru said winking at me.

"Sorry…not into that." I replied and both frowned and slumped into their room.

"Mommy you and I will have to share this room and Haruhi and Sora you both will have my room." Tamaki said.

"Oh Sempai we can't take your room!" Haruhi protested.

"I agree! We're the guests." I replied.

"Exactly and gentleman always gives the lady guests the best and most comfortable room which is mine. So I insist. If not I will take it as a personal insult." Tamaki replied.

Haruhi opened her mouth to protest but I shook my head, "He's not going to stop unless we do. We're going to be stuck here all night. Do you really want to fight him?" I asked.

"I guess not." Haruhi sighed.

I nodded and turned to Tamaki, "Fine."

"Tamaki can Sora and I use your laptop? Finishing our paper is a pressing matter." Kyoya said.

"Of course. It's in my room." Tamaki replied.

"Thank you. This way Sora." Kyoya said and led me to Tamaki's room.

The room was much bigger than the others with a large king sized bed against one wall. On the other side of the room was a couch with a table and a love seat, a large TV across from the couch. On the table sat Tamaki's laptop.

Kyoya made a beeline for it and a moment later extracted a USB drive from his pocket which he stuck in the computer. I sat down next to him and he opened up the computer and typed in a password but not before I saw it.

"Haruhi?" I asked.

"Yes." Kyoya nodded.

"What's with them anyhow? I mean They seem really close but at the same time she acts like she can't stand him." I replied.

Kyoya sighed, "Your guess is as good as ours Sora. After the Ouran Fair we thought they finally had it figured out. However the next week it was as if nothing had happened. They were right back to tiptoeing around each other. Sometimes we see glimpses of what there is between them that it seems both are denying but then they turn around and they're arguing again. It's quite annoying."

"I imagine so." I replied.

"Here is our paper. Feel free to read over it." Kyoya said.

I took the grabbed the computer and sat it in my lap and found the new pages. They fit seamlessly into mine which was good and I found no errors.

"Perfect. This will definitely get us a good grade." I replied.

"With all the work we've put into it, it had better." Kyoya replied.

Kyoya saved the document and pocketed the USB drive.

"I will print it and bind it once I am able to return home. For now shall we go and see what the others are up to?" he asked extending his hand.

"We shall." I smiled and took his hand as he helped me up.

We walked out into the hall and a moment later the whole thing went dark.

Kyoya sighed from beside me, "That was the power."

"The storm must be getting worse." I said and pulled my phone out from my pocket and turned on the flashlight app.

Kyoya did the same and we made our way down the hall and the stairs. When we got to the sitting room everyone was sitting amongst candle light with an assortment of snacks strewn across the table.

"This is what we're having for dinner?" Kyoya asked looking at the sugary treats.

"Unfortunately so. With the power out nothing in the kitchen works." Tamaki replied.

"And with our phones not working and the storm we can't order anything out." Hikaru sighed.

"Sora-Chan! I saved some special things for you that I thought you would like." Honey smiled waving me over.

I walked over and sat down beside Honey who presented me with a half dozen packets of chocolate and banana flavored cakes which were my favorite flavor.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job. One day I'm going to be responsible for you one day so I thought I should start now." Honey replied.

"What does he mean responsible?" Kaoru's voice asked.

I looked up to see the Hitachiin twin had been listening in on Honey and I's conversation.

Honey and I exchanged looks.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"We have to tell them sometime." Honey replied.

I nodded and he stood up.

"There's something that Sora-Chan and I need to tell you all." Honey asked and all eyes turned to him.

"Everyone knows that Sora-Chan is new to Ouran but the reason she is, is because we're getting married." Honey said.

"Married?!" The twins asked at once.

"It was arranged by our parents. After I graduate next year we're going to be married." I replied.

"So you came to Ouran just because of your arranged marriage? Do you even love each other?" Tamaki asked.

Honey and I exchanged glances again, "Well…we care about each other." Honey said.

"Maybe not in a romantic way but I do love Honey. He's been a part of my life forever." I replied.

"So you two don't love each other like that." Hikaru said.

"And why do I get the feeling that the 3 of us are the last ones to know because no one else looks surprised." Kaoru replied.

"You sort of are." I said feeling my face heat up.

"So everyone but the three of us knew? Haruhi! How could you keep such a secret from Daddy!?" Tamaki gasped turning to Haruhi.

"Because she asked me to!" Haruhi replied rolling her eyes.

"We asked everyone who knew to be quiet about it. Sora-Chan and I want to keep it quiet. You're our friends so we thought we should tell you." Honey said.

"Honey's right. If you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at us." I added.

"We're not mad." Kaoru replied.

"Speak for yourself! Mommy and Haruhi keep everything from me!" Tamaki whaled.

"Oh cut the crap Sempai!" Hikaru said and threw a cake at Tamaki.

"Tamaki I would've told you if they hadn't asked me not to." Kyoya replied.

"R-Really?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course." Kyoya nodded.

This seemed to cheer Tamaki up a bit because he turned to me.

"So do you have a ring yet?"

"I do actually." I smiled and pulled the chain from around my neck and showed him my ring.

"This is beautiful!" Tamaki said and a moment later the twins pulled it out of his hands.

"Honey-Sempai has good taste."

"Agreed." The twins nodded before handing it back to me.

I put it on the chain and tucked it under my shirt yet again.

"Well even though it's not very late we should all probably turn in. Soon it will get cold and we have very few candles." Kyoya said suddenly changing the subject.

"You're right. Alright everyone time for bed!" Tamaki called.

"What are we going to wear?" Hikaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"He means that we don't have pajamas or anything of the sort." Kaoru replied.

"Perhaps you have something that we could change into. I hear commoners lend their clothes to their friends in times like these." Kyoya said.

"Then that's what we'll do." Tamaki said and jumped up heading for the stairs.

We followed and Tamaki handed out pajamas. Once everyone had something to wear they left Haruhi and I to change.

Haruhi left to use the bathroom and change while I changed in Tamaki's room. I pulled off everything but my underwear and pulled the green pajama top which was made of silk. It seemed the only pajamas Tamaki owned were silk because that was what he had given to everyone. I tried on the matching pants but they didn't fit so I left them folded on the bed.

Once I was dressed I had to use the bathroom but Haruhi was already using the one connected to Tamaki's room so I decided to use the one that Tamaki had indicated while he was showing us to our rooms. Opening the door I began to walk down the hall to the bathroom that was 3 doors down from Tamaki's room using my phone as a light. I knocked and when I got no response I headed in.

I had finished my business and was in the process of washing my hands when the door came open revealing Kyoya who already wore a pair of dark blue pajamas. He was about Tamaki's size so the pajamas fit well but he kept the pajama top unbuttoned.

"Oh! I'm sorry." he said quickly as he began to back out of the door.

"Kyoya! Wait…I'm finished anyhow." I said turning around.

"I didn't mean to just walk in." he said.

"I know. I forgot to lock the door. Bathroom is all yours now." I smiled and headed out.

"Actually I just need to wash my face. Tamaki decided to bring some of those cakes to bed and smeared them everywhere including on my face as he tried to force feed me." Kyoya scowled as he walked by me.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Unfortunately so." he sighed.

"But he's still your best friend." I added.

Kyoya smiled, "Sadly yes."

"I wish I had friends like that. Ones that drove me crazy but I still loved." I sighed.

"I was under the impression that you were coming to consider most of the Host Club as friends." Kyoya replied.

"I guess I am. I hadn't even realized it." I smiled.

Kyoya looked at me in the mirror for a moment as if studying me.

"What?" I asked shifting under his gaze.

"Nothing." he said wiping his face one last time before sitting in on the sink.

"You missed a spot." I said as he stood up properly .

"Where?" he asked looking in the mirror.

"Here. Let me." I replied and took the cloth from the sink and wiped off a smear of cream from his cheek.

"There." I said turning and washing the cream from the cloth.

When I turned around I saw that Kyoya was closer to me than he had been. His dark eyes looked into mine and I felt my knees start to tremble. My back was pressed against the sink, my hands gripping the edge. One of Kyoya's hands reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"K-Kyoya…" I started but the rest of the sentence was lost as Kyoya's face came close enough to mine that I could smell the mango flavored cream from the cake Tamaki had forced on him earlier that emanated from his breath.

A second later Kyoya's lips pressed against mine. They tasted sweet like cake but had a hint of spice that I knew could only belong to Kyoya naturally. My hands unclasped from the sink behind me and my arms wrapped around his neck, my hands clasping onto silk black locks. His hands found the back of my neck and the small of my back.

I had never felt something like this before. My stomach was churning and my head was spinning but I was having the time of my life. This felt good and it felt right.

I felt his tongue sweep across my lips, asking for permission which I granted. It slipped between my lips and curled around mine, his hands pulling me closer so our chests pressed together.

Suddenly something began cutting into my chest. It took me a moment to realize that it was my ring and that was when my thoughts started racing.

I was engaged and the proof hung around my neck.

In fact my husband-to-be was probably asleep just down the hall!

I couldn't do this.

As sweet and good as it felt to kiss Kyoya it was wrong.

Moving my hands from around his neck I pressed my hands to his chest and pushed him away. His face was questioning and his lips were swollen, making me want to reach out and kiss him again. However I had to resist.

"W-We can't do this. This…I'm engaged." I sputtered shaking my head.

With that I moved from between Kyoya and the sink, my eyes locked on the floor as I hurried away. However I had already seen the intense hurt that filled those beautiful eyes.

* * *

**_Yay! I got TWO updates up in one day!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed them!_**

**_Thank you to: _**

**_-Sparklefaith_**

**_-TheRejectedAngel_**

**_-irl7girl_**

**_-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn_**

**_For all of the great reviews! _**

**_Anyhow thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated!_**


	8. Aftermath

_**3rd Pov**_

Kyoya stood in front of the sink, gripping the sides and mentally cursing himself. He could still taste Sora's lips on his, feel the curve of her body pressing into his as they leaned against the sink. It was wrong. All of it was so very, very wrong.

Somehow he had managed to lose his head and had acted upon a choice that had been rash at best, if not completely and utterly insane. It was not in his character to act like that and it scared him. What had this girl done to him? What power did she seem to have over him?

She was engaged to Honey! Though he never spent much time with the older teen he did consider him a friend albeit not a close one but a friend nonetheless. He could hardly bare the thought of the look in Honey's eyes when he found out that Kyoya had not only cornered but kissed his fiancée. And then there was what Mori would do to him for hurting Honey…

He turned on the water and reached down, cupping his hands under the water. He filled them and splashed the cool liquid over his face. He hoped it would wake him up but it only dampened his shirt, annoying him further.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Kyoya spat at his reflection but it didn't help.

There was a knock at the bathroom door and Kaoru's voice came through, "Hello?"

Kyoya walked to the door and opened it, "It's all yours." he said to the younger man.

"Sempai? Are you okay? You look sick. And damp." Kaoru said looking at the wet spots on Kyoya's shirt.

"I'm fine." Kyoya replied shortly and shoved past the human obstacle heading for the stairs.

He needed something to get his mind off of this. He knew that downstairs was a liquor cabinet that didn't have a lock thanks to the several parties Tamaki had thrown at his house. A stiff drink was something that Kyoya would welcome right now.

Once downstairs he made a beeline for the liquor cabinet and with a sigh poured himself a glass of Scotch, sinking into an armchair to drink it. His mind trying to rid himself of the thoughts of his kiss with Sora.

_**Sora's POV**_

I lay in bed with Haruhi's soft breathing behind me. Tamaki's bed was one of the softest I'd ever laid on in my life but I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him looking at me. His dark eyes pierced mine and the reminder of his lips pressed against mine haunted me.

My lips tingled as I thought about Kyoya's kiss. It had been so sweet and so unlike anything I had ever felt before. I had been kissed a couple times before but nothing like the one that Kyoya and I had shared. My body had been electrified by the touch of him and I and my heart ached to feel that again.

However as much as I wanted to kiss him again, I knew that it was wrong. Honey and I were going to be married and I had to be loyal to him. Right?

Suddenly my mind began to spin like crazy, a million thoughts coming up at once.

So what if we were getting married? We weren't married yet. After that I would end up in a marriage with someone I didn't know if I would ever or could ever love in a romantic way. Didn't I have the right to really and truly feel what it was like to have a connection with someone? At least once?

My body knew the answer before my mind did because a second later I had kicked back the covers and was out of bed. Haruhi didn't even move as I slipped out of the room and down the hall to the room Tamaki and Kyoya shared. Hopefully the Host Club King was a heavy sleeper so I could prod Kyoya from bed without waking Tamaki in the process.

Reaching the room I carefully opened the door and peered inside. However I only saw Tamaki, his blonde hair spread on the pale blue sheets under him.

"Haruhi…come sit with Daddy…he loves you so much." Tamaki muttered in his sleep.

I smirked but carefully shut the door and headed further down the hall. I had almost reached the bathroom when Kaoru came walking out.

"Sora? What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Kyoya. I-I have to ask him a question about our paper. I meant ask him earlier but I forgot to. Have you seen him?" I replied.

"Yeah he was in the bathroom like ten minutes ago, right before I came in. I think he went downstairs." Kaoru replied.

"Thanks." I smiled and headed for the stairs.

After a few minutes I found him in the sitting room again with a glass in his hand, the moonlight reflecting off the amber colored liquid inside.

"Kyoya." I said my voice suddenly breathless.

"Sora? What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you." I replied.

"Talk? I thought that upstairs we had talked about everything we needed to talk about. You made your rejection more than obvious and I accept that. You're a soon to be married woman. It is not suitable for you to be kissing another man." Kyoya replied his tone controlled and cool as if it really didn't bother him in the least.

"What if I want to though?" I asked.

Kyoya's eyes shot up from the glass and up to meet mine.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the armchair where he sat and kissed him.

His body froze at the sudden shock of it all but a second later relaxed in the kiss. He tasted a little different this time. The sweetness had been replaced by a sharp bite from the alcohol, Scotch if I was right. However that Kyoya taste was still present and I loved it.

After a moment Kyoya put his hands on my hips and pulled me across his lap. My hands found my way around his neck yet again and Kyoya' used one arm to pull me closer while his other hand traced patterns up my leg. The higher his hand went the more shivers that shook through my body.

Eventually his hand was on my hip, rubbing circles into my hip bone under the shirt I wore. His tongue explored my mouth as my hands grasped his hair.

My mind was on nothing but Kyoya and I when suddenly he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you sure of this? Do you have a clue what you're risking?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes. I've never been more sure. This is something for me, not for my family." I replied.

Kyoya smiled softly and nodded, "Very well. However I think it's time we head to bed. As much as I'd love to kiss you all night I think we should go to bed before someone comes looking. I assume that you want to keep this quiet and that would certainly ruin things."

I nodded and pressed one last kiss to his lips before climbing off his lap. Taking his hand I pulled him up and we headed upstairs.

"Goodnight Kyoya." I smiled as we reached his door.

"Goodnight Sora." he nodded and headed inside.

With the smile still on my face I headed down the hall to my own room and hopefully to a good night's sleep.

* * *

**_Sorta short but I got everything I wanted to in it! _**

**_Thank You To: _**

**_-monsta-starr_**

**_-Sparkle-Faith_**

**_-TheRejectedAngel_**

**_For the great comments :D_**

**_There will be more in the next chapter of just HOW Sora and Kyoya are going to hide their new relationship. Until then I'm going to go watch Star Trek because they have the entire series on Netflix and I just realize this! Until later! Thanks For Reading!_**


	9. Relationships

"Would you like more tea Sora?" Honey asked as we sat at the table in the Host Club.

"Please." I smiled and he carefully poured me another cup.

Once he had poured the tea he sat a piece of chocolate cake in front of me, "I had Kyo-Chan get chocolate cake special because I knew you liked it!" he grinned.

"That is very thoughtful. Thank you Honey." I replied.

I smiled as I saw a small chocolate heart pressed into the top of the cake. Glancing up from my plate I saw Kyoya give me a soft smirk before turning and walking away. Still smiling I bit into it and found it was delicious.

It had been nearly a month since Kyoya and I's encounter at Tamaki's house and things were going well. Kyoya was good at details so it wasn't hard to hide our relationship.

During school and club hours we never had any more contact than I had with the other Hosts with the exception of Honey and Mori. His name was listed in my phone as a girl I had known at St. Vincent's and mine was listed under the name of a very 'important' contact of his father's.

We met whenever we could. Our most recent excuse to see one another was that I had realized I was further behind than I had thought. As first in our class he was the obvious person to help me out. Or at least that was what we were telling everyone else. Fuyumi was at his house most of the time and with her there we didn't need a chaperone. We actually had a date that afternoon.

The clock in the corner chimed signaling the end of club hours.

"Thank you for coming today ladies but The Host Club is now closed. We will see those of you who are joining us on our trip tomorrow morning. Thank you." Kyoya announced.

The faces of the girls fell as they reluctantly collected their things and bid the hosts goodbye. I was the only one who hung back since I was going to Kyoya's after school to work and most days I helped clean up despite the fact that Haruhi insisted that I didn't have to.

Once the Music Room was clean Kyoya and I headed out with the others.

"How is your work coming along Sora?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm nearly caught up. Kyoya's a wonderful teacher. He's very patient." I replied.

"Patient? Kyoya? Ha!" Hikaru replied.

"What are you doing? Drugging him?" Kaoru added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We asked Kyoya to tutor us a while back. He tried to strangle Hikaru." Kaoru replied with Hikaru nodding fervently at his side.

"I am a very patient tutor as long as my students actually pay attention and don't call address me as Sensei Four Eyes the entire time." Kyoya replied with a glare at both twins.

"Whatever you say Sempai. Later!" Hikaru said and climbed into his car with Kaoru and Haruhi close behind.

"Bye! Study hard Sora-Chan!" Honey smiled and kissed me on the cheek before climbing into his car, Mori following me after giving me a smile and a pat on the head.

"Farewell Sora." Tamaki smiled and with that he left leaving Kyoya and I to climb into his family's car.

The moment the doors were shut my hand reached out and clasped onto his, the first real touch we'd had all day. Kyoya smiled from where he looked out the window and squeezed my hand tighter. We were quiet the entire way to his house and still didn't talk as we walked into his room.

I made my way to the bathroom and changed out of my school uniform and into a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a loose black shirt. After changing my school shoes out for a pair of black flats and pulling my hair into a messy ponytail I emerged from the bathroom.

Kyoya wasn't in the downstairs part of his room so I headed up to where his bed was and found him relaxed against the pillows reading. He wore jeans and a black shirt, his hair still perfectly combed. Smiling I walked over and kicked off my shoes before joining him.

"What are you reading?" I asked slipping under his arm.

"Nothing really. I was just waiting for you to change." he smiled setting the book aside before moving down so our faces were level.

His lips met mine and I couldn't help but smile. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine. My hands clutched the front of his shirt as the kisses became hotter and deeper. He was so controlled when he was at school and around the Host Club and his family. It was nice to see him loosen up a little.

Kyoya rolled so that he could pull me closer, our bodies pressing together. His tongue tangled with mine as my hands came up and ran through his hair. I loved messing up his hair. It drove him insane to have messy hair.

He ignored my blatant intent to annoy him and began to press kisses along my neck, nipping lightly at the one spot he knew would gain a reaction from me. Feeling his teeth against such a sensitive spot I moaned and felt my body arch of it's own accord into his. He took this as a chance to slip his hand under the hem of my shirt to cup my breast.

"No fair…you cheated to get to second base. " I said pulling away with a smile.

"Well I had to retaliate someway didn't I? You know how I feel about my hair being messy." he smirked.

"I do. And that's why I did it." I grinned and before he could do anything I turned us over so that I was straddling his waist.

I leaned down to kiss him again, slipping my tongue between his lips. While he was distracted I brought my hands up and once again messed up his hair.

"You know that irritates me why do you insist on doing it?" he asked pulling away. He tried to act mad but I could hear the humor hidden under the cool exterior he wrapped it in.

I just smiled and kissed him again. However a second later there was a ringing.

"Damn it." Kyoya cursed and waved his hands to tell me to move.

"What is that?" I asked as I moved to the side.

"It's a video chat request." he replied walking over to his computer, his hands trying to fix his hair.

"From who?" I asked fixing my shirt which was askew.

He sighed and glanced at the screen, "Tamaki. God only knows what the crisis is this time."

Kyoya looked in the mirror and made one last adjustment to his hair before sitting down at his desk. He clicked the 'accept' button and a moment later Tamaki appeared on the screen.

"What is it Tamaki?" Kyoya asked shortly.

"Mommy why are you being so mean?" Tamaki frowned.

Kyoya sighed again, "I'm not. It's just Sora and I are making progress and we wish to keep that pace."

I had to bite my lip to keep a laugh from bursting out at the innuendo one could draw from that.

"Then I will make this short. We wouldn't want to interfere with the princess's studies would we?" he said and I saw him flash one of his Host Club King smiles from where I sat on Kyoya's bed.

"Go ahead." Kyoya replied.

"I wanted to make sure that everything is in order for our trip." Tamaki replied.

"Yes everything is in order. I have all the tickets and everything lined up. I have triple checked the reservations and everything is fine." Kyoya said.

"Good. Now I will leave you and Sora to your work. Tell her I said hi." Tamaki said and the was a clink as the video ended.

"Tamaki says hi." Kyoya said as he walked back over to the bed.

"I heard. And we were making progress?" I smiled.

He sunk down beside me, "I thought we were. Why is it that every time we're together someone has to interrupt us?"

We hadn't gone much further than kissing and some minor above clothes touches here and there. I was inexperienced at matters like these and Kyoya understood that I wanted to take it slow. However even if we'd decided do anything there was always someone or something that got in the way.

"Because we're having an illicit affair behind my fiancé's back? Maybe we'll have a chance to sneak away while we're on vacation." I suggested.

Kyoya smiled and pressed a soft kiss to my lips before standing up and walking to his closet.

"I bought you something for our trip in fact." he said and from the back he pulled out a white clothing box.

"You didn't have to buy me something." I said looking at him.

"I am well aware of that fact but I chose to anyhow." he said and handed me the box.

I opened it and found a white eyelet sundress and a black bikini with small white flowers.

"I love them." I smiled.

"I'm glad. I can't wait to see you in them." he replied and kissed me again.

Suddenly my phone rang making the two of us break apart.

I looked down and saw it was a text from the family driver to let me know he was downstairs.

"Ug…I have to go." I sighed.

Kyoya echoed my sigh and kissed me again, "I'll walk you out."

I took the dress and bathing suit and carefully folded it into my backpack underneath my uniform before following Kyoya out of his room and out to the front of his house.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said and resisted the urge to press another kiss to his lips before walking over and climbing into the car. With a wave to Kyoya the car pulled away and we were gone.

**3rd POV**

Kyoya frowned at the clock as it beeped loudly at him. It was 7 AM and he had been up until 5 AM working on the latest figures from the club. The special cakes he had bought just for Sora the previous week hadn't been cheap and he was trying to balance everything now. It would've been easier just to buy the less expensive, minimally decorated cakes but when he'd seen the hearts he'd had to get those. She made him do things that weren't of character and at times it scared him.

Yawning he sat up and groped in the darkness for his glasses. After shoving them on his face he clicked on the light and sat about his usual morning routine before getting dressed in the clothes he had laid out the night before; dark wash jeans, a black thermal shirt, boots, gloves, scarf and jacket. Finally he made sure he had everything in his bag before heading downstairs where a car was already waiting.

"Good Morning Mr. Otori." the driver said as he climbed into the car.

Kyoya nodded at him and settled himself in the backseat. The ride to the airport seemed to take forever but soon they were pulling up to the Hitachiin family's private plane. Opening the door he got out of the car and headed for the plane where he found the twins and Haruhi already waiting, the twins flipping through fashion magazines and Haruhi reading a particularly thick book.

"Morning Sempai." one of the twins said. Kyoya wasn't sure which one it was exactly because it was far too early to even attempt to tell the pair apart.

Kyoya returned the greeting with a grunt and took a seat.

"Looks it looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." one of the twins muttered to the other.

Kyoya looked up at them both with a glare sending a shiver through both red heads.

"Would you like some coffee Sempai?" Haruhi asked her voice calmer than Kyoya expected.

"Please." Kyoya replied.

"Right." Haruhi stood up and set about making a cup of coffee in the small galley of the plane.

A few moments later she pushed the mug into Kyoya's hands and Kyoya took an appreciative sip. The warm liquid quickly began to spread through his body waking him up slightly. He was feeling much better when Mori walked on the plane with Honey clinging to his back and Sora trailing behind.

"Good morning." Sora yawned as she sat down.

"Good morning. How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Wow…you got the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord to say more than one word." one of the twins said.

"Okay…" Sora replied looking lost.

"I'm not an early riser and I'm rather disagreeable when it comes to being woken."

One of the twins scoffed, "Disagreeable my left ass cheek. Satan incarnate is more like it."

Kyoya paused for a moment before replying, "However thanks to the coffee that Haruhi gave me I am much more awake than I previously was."

Sora opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Tamaki walked on board, his arms full of boxes.

"Good morning!" Tamaki chirped with a huge smile.

"What are those Boss?" Hikaru asked.

"These are commoner games! I was in a toy store the other day and I saw them and thought they would be perfect for all of us to play on the flight!" he gushed sitting them on the table.

Haruhi stood up and walked over to the games to inspect them.

"_Candy Land_…_Chutes & Ladders_…_Hungry Hungry Hippos_…_Pretty Pretty Princess_? Sempai all these games are for little kids." Haruhi replied turning to look at Tamaki.

"But they look so fun! And look at this one Haruhi! It's about a princess! I bought special because you're Daddy's princess!" Tamaki said shoving the game with the picture of a princess on the front at Haruhi.

"You're not my father!" Haruhi replied.

Kyoya looked to Sora who sat in between the two arguing Host Club members. An amused smile was on her face as she watched them but the longer she sat between them as they argued the wider her eyes became. Soon she was looking at the others with a pleading expression.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not since you're both too busy bickering but you're scaring our guest." Kyoya said looking at them both.

Suddenly Tamaki was on bended knee, his hand clasping Sora's.

"I'm terribly sorry Princess. Please forgive us for our rude behavior." he said looking at her.

Sora turned bright red and looked up at Kyoya before quickly looking over to Honey, "I-It's okay Tamaki. Really it's fine." Sora said and pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Sirs and madams please take your seats and buckle up. We've been cleared for takeoff." the pilot said poking his head out of the cockpit of the plane.

Kyoya buckled the seatbelt attached to the seat as the others moved to do the same. Sora, in an attempt to get away from a still profusely apologizing Tamaki, moved from her seat near the table to one between Kyoya and Honey.

"Buckle up Mitsukuni." Mori said and leaned forward to help Honey with his buckle.

After a few moments the plane took off and soon they were able to move around again. That also meant that Tamaki was back to pestering the others to play commoner games.

"Does he ever give up?" Sora muttered as she pretended to read the book in her lap.

"Not in the least." Kyoya replied as he tapped at his laptop.

After a few moments of describing the games to the others the one called Candy Land peaked Honey's interest.

"Sora-Chan! Will you play this with us?!" Honey asked looking at Sora.

"Of course I will." she smiled and walked over to where Mori was sitting up the board with Tamaki.

Kyoya's eyes strayed from his laptop and up to where Sora sat. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a twinge of jealously as he watched Honey hold hands with Sora. However he also knew there was nothing he could do.

This feeling wasn't new to Kyoya though. A couple of months previous he had, like most of the other members of the Host Club, carried a torch for Haruhi. However after the incident with Éclair he had realized just how much his friend cared for the girl and had respectful of their friendship had quietly moved aside.

It wasn't until just recently that he had been able to fully suppress the feelings he had for Haruhi. It was the same time he and Sora had begun work on their project. In the weeks that they had been together he had found that he cared for Sora more than he cared to admit.

Kyoya pulled his eyes away from the four people playing Candy Land and went back to his work. He still had figures that he had to work out for the Host Club.

He nearly had everything worked out when suddenly he felt a tap on his knee. Looking up he saw Honey standing in front of him.

"What do you need Honey?" he asked.

"Sora-Chan is sleepy. I was wondering if you she could come lay down by you since Haruh-Chan, Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan are on the other sofa. Takashi and I are still playing Candy Land with Tama-Chan." Honey replied.

"I-I don't think-" Kyoya started but Honey frowned.

"Please?" he asked.

Kyoya sighed. As much as he wished he was immune to Honey's puppy dog eyes he wasn't.

"Fine." he sighed and Honey grinned.

"Yay! Sora-Chan! You can take a nap by Kyo-Chan!" Honey called.

Sora sighed and walked over and sat beside Kyoya.

"You don't mind do you Kyoya?" Sora asked looking guilty but Kyoya could clearly see the playful spark in her eyes.

"No…not at all." he replied.

"Thanks." she smiled and took the pillow and blanket that Honey had brought over for her.

Kyoya watched as Sora propped a pillow against Kyoya's leg and laid down with the blanket tucked around her. Smiling at him she closed her eyes. In no time her breathing slowed and she was asleep.

As she laid there Kyoya continued to work but every so often took a look at his girlfriend who was sleeping right beside him. She looked calm and peaceful in her sleep. He wanted to reach out and stroke her hair but he knew that it would look odd. Had it been Honey or Tamaki or even Mori no one would've batted and eye but the 'Shadow King'? They would all suspect something and the secret that the both of them had been working so hard to keep quiet for the past month would be ruined.

Kyoya was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when the pilot came over the speaker.

"If you would please buckle up. We're coming into some turbulence." he said.

"You heard him! Buckle up everyone!" Tamaki ordered but a second later the airplane jerked violently sending everyone flying.

Tamaki, who had been standing up while making his declaration to the others, toppled over the table sending the game flying. Mori tumbled out of his chair and had managed to grab Honey while the smaller teen was in mid air. Haruhi had been indulging in a book next to Hikaru who had his earphones over his ears with Kaoru laying between the two of them. Now the three of them lay on a pile on the floor next to Sora and Kyoya who were in the most awkward position of all.

When the pilot had come over the intercom, Sora had woken up. She was in the process of sitting up to put on her seatbelt when the turbulence had occurred sending her rolling off the couch, Kyoya had reached out for her and had ended up with her straddling his lap.

Kyoya could see himself reflected in her eyes and she could smell the coffee on his breath. The urge to kiss the other was almost overwhelming.

"Is everyone okay?" Haruhi asked detangling herself from the twins.

Both Kyoya and Sora came to their senses suddenly and Sora quickly climbed off of Kyoya's lap.

"Sora-Chan! You're not hurt are you?" Honey asked hurrying over.

"No. I'm fine. Kyoya broke my fall." she replied.

"Oh Haruhi! Is Daddy's little girl okay?!" Tamaki said running over and grabbing Haruhi in a rough hug.

"I'm fine Sempai! Let me go!" Haruhi said trying to shove Tamaki away.

The twins eventually managed to pry Tamaki off of Haruhi and everyone buckled up. From there on out the flight was quiet for the most part. Despite a few outbursts from Tamaki and a fight between him and the twins that Mori had to break up, nothing happened.

Soon they landed at the airport and all of them had changed into cooler clothes. Shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, sandals and the like.

"Ah! Paradise!" Hikaru grinned as he and Karou walked off of the plane.

"It's so warm here." Haruhi smiled stretching as she and Tamaki followed the twins.

"I want to go to the beach!" Honey yelled and shot off of the plane with Mori hurrying after.

Kyoya had just packed the last of his things into his carry on bag when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he suddenly felt a pair of lips press to his. He was slightly surprised but a moment later he relaxed just in time to feel the lips pull back.

"What was that for? Are you suddenly wanting the others to find out about us?" he asked.

Sora smiled, "No but I had to thank you for saving me earlier." she grinned and pecking him on the lips one last time she trotted off the plane after the others.

Kyoya stood stunned for a few moments registering the moment that had just passed. Finally a small smile crossed his face and finally exited the plane.

* * *

_**So I decided that I'm going to do 2 POV's per chapter. One is going to be from Sora's and the other is going to be a 3rd since I really don't know how exactly to write what goes on in Kyoya's head. **_

**_ I actually had most of this done earlier but then I started watching a panel from a con last year featuring J. Michael Tatum who is the voice actor for the English version of Kyoya who is my favorite Ouran character and then I got caught up with the Ouran manga._**

**_I also came to the conclusion that Kyoya's little black notebook is in fact a Death Note. Yeah...just thought I would toss that out there as a little food for thought :)_**

**_I really need to not be so damn distracted..._**

**_Anyhow...Thank yous go to _**

**_-Sparklefaith (I double checked the spelling this time!)_**

**_-ItsGrell_**

**_-monsta-starr_**

**_-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn_**

**_-Michie Kiyomi_**

**_You're all amazing and thank you for your wonderful comments! _**

**_And thank you to everyone for reading!_**


	10. Time Away

"You're faster than I remember Sora-Chan." Honey grinned at me.

"Thank you. I've been working hard." I smiled and quickly did a back flip, avoiding Mori's kick.

The three of us were in the gym in the house that belonged to the twins family. It was somewhere around 9 in the morning and we had been up since 7. Yes it was a vacation but there was no reason to slack off. I worked out every morning and I was very sure that Honey and Mori did the same.

Right now I was working against Mori. He wasn't at the same level as Honey but I knew he was still going easy on me. If it had been anyone else I would've been pissed but despite the fact I was extremely good at what I did it was nothing compared to their skills and I was okay with that.

I had just attempted to swipe Mori's feet out from under him when there was a beeping.

"Time to stop? Already?" I frowned standing up and looking at Honey who was looking at his phone.

"Yeah we have to get dressed and meet the others at the beach! C'mon Sora!" Honey grinned.

I walked over and grabbed my towel and wiped my face before following Honey and Mori out of the gym.

"You've gotten very good." Mori said as we walked up the steps.

"Thanks. Like I said…I've been practicing. I wish I could say the same for Kasumi though. She still refuses to do anything of the sort." I frowned.

"Maybe she'll come around eventually! It's in her blood after all." Honey said.

"Somehow I doubt that." I replied wiping the sweat from my face.

Honey and Mori reached their rooms first so I bid them goodbye before heading to mine.

Most of the guys were sharing rooms but Haruhi and I each had our own for obvious reasons but shared a bathroom. When I entered my room I saw that the bathroom door was open meaning that the bathroom was unoccupied so I grabbed the bathing suit that Kyoya had bought me and ducked inside.

After my shower I pulled my hair into a ponytail and smoothed suntan lotion over my skin so I wouldn't burn in the sun. Dressing quickly I slipped on a pair of large black sunglasses, a black sarong and a pair of sandals before heading out of the bathroom.

Once my beach bag was collected I headed downstairs where the others were most likely waiting. Sure enough the twins, Kyoya, Honey, Mori and Haruhi were waiting near the door.

"Good morning Sora." Haruhi said as I joined them.

"Morning." I replied.

"You look nice this morning Sora." Haruhi said.

"Thank you. This was bought special for this trip. Who are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Just Tamaki but it's not unusual for him to be late." Kyoya replied giving me the smallest of smirks as he took in the sight of me wearing the bikini he had picked out for me.

"I just hope that the Boss is putting on sunscreen." Hikaru sighed.

"Agreed. I don't want to have to listen to him whine the whole way home." Karou nodded.

"If not we should remind Tama-Chan. No one likes a sunburn." Honey replied and Mori nodded.

"I'm here!" Tamaki said in a sing song voice as he walked down the stairs.

"Then we can finally leave. The clients are probably waiting for us to arrive right now. It's not wise to keep them waiting any longer." Kyoya replied.

The six of us made our way down to the beach and sure enough the girls were all waiting for us.

Overall it was a nice day. We all relaxed in the sand and swam in the ocean. I had conversations with Haruhi and the girls that were clients. I also spent time building a huge sandcastle with Honey and Mori.

The entire time we were there I could feel Kyoya's eyes on me. Especially when I stripped down to my bikini to tan. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy torturing him just a little.

After a long day in the sun we said goodbye to the girls and headed back to the villa. I was on my way back to my room to change out of my bathing suit and wash off some of the salt and sand when suddenly I felt something grab my wrist. A second later I was pulled through a door.

"What on Earth are you doing to me Sora?" Kyoya whispered as he pinned me against the wall of the closet we were in.

"What do you mean?" I asked smirking at him.

"You're making me lose my mind. I don't do these kind of things…pulling girls into random closets…those are things I'd expect from Hikaru and Kaoru…even Tamaki. I don't do this." he replied.

"Then why are you?" I asked.

"Because there's something about you that makes me want to." he smirked and leaned in kissing my lips.

I relished in the sudden and extremely heated kiss. The cool façade he'd kept up all day was crumbling and it made me smile to know that it was all because of me. However it didn't last long.

After a few minutes he pulled away and straightened his glasses and shirt, "We should probably go change. The others will be wondering what we're doing."

"Later then? Maybe?" I asked.

Kyoya gave a curt nod, "I shall see what I can do."

"Right." I nodded a little disappointed to see the serious and controlled Kyoya return.

We exited the closet and thankfully didn't run into anyone. I walked to my room and changed out of my bathing suit before grabbing my second shower of the day. Afterwards I changed into a purple cotton dress with a halter neck and sandals before wandering to find the others.

I found them in the sitting room. Haruhi was curled up in an armchair with a book while Hikaru and Kaoru sat behind her trying to distract her. Kyoya and Mori were busy with a game of chess while Tamaki leaned over Kyoya's shoulder trying to direct him where to put the pieces. And finally Honey sat on the couch watching some show on TV.

I opted to walk over and sit down beside him since the others were engrossed in what they were doing.

"Hi Sora!" Honey smiled as I joined him.

"Hi." I replied.

"I was watching the Food Channel to try and get ideas for our wedding cake." Honey said and I turned to see a baker decorating an elaborate wedding cake.

"That's beautiful." I replied.

"Ours will be even better!" he said.

"I look forward to seeing it." I smiled and turned back to the TV.

A few moments later I heard a ringing and saw Kyoya stand and bring his phone to his ear before hurrying out of the room, muttering in a soft voice. I wondered vaguely who he was talking to but I turned back to the show.

After a while Kyoya returned, "The maid asked me to announce that Dinner is ready."

"Who was on the phone Sempai?" Haruhi asked and I realized that I wasn't the only one that had noticed his abrupt departure.

"I was double checking that everything was arranged for our outing tomorrow. That was the tour guide's office confirming everything." Kyoya replied.

"So everything is set up?" Tamaki asked.

"Indeed. Two large tour busses are scheduled for us to use tomorrow." Kyoya nodded.

"Very well then. Let's eat." Tamaki replied and started for the dining room, the others following.

I began to walk that way as well when suddenly I felt a hand encircle my wrist for the second time that day. Turning I saw that it belonged to the same person who had pulled me into the closet not that much earlier.

"What?" I smiled.

"Tonight at exactly 11 o'clock you will meet me downstairs." Kyoya replied.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You'll see. Oh and wear something nice." he smiled and with that let go of my wrist and walked into the dining room.

Throughout dinner I shot small glances at Kyoya who ignored me completely. I was dying to know what he had planned but I knew I couldn't really ask without giving everything away.

Finally after a dinner that seemed to take forever along with dessert we finally got up from the table. It was only 8 though and that meant that I had a few hours yet before I could find out what my boyfriend was up to.

I spent most of the time playing cards with Haruhi and Hikaru. Eventually Tamaki declared that if we were to get an early start the next morning for the tour that we should head to bed early.

More than eager to return to my room to change into 'something nice', I quickly cleaned up the cards and bid everyone a goodnight.

Once back in my room I changed out of the plain purple dress and into the white eyelet one that Kyoya had bought me. I loosely wrapped my hair around a curling iron and applied a light glaze of makeup. I grabbed a pair of white flats and carefully opened the door.

The hallway was dark and seemed quiet so I slipped out of my room and tiptoed downstairs. At first I didn't see Kyoya anywhere but a second later I saw the shadows move and he emerged. He wore a pair of loose khaki pants, white deck shoes and a loose black satin shirt.

"What is it with you popping up like that?" I hissed.

"Well they do call me the Shadow King." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "So where are we going?" I asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Lets go." he replied and took my hand, quietly leading me out of the front door.

We walked in silence for a while before coming to the beach. We took our shoes in our hands and Kyoya led me down the beach where I could see a soft light some feet away.

"What is that?" I asked as we walked.

"Just wait." he smiled and continued walking.

After a few minutes a big open canopy bed came into view with black fabric and fairy lights draping the pillars. Black and white pillows and sheets were laid on the bed with a tray of champagne and when I got closer I saw banana slices dipped in chocolate. Candles surrounded it all giving it a soft glow.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful." I gasped.

"I'm glad you like it. Usually I go a little more extravagant but what with the fact we're keeping this quiet I was a little more constrained." he replied.

"It's perfect." I smiled and turned pressing my lips to his.

"I'm glad you like it." he replied.

We walked over and stretched out on the bed.

"Allow me." he smiled and poured me a glass of champagne.

I smiled and took the flute of bubbly liquid, sipping it carefully before scooting over so that I was leaning against Kyoya's side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"You know I knew that when I bought you that dress it would look good on you but I didn't realize that it would fit you so well." he said running his fingers over my arm.

"Well thank you for it. I love it." I smiled and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I knew that you weren't a fan of strawberries so I got you banana's instead." Kyoya said and reached forward and picked up a chocolate covered banana, bringing it to my mouth.

"Yummy." I replied chewing the sweet fruit.

He leaned forward and kissed me before pulling back, "Indeed."

"I can think of something sweeter though." I smiled and kissed him again.

"One moment." he replied and took my glass as well as his before placing them on the tray and moving the tray from the bed.

When it was on the ground Kyoya moved back to me and presses his lips to mine again. I laid back bringing him with me. The two of us lay facing each other as we kissed and his hand found it's way to my leg, trailing under the hem of my dress and up to my hip.

He began to trace circles against my hip bones just like he had the night we'd first gotten together. I tugged lightly on his hair as he pushed his tongue between my lips, deepening the kiss.

As the kiss went on things began to get heated. Touches became more feverish and began to roam more and more. Something was pressing against my hip and I had a very good idea just what it was and just where all of this was going to end up. And as much as I wanted it to happen I was sure that I wasn't ready for it to happen just yet.

"Kyoya…stop…" I said pulling away.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"I don't think I'm ready for this. I'm sorry." I said sitting up, adjusting the straps of my dress.

"There's no reason to be sorry Sora." Kyoya replied as he sat up beside me.

"But you went to all of this trouble! The champagne and the bed and the candles…" I said motioning around us.

"I did not ask you here under the pretense that this would lead to sex, Sora. In fact I'm very well aware of the fact that should I try to force myself on you in any form you are more than capable of incapacitating me with little effort thanks to your martial arts back ground. I did this merely because I love you and wanted to do something special for you." he replied.

"Did you just say that you love me?" I asked looking at him.

Kyoya froze and his calm demenor vanished for a few fleeting seconds before he regained his composure.

"I did indeed. It should be no surprise to you that my feelings for you have grown into something stronger than just fondness. The only question left is if you reciprocate those same feelings." Kyoya replied and took off his glasses, wiping them on the corner of his shirt.

"Are you seriously asking me if I love you?"

"That would be the nature of my statement yes." he replied.

I smiled and leaned in and rested my forehead against his, "Then yes. Kyoya Otori I love you."

Kyoya's mouth curled into a smiled and he pulled me close, laying back on the bed so that I was laying with my head nestled in the crook of his neck. His hands played with my hair and for the most part we were silent. Every so often we would kiss for a few moments before returning to our places. Soft words were murmured here and there but for the most part we were silent.

Sometime later Kyoya checked his watch and decided that it was time for us to head back. Reluctantly we left the bed and headed towards the Villa. We shared a kiss a few feet from the house before heading inside and going our separate ways.

I managed to sneak back into my room without any problem and changed into my pajamas. With a content sigh I curled up under my covers and fell asleep, my dreams a replay of my night.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated! I got really stuck for a while and then when I wasn't stuck I got caught up watching Black Butler and The Wallflower which I am completely in LOVE with now! I hope that everyone had a good Holiday! I did! I got a Fullmetal Alchemist messenger bag, a Fullmetal Alchemist T-shirt, a Black Butler t-shirt and tickets for my younger brother and I to go to Atlanta Anime Weekened in September! I'm so psyched! **_

_**Thank Yous go to: **_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-pierrotmask**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-monsta-starr **_

_**and**_

_**-me**_

_**Anyhow thank you to everyone who has followed and thanks for reading!**_


	11. Shopping & Tears

_**Hi just a quick word before it all starts! This skips between Sora's POV and a 3rd POV a couple of times and it is marked where it changes! Just be on the lookout! Happy reading!**_

* * *

I woke to a tapping on my door. With a yawn I crawled out of bed and headed to answer it. Turning the lock I opened the door and found one of the Haruhi standing there was a bouquet of bright pink roses.

"These were delivered for you just now Sora." she said.

"Oh! Wow!" I replied and took the vase before bringing it into my room, setting it on the nightstand.

The bouquet was huge. There must have been a couple dozen roses.

"Who are they from?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

My first thought was Kyoya but I knew that he would never do something so extravagant since it would risk exposing our relationship. I began to look for a card to find out where they had come from.

"Ah-ha! Found it." I said and pulled out the card from the middle of the bouquet and pulled it out of it's little envelope.

I smiled when I saw the card, "It's from Honey."

Turning the card over I showed her the picture of the pink bunny on the front.

"Takashi and I saw you looking at the roses at the garden yesterday and I thought you might like some of your own! I hope you like them. Love Honey." I read with a smile.

"They're beautiful." Haruhi said looking at them.

"Yeah. They are." I said looking at the arraignment.

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong."

"Does this have anything to do with you and Kyoya-Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

My heart dropped out of my chest, "W-What do you mean?"

"I know you two are together Sora. I saw you and Kyoya-Sempai kiss the night that we were stuck at Tamaki-Sempai's house. I forgot my phone downstairs and went down to get it and saw you in the chair." she replied.

"And you haven't told anyone?" I asked.

She shook her head, "It's not my business."

"Well thank you. We both appreciate it." I replied.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked.

"That night you saw us was our first kiss so ever since then. Neither of us are out to hurt Honey, Haruhi. I want you to know that. I love him, I really do. But its more like a brother than boyfriend or a fiancé or even a husband. We're being pushed into something that is way beyond us and before I end up in a marriage with someone that I don't love…at least not in the way I should I want to experience a real relationship. I want someone who can make me happy. I've never done anything like this before. I've always gone with what my parents have told me to do but this time I'm doing something for myself. At least for now." I said.

"I understand." Haruhi nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Sure." Haruhi asked.

"What's with you and Tamaki?"

Haruhi turned a sudden and violent shade of pink.

"W-What are you talking about?! There's nothing between Tamaki-Sempai and I!" she protested, her voice shaking.

"Whatever you say Haruhi. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and get a shower." and with a smile I grabbed some clothes and headed to get ready for the day.

_**3rd POV**_

"So what are today's plans?" Sora asked as she sat down at the breakfast table beside Kyoya who was eating along with Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi.

It was the last day of the Host Club vacation. For the past few days the club and Sora had been on the run constantly. There had been the beach, a tour of the island, endless amounts of shopping, a small dance and horseback riding. However the time had come and the next morning they would rise early and once again boarding Hikaru and Kaoru's private jet to head home. The clients had already been sent home ahead of them leaving the club members to have one last day in paradise.

"The twins have made plans to venture into town with Haruhi to do some shopping and Tamaki insisted on going. I will be accompanying him as well. Would you care to go?" Kyoya asked turning to look at Sora.

Sora nodded as she sipped her juice, "Shopping sounds like fun. I saw a dress that my sister would enjoy in a window that last time we were in town."

"Very well then. The only two we still have to consult are Honey and Mori." Kyoya nodded.

"They'll go. There was a huge bakery there that Honey-Sempai was literally drooling over." Haruhi said.

"And we all know that Mori will go with him regardless." Kaoru added.

"That reminds me…Sora…is Mori-Sempai even going on you and Honey-Sempai's honeymoon?" Hikaru asked with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi said glaring at the redhead while Kyoya and Tamaki both looked appalled at him. Kaoru looked a mix of horrified and amused at his brother's question. Only Sora seemed calm.

Tamaki turned and looked at Sora, "I am so very sorry for that my dear Sora. I-" but Sora shook her head.

"It's okay Tamaki. I can take care of this." Sora said smiling at Tamaki before turning back to look at Hikaru who sat directly in front of her.

Kyoya turned to look at his girlfriend. He was interested in seeing just what she would say and do. Her voice sounded odd to him, different somehow. What he saw when he turned to look at her surprised him.

She was looking directly at Hikaru, a smirk twisted on her face that he had never seen. Her eyes were darker and he could see the muscles tense in her neck and shoulders. Her hand rested beside her plate, her fingers playing with the silverware. Hikaru didn't seem to notice the change in her while his twin, Haruhi and Tamaki all looked cautiously at the girl.

"You think you're funny?" she asked looking at him.

Hikaru shrugged, "I'd like to think so but it was a legitimate question."

"Right…well I think you should duck." she replied and before any of them could blink there was a flash of silver and a shout from Hikaru followed by a bang.

A second later they looked at Hikaru and saw him pinned to the wall by a fork and a knife that pierced the straps of his tank top. His eyes were wide as he stared at the girl across from him.

Kaoru was the first to speak with a simple, "Wow."

That broke the silence and a second later Tamaki and Kaoru were both laughing while Haruhi looked between Sora and Hikaru surprised.

"S-She threw silverware at me!" Hikaru said finally finding his voice.

"She told you to duck besides it's not as if you're hurt." Kyoya said his mouth curling into a smile.

"You think this is funny?!" Hikaru asked as he attempted to wedge the fork from the wall and his shirt.

"You were asking for it." Haruhi finally spoke.

A second later Honey and Mori walked in and took in the scene. Tamaki was laughing so hard that tears were streaking down his face while Kaoru was no trying to laugh as he pried the fork and knife from the wall. Kyoya and Haruhi were back to eating their breakfast as if nothing was wrong.

"What did Hika-Chan say to make Sora-Chan do that?" Honey asked.

"Has she done it before?" Haruhi asked.

"Several times. Mostly to Chika-Chan when he isn't being nice. Sora-Chan has always been good with weapons." Honey replied as he sat down in one of the last empty seats around the table.

"The Nishimura family is known for their weapons work in addition to their physical ability correct?" Kyoya asked and Honey nodded.

"I've been handling knives since I was old enough to hold one. I'm also ranked 2nd in youth fencing in London." Sora smiled proudly.

"I would think twice before angering Sora again if I were you Hikaru." Kyoya said.

After Kaoru had successfully pried his brother from the wall (with some help from Mori) everyone got ready to leave. It was then that Kyoya took the chance to pull Sora aside. He waited until the others had all disappeared to their rooms to finish getting ready before slipping into Sora's room.

"That was a very impressive display this morning. I don't think I have ever seen Hikaru Hitachiin as speechless as he was this morning." Kyoya smiled leaning against the door.

Sora smiled as well and turned from where she was fixing her hair in the mirror, "Well someone should throw cutlery at him more often then. Who knew that was what it took?"

"I'm surprised he couldn't read the fact you were angry just by your face. It was quite obvious to everyone else and a bit shocking. I didn't think that you could make a face quite like that." Kyoya replied.

"I don't often. It's only when I lose my temper." Sora said.

Kyoya's eyes fell on a pink bouquet that sat beside her bed.

"Where did these come from?" he asked.

"Oh. They're a gift from Honey. He saw me enjoying the ones at the garden yesterday and bought two dozen." she replied.

Kyoya nodded, "They're beautiful."

"They are. Haruhi brought them to me this morning." Sora replied.

"I thought I heard the doorbell ring however I wasn't aware something was delivered." Kyoya said.

"Yeah and while she was here she told me she knew about you and I." Sora replied.

Kyoya turned from the flower arraignment to Sora, "How did she find out?"

"She saw us that night at Tamaki's. She came downstairs to get her phone and spotted us. She's not going to say anything though. She said it's our business." Sora said.

Kyoya nodded, "Haruhi will keep her mouth shut if she says she will. Thankfully it was her. If it was anyone else this would be ruined. However I will talk to her and see if I need to clear anything up."

"Agreed." Sora nodded.

There was a rap at the door and both turned as Tamaki's voice came through, "Sora? It's time to go!"

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Sora replied and grabbed her bag from the bed.

Both her and Kyoya exited her room only to come face to face with Honey and Mori.

"What were you doing in Sora-Chan's room Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked.

"I was asking him a question about the flight tomorrow and I had to close the door to get my bag off the hook in the back." Sora replied smoothly.

"Oh okay! C'mon Sora! You can ride with Takashi and I!" Honey smiled and before she could blink had grabbed Sora's hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

_**Sora's POV**_

"Oh! Honey! I wanted to thank you for the roses. They were beautiful." I smiled as I rode in a town car towards town with Honey and Mori.

"I'm glad you liked them!" Honey smiled.

We soon arrived in town and all climbed out of the cars. Haruhi and the twins had rode in one and Kyoya and a wailing Tamaki had rode in the other. He was still screaming about how the 'degenerate clones' could have compromised his precious Haruhi's innocence when we started off down the line of stores.

I made a beeline for the store that I had seen the dress in bought it, having it gift wrapped with bright pink paper for her. Once I had made the purchase I headed back to join the group. I noticed that Haruhi and Kyoya were both missing. I guessed that Kyoya had dragged her off to talk using some excuse.

"Hey! Sora!" Hikaru said suddenly.

I turned to look at him and saw him pointing to a shop a few stores down. In the window were different bridal gowns.

"Have you tried on any wedding dresses yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. My mother is looking into appointments for me to try some one so we can have one maid." I replied.

"Why don't you try on some while we're here? So you have a few ideas." Kaoru replied.

"You want me to try on dresses? Now?" I asked.

"YES! That is a fantastic idea! Men! Let's start Operation Prepare Sora For Her Wedding To Honey!" Tamaki grinned.

"Oh it's not necessary! Really! I'm sure that I'll get enough ideas before I go! Besides I'm sure everyone doesn't want to spend the day in a dress shop!" I protested.

"Nonsense! Honey is like family and as his intended you are as well and we could never let you get married without looking your best!" Tamaki replied throwing his arms around dramatically. People around us were beginning to stare.

"Really Tamaki it's still over a year! It really isn't necessary to try on dresses right now. Besides Honey is here and it's really not proper for a groom to see his bride in a wedding dress before the wedding day. It's bad luck." I replied.

"It's okay Sora-Chan, Takashi and I will go visit the bakery while you try on dresses. Have fun!" Honey replied and with that he and Mori headed into the crowd.

I sighed. If Haruhi or Kyoya were here I was sure that I would've been able to get out of this. Either I would've been able to come up with something else or they would've helped but they were gone and I was alone. Damn.  
"Okay then let's go." I replied and with that Tamaki and the twins grabbed me and began dragging me towards the shop.

A little bell jingled as we made our way into the dress shop. Racks and racks of dresses surrounded us and most were white or a close shade of it.

"Welcome to Madam Grace's Wedding Designs! How may I help you today?" a woman asked as she walked towards us.

"Yes ma'am we're here looking at dresses for our friend here. She's getting married and need some ideas." Tamaki said gesturing to me.

"Oh my you're a young one aren't you? Well feel free to look around and if you want to try anything on just let me know!" she smiled at me before she hurried off to help another client.

At the words 'feel free' Tamaki and the twins hurried away and began to paw through the racks of dresses. Tamaki began to pull out dresses with huge skirts of tulle, sweetheart necklines and crystal embroidery. The twins picks were more modern and had sleaker lines, the fabrics of which were more satiny with less embellishments.

After they had a few they shoved me into a dressing room and called over an attendant to help me. I tried on a huge monstrosity that Tamaki picked out first. It had a huge skirt and a sweetheart neckline with puffy sleeves. I looked like a marshmallow.

"You look beautiful!" Tamaki grinned as I walked out.

"She looks like a snow beast." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Thank you." I replied and with that I turned and walked back to the dressing room.

The next one was one that the twins had picked. It had a very deep v-neck and a slit up the side that showed far more thigh than I thought was decent. I put it on but I refused to walk out in it. I was afraid that my chest would fall out and I was not about to flash half of the Host Club.

After I removed the barely there number the twins had picked the attendant helped me into another. I didn't know who picked it but it was a mix of both. It had a sweetheart neckline with an empire waist that fanned out into a long sleek skirt. When she zipped it up on me I looked in the mirror and smiled. It fit me perfect.

"It's beautiful." the lady smiled.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Of course but it needs one more touch!" she said and from a corner she pulled out a veil which she carefully clipped into my hair after pulling it out of it's ponytail.

"There." she smiled again.

On the other side of the curtain I suddenly heard Tamaki's voice.

"But Haruhi! You would look so pretty! Won't you please try this on for your Father?" he moaned.

"I've told you a million times Sempai! You're not my father! And I don't want to try that dress on! It's ugly!" she said.

A moment later there was a howl and I heard footsteps as Tamaki probably retreated into a corner somewhere to mope.

I was a little nervous to step out of the dressing room since if Haruhi was there then Kyoya most certainly was as well. I had no clue how he'd react to me being in a wedding dress. However I knew that since I hadn't come out for the last one I had to come out in this one. With a deep breath I pushed the curtain aside and stepped out.

_**3rd POV**_

Kyoya stood watching as Tamaki tried to persuade Haruhi into an awful mess of tulle, bows and netting that was supposed to be a dress. However Haruhi was having none of it and quickly dismissed the Host Club King who retreated to bury himself in a pile of dresses in one corner.

Kyoya pulled out his phone and began to scroll through his texts to quadruple check that things were in order for the next day's departure. He had just confirmed their flight plans when the curtain parted. Looking up he felt his heart begin to race.

Sora walked out of the dressing room in a nearly plain white dress, the only embellishment, a series of rhinestones, just under her bust. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders, a veil clipped into it that fell nearly all the way to the ground. She was literally beaming.

Suddenly images began to flash before Kyoya's eyes like a movie. Sora on her wedding day, standing in front of Honey as they pledged their lives to one another. Then Sora and Honey sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. Finally Sora and Honey surrounded by children who had big brown eyes and blond hair.

It was Sora's future.

Her future as the wife of Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

Her future without him.

With a sigh he shook his head to clear it. He had known what he was getting into when they had started this. He knew that it wasn't going to last forever. He knew that one day she and Honey would be married and that meant that their relationship would end. Those were the facts and there was nothing he could do.

As she walked out she smiled at him. He tried to smile back as best as he could. The others were gushing over her dress already.

"You look beautiful Sora! Absolutely radiant!" Tamaki grinned.

"That dress is perfect on you." the twins replied.

"It's a perfect fit." Haruhi nodded.

"Thanks. Honestly I feel a little like a bride in it." she smiled.

"Aren't you going to say anything Sempai?" Hikaru asked looking at Kyoya.

"The dress fits you like a glove Sora. Just as if it were meant for you." he said and finally felt a real smile cross his face.

"Thanks." she replied her face flushing.

After a few minutes she returned to the dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes. When she emerged they all headed out to find Honey and Mori. All the while Kyoya couldn't get the image of Sora in that wedding dress out of his mind. It took all of his strength but he finally managed to shove it to the back and continue on with his friends.

_**Sora's POV**_

I sighed as I sat all of my bags down on my bed. I had bought more than would probably fit into my suitcase but I was happy with all of my purchases. Moving my bags around I collapsed on my bed, very tired. Trying on dresses that day had taken it out of me.

In all honesty I had enjoyed it. I had felt like a bride for the first time since this whole mess started. However it was still hard to imagine taking that step with Honey. No…when I tried to imagine Honey and I getting married blond locks became silky black tresses and cocoa colored eyes changed to ones that were such a dark brown they were nearly black and were hidden behind glasses.

However I knew nothing was going to ever happen like that. I would marry Honey and that would be that. End of story. There was no way a happily ever after could happen for Kyoya and I.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as someone knocked on my open door. When I looked up I saw Honey standing at the door.

"Hi Honey. What's going on?" I asked sitting up.

"I wanted to know if I could talk to you." he replied.

"Sure. Come in." I said.

Honey walked in and sat down on the bed beside me.

"I was thinking today while I was with Takashi and I wanted to talk to you about us getting married." he replied.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked.

"Well we're going to be married and one day we'll have a family. I just wanted to tell you it's okay to be scared because I am too. I promise that I will do my best to be the best husband ever. I love you Sora and if I'm glad that at least my parents picked one of my friends for me to marry because I know that we'll get along and be a great married couple." he replied looking at me.

I smiled, "Thank you Honey. That means a lot to me."

"I'm glad." he replied and scooted closer beside me.

I wondered for a moment what he was doing but it soon became clear.

A hand wandered up to the side of my face and brushed away a stray strand of hair, tucking it behind my ear. Honey's face moved closer to mine as if in slow motion and a moment later his lips met mine.

They tasted sweet like the cake I knew he had eaten earlier at the bakery. They tasted wrong. They weren't Kyoya's.

There was an odd noise from near the door and we broke apart. I turned my head and saw Kyoya standing in the doorway.

"Hi Kyo-Chan." Honey said blushing profusely.

Kyoya's face was his usual stoic mask. He didn't look at all like he had just caught the girl he was involved in a clandestine romance with, kissing someone else.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment you two were sharing but I am telling everyone to be ready at 10 AM sharp to leave for the airport. We're departing at exactly 11 AM." Kyoya said.

"Thank you for telling us Kyo-Chan." Honey smiled.

"Of course." Kyoya nodded and left.

It took every ounce of my being not to run after Kyoya. I wanted to tell him that I hadn't kissed Honey and that I loved him and only him. However I couldn't. Thankfully though Honey decided that it was time to leave.

"I'd better go pack and make sure we have enough sweets for the trip tomorrow. I'll see you later Sora." Honey smiled and pecked me on the cheek before leaving.

I waited a few minutes before setting off to find Kyoya. It didn't take long because he was in his room.

"Kyoya…" I said looking at him.

"Hello Sora." he replied with a smile. It was fake though. I 'd seen it many times before. It was his Host Club smile.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to see that. Honey wanted to talk and then suddenly he kissed me. I didn't make any moves toward him at all." I said.

"You have nothing to apologize for Sora. You were kissing your fiancé. It's as simple as that. It's expected." he replied calmly.

"That's it?" I asked.

"There's nothing more to say. I will not pretend that seeing you kissing Honey-Sempai didn't hurt me but as I said it's expected. Perhaps we made a rash decision in starting a relationship. Today has only confirmed that for me. We have no future Sora. You are going to marry Honey and I…well I don't know quite yet but I know that it involves you only as the wife of my friend and nothing more. I think we should end this now before it becomes messy." Kyoya said his voice even and calm and matter-of-fact.

"You want to break up?" I asked.

"I believe that is what I said. Yes." Kyoya nodded.

"Y-You told me you loved me." I replied.

"I did and I meant it. However this is the end of our relationship. Being together any longer would be unwise. Honey seems to be growing more attached to you everyday and things will just get more complicated from here and I don't wish to have to deal with it when it does. It will only complicate my life more. You only complicate my life. I have my own issues to deal with without getting involved in you and Honey's." he said.

Nearly my entire body went cold. The only thing that was warm were my eyes as I suppressed tears. I was sure my heart had shattered and the jagged shards were cutting into my gut.

"As I told you earlier. We have to leave by 10 tomorrow. You should go pack." Kyoya said completely ignoring the fact that I stood in the middle of his nearly in tears.

"Fuck you Kyoya." I spat and turned on my heel and marched out of his room.

I didn't let the tears spill over until I was safely locked in my room. I had refused to cry in front of him. He had been so cold and callous that he hardly seemed like the Kyoya who had stroked my hair and gently held me under the stars just a few nights before.

Now my heart was broken and all I could think was that I was sure that it wouldn't be whole ever again. Yes it was dramatic but I had never felt pain like this before. Crawling onto my bed I pulled the blankets around me and sobbed until I fell asleep.


	12. Seperate

My eyes ached from crying when I woke the next morning. I didn't remember setting my alarm but it was blaring like there was no tomorrow. Sitting up I grabbed it and shut it off before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

Every inch of me ached and as I stood up my body popped. This was the first morning in a long time that I hadn't woken up and worked out. I vaguely remembered Mori and Honey poking me but I hadn't gotten up. I had opted to roll over and pretend that I was still sleeping. Now I was paying for having remained in bed for too long.

Groaning I stood up and undressed. I had slept in my clothes and now they were wrinkled and messy. I stuffed them into my suitcase. I hadn't really bothered to unpack so I grabbed a pair of gray velour sweatpants with a matching hoodie and a black tank top. Usually I didn't wear them but to workout but I really didn't feel like getting fully dressed that day.

I pulled on the clothes and fixed my hair before pulling on a pair of sneakers and set about attempting to stuff the products of the previous day's shopping trip. Soon I had managed to shove all the bags into my suitcase and began to pick up the few things that were scattered around the room. That was when I came across the white dress Kyoya had given me.

Sinking to the floor I ran my hand over the soft cotton material. Grains of sand were still stuck in the hem a result of the sand that had clung to our feet as we climbed onto the bed.

I couldn't get Kyoya's cold words to me the day before. I was just a complication to him. He didn't want me.

I had known from the day that I had kissed him in that chair at Tamaki's that one day it would all end. However I never thought it would end so harshly. I wanted to wholeheartedly believe that the Kyoya that told me that our relationship was over last night wasn't the one that I loved and cared for but a bigger part was gnawing at me, telling me that I had been a fool the entire time. The Kyoya I met last night was the real Kyoya.

Tears fell down my face, dropping onto the white fabric of the dress. I ran my fingers over the eyelet patter one more time before gripping it tightly in my hands. A second later the sound of ripping fabric filled the air as I tore at the dress. I didn't stop until it was in ribbons. When I was done with it I wiped my face with my sleeve and tossed the white scraps of cloth into the wastebasket.

I quickly packed my carry-on bag with everything I would need to occupy myself for the flight. Once that was done I swung it over my shoulder and added a pair of oversized dark sunglasses to hide my puffy eyes. It was nearly ten meaning that we'd be leaving soon.

Pulling my hood up I made my way downstairs where the others were waiting in the entry way. The twins were sitting in one corner talking to one another while Mori sat on the couch near the door with Honey sleepily leaning against him. Haruhi was standing closest to the door leaning against the wall. She was the first to notice me.

"Good morning Sora." she smiled.

"Morning Haruhi." I replied with as best a smile as I could.

"What's with the outfit?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah you look like you're about to rob a bank." Kaoru added.

"I think I may have caught something yesterday while we were out. I woke up this morning and didn't feel very well." I replied.

"Takashi and I wondered why you didn't wake up this morning." Honey replied sleepily.

"I'm sorry. I really did mean to get up this morning. I was just really tired." I replied.

"It's okay. You should get better before you try to work out." Honey said.

"You're right." I nodded.

"Are we all ready to go?" Tamaki asked and I saw he and Kyoya were descending the stairs.

I felt a twinge in my gut at the sight of him but I ignored it as Kaoru replied.

"All set Boss."

"Very well. Lets go then. We're already ten minutes behind schedule." Kyoya said checking his watch. I noticed his eyes moved over everyone but pointedly avoided me.

The eight of us headed out and climbed into the limo that was waiting for us.

"How are you feeling?" Mori asked as we drove and reached forward and pressed a hand to my forehead.

"Is Sora feeling ill?" Tamaki asked concerned.

"Just sinuses." I replied smiling at him.

"Is there anything you need before we board?" Kyoya asked.

"No." I replied stiffly.

"Very well." Kyoya replied.

I saw Haruhi look between Kyoya and I for a second before sitting back looking a little confused.

The rest of the ride was silent. Honey slept against Mori who like always was silent. Tamaki was off in his own little world while Haruhi sat beside him reading, Kaoru across from her doing the same. Hikaru was listening to his iPod and Kyoya was scribbling something in his ever present little black book.

Sitting there I wanted to reach over and grab that book and shred it to bits. I wanted to scream at him and ask how he could be so calm after breaking my heart like he had. I wanted to smack him and punch him and kiss him all at the same time. However I didn't do any of those things. I just sat back and imagined doing all of those things to him.

When we boarded the plane I positioned myself as far from Kyoya as I could. He sat at the table at one end and I sat at the furthest end of the couch. I was planning on pretending to doze off listening to my iPod but instead Haruhi came and sat by me.

"Is there something wrong between you and Kyoya-Semapi?" Haruhi asked.

"There's nothing wrong Haruhi. In fact there's nothing between us at all." I replied.

"You broke up with him?" she asked.

"More the other way around." I said.

"Oh so he broke up with you?" she asked.

"That would be the sum of it." I sighed.

"Why?"

I shrugged, "He wanted out before it got messy. I apparently complicate his life and he doesn't want me around anymore."

"That sounds rather harsh. Even for Kyoya-Sempai." Haruhi replied.

"Well that was what he said. I was in my room and Honey came in and kissed me and Kyoya walked in. I went after him to explain and he told me that he didn't want me in his life anymore. He wasn't even sorry about it. He knew that it was going to end one day but I didn't think he'd be so mean when he ended it." I said and wiped away the stray tear that fell down my cheek.

"I'm going to go talk to Kyoya-Sempai. This doesn't seem like him. He's always been harsh but this seems almost too harsh for likes of him." Haruhi said.

I wanted to protest and tell her not to but before I could she had stood and was walking over to Kyoya. I wanted to watch their exchange but was distracted when Honey and Mori took seats next to me.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Sora. You might feel better when you wake up." Honey said.

I nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

I turned pulled off my sunglasses and tucked them into my bag. Pulling my knees up to my chest I curled into the corner of the couch. A few moments later I felt something draped around me and I looked up to see Mori tucking one of the blankets he had packed for Honey's nap around me. It was pink with little bunnies and flowers.

"You should stay warm." he replied.

"Thanks." I smiled and closed my eyes. In no time I was asleep.

_**3rd POV**_

Kyoya walked through the rooms of the Hitachiin villa checking to make sure nothing was left behind. Perhaps this was why Tamaki insisted on calling him 'Mother' or 'Mommy'. He seemed to constantly be following the others around and picking up after them.

He had just done a quick once over of Haruhi's room before moving to the one that Sora had occupied. At the thought of the girl his chest ached slightly.

It had been less than 24 hours since he had broken up with her and he'd be lying if he said he didn't regret it. However he knew this was the best thing for them both. They weren't meant to be.

When he had walked in on Honey with his lips pressed against Sora's it had taken ever ounce of his strength not to run over and tear the smaller teen from her. Once again he found himself feeling a range of emotions that he nearly lost his grip on and all because of this one girl. A girl that he truly had no future with.

Walking into the room his eyes moved across the room. He saw nothing out of the ordinary until he saw something in the wastebasket. Leaning down he picked up scraps of white cloth. It took a moment but he realized it was the dress that he had bought her for their trip.

He ran his fingers over the soft fabric remembering how she had looked in it the night he had told her he loved her. Her in that dress would forever be burned into his memory just as the one of her in the wedding dress was.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya turned and saw Tamaki standing the door of the room.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes. I was just checking to make sure that no one left anything behind." Kyoya replied.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked pointing to the scrap of cloth.

"Oh it's nothing. Just some trash." Kyoya replied and placed the scrap back into the wastebasket.

"Oh. Very well then. To the airport!" Tamaki said and started for the steps.

When they reached the bottom they found the others already waiting for them. There was a minor exchange between them all before heading outside to the limo. Once inside Kyoya pulled out his little black book and tried to do some figures he had regretfully left for last minute. However he couldn't help but watch Sora out of the corner of his eye.

She wore sweats and large sunglasses but it was no use hiding her tear stained cheeks. He knew that she had been crying all night and it was all because of him. A sense of guilt washed over him as she brushed off her appearance as sinus issues. In an attempt to be nice he asked if there was anything she needed despite the fact he knew better. They were running behind but he hoped that she might see it as a kind gesture. However she denied needing anything and they soon arrived at the airport.

He settled back to read a book just after they had taken off but soon found himself sitting across from Haruhi. Her brown eyes were boring into him.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking up from his book.

"Why did you break up with Sora?" she asked.

"So she's confided in you about our break up? The answer is very simple. She is to be married. I should not interfere in something like that. It would just end badly." Kyoya replied.

"It seems that it already did end badly. She said you didn't want her in your life anymore." Haruhi said.

"I didn't say that. I know for a fact that she is going to be in my life due to my association with Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai. I just wish for her to play a different role than she was. I don't wish to become entangled with the complications that would arise should we continue with our affair."

Haruhi looked at him for a long moment before speaking again, "I don't think that's it Sempai. I think you were hurt when you saw Honey-Sempai kissing Sora and you were scared of the fact that one day you would lose her. So instead of facing it when it came you decided to distance yourself from her now and to do that you had to hurt her."

Kyoya sighed, "You're wrong. Yes I did care a great deal for her and I still do. However it's obvious that the more our relationship progresses the more involved with each other we will get. This will end in even more of a mess if I didn't stop it now. I cannot risk my future because of one person. I must do what is best for me."

"Say what you want Sempai but I know that you're scared. Maybe you'll realize it too one day." Haruhi replied and stood, walking over to sit by the twins.

Kyoya looked over at where Sora sat. Honey and Mori had joined her and he saw Mori carefully tucking a blanket around Sora who was curled up on the couch. He wanted nothing more than to walk over and press his lips to hers and apologize but he couldn't risk it.

As he had said, rising his future on something as trivial as love wasn't something he was inclined to do. He truly did care for her but it was in both interests if they weren't together. Haurhi's notions of hurt and fear were something he wouldn't let himself admit. Not to himself or anyone else.

* * *

_**Hi! I just wanted to give a quick shout out to my commenters! **_

_**Thank you to:**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**and the Guest who commented! You guys are awesome! Also thank you to all the people that favorited or subscribed! **_

_**Comments are always welcome! They give me the motivation to update!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	13. Shock

I sat relaxing on one of the couches in Music Room 3 while the members of the Host Club set about putting out tea sets and snacks. I had offered countless times to help but each time they had told me to relax. Despite the fact I was there just as long as they were every day they still counted me as a guest.

"Just wait until you try these new cakes Sora! I picked them out special as a gift for getting well!" Honey smiled as he carried a cardboard box towards the table he and Mori usually occupied.

"I'm sure they're great." I smiled.

It had been a month since Kyoya and I had broken up and only 3 days since I was able to go a day without crying. I had managed to keep up the sinuses appearance because I had had horrible ones as a kid. Now days I got attacks from them a lot less but they still flared up. I never thought I'd be grateful for them. If not I wouldn't have been able to hide the fact I spent most of my alone time crying.

Once everything was set out Haruhi came over and sat down next to me.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm okay. I've stopped crying at least." I said.

"That's good. How are the wedding plans coming along?" she asked.

"Good. I have to go and try on dresses next week when my parents get back from their business trip to France. Oh! That reminds me. Haruhi I have something to ask you." I said turning to her.

"What?" she replied.

"I don't have many female friends here and I hardly talk to the ones that I have back at St. Vincent's. Really you're my only friend out side of Honey and Mori. So I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being a bridesmaid?" I asked.

"You want me to be in your wedding?" Haruhi asked looking surprised.

I nodded, "Like I said you're really my only friend here at Ouran. I can't promise that my mother won't make you wear some god awful dress but it would make me feel so much better if I had someone up there that was there for me. Kasumi is going to be the only other person up there and she's only doing because she wants to try to attract attention to herself. You can say no. I really would understand. Please don't feel any pressure at all."

"I would love to be in your wedding Sora." Haruhi smiled.

"Oh thank you!" I grinned and threw my arms around her. A second later guests began to arrive.

"I'll let you know all the plans as soon as my mother tells me." I said.

She nodded and I went to join Honey and Mori at the table.

Soon our table was full of girls who were cooing over Mori and Honey. I loved watching others swoon over them. I had known them my entire life and these girls were treating them like they were rockstars or something.

Watching the other girls was something that I quite enjoyed. I would sit back and eat whatever cake Honey pushed at me and sip my tea quietly, enjoying the insanity around me. However today somehow seemed different.

I was enjoying the wonderful vanilla cake that was new to the Host Club when suddenly I felt myself become very light headed. The room began to spin wildly and I had to set my plate on the table. However it quickly became out of focus and my plate fell to the floor with a crash, shattering in pieces. I felt all eyes turn to me.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Honey asked reaching out for me.

I opened my mouth to speak but immediately realized I couldn't. My throat was rapidly swelling shut, cutting off my air. My body began to shake as my heart rate sped up. The lack of air began to affect me and I fell out of my chair, my body weak.

There were yells and shouts but I couldn't make them out over the blood rushing in my ears. A second later a blurry Kyoya, Honey and Haruhi slid into my vision. Kyoya was yelling something but I couldn't make it out either. A moment later darkness began to appear at the edges of my vision and before I knew it had taken over completely as I slipped into unconsciousness.

_**3rd POV**_

Kyoya stood keeping a tally of the number of clients that came through the door. The other Hosts were at their tables greeting the clients that they were scheduled to. The twins had already launched into their Devilish Twincest act while Tamaki was well on his way to charming the girls around him into near fainting spells. Haruhi was the calmest of all the Hosts, chatting naturally and quietly to the girls at her table. Honey had already broke out the new cakes that had been purchased from what was the newest high end patisserie in Japan.

His eyes fell on Sora who was relaxed in her seat, quietly eating her cake. It had been four weeks since they had gone their separate ways and it seemed as if she was just getting over everything. It had only been a few days that she didn't look as if she were about to burst into tears. He did honestly miss her but as he repeatedly told himself it was all for the best.

However he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was quiet as she sat there, watching the other girls fawn and drool over her friends. However the longer he watched her the more he saw her begin to change.

Slowly she began to grow pale and a second later shake her head. Reaching out she tried to put her plate on the table but missed, the tinkling sound of broken china filling the room.

Everyone turned to look and second later Sora slumped over in her chair and fell to the floor. Fear shot straight through his body at the sight. Dropping his book the floor Kyoya ran across the room, dropping to his knees at Sora's side at the same time as Honey and Haruhi.

"Sora? Can you hear me? Say something!" he demanded looking down at the girl.

She looked at him for a moment before her eyes unfocused and slid closed.

"Something's wrong with her breathing!" Haruhi said.

"Sora! Wake up! Please!" Honey yelled tears filling up his eyes.

"What's going on with her?" Tamaki yelled.

"I don't know!" Kyoya replied.

Out of the corner of his eye Kyoya saw Mori pick up the cake that Sora had been eating, sniffing it.

"Coconut." he said his eyes growing wide.

"Sora-Chan is allergic to coconut!" Honey gasped his eyes going wide.

"Here!" Mori said and thrust a yellow cylinder at Kyoya about the size of a magic marker.

Kyoya looked at it for a split second before recognizing the object as an Epipen. He pulled the safety cap off and stabbed it into Sora's thigh. When it was empty he discarded it and turned back to the unconscious girl.

"Damn it Sora wake the hell up! Breathe! Breathe damn it! Please!" Kyoya mentally pleaded looking down at the girl.

Kyoya didn't move his eyes from her. She was so pale that the small amount of makeup she wore stood out starkly against her face. Tears pricked at the back of Kyoya's eyes but he kept them trained on the girl so the others wouldn't see the fact he was nearly crying.

Slowly her breathing regulated some and a miniscule shade of her color returned. Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's breathing again." he said with a small smile.

"What was that thing?" Hikaru asked.

"It was an Epipen. It's used for Anaphylactic shock which all of you just witnessed. Did someone call an ambulance?" Kyoya replied.

"It's on it's way Sempai." Kaoru replied.

Kyoya nodded, "Tamaki, we need to clear the room immediately."

"Right. I'm sorry my dear ladies but due to the situation we're going to have to close early today." Tamaki said.

The girls seemed disappointed but didn't complain, leaving quickly. A few minutes later two EMTs came rushing in with a stretcher. They quickly took her vitals before rushing out with the Host Club on their heels.

"What's her name?" one of them asked.

"Sora." Honey replied.

They began talking to her and she seemed to rouse a little.

"Can anyone tell us what's happened?" The EMT asked.

"She lapsed into Anaphylactic shock from eating coconut which she is severally allergic to. I administered her Epipen probably 5 minutes ago." Kyoya said.

The EMT nodded and they set about loading her into the ambulance.

"Where are we taking her and is anyone going with her?" The EMT asked.

"Take her to University of Tokyo and tell them that she's a friend of the Otori family." Kyoya said.

"Right. Now who's riding with us?" the EMT replied.

"Me!" Honey said.

"We can't take little kids." the EMT replied.

"Sir Honey-Sempai is 17." Haruhi replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"I'm her fiancé!" Honey replied.

"Fine. Let's go." he said.

"Takashi you stay here. I'll be okay." Honey said as he climbed in and Mori nodded. The EMT shut the door and sped off.

Kyoya felt his stomach clench as he watched them speed off. His mind was full of thoughts. Yes she had started breathing again but the pen was only lasted for a short while before the person needed medical help. What if they couldn't get her reaction under control again?

He was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts by the feeling of a hand on his wrist.

"She'll be okay Sempai." Haruhi smiled.

Kyoya opened his mouth to reply when the others began to move around them.

"Let's go get our stuff out of the Music Room and follow them." Hikaru said.

"Good idea. Let go!" Tamaki said and they hurried back into the school.

* * *

_**This was originally a LOT longer than it is now. I started writing and just couldn't stop. So in addition to this I have almost enough for another chapter which (hopefully) will be up later!**_

So quick thank you to...

_**-Springflowerangel**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated!**_

_**Also a thank you to everyone who followed and favorited! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	14. Hospital

_**3rd POV**_  
Kyoya quickly grabbed his things stuffing them into his bag haphazardly. He was seething. He had no clue how coconut had gotten into the cake. Reaching into his bag he pulled out his phone and quickly found the number that he needed. Hitting call it rang twice before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Yuuichi this is Kyoya." Kyoya said.

"Kyo! It's been a long time since we spoke little brother. How is everything?" Kyoya's oldest brother replied.

"I wish it was better. There is a girl named Misora Nishimura headed your way who is suffering from Anaphylactic shock because of her allergy to coconut. I would appreciate it if you saw to her." he said.

"I will see what I can do when she comes in. I've never heard you take such an interest in someone before. Is she someone special?" Yuuichi asked.

"No. She's just the fiancé of a friend. He'll be with her. Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Kyoya replied quickly.

"Oh he's in that club with you correct?" he asked.

"Indeed." Kyoya nodded.

"Well I'll see to her when she gets here. Don't worry little brother." Yuuichi replied.

"Thank you." Kyoya replied.

"I guess I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"As soon as I can get there." Kyoya said.

"Alright see you soon." Yuuichi said and hung up.

With a sigh Kyoya joined his friends and headed out of the Music Room.

"How did Sora not know the coconut was in the cake?" Haruhi asked as they drove toward the hospital, all sitting in the back of Tamaki's family's car.

"I had some of that cake and it didn't taste very much like coconut but I did taste it. The icing was so thick you could miss it." Hikaru replied.

"There shouldn't have been any coconut in the first place! I specifically told them that I wanted no coconut in any of the cakes! I know every food allergy all of our clients have and I am sure to try to avoid foods involving them at all costs!" Kyoya seethed.

"I'm sure it was just a mistake Sempai." Kaoru replied.

"A mistake that shouldn't have happened." Kyoya seethed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's headed to one of the best hospitals around." Tamaki said.

"Doesn't your brother work at the hospital you sent her to Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"He does. I made a call and asked that he personally look over her. She'll have the best treatment." he replied.

The group arrived at the hospital and walked up to the desk.

"My name is Kyoya Otori and my friends and I are here to see about our friend who came in by ambulance. Misora Nishimura." Kyoya said taking the lead.

"Hello Mr. Otori. Your friend arrived some time ago and is being examined at the moment. However If you'll have a seat in the waiting room someone will be with you soon." the nurse said.

Kyoya nodded and they walked to the waiting room. They all took seats around the room. Tamaki and Mori sat down by a mother who had a small baby who soon became enthralled with the cooing that Tamaki showered on it. The twins were in a corner away from everyone thumbing through commoner magazines while Haruhi and Kyoya found the last few seats available but which were next to an elderly woman who seemed to have a cold.

"How are you holding up Semapi?" Haruhi asked turning to face Kyoya.

"I'm fine. Sora is in the best possible hands. I made a call and my eldest brother has agreed to take on her case. I have no doubt in my mind that she will make a full recovery." Kyoya replied.

"You don't have to act like you don't care about her Semapi. I know you still do." Haruhi said.

"I never said I didn't care about her. She is a friend."

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya, "You care about her more than a friend. You're not close to your brothers but you made a call just so that she could get the best treatment available. And I saw the tears in your eyes when you were talking to Sora. It's okay to admit that you care about her. She still cares about you."

Kyoya sighed, "There were no tears in my eyes and I merely called my brother because it was my fault in the first place that the coconut was even there. I should've checked everything more thoroughly. If her parents found out it could get messy. They could sue or any number of things. That is the last thing I need to deal with." Kyoya replied.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya before shaking her head, "Whatever you say Semapi."

Five minutes later Yuuichi walked into the room.

"How is she Dr. Otori?" Tamaki asked as all six of them stood up and hurried over.

"She's doing fine and resting comfortably now. We've managed to stop the anaphylaxis but because of the severity of her reaction we're keeping her overnight for observation and we're asking that someone keep an eye on her for the next few days." Yuuichi replied.

"Her parents are in France right now. There is no way they'll be able to catch a flight tonight." Hikaru said.

"Your friend Mitsukuni mentioned that. He also mentioned the fact that he and his friend Takashi also had to leave on family business. He's currently sitting with Ms. Nishimura and asked me to ask all of you if any of you could take her in for a few days." Yuuichi asked.

"Well we're no good at taking care of people." Kaoru said.

"Just ourselves." Hikaru nodded.

"As Host Club King it's in my duty to look after the fragile maidens that frequent the Host Club. I shall take in Sora and tend to her whims." Tamaki replied swooning dramatically.

"Semapi I don't think you're the best choice either." Haruhi said and instantly Tamaki's swooning stopped.

"Haruhi! How can you say such a horrible thing to your father!?" Tamaki wailed.

"No offence Boss but you can hardly take of Antoinette and she's a dog." Hikaru replied.

"How do you expect to take care of a human?" Kaoru added.

"But…but…" Tamaki whimpered.

"Tamaki as…noble as your intentions are, I think as a fellow female that Haruhi would be the best choice for the task. In her weakened state I'm sure that there are tasks that Haruhi would be better suited to help with." Kyoya said looking at his friend.

"But what about the fact Haruhi's apartment is so small?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. There's hardly enough room for her and Ranka. It's so tiny and cramped." Kaoru added.

"I am right here you know." Haruhi said glaring at the twins.

"That's a simple fix. Haruhi will just have to stay at Sora's. I am sure that there is more than enough room for the both of them at the Nishimura Mansion. That is unless Haruhi objects that is." Kyoya replied.

"I'll do it. Sora's a friend and she needs help." Haruhi replied.

"Very well then. I'll inform Ms. Nishimura and Mr. Haninozuka. I'll also send a nurse to bring you in one by one to see her if you like." Yuuichi replied.

"That would be great. Thank you Dr. Otori." Tamaki said.

"Of course." Yuuichi replied and walked out.

"I guess I'd better tell Dad that I'm not going to be home for a few days." Haruhi said once he was gone.

"And the Music Room needs to be cleaned up. There's the broken china and we all left the cups and everything just sitting out." Kaoru replied.

"Very well. I will head back to the school and take stock of what needs to be done. You can join me after you've all visited Sora." Kyoya said.

"You're not going to visit Sora?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm afraid not. There is a lot to do. We lost a large profit today by closing less than an hour after we opened. I need to figure out the day's expenses and make sure that we're not so far into the red that we're doomed. I also need to make a few calls to that patisserie. They have a few things to answer for. Having someone die while visiting the Host Club is completely unacceptable. Please do give Sora my well wishes though." Kyoya said and with that left.

He had already texted one of his family's drivers and had a car waiting for him. Wordlessly he climbed into the back and sighed.

"Ouran please." he replied.

"Very well Mr. Otori." the driver said and they set off.

Kyoya reached over and hit a small switch near the door and a divider rose to close off the back. Only once it was up did Kyoya's shoulders relax and he let out a long breath.

Sora was going to be okay. It had been terrifying to see her collapse but he had kept his head the entire time. He knew that if he had relaxed even a moment he would've probably collapsed. However between the nerves and trying to keep up appearances he had completely drained himself.

Everything was going to be alright though. Sora was being taken care of by Yuuichi and when she left Haruhi would take over and he had every confidence in her.

Content with the fact that things would turn out for the best Kyoya let out one last sigh before sitting up and straightening his tie. It was going to be alright.

* * *

_**Yay! I managed to finish this and post before midnight! It took some thinking and some tweaking but I'm happy with it :D**_

_**Merci to: **_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**for the wonderful reviews! and merci to the people who followed! thank you all for reading!**_


	15. Gone

_**3rd POV**_

Kyoya woke to a sharp ringing. Pulling his head from the pillow he shot a glare around the room that would frighten anyone that was unlucky enough to fall under it. That was if anyone was in the room that is.

It took a moment or two but Kyoya finally realized the ringing was coming from his own phone. He had gotten to bed sometime around sunrise which was when he finally had finished the figures of the previous day's losses at the club. Looking at the clock that sat next to his phone he saw he had been asleep for only one very short hour. Who dared to call him that early he couldn't fathom.

Reaching over he picked up his phone.

"Who is this?" he snapped.

"It's Yuuichi." the voice replied from the other end.

Suddenly Kyoya was very awake, "What's going on?"

"I have some bad new Kyo." Yuuichi replied.

Kyoya's stomach sank. No one but Fuyumi had called him Kyo since he was a child. Since his mother had died in fact.

"W-What's going on?" Kyoya asked his voice shaking.

"I think you should come to the hospital." Yuuichi said.

"What's going on? Has Sora gotten worse?" Kyoya asked.

"Look…I can't say anything to you because you're not direct family Kyo but you should really get here. Now." Yuuichi said.

"I'm on my way." Kyoya replied and hit the end button before getting up.

He quickly shed his pajamas before pulling on pair of jeans, a sweater and the first pair of shoes he found. Grabbing his keys he hurried out of the house and to his car.

The drive to the hospital took forever and all he could think about was Sora. If he hadn't skipped dinner he would've been sick. Finally though he pulled up to the hospital and hurried inside and to the desk.

"My name is Kyoya Otori and Dr. Otori asked me to come." he said.

The nurse looked at him and nodded, "Please have a seat and I'll let him know you're here." she said.

Kyoya sat down in the waiting room for the second time that day and sighed. He had no clue why he was being asked to wait again. It was infuriating. His family had serious pull around here and this was what he was forced to do? It was ridiculous.

"Kyoya?" Kyoya looked up and saw Tamaki walking into the waiting room, Haruhi at his heels.

"I supposed my brother called you both as well?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah he asked us to come straight here." Haruhi nodded.

"He wouldn't tell us anything. Do you know anything?" Tamaki asked.

"Other than it must pertain to Sora I know nothing." Kyoya replied.

The twins appeared next and after a similar exchange the group sat down to wait. Thirty minutes passed and they were starting to get worried when suddenly a sobbing Honey ran into the room and threw himself at Haruhi and Tamaki. A second later Mori appeared at the door of the waiting room, silent tears falling down his face.

"H-Honey-Sempai? What's going on?" Haruhi asked looking between the elder teens.

"Sora's gone." Mori said.

Kyoya's blood went cold. His heart dropped into his stomach and he thought he was going to be sick.

"Gone? You mean…she's…dead?" Hikaru asked looking horrified.

"I'm afraid so." Yuuichi said appearing behind Mori.

The moment his eyes set on his brother Kyoya suddenly felt anger rise within him. Before he knew what he was doing he had seized his brother by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed and everyone froze.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF HER! YOU TOLD ME NOT TO WORRY AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?! HOW COULD YOU LET HER DIE?! WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU!?" Kyoya yelled.

Yuuichi reached up and pried his brother's hands from his coat, "Kyoya you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Kyoya snarled.

"We tried everything we could to save her! She suffered a delayed relapse. She stopped responding to the medication that we gave her and her symptoms returned. We weren't able to get them under control. We did everything we could." Yuuichi said.

Kyoya glared at his brother before turning around and slamming his fist into the wall.

"Sempai!" Haruhi gasped and hurried over to where Kyoya was cradling his hand.

"Leave me alone." Kyoya said his voice shaking but Haruhi grabbed his hand anyway and looked at it.

"You should get this looked at Sempai. It might be broken." Haruhi said.

"Do you really think I care if my hand is broken Haruhi? Sora is dead and she died thinking that I didn't love her! I was horrible to her because I was afraid of losing her and now I've lost her forever!" Kyoya spat.

"Anyone else get the feeling they're missing something here?" Kaoru asked looking around.

Kyoya let out a cold laugh, "Sora and I were together. From the night we spent at Tamaki's to the last day of our vacation she was my girlfriend. She couldn't stand the fact that she was going to have to marry Honey! She wanted someone she could love and she fell for me and I fell for her!"

"You and Sora were dating?! Right under all of our noses?!" Tamaki asked.

"We were! And Haruhi knew! She saw us kissing!" Kyoya replied grinning at his friends.

It was official Kyoya had finally lost it and he knew it. He had snapped and he really couldn't care less. Sora was gone and nothing was going to bring her back. Sighing he slid down the wall, his face in his hands.

"You really were dating her Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked walking over to where Kyoya was crouched.

"Yes." Kyoya replied looking at the shorter teen.

"And you loved her?" he asked.

"I did." Kyoya nodded.

"I loved her too." Honey said looking at Kyoya with tears in his eyes.

With that Honey sat down beside Kyoya and curled up next to him. Both with tears streaming down their faces for the girl they'd loved and lost.

* * *

_**Woo! Update #3 for today! Well it's still Thursday where I live so I'm going to go with 3 in one day :) I just wish the 3rd one didn't have to be such a sad one :( I'm actually suprised that I got this done at all! I've been watching J. Michael Tatum panels for over an hour because my computer doesn't load YouTube right and it takes forever to watch one of the 6 parts there are. Anyhow enough with my babbling!**_

Thank you to:

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**for your awesome reviews! **_

_**And thank you to everyone for reading!**_


	16. Taking Care

Kyoya sat straight up in bed his heart pounding. Sunlight streamed through his window and he was soaked with sweat.

It had been a dream.

Just a bad dream and nothing more.

Running his hands though his damp hair he laid back in bed. Sora was okay. She was alive. He had just dreamed it all.

Suddenly Kyoya's phone rang making him jump. Looking at the phone on his nightstand he felt a twinge of fear rise in his chest. This was just how the dream had started.

Hesitantly he reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

"Kyoya-Semapi?" a voice came from the other end. It was thick and scratchy sounding but still vaguely familiar.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah. I think I caught whatever that lady we sat beside yesterday had. I'm really sick. I don't think I'm going to be able to take care of Sora." Haruhi replied.

Kyoya sighed, "Yes of course. She's already had a brush with death so I doubt she needs the flu as well. I will pick her up then and take over the responsibility. God knows that we can't trust Tamaki with such a task."

"I'm sorry Sempai." Haruhi croaked.

"It's okay. Just get better. I expect you to be able to fulfill your hosting duties come Monday, Haruhi." Kyoya replied.

"Of course Sempai. Goodbye." Haruhi replied and hung up.

Kyoya hung up the phone and glanced at his clock. It was already past 11 and Sora would most likely be discharged somewhere around noon. Getting up he headed towards the bathroom before pulling off his sweat soaked pajamas and stepping into the shower.

As he stood under the warm spray he let out a long breath. The shower was one of the few places that Kyoya was able to calm down and relax. However unlike usual the relaxation only brought back memories of the horrible dream he had just experience.

The thought of Sora dead was almost too much to handle. Though they weren't together he still cared for her deeply. There was no doubt about that. It was simply that the situation wasn't the best. He highly doubted that Honey would be as accepting of their relationship as he had in the dream should he find out.

When he had finished his shower routine he turned off the water and quickly got out. Dressing he vaguely wondered if Sora herself was going to be okay with this situation. After all they hadn't parted on very good terms.

As he fixed his hair he sighed. There was nothing she could do. She was under doctor's orders. Besides Sora was a level headed person. She would likely understand.

With that Kyoya gathered everything he needed. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before heading out to his car and towards the hospital.

* * *

_**Sora's POV**_

I stared at the bowl of green gelatinous squares in front of me. I wasn't a fan of Jell-O in the first place. But the fact it was lime flavored and the color of slime didn't make it anymore appealing. Hospital food was awful.

The hospital was awful. I hated being here. It smelled funny and just made me uneasy. I had been in the hospital a few times growing up thanks to either my coconut allergy or injuries from doing martial arts training. Most times I was alone so being at the hospital was the last thing I really wanted to do.

Thankfully Haruhi was going to be here soon and she was a great cook. She had made dinner a few times while we had been on vacation and it had been delicious. I knew she would cook and my stomach was growling at the thought.

There was a knock at the door and Dr. Otori came in. He looked a little like Kyoya with his dark hair and glasses but his eyes were colder and if possible, his smile was faker. However he was a very good doctor.

"Good morning Ms. Nishimura." he said as he walked in.

"Good morning Dr. Otori." I replied.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Tired mostly." I sighed.

He nodded, "That is to be expected. You had quite the ordeal yesterday. However all your tests seem to be normal and you are free to go as soon as Ms. Fujioka arrives."

"I'm afraid that Haruhi is coming." a voice said and I looked towards the door and saw Kyoya standing there.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" Dr. Otori asked.

Kyoya sighed, "It seems Haruhi has come down with something. Seeing as our friends are either idiots, out of town or the twins I am the only one that is available to care for her."

"You're the one who's going to be taking care of me?" I asked looking at him.

"Indeed I am." Kyoya nodded.

"No. Not happening. Over my dead body." I spat.

Something flashed behind Kyoya's eyes but it vanished just as quickly as it had come on.

"I'm afraid that you don't have much of a choice Sora." Kyoya replied.

"Says who? I can go home and take care of myself thank you very much." I said.

"Unfortunately not Ms. Nishimura. The condition of your release is that you have someone to look after you. If not you'll have to stay here." Dr. Otori said.

I sat quiet for a moment weighing my options. Either I stayed here alone until Dr. Otori said I could leave or I could have Kyoya look over me. In the end not wanting to stay in the hospital any longer won out so I reluctantly gave in.

Kyoya went with his brother to fill out the forms while a nurse helped me get everything together to leave. Despite the fact that I had only been here less than 24 hours my room was full of gifts.

Flowers had arrived from everyone in the Host Club with the exception of Kyoya and Haruhi. Tamaki had sent dark red roses, Honey had sent a mix of pink and white roses, Mori's sent sunflowers and the twins had sent purple orchids. There was also a large stuffed rabbit that Honey had bought at the gift shop and named Shiro, a pink balloon from Haruhi that said 'Get Well' and a large card from a group of girls that were clients at the Host Club.

By the time everything was grouped together Kyoya was back and all I had to do was slip on my slippers and coat.

"Ready?" Kyoya asked.

"I guess." I replied.

The nurse helped me into a wheelchair and pushed me to the front where Kyoya's car was waiting. I stood up and Kyoya took my hand. I felt a zing of something shoot up my arm at the skin contact. He helped me into the front seat before closing the door.

"I'll send another car to collect the flowers and other things." I heard Kyoya say to the nurse who nodded.

Walking around he sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

"You'll be staying with me. My house is much closer to the hospital than yours is just in case something should happen. I had one of our house maids pick up all the things that you're going to need for the next few days." Kyoya said as we drove.

"Thank you and I'm sorry to put you out." I replied.

"You're welcome and it's no inconvenience. I had yet to make any plans this weekend other than to spend a quiet time at home." Kyoya said.

"Oh and thank you for everything yesterday. I don't remember what happened but Honey told me that you were the one to give me my shot. Then he told me you made sure I got the best treatment too." I said.

Kyoya nodded, "As a guest of the Host Club it is my utmost priority to make sure that you're taken care of. You fell ill under our watch so it was my duty to make sure that you recovered."

"So that's all I am? A guest of the Host Club?" I asked.

"You're Honey-Sempai's fiancée as well. Should something have happened to you I'm sure that Honey would be quite distressed." He said.

I nodded and looked out the window. I wasn't sure why I had been expecting a different answer than the one he gave me but I had been. I had wanted him to tell me that despite everything I still meant something to him. I wanted to know that he still cared in someway.

As I watched the scenery pass outside the window my eyes slowly began to get heavy. I was on a regimen of antihistamines and a few other things to keep me from having a delayed onset of symptoms. However they made me sleepy and before I knew it I had slipped into sleep.

When I came to again Kyoya was talking to me, softly shaking my shoulder.

"Sora it's time to wake up. We need to go inside." he said but I couldn't open my eyes if my life depended on it.

I heard Kyoya sigh and then the door on the side of his car open then close. My sleepy mind vaguely wondered what he was doing when I felt the door open beside me. I opened my eyes a small crack and saw Kyoya looking at me. He reached over me and unbuckled my seatbelt before reaching under my knees and behind me. A second later I felt him lift me from the car.

"Whoa." I muttered as I felt myself lifted into the air.

"You're fine. Go back to sleep Sora." Kyoya replied.

I nodded and rested my head in the crook of his neck. He smelled wonderful. Like the expensive cologne he used and something I could never identify as anything other than Kyoya.

I felt him carry me through the door and vaguely heard him say something to someone before carrying me further. I felt his hand shift under my legs as he opened a door before walking into the room and up a set of steps.

A couple of seconds later he carefully laid me on something soft and my nose was filled with the smell of him again. Opening my eyes again I saw that he had laid me in his bed. I wanted to ask why he had brought me to his room instead of one of the guest rooms I knew that were in his family's house but before I could I was asleep again.

* * *

_**3rd POV**_

Kyoya looked at the girl who was asleep on his bed. He had watched a small smile cross her face as he laid her down. He didn't take any stock in it though. She had fallen asleep not long after they had left the hospital due to the medication and he took the fact that she was drowsy as the reason for her behavior.

With a sigh he leaned over and pulled the slipper boots from her feet, resting them next to the bed before starting on her coat. It was a decidedly harder task than removing the boots but he managed well enough and tucked Sora under the covers without waking her. Satisfied that she was comfortable he walked down to the lower level of his room so he wouldn't bother her.

He had some minor school work to do and that was why he had brought Sora to his room. He was able to keep a better eye on her than if she was down the hall in a guest room.

Sitting down on his couch he reached forward and picked up the most recent book he had been assigned to read for Language Arts. Opening it he began to read but the longer he scanned the page the less he understood. His mind wasn't on it. It was thinking of Sora.

The memories of the dream he'd had that morning were still sharp in his mind. The hollow ache in his chest had been so real. With a sigh he put his book aside and stood up, walking back up the steps.

Sora had turned on her side, her brown hair spread out on the pillow behind her. She looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes. It would've been obvious to anyone she had been through hell recently. The blankets had shifted down her body in her sleep so he reached up and gently pulled them around her.

"Kyo?" Fuyumi's voice called through the room.

Kyoya hurried down the steps, "Would you kindly keep your voice down?"

"Why are you whispering?" Fuyumi asked looking at her brother, her voice as loud as ever.

"Because Sora is asleep upstairs." Kyoya replied.

Fuyumi's eyes widened, "Please tell me you two were safe!"

Kyoya felt his cheeks heat up, "We didn't sleep together! Yesterday Sora lapsed into anaphylactic shock and Yuuichi said that someone needs to watch her for a few days and make sure that she doesn't relapse. Her family as well as Honey and Mori are out of town and Haruhi has come down with the flu so I'm the only one that is responsible enough to look out for her well being."

"Oh that poor thing! Do you need anything for her?" Fuyumi asked.

"No Yuuichi gave me enough medicine for her for the time being and I've asked one of our maids to pick up the rest as well as something clothes and things from her home." Kyoya replied.

Fuyumi nodded, "Perhaps I'll have the cook make her some soup. Soup always makes someone feel better."

"You may want to hold off on that at least for awhile. She just went to sleep. She doesn't need to be woken up." Kyoya replied.

"Of course. When she wakes up let me know and I'll have the cook prepare everything ahead so she doesn't have to wait long. Wait…why isn't she in the guest room? You had better not try anything with that poor girl while she's sick Kyoya." Fuyumi warned.

Kyoya shook his head, "Nothing is going to happen. There is nothing between us."

_'Not anymore at least.'_ Kyoya thought to himself.

Fuyumi looked at him for a long moment her eyes searching his. He knew what she was trying to do. She was one of the two people who could read him like a book, the other having been his mother. Looking at her he knew that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"What happened Kyo?" she asked.

"Nothing happened." Kyoya replied quickly.

"Don't you lie to me Kyoya Otori. What happened between you and that girl?" Fuyumi said her eyes piercing his.

Kyoya sighed, "We had something. Briefly. I broke it off though. It was in both of our best interests. She's going to marry Honey and there was no way that we would be able to be together. It was easier to break if off then rather than pointlessly drag it on when in the end there would be no gain."

"No gain?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes. The relationship will only end and she will marry Honey. Nothing will change. Nothing will come of it." Kyoya replied.

"How about being close to someone for the first time in your life? I have never seen you care about someone other than Tamaki or Haruhi. If she cares about you then I think you should give it a try! Now I can't really say that I approve of you two going behind Honey's back but I can't say that I don't want to see you happy. When you're around her you seem happier than I've seen you in a very long time. If she makes you happy then you owe it to yourself to let yourself be happy for once. For once forget trying to get ahead of our brothers and do something for you." Fuyumi said looking him straight in the eye.

Kyoya looked at his sister for a few moments before shaking his head.

"She probably wouldn't take me back even if I begged her. I'm afraid that I was overly harsh to her in my attempt to end our relationship." Kyoya sighed.

Fuyumi sighed and rested her hand against her youngest brother's face. Kyoya smiled remembering the gesture as something his mother had done when he was small.

"Try Kyo. That's all you can do." she smiled and with that turned and left the room.

Kyoya stood there for a few moments letting his sister's words sink in. Finally though he sighed and walked back over to the couch and picked up his book. Soon though he found that he once again couldn't concentrate as his sister's words echoed in his head.

He was sure that there was nothing that he could do that would convince Sora that he was sorry. He knew he had been cruel in the things he had said but he had done it to assure that it was ended and she wouldn't try to convince him otherwise. He never imagined that he would be the one who would wish to revive their relationship.

If you had asked him yesterday if he would want to get back together with Sora he would've said no. But now, after that awful dream, all he wanted was to be with her. To make sure that they spent every moment they could together and make up for the time they'd lost.

However he was certain that Sora was done. She would never forgive him for what he had said to her that day at the Villa. She had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him when he told her that he would be caring for her in her parent's absence instead of Haruhi. He had made his figurative bed and now he would have to lie in in. That was all there was to it.

* * *

_**So...SORA'S NOT DEAD! Yeah it was ALL just a dream ^_^ **_

_**I wanted to kind of write how I think Kyoya would've handled Sora dying. So I decided that he would dream that Sora was dead so I could include it. I also thought it might make things more...interesting.**_

_**Anyhow time to say thank you to all of you AWESOME people who reviewed:**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Ducky the Insomniac Panda**_

_**You guys rock! Also thank you to the new followers! Thanks for reading!**_


	17. Feelings

I opened my eyes to the sun streaming through Kyoya's windows. I was feeling much better than I had the day before. The day before had mostly been me sleeping with a couple bowls of vegetable soup in-between. Kyoya made sure I took my meds right on time and had crashed on the couch in the downstairs part of his room. I had tried to convince him that I would've been fine on the couch or even the guest room but he had insisted.

Something seemed off with him. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. He watched me closely when I was eating or taking my meds and I had even woken up to him staring at me while I slept. He had played it off like he was looking for something in the drawer next to the bed but I had known that he'd been watching me.

I laid there for a few moments before finally getting up and walking to my bag. I hadn't practiced the previous morning and I felt the need to move. After 2 days in bed I was stiff and wanted to do something. Unzipping it I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a loose tank top and headed to the bathroom.

After a quick use of the bathroom I changed into the clothes, took the meds that sat beside my bed and walked back out, digging out my iPod from my purse. I found the play list I used when I was working out and began to stretch.

When I was warmed up enough I stood up and began to work on practiced routines that I used when my usual equipment was available. However I made sure to keep quiet as Kyoya was still asleep downstairs. He was a pain in the ass to wake up and I didn't feel like having to deal with his death glare.

I was halfway through my routine when I felt my head start to spin and my stomach gave a lurch. However I shook it off. I contributed it to a side effect of the meds and continued on.

I was nearly done when Kyoya walked up the steps.

"Sora! What do you think you're doing?" he snapped looking at me.

"I'm working out. What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped back.

"You can't do that! You just got out of the hospital yesterday! Now you need to get back into bed!" he said.

"Look Kyoya I'm fine! Nothing is going to happen to me just because I…I…" but my words trailed off as another dizzy spell hit me again and my stomach stirred intensely.

I felt my knees drop out from under me and Kyoya jumped forward grabbing me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"B-Bathroom." I said clapping my hand over mouth.

"Oh god." he groaned and quickly pulled my partly limp form towards the bathroom.

He managed to get me to the toilet in time but with my head swimming in circles I missed. A moment later I was covered in vomit. It was even in my hair.

"Damn." Kyoya cursed after I had finished heaving into the toilet. Luckily it was only the first wave that had missed. Afterwards Kyoya had been able to direct my face in the right direction for the second and third waves.

He sighed and looked at me, "Can you stand up?"

"Um…maybe." I replied and he carefully helped me up but my knees gave up before I could even straighten them.

"I'll take that as no. Well we need to get you cleaned up and there's no way you'll be able to do it yourself in this state. Let me go find Fuyumi. She'll come help." he replied.

"Okay." I nodded.

Kyoya sat me against the wall and hurried out of the bathroom. Sitting there covered in vomit he seemed to take forever even thought it was probably only a few moments before he appeared again.

"Did you find Fuyumi?" I asked.

"No. It seems that she's left to go to some commoner restaurant with Tamaki and in her excitement left her phone." he sighed.

I looked at him confused as to why Tamaki and Fuyumi would be going to a commoner's resturant but he shook his head.

"It's a long story. It also seems that the maid left for the store. And with Haruhi ill I guess I'll have to be the one to clean you up." he said.

My eyes shot open and I shook my head, "No. I'll do it myself."

I turned over and got to my hands and knees. I managed to get myself part of the way up using the sink for support but my knees gave out again.

"Be reasonable Sora. You can't do this. Now let me help you." he replied.

I tried to stand again but failed.

With a defeated sigh I sunk to the floor, "Fine."

"Very well." he sighed and walked over to the tub.

I watched as he started the water, making sure it was warm enough before walking over to me. He lifted me up like he had the previous day. He carried me over and sat me down on the toilet seat.

"Arms up." he instructed.

"I think I can undress myself thank you." I replied glaring at him, my face heating up.

"Right. Well when you're done wrap this around yourself and call me. I'll help you into the tub." he said and handed me a towel before exiting the bathroom.

I pulled my tank top and sweats off along with my bra and underwear before wrapping the towel around me as best as I could. Once I was sure I was covered I called for Kyoya who walked in with a cup in his hand.

Keeping his eyes averted he sat the cup down on the edge of the tub and walked over. A moment later he picked me up and made his way to the tub. He had changed into jeans and a sleeveless shirt and as he carried me I saw the muscles move under his skin. He wasn't overly muscular by any means but his arms were far from flabby or thin which in my opinion was better. I hated when guys had too many muscles. I preferred them fit and tone instead.

I was suddenly drawn out of my thoughts about Kyoya's arms as he began to lower me into the warm water.

"Is the temperature okay?" he asked still not looking.

"Yeah. It's fine. Thanks." I replied.

He nodded and reached for the cup, "Lean your head back." he said scooping up water.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at him.

"You're obviously weak so I'm going to help you wash your hair. That is unless you'd like to remain with vomit in your hair." he said.

"Fine." I replied.

I wanted to protest but I was feeling very tired all of a sudden so reluctantly I tilted my head back. He carefully poured the water over my head and began to wet my hair. After a few minutes he reached over and picked up a bottle of shampoo.

I sighed as his hands began to massage the suds into my scalp. I hadn't had someone wash my hair for me in a long time and it felt good. After he was happy that my hair was clean he rinsed my hair and coated it in conditioner. While that sat he picked up a washcloth.

"Move the towel so I can wash your back."

I did as he asked, dropping the towel down to my waist so my back was expose, my knees pulled up with my arms around them to hide my chest. Dipping the cloth in the water he rubbed a bar of soap onto it before rubbing it on my back.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"I'm not sick to my stomach anymore. I'm just sleepy." I replied.

"It's probably the medication. My brother warned me it may make you sick. It's a relatively new drug and also causes weakness. However it's most likely the antihistamines that are making you tired." he said.

"Why didn't I feel any of this yesterday then?" I asked.

"Because you slept all day is my guess. Your overexertion this morning could've had something to do with it as well."

"Mmm." I replied enjoying the feeling of him washing my back.

Once he was done with my back I pulled the towel around me again and Kyoya gently wiped off my face and the top of my chest. After that he rinsed the conditioner from my hair and drained the tub. Before he left to get me dry clothes he handed me a dry to towel to wrap around myself.

When he was out of the room I changed out the towels and a few minutes later he knocked before coming in. I was lifted again and sat on the closed toilet before he turned his back, allowing me to pull on the dry clothes and wrap a towel around my wet hair.

"You know I could try walking." I said as Kyoya carried me towards the bed.

"You could. However I don't wish to have to rush you to the hospital because you've cracked your head open falling again. I doubt that Honey would appreciate you coming to harm under my care." Kyoya said sitting me down.

"Why are you taking care of me?" I asked looking up at him as I began to dry my hair.

"Like I said yesterday. Haruhi is ill and I was the next logical choice." he said.

"Okay then why are you being so nice? For the past week you've hardly showed any concern as to whether I lived or died and you pretty much told me a few weeks ago that you wished I'd disappear off the face of the earth because I was so much trouble. Why do you seem to care now?" I asked.

"I never said I wanted you to disappear."

"You could've fooled me." I muttered.

Kyoya sighed, "I am sorry that I was so blunt the last time we were together. I was only attempting to extinguish any feelings you may have had for me. I believed it was the best."

"Well I have some news for you. You didn't do anything with my feelings except hurt them. I loved you Kyoya. It's not easy to fall out of love with someone. Trust me. I'm still trying." I replied.

"Still trying?" he asked.

I nodded and looked down at my lap, "Yeah believe it or not Kyoya I still love you. You took my heart and smashed it and stomped on it but I still love you. Even if you don't love me anymore."

The room was silent for a moment before Kyoya finally spoke again.

"Who says I don't still love you?"

I looked up at him and saw him looking forward, his face unreadable.

"Do you still love me Kyoya?" I asked.

"I never stopped." he replied softly his eyes still staring ahead.

I felt a chill run up my spine and tears began to prick at my eyes. Damn it! I had promised myself that I wasn't going to cry over him anymore! I thought I had finally managed to stop! And here I was trying to shove back the tears.

"Then why did you break up with me? Why did you make me cry? If you loved me why did you hurt me?" I asked.

Kyoya shook his head, "I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought if I ended things quickly then it might end easier. I thought that we wouldn't get as attached if we ended things sooner. However I failed to realize just how much I had come to count on you to be in my life nor how much you had counted on me. I am sorry for that." Kyoya replied and turned to look at me.

A second later his hand came up and tucked a strand of damp hair behind my ear before leaning closer. My heart began to beat wildly. A second later his lips pressed against mine.

* * *

**_3rd POV_**

Kyoya could hardly believe that he was kissing Sora again. Her lips felt softer than they had before and his heart seemed to race faster than it ever had, even faster than it had the night of their first kiss.

A few minutes later Sora pulled back for air and leaned her forehead against his.

"I-I love you Kyoya." she whispered.

A small smile curled on Kyoya's face, "I love you too Sora."

"Kyoya?" Sora asked.

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"If…if I asked you for more now…I mean right now….would you give it to me?" she asked.

"More?" Kyoya asked.

She nodded, "I'm ready now Kyoya. I want you in every way. Please."

Kyoya pulled away, "There's no reason to rush into this Sora. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to."

"I know but I'm ready now. You may not be going anywhere but I am. Sooner or later this wedding is going to come and all of this is going to be over. We've wasted a month already…I don't want to waste anymore." she said looking at him.

"You're sure you're feeling up to this?" he asked.

Sora smiled a crooked smiled and pressed her lips to his solidly. Her hands grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him down on the bed with her.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked with a smirk.

With a smile Kyoya leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Kyoya lay with Sora curled up beside him. Her skin was still flushed and warm against his and she had a small smile on her face.

"Did I tell you I love you?" she asked.

"Yes. A few times." Kyoya smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" Sora asked looking at Kyoya.

"Anything." Kyoya replied.

"Have you ever loved someone else?" she asked turning over so she could look at him.

"How do you mean? Physically or emotionally?" he replied.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Kyoya you're in the Host Club. You have girls chasing you every day. I very much doubt that you're a virgin of any sort. I mean have you ever be IN love with someone."

"Why would you ask that now?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I was just wondering."

Kyoya sighed, "If I answer that will you promise not to be angry with me?"

"It was Haruhi wasn't it?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Kyoya asked.

"Before we were together I saw how you looked at her. Especially when she was with Tamaki." she said.

"Are you angry?" he asked.

"No. I know that you're mine now. Besides she has Tamaki. Even if she doesn't realize it yet." Sora said.

"Of course you're mine just as I am yours. Even if you marry Honey my heart will always belong to you. What I felt for her was just a fleeting feeling. What I feel for you runs so much deeper and is more honest than anything I could ever imagine. You're the girl I dream of now Sora. See what you make me do? I'm talking like Tamaki. I've never known anyone to make me do that." he said and kissed her however a second later she giggled.

"What?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm just thinking about how different you would be if you were more like Tamaki." she said.

"That would be a very scary thing because there would be more than one Tamaki and no one to keep us from the more insane ideas that we would come up with. I am quite happy with myself thank you." Kyoya replied.

"Me too. I'll leave Tamaki to Haruhi." she grinned and curled closer to him.

Kyoya wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Soon her breathing grew even and he looked down to see her asleep against his chest.

He lay there for a long while watching her sleep. She was beautiful and he couldn't imagine not being around her. He couldn't fathom just how he had managed to break up with her in the first place. He loved her and she loved him.

Maybe Fuyumi was right. There might have been something to gain from all of this. Perhaps love was something worth gaining after all. It may not have been worth much or even something tangible but to him it was perfect and for right then it was all he needed.

* * *

_**They're back together! I've been waiting to be able to get them back together since they broke up! However this is NOT the end! There is a lot more coming up for Sora and Kyoya! There is still a ton they're going to have to deal with and we may or may not end up with a happy ending for our couple! **_

_**I also wanted to say that I have a more..."adult" version of the 3rd POV part of this chapter. I didn't post it like it was because of the fact that this story is rated 'T' and I hate changing the rating just because of one chapter. However if you would like I can post the full version of this chapter as something separate, the link of which would be included in the next chapter! If you'd like to read the full version let me know! If not feel free to let me know that too! **_

_**Now to thank my wonderful commenters!**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-Kayla-Sama7621**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**You guys are awesome! **_

_**Thanks to everyone that subscribed!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	18. Home Sweet Home?

I opened my eyes to Kyoya carefully kissing my neck. I smiled and turned over, pressing my lips to his.

"You're perky this morning." I said looking up at him.

"It's not morning. It's nearly 2 in the afternoon." he smirked against my neck.

"Oh." I replied.

"And as much as I hate to say it today is the day that you have to go home." he replied.

I sighed. My parent's plane would arrive with them and my sister on board at six PM sharp. That meant that I had to be there to greet them. I was sure that my Mother would have a million and one new ideas for my wedding and my sister would insist that I sit and watch as she paraded out every new outfit in her new wardrobe. I was sure they had bought things for me but had of course bought more for themselves.

"Do I really have to leave?" I muttered burying my face in the soft fabric of his pajama top.

"I'm sorry to say but yes. I'm sure they would begin to suspect something should you choose to stay here. However if I had my choice you would stay here in this bed with me forever." Kyoya replied and leaned over me, pressing his lips to mine.

I snuggled deeper in the covers and pulled Kyoya closer, deepening our kiss. His hands began to tug at the hem of my t-shirt and I knew where this was quickly going but a second later my phone rang.

"Ug." I growled as I rolled out from under Kyoya.

"Can't you ignore that?" he asked, not happy about the interruption.

"What if it's my parents? They'll ask questions if I don't answer and what if they're coming home early?" I asked and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sora? How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh hi! I'm feeling a lot better. Look I'm-" but she cut me off which was very un-Haruhi like.

"That's great! We're actually coming over to Kyoya's to visit you! We'll be there in probably 10 minutes." she replied.

"Shit! Okay! Thanks Haruhi!" I replied.

"See you soon." she replied.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I hung up and began throwing on clothes.

"What's going on?" Kyoya asked.

"The entire Host Club will be here in ten minutes!" I replied.

"Damn it! I bet this was all Tamaki's idea!" Kyoya cursed and jumped out of bed.

"Well at least Haruhi had the common sense to let us know." I growled.

"Agreed. Here…help me get these sheets off." he said and we quickly stripped the bed.

Kyoya took the sheets and hurried out of the room before returning with fresh ones. Neither of us had ever really changed sheets but it wasn't rocket science. Soon the sheets were in place and just in time as we heard voices downstairs.

I crawled under the covers while Kyoya sat at his desk, scribbling something in his black notebook.

"Oh Mommy!" Tamaki called.

"We're up here Tamaki." Kyoya replied and a few minutes later the entire Host Club trooped up the steps.

"Morning Sempai." Haruhi said.

"Good Morning Haruhi. I trust that you're feeling better?" Kyoya asked.

"I am. It turns out it was just a 48 hour bug." Haruhi replied.

"Well I'm glad that you're feeling better." Kyoya said.

"How are you feeling Sora-Chan?" Honey asked walking over and sitting on the bed beside me.

"I'm feeling much better. Kyoya's doing a very good job of taking care of me." I smiled.

"That reminds me it's time for the last dose of your medicine." Kyoya said checking his watch.

"You'd make a good nurse Sempai." Hikaru said as Kyoya returned with a glass of water from the bathroom.

"Nah…his legs are too boney for the skirt." Kaoru smirked.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and handed me the last of the pills and the glass of water. I quick took my medicine before setting the glass on the side table.

"To celebrate the fact that Sora-Chan is better we brought cake! Would you like some cake Sora-Chan?" Honey asked smiling at me as he brandished a box of cakes.

"We checked for coconut." Mori replied.

"Good. I don't know if I can handle being in the hospital twice in one week. Although Kyoya is a very attentive nurse. It would be fun to watch him hurry around to take care of me for another couple of days." I smirked at him.

"Yes well be that as it may I am thankful that I will finally have my bed back." Kyoya replied.

"Sora's been sleeping in here?" Tamaki asked looking oddly at his friend.

"Yes. I have slept on the couch downstairs in the meantime. It was needed so that I could have access to my work and keep an eye on her." Kyoya replied.

"I tried to tell him that I would be fine in one of the guest rooms or the couch but he insisted." I said.

"That was very kind of you Sempai." Haruhi said.

"As I said it was a matter of necessity not kindness. Now Sora still has to pack to leave this afternoon so if we're going to eat the cake we should do it now." Kyoya replied.

"Right! Yay cake!" Honey grinned.

I pulled the covers back and scooted to the edge of the bed. I tried standing but stopped when I felt the unsteady shake of my knees from the medicine.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked looking at me.

"The medicine is making me shaky again." I replied.

"Shaky?" Hikaru asked.

"The medicine I'm taking causes some muscle weakness. Kyoya's brother gave it to me. It's the strongest I could get to help me get better. I don't mind being sick to my stomach and weak for a few days so that I could spend less time in bed." I said.

"Are you going to be able to eat cake with us?" Honey asked looking concerned.

"Yeah. The medicine hasn't made me sick in a day or two. I should be fine. It's just the weakness that gets me." I replied.

I say Kyoya walk over and I knew he was coming to pick me up and help me down the stairs like he had the past few days whenever the weakness had hit. However before he could Mori had scooped me up into his arms and had started with me down the stairs.

I saw the look in Kyoya's eyes and it was the same thing I felt. For the past couple of days we'd lived in our own little bubble and now it was time for the two of us to return to the real world. The one where we had to hide everything from everyone. It was going to be odd but we'd have to make due.

Mori settled me on the couch downstairs next to the pillow and blanket that kept up the ruse that he had been sleeping downstairs. Honey sat beside me with Haruhi on my other side. Honey dolled out cake and we all sat back to eat it.

When the cake was all gone I realized it was time to get ready to leave. I was much steadier on my feet now so I was able to lean on Haruhi as the two of us headed upstairs.

"Haruhi I have to tell you something." I said once we were upstairs and out of earshot.

"What?" she asked.

"Kyoya and I are back together." I replied.

Haruhi smiled, "I already figured that out by watching the two of you."

"Okay um…well when we got back together we REALLY got back together." I sighed sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Um…the kind of together that require that we change the sheets before you all came over." I replied.

Haruhi's eyes suddenly grew wide, "Oh!"

"Yeah…look…I'm so sorry. I don't know why I told you that. I guess I just HAD to tell someone. You probably didn't want to know." I said with a shake of my head.

"It's okay. At least you two are back together." Haruhi replied.

I nodded, "I'm happy. It just doesn't feel right not being with him."

"Have you two talked about what's going happen when you get married?" Haruhi asked.

"Not really. It's mostly about spending as much time together as possible." I replied and Haruhi nodded.

"Now if only we could figure out what to do about you and Tamaki." I sighed.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Haruhi asked her eyes wide.

"Haruhi we all know you and Tamaki like each other. It's just about you two admitting it." I said.

"There is nothing between Tamaki-Sempai and I." she said.

"I think you protest too much." I smirked.

Haruhi blushed and collected a few of my things from the top of the dresser.

"Aww! You're blushing!" I grinned.

"I-" Haruhi started but was interrupted as Tamaki came up the steps.

"I came to see if you needed any help." Tamaki grinned.

"Oh no Sempai. We're doing fine." Haruhi replied.

"I'm almost done anyway. Besides we're talking girl talk. Go talk to the boys." I said.

"Girl talk! What could you be talking about hmm? Could it be my perfect bone structure? My beautiful physique? My gorgeously silky hair?" he asked striking a pose worthy of a fashion magazine.

"NO!" we both replied at once.

"Then what were you two talking about hmm? C'mon! I want to be a part of your girl talk! Pretend I'm one of the girls!" Tamaki whined.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT! NOW GO AWAY SEMPAI!" Haruhi yelled and shoved Tamaki towards the stairs. He slipped and bumped his way down on his rear moaning about how Haruhi was being mean to her father.

"You two are so adorable." I smirked and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

An hour later I had everything packed away and was on my way home. By the time I had gotten there it was already five. I checked on the staff to make sure that they had dinner nearly ready before heading up to my room.

I grabbed a quick shower before pulling on a black strapless dress with a white cardigan over it. Making my hair curl around my shoulders I stepped into a pair of black flats just as the limo carrying my family arrived.

"Misora!" I heard my mother call from downstairs.

"Welcome home!" I replied plastering on a fake smile as I saw my mother and sister in the doorway.

"Oh sweetheart how are you feeling? I felt just awful about not being here for you while you were ill! We just couldn't get away! How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"I'm much better. My friend took good care of me." I replied.

"Oh yes your little friend…what did Mitsukuni say her name was? Haruka?" she asked.

"Haruhi, Mother. Haruhi Fujioka. Yes she took good care of me." I nodded realizing that Honey must have never gotten around to telling my parents that Kyoya was going to take care of me. That or he didn't tell them for a reason. I made a mental note to ask him later.

"Well we'll have to have her over to thank her soon." Father said as he came walking into the house.

"Father!" I smiled and walked over and hugged him.

"I trust that you're feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded, "Very much so."

"Good. Now I have some things to check in my office. I'll see you girls at dinner." He replied and left for his office.

"This weekend we must get together with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families. You won't BELIEVE the ideas I got for the wedding. Oh you and Mitsukuni are going to make a beautiful couple!" Mom gushed and a moment hurried to go make the call, the sound of her heels echoing behind her.

"C'mon Sora and I'll show you what I got in Paris! Oh you're going to be jealous!" Kasumi smiled and dragged me up the stairs.

I spent the next hour or so watching as Kasumi showed me every single thing she bought. Finally though she chose something to wear for dinner.

"Oh. Before I forget Mother told me to tell you that Isamu is coming home in a couple of weeks. Something about doing his big brother job and meeting Mitsukuni." Kasumi said as she did her makeup in the bathroom.

"Oh god. That's going to be a blast." I said shaking my head as I played with the lace on my sister's bedspread.

My older brother Isamu rarely came home since moving out. He didn't care to be around us and I didn't care to be around him. I got along better with him than I did my sister but there was still awkwardness between the two of us. However despite our not so close relationship I knew he was going to grill Honey on every aspect he could. I could also almost bet that things would end up with them in a dojo somewhere beating the hell out of each other.

"So how are you and Mitsukuni doing?" Kasumi asked breaking through my thoughts.

"Since when do you care?" I asked.

Kasumi shrugged, "We're sisters aren't we? I'm allowed to ask you questions about your love life aren't I?"

"I guess so…" I replied. We had never been that close. We only actually talked when necessary.

"So? How are you two doing?" she asked.

"We're going okay. Things are going pretty well with the two of us despite the situation." I said.

"And your sex life?" she asked.

Suddenly I choked on air, "W-What?"

"I asked how the sex is!" she replied.

"Why are you asking me about my sex life?!" I asked.

"Don't you have one?" she asked looking around the door at me.

"No! And if I did you're the last person that I'd discuss it with." I lied.

Okay so it wasn't a complete lie. I did technically now have a sex life but it just wasn't with who she thought it was. However I was honest with the fact I would never discuss it with her of all people. I'd rather discuss it with the twins or Tamaki, or a priest for that matter, before I discussed it with her.

"What good is having an older sister if you don't get any juice details?" Kasumi sighed.

"God I can't wait to be in the wedding. I get to get all dressed up and look amazing. I may even outshine you." Kasumi squealed after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. Sure. You and Haruhi are going to look amazing." I replied.

"Haruhi?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah. My friend from Ouran." I replied.

"That commoner girl that's part of that Host Club? You're really going to let her be in your wedding?" she asked.

"Yeah Kasumi. She's my friend. All of the other Host Club members are going to be groomsmen. I wanted her to be in the wedding too." I replied.

"But she's so…_common_! Couldn't you like ask some of your friends from St. Vincent's? At least they have a _pedigree_." Kasumi replied.

"God Kasumi why are you such a fucking snob?! So what if she's not rich?! At least she was nice enough to take care of me when I got sick! I didn't see you flying back to make sure I was okay!" I replied.

"Well I'm sorry that I had more important things to do than attend to you and your damn allergy you Drama Queen! You should've been smart enough to avoid the freaking walnuts in the first place!" Kasumi replied storming out of the bathroom.

"I'M ALLERGIC TO COCONUT!" I replied exasperated.

"Same thing." she said with a roll of her eyes and flounced back to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and stomped out of the room. For a few short days I had been able to be calm and happy and now this. I really couldn't stand my sister.

* * *

_**Going to make this short and sweet because I have another chapter for you wonderful readers that I will be posting shortly! It's short but it's pretty important ;)**_

_**Thank yous go to:**_

_**-Kayla-Sam7621**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**And of course thank you to the new subscribers! And thanks to everyone for reading!**_


	19. Watching

_**POV ?**_

The sun was bright in the sky and shone warmly down on the grounds of Ouran Academy. A small party of girls were collected in the garden of the academy as 7 teen boys wandered from table to table making small talk and bringing smiles and blushes to the face of each girl.

There wasn't single person amongst the group that wasn't smiling from ear to ear.

The only exception was me. I stared from my place hidden amongst the shadows of the bushes watching them all. One of them in particular

It was a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes who went by the name of Sora. She was laughing and seemed happy. Just seeing her look so cheerful made my stomach clench and churn with anger.

Soon the party ended and all the girls with the exception of Sora who remained behind to help. When things were put away the group of eight set off for the front of the school to leave. I followed.

I made sure to keep a distance from the octet. Enough so they wouldn't notice me but I could still see them. Sora especially.

Ug.

Even thinking her name brought the taste of bile to my lips. I wanted her _gone_.

It wasn't fair that she got to have him. He was_ mine_.

What right did she have to stake claim to him?

I had seen them hold hands. Both of them trying to hide it like they were shy.

He wasn't a shy person. Why was he acting so shy with her?

She had to be making him.

They didn't want anyone to know about them.

They kept everything quiet.

Why would she hide that she was with someone so gorgeous?

He was the definition of perfection.

If only my previous plan hadn't backfired.

He would be mine now.

I had paid a lot of money to those morons at the bakery to slip coconut into the cakes. Not enough to be quickly detected but enough that it would cause a violent reaction.

It had been a nearly fool proof plan.

Nearly being the keyword.

If only they hadn't acted so quick.

In a matter of minutes she would've been 6 feet under in a pine box right now instead of laughing and flirting with the one person that was supposed to be mine.

And he would be mine.

It was just a matter of time.

She would pay for taking him from me.

She would pay dearly.

I swore it on my own soul.

* * *

_**Uh-oh...*cues spooky music & lighting***_

_**I hope you liked my second chapter for the night!**_

_**There is MUCH more drama to come ;)**_


	20. Calls & Letters

3rd POV

Kyoya sat tapping away at his computer. He was working on an essay for his physics class which would be done soon. The sooner he finished the sooner he could get to the figures he needed to work on for the Host Club. A bout of the flu was going around and the number of their customers had dwindled.

If that wasn't bad enough Haruhi was just the first club member to come down with it. Both Mori and Hikaru were sick at home for the week. This resulted in even lower profits since the 'twincest' act wasn't as strong with only Karou and they had lost the large number of Mori's fans. Thankfully he was an efficient accountant or the club would've fallen to ruin already.

He had just typed the last line of his paper when his phone when off in his desk drawer. Pulling it out opened the message, not even needing to look at the number. There was only one person that it could be.

He and Sora had both gotten a second phone, choosing to purchase cheap disposable ones from a commoner store. Only the other person had the number so it could be no one else.

**From: Sora**  
**I love you.**

**From: Kyoya**  
**I love you too. Are our plans still on for tomorrow night?**

**From: Sora**  
**Yes. According to everyone but you, me and Haruhi, I will be going with her and her father on a holiday. I am free until I'm supposed to be home on Sunday.**

**From: Kyoya**  
**Good. I look forward to our time together. I'm sure you'll enjoy everything I have planned.**

**From: Sora**  
**Ooh…I can't wait! This will be our best anniversary to date.**

**From: Kyoya**  
**Agreed. Now I had better get back to these figures. If not the Host Club won't be able to afford to open for business next week.**

**From: Sora**  
**I can only imagine how devastating that is would be for the girls at school. The halls would flood with tears. I should go to bed anyhow. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.**

**From: Kyoya**  
**Goodnight. Love you too.**

The next day would mark the 6 month anniversary of the day they had gotten back together. They celebrated each month which in all honestly seemed absurd to both of them but they nonetheless did.

Both Honey and Mori had recently graduated from Ouran. That left the two of them with only a year more to be together. The date for the wedding had been set over a month before and was just 2 weeks after she, himself and Tamaki were set to graduate. SWith the limited time they had they wanted to enjoy everything they could.

He had made extensive plans for the next day. His father was out of town and Fuyumi was back at her house with her husband Shiro who had recently returned from business. That left Kyoya the house to himself.

Tamaki and the twins had been threatened that if they disturbed his 'studying' this weekend they would pay dearly. Thankfully Honey and Mori were agreeable enough to agree without him having to stoop to such things. With the ruse about a holiday with Ranka and Haruhi to an undisclosed location things were also assured that they wouldn't randomly appear at Haruhi's and discover that Sora wasn't there either. It was all going to go perfect.

Just as he was storing the second phone back in the drawer he heard his other phone go off. Reaching into his pocket he fished it out and saw it was his lawyer.

The team of lawyers that the Otori's kept on retainer was currently working on filing a lawsuit against the patisserie that had nearly cost Sora her life. They periodically sent him an update on the progress of the case however he had just received one a few days previous. He hadn't expected another one so soon.

"Kyoya Otori." he answered.

"Hello Mr. Otori this is Saku Hamaguchi from the law firm." the voice on the other end said.

"Yes. Hello Mr. Hamaguchi, how is everything going with our lawsuit?" Kyoya replied.

"Everything is going well but recently we have acquired some information that I believe that you should know." Mr. Hamaguchi replied.

"Information? What kind?" Kyoya asked.

"Well one of the workers at the patisserie came forward and admitted that he was the one that put the coconut in the cake." he replied.

"Isn't that good? Now we can show the negligence of their staff which would only confirm our lawsuit." Kyoya replied.

"Yes it would Mr. Otori but unfortunately it wasn't negligence." Mr. Hamaguchi replied.

"It was deliberate?" Kyoya asked his eyes widening.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Otori. He said that he was paid by a young woman to slip the coconut into the shipment of cakes that were going to be delivered to Ouran Academy to for the Host Club. She didn't say why, never gave a name and paid in cash." Mr. Hamaguchi sighed.

"Damn it." Kyoya cursed.

"I called so that you could warn Ms. Nishimura that we believe that the coconut was put in the cakes specifically to target her. She needs to be careful." Mr. Hamaguchi said.

"I'll warn her." Kyoya nodded.

"Good. If I find anything else out I'll make sure to fill you in." Mr. Hamaguchi said.

"Thank you." Kyoya replied and hung up.

He was reaching for his other phone when suddenly the one in his hand started ringing and he saw it was Haruhi.

"What is it Haruhi? This is a very bad time." Kyoya replied.

"I'm sorry Kyoya-Sempai but I have something I think you should see." Haruhi replied.

Ten Minutes Earlier…

Haruhi sat stretched out on her bed solving problems from her Trigonometry book. She was looking forward to the weekend and wanted to make sure that she had everything she needed done so she could have free time.

Thanks to Kyoya-Sempai and Sora she was going to finally have a weekend where she wouldn't find herself wrapped up in some sort of strange plan or dragged off to some random place. No…Tamaki, Karou and Hikaru thought she was headed off with her father and Sora for a girls weekend. Sure she felt a little guilty lying to them but she did honestly need the break and she was happy that Kyoya-Sempai and Sora were going to get time to spend together.

Recently Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai had graduated and she knew that they were scared of the fact they had only a year before the wedding. She really couldn't blame them for wanting to spend every moment they could together.

Haruhi finished the final equation and closed her book. At that moment a long hot shower sounded good so after putting her things into her bag she stood up and grabbed her pajamas before heading for the door of her room. Just as she opened it though she came face to face with her father.

"Oh! I was just about to knock!" Ranka smiled at his daughter.

"Aren't you supposed to be heading to work Dad?" Haruhi asked looking at the clock.

"I am. I just wanted to give this to you. A nice man just dropped it off for you. What is it? An invitation from one of your friends at school?" Ranka asked.

Haruhi looked at her Dad and could practically see the vision running through his head. It involved dragging her to the nearest Shopping Center to try on dozens of clothes they couldn't afford in order to find the perfect outfit for the party.

"I don't think so. This is too thick to be an invitation of any sort." Haruhi frowned.

"It's not a love letter from the hooligan Tamaki is it?" Ranka asked raising one his perfect arched eyebrows, one manicured hand clutching the doorframe.

"No Dad. This isn't Tamaki-Sempai's handwriting." Haruhi replied rolling her eyes.

"Hmm…okay then. I'll see you in the morning sweetheart. Love you." Ranka said and pecked Haruhi on the head.

"Bye Dad, love you too." Haruhi replied and looked back down at the letter.

The only writing on it was her name which was printed on a label that was pasted on the front. It was a normal envelope, nothing fancy which meant it couldn't be from anyone in the Host Club. With a shrug she turned it over and ripped it open.

She pulled out the letter and read:

_This is a warning._

_If you care about your friend Misora at all you should tell her to watch her back._

_She's messing with the wrong people._

_I know what she's doing._

_I know that they're together._

_I know that you know that they're together even if no one else does._

_She can't have him._

_He's mine._

_ONLY__ MINE!_

_If she doesn't back off now she'll learn just what happens when you mess with what belongs to someone else._

_She can consider that coconut in her cake a warning._

_Next time she won't wake up._

Haruhi's eyes grew wide as she read it. Someone was out to get Sora and it seemed that they knew that Sora was in a relationship with Kyoya. She had to warn them.

She grabbed the phone the twins had given her and called Kyoya. He would be the one that would know what to do.

The phone rang twice before Kyoya picked it up.

"What is it Haruhi? This is a very bad time." Kyoya said from the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry Kyoya-Sempai but I have something I think you should see." Haruhi replied.

"What is it?" he asked with a sigh.

"Someone sent me a letter and whoever sent it said that they know about you and Sora. And they're not happy about it." Haruhi replied.

"Does that letter mention anything about Sora's accident?" he asked, his voice stern.

"Yeah it does." Haruhi said.

Haruhi heard Kyoya curse from the other end of the line before a few moments of silence lapsed.

"Kyoya-Sempai? Are you still there?" Haruhi asked, afraid that the call may have dropped without her realizing.

"Yes. I'm sending a car for you right now. I want you and that letter here in twenty minutes. Say nothing to anyone Haruhi. Not a word." Kyoya ordered.

"Of course Sempai." Haruhi nodded and hung up.

With a sigh Haruhi grabbed her purse, stuffing the letter inside. She quickly wrote a small note to her Dad just in case something happened and he came home early or somehow she ended up staying the night at Kyoya's house. It didn't seem likely but neither did half the things that happened with the Host Club.

Five minutes later Haruhi got a call from one of the Otori drivers and headed downstairs. Before she knew it she was at Kyoya's house and he met her at the door.

"Let me see the letter." he said holding his hand out.

Haruhi fished the letter out of her bag and handed it to him. Kyoya nodded his thanks and turned and began walking towards his room with Haruhi following.

Once in Kyoya's room Haruhi sat down on the couch and watched as Kyoya began pacing back and forth, muttering to himself as he read and re-read the letter. Finally he sighed and turned to Haruhi.

"Is this all there is?" he asked.

"That's it." Haruhi sighed.

"Well I guess I don't have to tell you that someone put the coconut in the cake with the sole purpose of causing harm to Sora." Kyoya said looking at Haruhi.

"I gathered that much. Who do you think it could be? And how did they find out about you and Sora?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya shook his head, "Not a clue. I received a call just before yours from the lawyers that are working on a lawsuit against the people who made the cake Sora ate. They said one of the men that worked there admitted that he had purposely slipped the coconut into the cake. A young woman had paid him in cash to do it."

"A young woman? You don't think it could be one of the clients do you?" Haruhi asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kyoya replied.

"What are we going to do? We can't just let Sora wander around without knowing this can we?" Haruhi said.

"I suppose not. I want you to call her and tell her that you would like to have her come over early to spend the night so she can help you choose what to wear for the trip. You and I will wait at your house for her. Once she arrives we'll come back here. There isn't anywhere safer." Kyoya replied.

"Right." Haruhi nodded and pulled out her phone.

An hour later they were sitting in Kyoya's room with Sora. It had taken almost forever to get her out of her house and to Kyoya's but finally they had arrived.

"Okay so can you guys fill me in on what's going on? I wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow. I mean I don't mind a few extra hours with you Kyoya but it was kind of random." Sora said.

"Sora we think someone might be out to hurt you." Haruhi said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked her eyes wide.

"The coconut in the cake was not an error. It was deliberately put in the cake to cause a reaction in you. A young woman paid a man to put it in there. We also think the same young woman wrote Haruhi a note threatening you and revealing that she knows of our relationship." Kyoya said.

"We thought you should know." Haruhi replied.

Sora nodded, "I'm glad you told me."

"I'm going to have a few members of my family's police force follow you for now. Whomever this is meant to kill you when they put that coconut in the cake. I don't doubt they'll try something just as dangerous or devious to achieve their ends."

"I don't think it would be wise to tell the others. I know it sounds selfish but I'm not ready for our relationship to end just yet. The only way to have them be fully informed would be to disclose our secret."

"Until we're able to reach the bottom of this I don't want you to eat anything not cooked by people you trust and this includes restaurants. You're not to go anywhere either without informing Haruhi or I." Kyoya instructed.

"Right. Agreed." Sora nodded.

Haruhi looked at Sora for a long moment. The list of demands Kyoya had just made of Sora seemed extensive and Haruhi was slightly stunned that Sora would agree so willingly. Something wasn't right.

From the moment she had climbed in the car with her and Kyoya there had been something just that much off with Sora. She was sure that had Kyoya not been stressed out about the fact that someone was after Sora he would've noticed as well. She was too quiet and too serious for herself.

"Sora? Are you feeling okay? You're not acting like yourself." Haruhi asked looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I don't know…agreeing to everything Kyoya's demanding doesn't seem like you. You're trained in self defense and I've seen you handle a knife and fork before. You're not weak and no offence but Kyoya-Sempai but you're making her sound like she's helpless." Haruhi replied.

"I'm not trying to make her helpless. I'm merely looking out for the best interests of the woman I love. She's free to tell me no at any time." Kyoya replied.

"It's okay Haruhi. I think it's probably best that I have all the protection I can get. We can't be sure that this person isn't crazy. Besides…I…I don't think I'm going to be fighting much anymore." Sora replied.

Kyoya looked at Sora, "What are you talking about? Are you giving up Martial Arts?"

Sora gave a small smile and shook her head. With a small laugh she ran her hands though her hair and looked at the both of them.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you this…" she muttered.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Kyoya asked.

Sora took a deep breath and looked at her hands, "I probably should've said something a while ago. I just didn't want to say it while we were at the Club or on the phone. I was waiting until we were alone but I guess this is good enough. Haruhi knows everything anyhow."

"Sora what are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

Sora bit her lip for a moment before looking at them, tears rimming her eyes.

"I'm 2 weeks late." she said.

"L-Late? As in…?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded, "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**And...CLIFF HANGER! IS SORA PREGANANT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH THE WEDDING?! HOW WILL SHE TELL HONEY?! WHY AM I WRITING IN ALL CAPS?! TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!**_

_**Sorry...i'm on a sugar high. I shouldn't have had a second piece of my mom's birthday cake...sugar isn't my friend...**_

_**Anyhow! Back to the story! **_

_**So I've gone ahead and posted the full version of Chapter 17 where Kyoya and Sora participate in country matters! And if you didn't get the last part it's a reference to a line from Shakespeare's Hamlet. Which by the way is a spectacular play :D**_

_**If you care to read it, it is called 'Just What He Needs' and you can find it here after typing in :  
/s/8916052/1/Just-What-He-Needs**_

Thank Yous Go To:

_**-Kayla-Sam7621**_

_**-puppyluva1991**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-irgroomer (i read your review at like 3 in the morning on my phone and i woke up my whole house laughing lol)**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-LottieDoll**_

_**-moooocow**_

_**-SarahELupin**_

_**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! **_

_**And thanks for reading!**_


	21. Results

_**3rd POV**_

Kyoya lay awake in bed beside Sora who was sound asleep. She was on her back, the braid of her hair curled under her neck and her arms rested above her head on the pillow. The blankets on her side were bunched about her hips and the tank top she wore showed just the faintest trace of skin between it's hem and her pajama pants.

Haruhi had left hours before. Sora's admission had shocked both of them, Kyoya the most. Never once had they failed to use a condom and Kyoya had arranged for Sora to get on birth control which he knew for a fact she took religiously.

It was Haruhi who had suggested getting a test at a pharmacy. If Kyoya and Sora were to go to one of the local hospitals or clinics since the Otori family had a hand in most of the medical establishments in the area. That meant it was possible that they would find out which wasn't something that they wanted.

Kyoya had wanted to get a test right away. However it was very late meaning that all pharmacies would be closed. So they would have to wait for the morning to procure one.

With a sigh he stared at that strip of skin, his mind spinning. It was possible that soon that strip of skin would be stretched taut as her womb expanded. Inside that womb a child, his child, would be thriving.

The thought was more than frightening.

It was possible that in a few short months he would be not only preparing for graduation but raising a child as well. Kyoya was not one to doubt his own abilities but that was when it came to school or business. A child was something completely different. Would he be able to support Sora in the ways that she needed? Would he be able to instill all the values he wished to in his child?

He really had no role model for how to be a father figure. His own father was not what one would call a father of the year. He was cold and distant as a parent unless one of his sons did something he didn't approve of. It was then that he would intervene. Neither of his brothers had children of their own so he knew that it would be useless to look to them.

The more he thought about it the more the images became more distinct. He could see a pregnant Sora standing before him clearly in his minds eye.

Her eyes glowed with the anticipation of their child being born. Hands rested on her protruding stomach and a faint smile curled at her lips. Looking up she took his hand and rested it on top of the bump so he could feel it kick. She was beautiful and the thought of her carrying his child for a moment didn't seem so bad.

"Kyo?"

Kyoya looked over to see Sora's eyes open, looking at him curiously. He noticed for the first time that his hand had moved to the small strip of skin below her tank top and was now resting there.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't know…I'm sorry for waking you." Kyoya replied pulling his hand away.

"Have you been to sleep at all?" Sora asked looking at him.

"Not really. I was thinking about things." he replied.

Sora frowned, "You should sleep Kyo. We'll worry about all of this tomorrow okay? Besides you know how you are when you don't sleep."

Kyoya frowned, "Of course. Goodnight." he said and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before laying down and pulling her to him.

"Love you." Sora smiled curling closer.

"Love you too." Kyoya replied and with the feeling of her in his arms he finally found sleep.

_**Sora's POV**_

I woke the next morning to Kyoya shaking me gently, "Sora wake up."

I opened my eyes to see him leaning over the bed fully dressed.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up and yawning.

"Nearly 8. The pharmacy will be opening soon." he replied.

I nodded and sighed. Today I would find out my future.

I was 2 weeks late on my period and since I was fairly regular I was pretty sure I was pregnant. I felt my stomach turn at the thought. I didn't want to even think about what my parents would do to me.

Not only would I be 17 and pregnant but pregnant by someone who wasn't my betrothed. I was terrified beyond belief.

Getting out of bed I used the bathroom before changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After tossing my hair into a ponytail I slipped on my sneakers and walked downstairs to join Kyoya. He had tea and toast waiting for us.

"How are you doing?" I asked as I sat down next to Kyoya who was watching the stock prices on TV.

"I'm fine." he replied with a smile but I saw through it.

"Kyoya…don't lie to me." I said looking at him.

Kyoya looked at me out of the corner of his eye and sighed before turning off the TV.

"What do you want me to say Sora?" he asked.

"I want you to tell me how you're really feeling about all of this. I need to know if I am pregnant whether or not you're going to be there to back me up or if I'm on my own." I replied suddenly feeling more afraid than I had been before. I hadn't thought about the fact that Kyoya might not be there until it had come out of my mouth.

Kyoya turned and looked at me, the shine on his glasses hiding his eyes.

"I'm hurt that you would think that of me Sora. If there is a child to be born I will certainly do the right thing by the both of you. The fact that you think that of me is something that wounds me very deeply."

I felt tears sting my eyes, "I'm sorry Kyo I just…I'm scared and I don't know if I'm ready for a baby and you trying to pretend that you're okay is not going to help me."

Kyoya's face softened and he wrapped his arms around me, my head resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I promise that I won't hide anything from you. Now before we decide to dissolve into panic we should go get a test. The pharmacy is probably open by now." Kyoya said with a soft but this time genuine smile.

I nodded and wiped at my eyes, "Right. Let's go." I replied.

The two of us headed out to his car and headed to the closest pharmacy. We made a beeline for the personal health aisle and stood in front of the pregnancy tests.

"Which one?" Kyoya asked.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know? I've never done this before!" I replied looking at him.

"Well neither have I. Perhaps if we read them we could make the best decision." Kyoya suggested.

I nodded and reached forward and picked up the first one I touched.

"This one says it's guaranteed to be the most accurate." I said reading the box.

"As does this one…and this one." Kyoya frowned holding up two different ones.

"This is useless." I groaned.

"I'm beginning to think so myself." Kyoya replied shaking his head.

"Excuse me?"

Kyoya and I turned to see a woman with a baby in a sling on her front smiling. I felt my heart jump into my throat as I realized someone had seen us holding pregnancy tests.

"I-I-" I started but she only smiled wider.

"Here…try this one. It's the one we used with little Daichi here." she said and reached forward and picked up a blue box, handing it to us.

The baby looked at us and grinned a toothless smile with dimples in his cheeks. He was adorable. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you very much." Kyoya said as he took the test from the woman.

"It's okay. My husband and I were nervous too. Good luck you two." she smiled and walked off.

"Let's go." Kyoya said and took my hand and we walked to the cashier.

Once the test was paid for we drove back to Kyoya's house in silence. Neither of us wanted to talk about the elephant in the car. The test sat heavy on my lap and Kyoya drove 20 miles over the speed limit the whole way back to the house.

We nearly ran as we headed inside. I really had to pee. I had bought a large bottle of water at the store and I had chugged on the way home. With the bag clutched in my hand I headed straight for the bathroom and locked the door.

Taking a deep breath I opened the box and looked at the instructions quickly. It looked pretty easy. You peed on the stick and waited ten minutes. Plus meant yes and line meant no.

Nodding to myself I walked over to the toilet and sat down.

A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and saw Kyoya standing just outside the bathroom door.

"So?" he asked.

"You're supposed to wait five minutes." I replied and he nodded.

"We don't have to wait though." I said and he looked up at me confused.

"I'm not pregnant. I got my period." I smiled and Kyoya's face obviously relaxed.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me tightly, burying his face in my neck. I hugged him back and we stayed that way for a few minutes.

Finally Kyoya let go and sighed, "We dodged that bullet it seems."

"Agreed." I nodded and walked over, flopping down on the bed.

Kyoya walked over and sat down on the bed and I moved over to lay my head on his lap. One hand reached out and laced itself with the hand that laid on my stomach and his other one came to play in my hair.

I sighed as my mind began to wander. I couldn't stop thinking about the smile that baby gave me. He was adorable. For a moment when he had smiled I wondered just what our baby would've looked like.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyoya asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…nothing." I replied.

"So you expect me to tell you what I'm feeling but it doesn't go the same way for you? That hardly seems fair Sora." Kyoya replied looking down at me.

I sighed, "Okay I was thinking about that baby at the pharmacy and what our baby would've looked like."

Kyoya nodded and smiled, "That thought had crossed my mind as well."

"Like a little boy with your hair and eyes named Ryuu." I smiled.

"Or a little girl that looked like you named Natsumi." Kyoya replied.

"You've been thinking about this huh?" I smiled.

"As have you obviously." Kyoya replied.

"It was only natural I guess."

Kyoya nodded, "Well at least we don't have to worry about a baby now. We can concentrate on this stalker you seem to have."

"Oh yeah…I kind of forgot about that." I sighed.

"I think I may have something that could help us. Perhaps a little. However I don't think you're going to like it." he replied.

"Are we breaking up?" I asked looking at him.

"No. Not at all." he smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

"Then what's your plan?" I asked.

"I think you and Honey should announce your engagement." he replied.

"What?" I asked sitting up and looking at him.

"I know that you wanted to keep this as quiet as you could but I think now may be a good time to announce it. That way we can divulge to the other members of the Host Club that there is someone after you. After all looking at that letter that Haruhi received someone who didn't know about us could infer that it was about the two of you instead of us. The more people we have watching your back the better chance we have of protecting you." Kyoya replied.

I sighed, "Fine. But you do realize that when my Mother finds out that I want to go public with this there is going to be an engagement party and showers and all of that crap?"

I really hated elaborate parties and things like that. I loved dressing up but I didn't like being paraded around like a doll of some sort.

"Well I can guarantee that you will always have a quiet place to relax here." he smiled and kissed me.

"Yeah…relax…I'm sure." I smirked rolling my eyes.

Kyoya returned the smirk and moved closer. However a second later a sharp pain shot through my stomach.

"Ow." I groaned and collapsed back on the bed.

Kyoya looked at me concerned and I smiled.

"Cramps baby. It's nothing bad." I smirked.

"Of course." Kyoya said and stood up and headed for the bathroom.

A few minutes later he returned with a couple of ibuprofen and a glass of water.

"Thank you." I smiled and downed the medicine.

"I'm not the best cook but how about how about I make us something for lunch?" he asked.

"That sounds good. And I'm sorry." I replied.

"Sorry? For what?" Kyoya asked.

"Well our anniversary is kind of ruined." I said.

Kyoya smiled, "This weekend was about you and I spending time together as it was about having sex. And honestly after the near miss we just had it is the last thing on my mind."

I smiled and stood up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

"And I you. Now why don't you pick out a movie and get comfortable downstairs and I'll find something for us to eat." Kyoya replied.

"Alright." I nodded and headed downstairs.

I sorted through the movies before finally selecting one. Once it was in I curled up on the couch and a few minutes later Kyoya joined me with our food, commoner's ramen that he found in the cabinet. He kept it on hand for when Tamaki came over. We watched the movie and ate before relaxing on the couch.

He sat back and I lay between his legs as he draped a blanket over the two of us. I snuggled into his chest and inhaled his scent. There may have been someone out there looking for me but I felt no safer than when I was with Kyoya. If I had my choice I'd stay there forever.

* * *

_**And Sora is not pregnant! **_

_**However that may or may not come back to haunt them later...**_

_**And now Honey and Sora have to come out as engaged! **_

**_This is kind of a filler chapter..._**

**_It's based off of an idea that popped into my head and just had to use..._**

**_I hope you all liked it though! It is kind of a bridge into the major craziness that I have planned ;)_**

**_Thank you to:_**

**_-Kayla-Sam7621_**

**_-Theroadnottaken_**

**_-monsta-starr_**

**_-lovefairytail007_**

**_-Sparklefaith_**

**_-Springflowerangel_**

**_-GilDeMo-Yui_**

**_-irgroomer (and thank you for the comment on Just What He Needs)_**

**_You guys are awesome and thank you for reading!_**


	22. A Photo Is Worth A Thousand Words

_**Sora's POV**_  
I had eyes on me and all for different reasons. There were 5 sets watching the movements of everyone around me. They belonged to the Host Club.

After Kyoya had broken the news about the coconut not being an accident and offered up the note left for Haruhi as backup evidence they had freaked out. Tamaki had tried to rally some sort of protection squad to watch out for me but that had been squashed quickly.

I was no weakling and everyone knew it. Honey and Mori had quickly come to my defense as had Kyoya and Haruhi. It had resulted in Tamaki hiding in a corner for a while but when the clients had come he had immediately perked up and was now his usual Princely self. However they had all vowed to keep watch just in case they saw something I didn't.

The other eyes on me were ones that had far less friendly intentions. That morning I had showed up to school wearing my engagement ring. It was far from small and had sent most of the girls in my class into a frenzy. However when I had told them it was Honey that I was marrying they had wilted.

Mori and Honey had graduated but were still active members in the Host Club and still very popular. Their fans had started talking and by the end of the day everyone at Ouran Academy had known that Misora Nishimura and Mitsukuni Haninozuka were engaged. Now I had eyes boring down on me, most of which looked like they wanted to burn me alive.

"Sora?"

I looked up to see Honey looking at me.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I asked if you wanted some more cake." Honey replied.

"Oh please." I smiled and Honey placed a slice of chocolate cake on my plate.

"So Sora…have you and Honey set a date yet?" one of the girls asked.

"Nothing solid yet. Our parents are handling all of that. We're planning on sometime after I graduate this spring." I replied.

"I'm sure it will be a beautiful wedding." the girl next to the one who had asked the question replied.

I opened my mouth to say something when the doors of the Host Club opened and Tamaki's voice rang thorough the Music Room as he greeted the people on the other side.

"Welcome to the Host Club ladies! My name is Tamaki and I am the Host Club King!"

I looked up and a second later my stomach sank. I had expected a few girls from school but instead I saw Kasumi standing with two of her giggling little girlfriends that frequented our house.

"If you'll please excuse me there's something I need to take care of." I smiled at everyone and stood up.

Walking over I saw Tamaki turning on the charm for them and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at Kasumi.

"Oh! Misora! How was your day?" Kasumi replied her face a mask of fake happiness.

"You two know each other?" Tamaki asked looking at me.

"Tamaki meet my little sister Kasumi who was just leaving." I said glaring at her.

"Who says I was leaving? I came here to participate in the Host Club! Or are you the only one who gets to have fun?" Kasumi asked her lip curling out in a pout.

"Is there a problem here?" Kyoya asked suddenly appearing behind us.

"My sister is here trying to participate in the Host Club. However she's too young. She's only in Middle School." I replied.

"I'm afraid that there is no rule against females younger than High School level participating in Host Club activities Sora. They are just as welcome here as you are." Kyoya said.

"See? I can be here! You really should calm down Misora. I think you're getting little wrinkles along the sides of your eyes." Kasumi said with a smirk, her friends giggling behind her.

I felt my hands ball into fists and it took every ounce of my self control to stop myself from slapping her.

"Now why don't we get you lovely ladies stationed with a Host hmm?" Tamaki smiled and took Kasumi's hand and led her away with her friends trailing behind.

"Sora are you okay?" Kyoya asked.

"No! I hate the fact that she's here." I growled.

"She has every right to be here." Kyoya pointed out.

"Oh stuff it! You're just in it for the money! You'd let anyone in here as long as they paid you!" I replied with a glare.

Kyoya's eyebrows raised, "The money is a large part of it but I truly don't see why you should be so selfish Misora."

And with that he walked away. I sighed. I knew that I had done it. Kyoya was pissed. He only called me Misora when he was angry with me. I would have to pull him aside later and talk to him.

With a sigh I walked over and took my seat at Honey and Mori's table.

"What's going on?" Mori asked looking at me.

"Kasumi is here." I replied looking over to where Tamaki was introducing her to Haruhi.

"Why?" Honey asked looking confused.

"I don't know but if I had to guess I'd wager that it was to make me miserable." I replied.

"Why would she do that?" Honey asked.

"Search me. Spite maybe? The fact that I'm happy and she doesn't like it? She's such a brat." I sighed.

"Don't let her ruin your fun Sora! Here! Have some more cake!" Honey smiled and pushed another plate towards me.

I kept my eye on Kasumi for the rest of the time. She and her giggle buddies were over near Hikaru and Kaoru, all three fawning over their brotherly love act.

Thankfully the club soon closed and everyone had to leave and that included Kasumi and her posse. All I had to do now was wait for the others to leave so I could corner Kyoya. He always stayed later than the others.

The twins left first with Haruhi in tow, followed by Tamaki soon after. Honey and Mori cleaned up the last of the cake before turning to me.

"Sora are you coming?" Honey asked.

"No I need to ask Kyoya a question about an assignment in our class." I replied.

"Okay! I'll see you later!" Honey smiled and kissed me on the cheek before heading out with Mori.

Once I was sure they were gone I made my move. I walked over and sat down on the table beside Kyoya's laptop.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hello." he replied stiffly.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier." I said looking at him.

"Apology accepted. Now I have work to do." he said not looking up from the laptop.

I sighed, "Look…I don't know what it is but when I'm around Kasumi I'm not myself. She brings out the worst in me. She always has. She's a self entitled snob who knows how to push my buttons." I replied.

Kyoya looked up from his screen, "She sounds similar to the twins yet I don't see you snap at me around them."

"The twins are different. Their brand of snob is different. Theirs is more out of ignorance of the fact not everyone has money. Kasumi's is born out of the fact she's a supreme bitch. Our parents did anything and everything they could to just get her to shut up as a kid. She wasn't the oldest son like our brother Isamu and she wasn't the oldest girl like me. She's just kind of the spare kid you know?" I replied.

"I do indeed." Kyoya replied.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that. There's a difference between you and Kasumi though. You let that drive you to do better. Kasumi just channeled that into anger and it's nearly always directed at me. So she does things that get a rise out of me. Like today. When we were at St. Vincent's she had all the friends. Even though she was younger she managed to spread awful rumors about me that made sure I had no actual friends. Then she came in here. As selfish as it sounds you guys are MY friends. Mine. Not hers. She can't have the seven of you. " I said.

Kyoya nodded and pushed his laptop aside before grabbing hold of my hips and pulling me to sit in it's place.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" I smirked looking down at his hands that were still on my hips, rubbing small circles on the hip bones.

"Perhaps." he replied and his mouth curled into his Shadow King smile and a moment later pulled me from the table so I was straddling his lap.

"What do I have to do make you forgive me then?" I smiled.

"I can think of a few things." he replied and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, one of my hands tangling in his hair. His hands began to run up and down my legs and sides as the kiss got heavier. I wasn't sure just how far this was going to go but something about it felt deliciously wrong thanks to the fact we were in the school.

A second later though there was a beep from Kyoya's watch and he pulled away.

"Damn it." he cursed.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to go. My father is holding this charity dinner tonight and I'm expected to be there so I can hear all their pity filled comments. It makes me sick." he frowned.

"I'm sorry." I replied and pressed a small kiss on his lips before climbing off of his lap.

I walked over and began to collect my things when I discovered I'd forgot something.

"Well it looks like I forgot my history book in our classroom. I'd better go get it. We have that test tomorrow." I sighed as I picked up my bag.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No I can take care of it. I can handle whoever may come along. You go and get ready for your big dinner. I'll text you later. Love you." I replied.

"Alright I love you too." he replied and after a quick kiss we parted.

I was nearly to my classroom when I heard a sigh. I instinctively turned towards the noise in the quiet halls and saw Kasumi leaning against the wall with her phone.

"Kasumi? I thought you left a long time ago." I replied.

"Oh no. I thought I'd wait up for you for a while. I had this juicy piece of gossip to share!" She said with her eyes wide.

I felt something akin to dread and fear wash over me, "G-Gossip?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! See there's this girl who's engaged to this guy but she's sneaking around behind his back with his friend! And she's doing it in school where just ANYONE can walk in on her!" Kasumi gushed and brandished her phone at me.

On the screen was a photo of me straddling Kyoya's lap, our lips connected. A second later she hit a button and the scene between us a few minutes earlier. It wasn't perfect but you could clearly see our kiss.

"What do you want?" I asked looking at her.

"Hmm…let me think." Kasumi said and I watched as the evil little cogs began to turn in her brain.

"Okay I have it." she grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to stay away from everyone in the Host Club from now on, Four-Eyes here especially. I guess you'll have to talk to Honey and to Mori since well….you're going to be married to Honey soon. But the rest of them are off limits. And you can't tell Honey or Mori about why you're not talking to the others. Nothing. You so much as talk to ANY of them, these photos get sent to everyone including our parents and all of the Haninozuka family." She said.

I stared at her in shock, "You want me to stop hanging out with the Host Club?" I asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" she replied rolling her eyes.

"You can't do that! Kasumi, they're my friends! The only ones I've ever managed to have thanks to you." I said.

"Oh well. Looks like you're back at square one doesn't it? That is unless you want Honey and everyone else to find out. I mean I have no problem telling them at all. However I'm not sure how Father and Mother would take it…" she said looking at her phone.

I could only imagine their reactions. Things wouldn't be pretty. I really had no choice.

"Fine. I'll stay away from the Host Club." I replied.

"Good. Now we should probably go. It's getting late." Kasumi grinned and with a flip of her hair started off down the hall.

I felt like crying. I couldn't believe this. I could never talk to any of the Host Club again.

Like I had told Kyoya, they were the first real friends I'd ever had. And now I couldn't ever talk to them again.

Tears stung my eyes as I followed my sister down the hall. I shoved them back though. I refused to cry in front of Kasumi. It would just give her more gratification. I couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

_**3rd POV**_

Kyoya parted from Sora and headed towards the front doors. Pulling out his phone he messaged his family's driver that he was ready to leave before heading outside.

Leaning against one of the pillars that stood around the drive he checked that weeks schedule. The Host Club was doing a big event this week with a Sherlock Holmes theme. It was going to be a big murder mystery party where the girl that solved the mystery would receive a kiss on the cheek from the Host Club member of her choice.

He noticed that a few feet away a two girls, a blond and a brunette, who were frequent visitors of the Host Club were talking. They were trying to be quiet but Kyoya still heard every word.

"You saw her right?" the blonde asked.

"Of course I did! How could I not?!" the brunette replied.

"She was staring at him the whole time! It was creepy! Everywhere he went she watched! I wonder if anyone else noticed." the blonde said.

"I heard someone else mention it too. Oh my god did you see the look that she gave Sora whenever Honey would talk to her? God! I thought she was going to get up and jump her!" The brunette hissed.

"Can you imagine a fight in the host club?! Oh my god! That would be insane! I know that Sora and Honey are getting married but there was a lot more hate in that look than was normal. She must want Honey all to herself." The blonde said with a shake of her head before their car pulled up and they got inside.

Kyoya leaned against the pillar, his mind turning. So someone had been glaring at Sora that day at the Host Club. Something in Kyoya's gut told him that today they had Hosted the person that had sent the letter and tried to poison Sora. The question was who.

As Kyoya's car pulled up to the front he climbed in the back and began to go over the roster of the day's clients on his phone. He uploaded the day's data from the Host Club to his phone so everything was right at his fingertips. It was just about eliminating certain people.

However a few minutes later he realized that the task was heavier than he realized. It would take time however he was sure that the stalker was there that day. If it was the last thing he did he would figure it out.

* * *

_**Gotta love Kasumi...okay not really. Even I hate her and I made up the character lol **_

_**Anyhow time for Thank yous!**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Theroadnottaken**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-Saphireblu987**_

_**-irgroomer**_

**_Thank you all! You're all amazing! _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	23. Silence & Notes

_"Remember…not a word."_

Kasumi's words echoed in my head as I took my usual seat in the library. It was quiet and away from everyone else. Ix n the week and a half since my sister had began blackmailing me it had worked.

I would arrive a little later than usual and then hide out in one of the girls restrooms as I pretended to fix my hair or my makeup. I knew that none of the male Host Club members would come in here and that they wouldn't risk Haruhi being found out so I was safe in there.

For the rest of the day I spent it tucked away in a corner of the library with my nose in a book as I pretended to read. This was step two of my 'don't-talk-to-the-host-club' strategy and it had been easy to pull off. I told them that I had fallen behind in my studies.

A few weeks before my father had to go away to the states on business and this time Mother had forced me to go with her and Kasumi. She said she was frightened that something would happen to me like it had the last time they had gone out of town.

I had missed several days of school to go with them and had fallen behind in my school work. Of course I had quickly made it up but the Host Club didn't need to know that and it was best that they didn't. It was my only means of escape.

As much as I missed my friends I knew that this was for the best. If anyone found out about Kyoya and I then things would just end badly. There would be trouble for the both of us and probably Honey and Mori as well. I couldn't let them get in trouble for something I was responsible for.

I knew that this couldn't work for long but it would work for the mean time. Or so I hoped.

I had just gotten to work on some of the following week's Trigonometry homework when I felt eyes on me. Turning slightly in my seat I saw the entire Host Club making their way towards me. I didn't know what they were doing here. It was after school hours and they should've been in the Music Room entertaining guests.

Reaching into my bag I grabbed my iPod and shoved it in my ears, turning the music up as loud as I could stand it. Picking up my pin I began to jot down notes from the book. A moment later I felt their presence behind me. I did my best to block it out and ignore it, including the fact that they were calling my name.

After a few moments it went silent and I thought that maybe they had given up when suddenly the earbuds were pulled from my ears. Looking up I saw one of the twins holding them up.

"Can you hear us now?" Kaoru asked dangling the earphones in front of my face.

I scowled and reached for them but he pulled them away with a smirk.

"You want these? Then you'll have to talk to us." Tamaki said taking the earbuds from Karou and pocketing them. For a moment I understood why he insisted that he was the father of the group, his authoritative tone very paternal.

I sighed and shook my head before going back to my books. Maybe they would take the hint and leave. However a minute later I felt a hand on my arm. Turning I saw Honey standing there looking at me, his brown eyes wide.

"Did we do something to make you mad?" he asked.

"No Honey. I just have studying to do." I replied.

"None of us believe that Sora. Besides I can clearly tell you're doing the work in the next chapter. We won't even reach that until next week." Kyoya said.

I shook my head and went back to doing what I had been before.

"Sora? Did we do something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Then talk to us!" Hikaru replied.

I sighed again and a sudden idea came to mind. I scrawled a quick note to Kyoya before closing it and shoving things into my bag, tucking the notebook within the stack of books I'd pulled off the shelf. Once everything was in my bag I quickly stood and shoved my way through the group of Hosts surrounding me.

"Sora wait!" I heard Honey yell but I ignored him and hurried on without a word.

_**3rd POV**_

"What did we do?" Honey asked his voice sad as he and the others watched Sora hurry out of the library.

For the past few weeks Sora had been oddly distant. She hadn't spoken a word to any of the Hosts with exception of Honey and Mori. In fact he was certain that she was avoiding all of them on purpose.

Everyday for the past 10 days she had arrived nearly late to class and spent her breaks here in the library. She never answered any of their calls or texts and if any of them went to her house she was either out or unable to come to the door.

"Obviously she doesn't want to be around us anymore." Hikaru replied.

"But why?" Haruhi asked.

"Well until she's ready to tell us I'm afraid we won't know. Come men. We have guests waiting for us." Tamaki said with a sigh and started for the door, the twins, Honey and Mori following. Kyoya started following when he noticed Haruhi hesitate before picking up the books on the table.

"Haruhi what are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Someone should put these books away. Sora left in such a hurry she left them." she replied.

Kyoya sighed but he supposed Haruhi was right. Reaching out he picked up a stack of them himself and walked over to the shelves. Carefully he began to replace the books cradled in his arm in their correct places.

He was nearly done with his stack when he came to a black and white composition book. Sora's name was written in her small curly handwriting on the front. Frowning he wondered how she could've left this behind. Even in a rush it wasn't like her to forget something.

Holding onto the notebook he placed the last book on the shelf before walking over to Haruhi.

"What's that Sempai?" Haruhi asked as returned to the table as well.

"It's Sora's notebook. She left it in-between a couple of the books." Kyoya replied.

"That doesn't sound like Sora." Haruhi frowned.

"I thought so too." Kyoya nodded.

"Wait…let me see that." Haruhi said and pulled the book from Kyoya's hands and began to flip through it. A moment later her eyes grew wide.

"I saw Sora write something in this but it wasn't math like she was working on. This must have been it." Haruhi replied and shoved the notebook at Kyoya.

Kyoya looked down at the page and saw his own name written on the top, a note quickly written under it.

_Kyoya_  
_Please don't be angry. Kasumi is blackmailing me. She found out. If I talk to you or anyone else but Honey and Mori she'll tell our parents. I can't let the happen to you. I love you. I'm sorry._

Kyoya shook his head, speechless at the words in front of him. He was infuriated and judging by the wide eyed look of Haruhi beside him it must have shown on his face.

"Sempai? What's wrong? What does it say?" Haruhi asked her voice wobbling slightly.

"Sora's sister is blackmailing her. If she talks to any of us Kasumi will expose our relationship to their parents." Kyoya replied.

"What would she do that to her own sister?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya sighed, "The relationship between Misora and Kasumi Nishimura isn't an amicable one. From what I've been told Kasumi is vindictive and in Sora's own words a 'supreme bitch'. She spread rumors about her in their old school to the point that Sora spent nearly all of her time at St. Vincent's alone. If Sora believes that she'll do something like this then I'm inclined to believe it myself."

"So what do we do?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't think there is anything we can do. Unfortunately it seems that this is out of even my power. If I go to Kasumi I'm sure that things won't turn out well. It will reveal that Sora has indeed had some contact with us which is the exact opposite of what needs to happen. All we can do now is keep the others away from Sora." Kyoya replied.

"You mean we have to keep Tamaki, Karou, Hikaru, Honey AND Mori from going near Sora?" Haruhi asked looking uncertain.

"No. Just Tamaki and the twins. She can still talk to Honey and Mori. I suppose it's because of the marriage." Kyoya said.

"I guess it would look odd if she didn't talk to her fiance." Haruhi nodded.

"Indeed. It'll be difficult but we'll have to do it. For her sake at least. Of course this will make it difficult to keep an eye on her. I'll have to increase the surveillance." Kyoya replied as he pulled out his phone.

"Are you going to be okay Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course." Kyoya nodded.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya for a long moment before sighing.

"Alright but if you want to talk Sempai just know that I'm here." Haruhi replied and with that gathered her bag and headed towards the music room.

* * *

_**Hi everyone! I'm sorry this took so long! I've been really busy lately with stuff which included driving 2 hours back and forth to today. I think my butt might be permanently asleep O.o **_

_**I finally made time though to finish this chapter and here it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! And I may have been busy but with a little help from my mom (she's great at giving me feedback for my ideas) I know everything that is going to happen from here on out! It's just a matter of writing it all down for you lovely readers!**_

_**Thank Yous for the commenters on the last chapter go tooooo:**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-Kayla-Sam7621**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-GilDeMo-Yui**_

_**-saphira54325**_

_**-Theroadnottaken (it's supposed to be kind of a drama with some funny bits. I'm working on more humor.) **_

_**-snowflake2410**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading!**_


	24. Announcements

_**Please read the author's note!**_

* * *

I stood in front of a mirror as one of our family maids carefully folded and tied my kimono around me. Tonight was the night of Honey and I's engagement party and I was in one of the rooms upstairs at the Haninozuka Estate getting ready.

In a few hours time we would formally announce the fact that Honey and I were engaged. That would mean that in the coming weeks there would be parties and showers and all sort of mindless things we had to deal with. At least Honey would be there though.

"Don't you look beautiful! You'll make such a beautiful bride Misora." my Mother said as she stepped up behind me in the full length mirror, already dressed. I had to admit the kimono she'd gotten me was beautiful.

It was made of silk and had been hand dyed baby pink. A pattern of hand stitched sakura blossoms stretched from the bottom and up to the middle. My hair was pulled up on the sides and decorated with fresh sakura blossoms from the Haninozuka gardens.

"How do I look Mother?" Kasumi asked as she walked into the room wearing a bright yellow kimono with bright orange flowers. Unlike my kimono, which was new, Kasumi had worn hers a few times before. I could tell it was annoying her that she didn't have a new outfit.

"You look wonderful dear." Mother smiled and a second later there was a knock on the door.

Mother walked over and opened it up and smiled, "Well don't you both look dashing?"

A moment later Honey and Mori walked into the room wearing simple black traditional kimonos. Honey of course was to be my escort for the evening while Mori was Kasumi's. Mori would be Honey's best man and Kasumi was my Maid of Honor so for tonight they would be a pair.

"You look beautiful Sora!" Honey smiled as he stepped forward.

"Thank you. You look quite debonair yourself, you too Mori." I smiled.

"You two make such a lovely couple." my mother sighed before dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

A moment later she sniffed and smiled, "It's time to head downstairs. The party is set to start soon."

Honey extended his arm for me which I looped my arm through. He had suddenly shot up recently and was nearly as tall as me. Thanks to that I didn't have to bend to walk with him.

It had been a little over a month and a half since Kasumi had started blackmailing me. Thankfully after the day in the library the Host Club had pretty much stayed out of my way which I knew I had Kyoya to thank for. The day after I had found the notebook I left in the library on my desk with the words 'of course' written under the note.

In that time I had managed to concentrate on my studies. Things were a little lonely but I was managing. It wasn't as if I hadn't ever gone without friends before.

We made our way downstairs and headed out into the garden. People were mulling about in colorful kimonos. Fairy lights decorated the trees and bushes and a string band played in one corner. I had to admit it was a beautiful sight.

"May I have this dance?" Honey asked as we moved onto the dance floor that was set up in the heart of the garden.

"Of course." I nodded and he took my hand.

We began to twirl around the dance floor. Honey proved to be a very skilled dancer. At first I wondered just how he had become so good but then I remembered his tails of dances at the Host Club and realized that must have been it.

As we danced I felt myself laugh and I remembered when we were kids. On my holidays from St. Vincent's I would spend every day I could with Mori and Honey. One of our favorite past times had been dancing in the parlor to old records that his parents let us listen to. At that moment I wasn't marrying Honey, Kasumi wasn't blackmailing me and there wasn't someone out there that had tried to kill me. At that moment I was totally free.

I didn't know how long we danced just that soon I found myself standing next to the punch bowl as Honey poured me a glass of punch.

"Are you having fun?" Honey asked as he handed me the cup.

"Very much so. This is actually more enjoyable than I thought it would be." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy Sora." Honey grinned.

"How about another dance?" I asked.

"Don't worry…you two can dance more." A voice said in my ear.

"After you answer some of our questions that is." A matching one replied on the other side.

"Wha-AH!" I screamed as a pair of arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me away from the table and towards the darkened area around the party.

I tried to fight as hard as I could but a second later I recognized the arms as Mori's and I knew that I wasn't getting away. The fact I could easily take down most people didn't count when it came to him. He was far stronger than me.

Soundlessly he carried me a ways into the darkness, three sets of footsteps echoed besides Mori's. I knew one was Honey's and I guessed the other two to be Karou and Hikaru since I had recognized their voices in my ears earlier.

Quickly a plan formed in my mind. Once Mori sat me down I would take off for the party again. Hopefully no one would miss me and Kasumi couldn't say that I was off cavorting with the Host Club and reveal Kyoya and I's relationship.

Eventually we stopped and Mori sat me down but kept a tight grip on my upper arm.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let me go!" I hissed.

"Sorry Sora no can do! The Boss wanted you here." Hikaru said from somewhere next to me. I really couldn't see anyone in the dark.

"Besides we're not letting you go until you answer our questions." Kaoru added.

A moment later I heard a noise and a minute later Tamaki appeared with a paper lantern in hand that lit up everything. Honey stood directly beside me with the twins on the other side of Mori. They wore matching dark green Kimonos with thin gold trim and Tamaki wore a blue one that set off the violet in his eyes.

"I must say you look lovely tonight Sora." Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you but I'm going back to the party! Let me go Mori!" I snapped and tried to pull free but he kept his grip. It wasn't painful in the least but it was enough to hold me there.

"Sorry. I can't." Mori replied.

"As the twins told you we have a few minor questions to ask before you may leave my dear." Tamaki said.

"Why have you been ignoring us Sora?" Honey asked looking up at me.

"I haven't been ignoring you." I said looking at Honey.

"Maybe not Honey-Sempai or Mori-Sempai but you have been ignoring everyone else." Kaoru pointed out.

"We're concerned Sora. As your friends we wish to know that you're okay." Tamaki replied.

"We miss you at the Host Club Sora! We want you to come back!" Honey replied looking up at me.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I knew that I couldn't tell them about the blackmail but I had to get them to leave me alone. As much as it hurt I knew what I had to do.

"Who says I even want to be at the Host Club?! I'm ignoring all of you because I can't stand any of you! I'm tired of sitting there day after day putting up with your stupidity!" I spat and turned towards the twins.

"The both of you are selfish and snobby and I'm tired of the stupid games you play! I swear if you try to make me guess which one of you his Hikaru one more time I'm going beat you both senseless! Oh! And by the way! Haruhi is never going to love you Hikaru! Get over it!" I growled looking at them before swinging around to look at Tamaki.

"As for you, you're the biggest idiot of them all! You're not royalty Tamaki! You're nothing but the bastard child of the Suoh family! You walk around like you walk on air but you're nothing but an imbecile!" I said.

"I was never friends with any of you! I was only nice because of Honey and Mori! You're all dumber than I thought if you really thought I cared about you." I said with a smirk.

Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru looked back at me with wide eyes. I knew that I had hit something. I didn't have to look at Honey or Mori to know that they were looking at me horrified. I was never like this. I was never so mean or cruel to someone like I had just been.

"Sora this isn't you."

I turned my head and saw Kyoya and Haruhi making their way towards us. Kyoya wore a black and gray Kimono and Haruhi wore one that was a soft powder blue with white flowers decorating it.

"Oh go jump off of something Kyoya. You don't care about any of them anymore than I do! You're just using all of them to get ahead of your brothers!" I said.

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up on his face, "Sora you don't have to put on this act. I think it's time that we told them the real reason that you've been distant. You're not a cruel person and it doesn't suit you well."

I looked at Kyoya for a long moment before sighing.

"Sora? What's going on?" Kaoru asked looking at me.

"Yeah what is Kyo-Chan talking about?" Honey asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said sinking to the ground.

"Mori-Sempai you can let go now. She's not going to run." Haruhi said walking over and helping me up.

"Would someone please care to explain just what is going on here?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya turned to the Club King, "Sora is being blackmailed by her sister Kasumi."

"Blackmailed?!" Everyone but Haruhi gasped.

"Indeed." Kyoya nodded.

"What does she have on you?" Hikaru asked.

"She found out that I was having a relationship." I replied.

"With Honey? Shouldn't she know that? She's your sister." Karou replied.

"The relationship wasn't with Honey. It was with me." Kyoya said with a sigh.

"You?!" the twins asked.

"How could you keep this from me Mother?! Mothers are supposed to tell Fathers everything!" Tamaki cried.

"How long?" Mori asked looking down at me.

"A little over 6 months." I replied and looked up at Honey.

"I'm so sorry Honey. I never meant for any of this to happen. It just did." I said looking at him.

Honey's brown eyes looked back at me and I couldn't read them. I wasn't sure if he was hurt or angry or what. However a moment later he turned and walked off into the darkness in the direction of the house.

"Wow! That was better than I thought it would be."

Turning I saw Kasumi emerge from the shadows. She had a triumphant smile on her face.

"What do you want Kasumi?" I spat.

"Oh I just came to find you. Father sent me to tell you that it's nearly time to make the announcement. It looks like there might not be one now because it looks like you didn't heed my warning. I knew you'd break and talk to these losers. It was just a matter of time." she smirked.

"Do what you want Kasumi. I'm done being your little pawn. I'm going to go find Honey." I said and took off in the direction he'd disappeared to.

Honey was faster than I thought but I soon caught up with him.

"Honey please stop!" I begged as we walked into the parlor of the Haninozuka Mansion.

Honey turned around and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly there were footsteps behind us. Turning I saw my father glaring at me with Kasumi standing behind him gloating.

Silently he walked over until he was standing right in front of me. I looked up at him, my stomach churning and my heart racing.

"F-Father." I said bowing my head.

A second later stars exploded in front of my eyes as his hand met my cheek. I fell to the floor, my cheek stinging from the slap and tears welling up in my eyes.

"How dare you address me after what you've done." my Father said his voice oddly even and calm.

"Father I-" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't make excuses Misora. You have shamed our entire family by being nothing but a common whore. What you have done is more than unacceptable." he said.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this. You are nothing but an embarrassment." he said.

"Atsuo? What's wrong?" I heard my mother ask and I looked up to see her walking up along with that Haninozuka's.

My father took a deep breath and turned towards them.

"It seems that Misora has been unfaithful." my father said.

My mother gasped, "Misora! Is this true?"

"Oh it's very true Mother! Look! I have evidence!" Kasumi chirped and happily produced her cell phone, shoving it at our mother and Honey's parents.

"MISORA! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" my mother yelled stomping over to me.

"I-I don't know what to say." I replied as tears ran down my cheeks.

My mother shook her head and turned towards the Haninozuka families, bowing deeply.

"Please accept our deepest apologies. We are very embarrassed by this. We are sorry to have troubled you with such a disrespectful child such as our daughter. We understand that you will want to terminate the marriage." My father said joining my mother.

"Wait! Father! Mother! What about me? What if I offer to marry Honey?!" she asked.

"You would do that Kasumi?" my Mother asked.

"Of course! I read the contract that you drafted for the marriage and everything and if Sora were to die or she becomes unable to marry Honey then it would be up to me. It's for the good of the family." Kasumi replied.

"You were the one who did it aren't you?!" Honey suddenly said making us all jump.

"Mitsukuni what are you talking about?" Mrs. Haninozuka asked.

"Kasumi was the one that put that coconut in Sora's cake! You're the one that tried to hurt her!" Honey accused.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kasumi asked looking at Honey.

"You paid that man to put the coconut in her cake! You're the one that left Haruhi that awful note! You've been out to hurt Sora for weeks now!" Honey yelled.

Kasumi looked around at everyone who was looking at her now and her shoulders sagged.

"Yes. It was me." she replied.

Our parents gasped, "Why would you do that Kasumi?" Mother asked.

"Because! It's not fair that Sora gets to marry Honey! She gets everything! I get nothing! She doesn't even love him like I do!" Kasumi replied.

"You did it because you wanted to marry Honey?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes! I've been in love with him since I can remember and it's not fair that you're the one that gets to marry him! You could never love him the way that I do!" Kasumi said.

I didn't know what to say. For a moment I forgot the sting of my cheek. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Never had Kasumi shown any sign that she loved Honey. I didn't think she loved anyone other than herself.

This was a side of my sister I had never seen. Real and true tears rimmed her eyes and her tone of voice wasn't snide or bitter. It was her showing real feelings for once in her life.

"I could never marry you Kasumi." Honey said suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"But why? I could be such a better wife for you! I could love you like you deserve to be loved! We could be so happy! I promise I will never do to you what Sora did!" Kasumi gushed looking at him.

"I could never love you though Kasumi. Your heart is full of anger and hatred. Sora is sweet and kind and gentle. I don't care what she did. I still want to marry her." Honey replied.

"Mitsukuni you couldn't possibly want to marry her after what she's done. She's tainted and dirty. Our Kasumi would be much better suited for you. Pure and innocent." my father said.

"Pure and innocent? She just admitted that she tried to kill me!" I replied looking at my parents.

"You will be silent girl!" my Father said and reached back to smack me again and I squeezed my eyes shut in preparation for the blow but it never came.

Opening my eyes I saw Honey holding onto my father's hand.

"As long as she remains mine you will never lay another finger on her as long as you live." Honey said his voice deep and serious.

My father looked at him for a moment before nodding, "Of course."

"Are you sure you want to do this Mitsukuni?" Mr. Haninozuka asked.

"I'm sure Father. I agreed to this commitment and I will see it though." Honey replied.

"Very well then. If we're going to see this marriage through we should make the announcement. I think it can be agreed on that we will keep this between our families." Mr. Haninozuka said.

"Of course." My father nodded.

"Very well then. It's time for the announcement. We will call you when we're ready." Mr. Haninozuka said and our parents left.

"This isn't fair! Why do you always get everything?! I hate you Sora!" Kasumi shouted and ran.

I watched her before sighing and turning towards Honey.

"You don't have to do this Honey." I said.

"I know I don't but I want to. It's what's best for both of our families and for us. If I don't marry you your parents might disown you and at least I'm marrying someone I can be friends with. I might not get so luck the next time." Honey said.

"Thank you." I smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Come on Sora. I think they're calling us." he said and took my hand.

A few hours later I sat in the back of my family's limo.

"You're very lucky Misora. Mitsukuni was able to overlook that fact that you were consorting with that Otori boy behind his back. Most men wouldn't be so forgiving" my Mother said.

"I understand." I nodded.

"We cannot risk a repeat of this Misora I hope you know that." My father said.

I nodded again.

"So we've decided that we're pulling you out of Ouran Academy. Tomorrow morning you will pack your bags." he said.

"You're sending me back to St. Vincent's?" I asked.

"No. . We've discussed this with the Haninozukas and we're moving it up to the end of the Summer. Until then we've decided that you will be going to stay with Isamu until then. We have a tutor in place to help you continue with your studies." he said.

"I have to leave Ouran!?" I said.

"Misora after all of the trouble you caused you should thank your lucky stars that is the worst that you're getting." My mother said.

I sat back in my seat and nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kasumi shoot me glare that made my blood run cold. She hated me more than ever now and that was something I would just have to deal with.

We pulled up to the house and I got out and headed silently to my room. Pulling off my Kimono I folded it before putting it away and changing into pajamas. With a heavy sigh I pulled the prepaid phone that I used to keep a hold of Kyoya and sent him a text.

**_To: Kyoya_**  
_This is it isn't it?_

**_To: Sora_**  
_It would seem so._

**_To: Kyoya_**  
_I love you. Always._

**_To: Sora_**  
_I love you too. Sweet Dreams._

With a shaky sigh I took the phone and tucked it back into the drawer. That night I crawled into bed with tears clinging to my eyelashes.

* * *

_**So the secret is out! And Kasumi was the one who tried to kill Sora! Sister of the year award right there! lol **_

_**Quick shout outs go to:**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Kayla-Sam7621**_

_**-PridePrejuiceandcake**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-kishe**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_

_**Since you're all such amazing and wonderful readers I want to have a little contest!**_

_**I need names!**_

_**The only restrictions are that the names **__**MUST**__** be of **__**Japanese**__** or **__**French**__** origin and you have to tell me what sex they're for.**_

**_If you have any ideas just comment them or PM them to me! _**

**_Whichever one(s) I like the most I'll use in my story and I will give credit to whoever picked it out! If more than one person submits it you'll both get credit :) _**

**_Anyhow I'm going to go now! Thanks for reading!_**


	25. Brother & Sister

"Is the air alright Miss Misora?" the driver asked from the front seat.

"Yes. It's fine." I replied with a smile.

"Very well then." he nodded and I went back to the book that was resting on my lap that I wasn't really reading

I was on my way to stay with my brother Isamu. He lived in an apartment a couple of hours from where I lived with our parents. He looked a lot like my father with dark hair and light green eyes but he was different from both of our parents. In fact he was more like me in some respects.

He was focused when it came to the company our father owned but he wasn't a complete snob like him and our mother and Kasumi. When he graduated from college in a few months he would take his place at the company and one day inherit it after our father passed. However the fact that he didn't think it made him superior to Kasumi and I was the reason that I loved him.

Smiling my mind drifted back to when we were kids.

_I sat crying on the steps outside of my dorm at St. Vincent's. I wasn't very old at the time, maybe about 9. I was so busy crying that I didn't see Isamu walk towards me. He was a student at St. Christian's, the boys school that was connected with St. Vincent's. He would often come over and check up on Kasumi and I and bring us little treats from his visits into town._

_"Sora?"_

_I looked up and saw him standing in front of me. He was 13 and all gangly and awkward. However I all I saw my big brother._

_"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked sitting down next to me, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to me._

_"B-Because! The other girls are telling me that I don't matter! That Mommy and Daddy don't care about me!" I sobbed._

_"Why would they ever say that?" Isamu asked with a frown._

_"They said that Mommy and Daddy love you more because you're the oldest! They said that Mommy and Daddy will never love me like they love you!"_

_Isamu smiled, "Don't worry Sora, Mom and Dad love you and Kasumi just as much as they love me. They don't care that I'm the oldest or that you're the middle or that Kasumi is the littlest. They have plans for all of us. One day they'll tell us what those plans are. But trust me they do love you."_

_"Are you sure?" I asked._

_"Of course I am. I'm your big brother. I can't lie to you." he replied._

_"Promise?" I asked extending my pinky._

_He chuckled and hooked it with mine, "Promise. Now no more tears or you don't get your surprise."_

_"Okay! I won't cry any more!" I said quickly wiping my face with the handkerchief Isamu had given me._

_"Good girl. Here." He said and placed a couple of brightly wrapped caramel candies in my hand._

_"Yum! Thank you big brother!" I smiled and hugged him._

_"You're welcome. Now I'd better go find Kasumi and give her hers. She'll have a fit if she finds out that I didn't bring her hers first." he said and with a smile hurried off to find our younger sister._

I opened my eyes as the car slowed to a stop. We were outside Isamu's building. The driver parked and I climbed out, looking at the tall structure in front of me. The driver pulled my bags from the back and one of the bell boys came out front and picked them up before leading me inside.

We climbed the 12 floors to my brother's apartment before walking down to 12D. I tipped the bell boy who nodded before heading off. With a sigh I turned and knocked on the door.

I heard movement from inside and a moment later my brother answered the door. He wore a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt with socks. His hair was messy and he looked like he had just woken up even though it was nearly 4 in the afternoon.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Mother and Father sent me here to stay with you. Remember?" I asked.

"You were coming today? I thought you were coming tomorrow." he said.

"Nope. Today." I replied.

"Oh. Well…come in then." He said and I stepped into the apartment while he grabbed my bags.

"This is all you brought with you? Father said you were staying here until September." Isamu replied.

"The rest of my stuff is going to be sent soon." I said.

"Great then. How about a tour huh?" he asked.

"Sounds awesome." I smiled.

Isamu gave me a quick tour of everything before showing me my room. It was kind of small compared to the master bedroom but it had a great view of the city. I put a few of my things away before wandering out to living room. I honestly couldn't believe that he lived here. I had known that his apartment was small but somehow he had managed to make it look comfortable and homey. It was quiet nice. I wondered vaguely if he'd hired a decorator.

Isamu sat on the couch with a cup of tea, now fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a black button down with sneakers. His hair was combed and he looked a little more awake.

"So how are things going?" I asked as I sat down across from him.

"Pretty good. I'm on track to graduate soon so that should make Father and Mother happy." Isamu said.

"I bet." I nodded.

"So what happened back home that made them send you here? I thought you were going to Ouran with Honey and Mori. I was going to come see you guys a few months ago but I never got the chance because I had a mid-term." Isamu replied.

"If I tell you promise not to judge me?" I asked.

"Swear." he smiled.

"I was seeing someone other than Honey." I replied.

"Whoa…who was it?" he asked.

"His name was Kyoya Otori." I replied.

"As in the Medical Field Otori's?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yep. We started hanging out as friends and then things got serious."

"Serious? How serious?" Isamu asked.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "There is no way that I'm discussing how far I went with him with you."

"So you went that far huh?" Isamu sighed.

My cheeks got even hotter and Isamu laughed.

"You're 18 years old Sora. I can't tell you not to do the same things I did when I was your age. Anyhow so what? They found out and blew a gasket?" he asked.

"They less found out and more were told." I replied.

"Who told on you?" he asked.

"Kasumi. Oh! Did I mention that she paid off a bakery to put coconut in some cake that she knew I would eat?" I said.

"What?! Are you okay?" he asked sitting up.

"I'm fine. It was a few months ago. Kyoya took good care of me afterwards." I said.

"Where were Mother and Father?" he asked.

"Paris." I replied.

He scoffed and shook his head, "I can't believe them. God I can't believe them!"

"What did you expect? It's our parents. I'm sure if I had died they would have come back but still. It didn't surprise me. Like I said Kyoya took very good care of me until they got back." I replied

"You should've called me Sora." Isamu said.

"You're busy with school." I said.

"So? If you needed someone you could've called me. You know that." he replied.

"Well I didn't think about it okay? But look I'm fine okay? Next time I nearly die you'll be the first one I call. Okay?" I laughed.

Isamu looked at me for a few moments before sighing and shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"You know it doesn't surprise me that it was Kasumi that put the coconut in your cake. She's…just…angry." he sighed.

"I know. Oh and she did it so that she could marry Honey. She's been in love with him forever." I replied.

"Could've told you that one." Isamu said as he sat his tea cup down.

"What?" I asked.

"You mean you couldn't tell? The looks she would give Honey when you all weren't looking were sickening and the looks she gave you when you were around him were ones that could kill. I never thought she'd try it though." Isamu replied.

"Me neither trust me." I said downing the last of my tea before standing up.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go grab a shower. Sitting in that car made me feel all sticky." I said.

"Put on something nice afterwards and I'll take you out to dinner! How does sushi sound?" he asked.

"Fine by me." I replied and grabbed clothes from my room before I headed to the bathroom.

After a long hot shower I pulled on a pair of fresh jeans and a loose black blouse. Looking around I realized I had forgotten the gel for my hair in my room and really didn't want to go back so I decided to look around and see if my brother had any I could use.

I opened the medicine cabinet and frowned. There were wax strips and nail polish remover there. Frowning I looked at the items for a moment before shrugging. For all I knew my brother could wax and as for the nail polish remover you could use it as a remover for other things like ink and stuff. Isamu didn't have a maid so it was up to him to do things that they would normally do.

After not finding any gel in the medicine cabinet I looked under the sink and sure enough I found some there. Grabbing the bottle I stood up and that was when a flash of blue caught my eye.

Turning I saw a lacy blue bra between the cabinet of the sink and the toilet. There was no way that I could explain this away. Frowning I picked it up by the strap using my first finger and thumb and walked out of the bathroom.

"Um…brother?" I called as I walked out.

"Kitchen!" he replied and I headed that way.

I found him washing the cups from our tea at the sink. When I walked in he turned towards me and his eyes widened.

"W-Where did you get that?!" He asked as he snatched it from me.

"I found it in the bathroom. Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

"It's…it's…" he stuttered.

"Look if it's yours that cool. I don't care what you wear. I mean my friend Haruhi…her Dad is like that and-" but he cut me off.

"It's not mine! It's my fiancée's!" he replied turning red.

"Fiancée?! Since when are you getting married?!" I asked.

Isamu sighed, "C'mon…we should sit down. I'll explain everything." he replied.

We walked into the living room and sat down.

"So are you going to explain to me when you got engaged? What's her name? Do Mother and Father know? Why don't I know? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Isamu sighed, "Her name is Noemi Kochi and she's a fellow student at the University. And the reason I didn't tell anyone, including our snobs for parents, is because she's a commoner."

"A commoner? Really?" I asked.

It was a bit of a shock. True my brother was never really a snob but I had never seen him show interest in anyone but the bimbo socialites that frequented the circles that our families ran in.

"Yeah. She's…she's amazing Sora. She's smart and funny and kind. I love her…I really do." he smiled. It was a goofy smile that accompanied a bright glint in his eye. He really was in love.

"So you didn't tell us that you were even dating her because she's common?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know as well as I do that Mother and Father would disown me if they found out that I was dating someone that wasn't up their 'standards'. The only reason they shipped you here instead of disowning you was because you were sleeping with an Otori." Isamu replied.

"I wasn't sleeping with him!" I replied and Isamu looked at me.

I sighed, "Fine! I was sleeping with him! I admit it! Happy? Anyhow so why did you never tell me about this? I wasn't going to tell our parents."

"Yes I am and I just didn't tell you because well I didn't. The only people that know are me, her, her parents, and a few of our friends at school." he replied.

"So were you ever planning to tell us?" I asked.

Isamu smiled, "Of course. Actually we've been talking about that a lot lately. It's Noemi that is against telling Mother and Father about it. She doesn't want me to lose my family just because of her. I told her it didn't matter but she insists."

"She sounds nice. Where is she by the way? I mean you're living together right?" I replied.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Have you seen your apartment? There is no way that you did this. And there's the fact it's clean. I saw your room the week you got pissed at the maid for misplacing your chemistry book and told her she wasn't allowed in there anymore. It was a train wreck. I know I'm not neat either but you're mess on another level. Now where is she?" I asked.

"You're too smart for you own good you know that?" he said looking at me.

"If I'd been smarter I would've figured out someway to keep Kasumi from black mailing me but this isn't about me right now. Where the hell are you keeping this woman?" I laughed.

"She's at her parents house downtown. That's where she stays when I'm out of town." he replied.

"You should let her come home. I mean now that I know she shouldn't have to hide." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course! I want to meet her! Please Isamu?" I asked poking my lip out.

"You had to use the lip didn't you?" he asked.

I nodded and he shook his head.

"Does that work on the Otori boy?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Can we not bring him up?"

"Sorry. Sore subject huh?" he asked.

I nodded, "A bit."

"You loved him didn't you?"

I nodded again.

"I'm sorry. Maybe things will work out for you and him." he replied.

"They can't Isamu. Now look….call your girl. I want to meet her." I said brushing off the subject.

Isamu realized that I was done talking about Kyoya so he nodded and pulled out his phone.

An hour later Isamu and I stood in the kitchen eating take in sushi from a place he knew. It was really good. While we ate I talked to him about the Host Club and how we had all become friends. I told him about the twins and their pranks, the more than obvious mutual attraction between Haruhi and Tamaki, Honey's cakes and Mori's stoic nature. The entire time he didn't press me about Kyoya.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening caught our attention. A moment later a woman with dark brown hair and soft green eyes walked in. I saw her lock eyes with my brother and both of them light up momentarily before she turned to look at me.

"You must be Sora." she said with a kind smile.

"And you must be Noemi. It's nice to meet you." I smiled back.

"Same." she replied and walked over and hugged me.

Noemi was about my height and her voice was soft. She wore a red shirt dress with black leggings and a black sweater over it and black flats. Her makeup was minimal and the only jewelry she wore was an engagement ring of her left hand.

"I'm glad that you could come stay. I've wanted to meet Isamu's family for a long time but I knew that it would just end badly for him." she said.

"Well we're kind of in the same boat so you don't have anything to worry about. I get it." I replied.

She smiled again, "Well at least you're here whatever the circumstances."

"Sora was just telling me about her time with her friends back at Ouran. Do you want something to eat sweetheart? I ordered plenty." he said offering up the tray.

"Isamu you know sushi makes me sick. Besides Mom made me eat before I left." Noemi said as she took a seat next to Isamu.

"Oh yeah. Sorry…it's all still new to me." he said with a shake of his head.

"How long have you been together?" I asked looking between them.

"About a year and a half." Isamu replied.

"We met in History class and it was love at first sight. It was only what? Three months before we were dating?" Noemi said looking at Isamu.

"About." He nodded.

"Then how can her not liking sushi still be new to you?" I asked.

"You didn't tell her?!" Noemi said with a laugh.

"No…not yet." he replied.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Noemi's pregnant. We found about a week after I proposed. Good timing huh?" he smirked

"WHAT?! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU IDIOT?!" I asked and threw my chopsticks at him before walking over to Noemi.

"Congratulations!" I grinned and hugged her.

"Thank you. I can't believe that your brother didn't tell you!" she said turning to look at Isamu.

"What?! I was waiting until you got here!" he replied.

"Uh-huh. Whatever." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Great. I should've never told you in the first place. You're both going to team up on me now. I should've let Sora think I was a transvestite." Isamu frowned as he bit into his last piece of sushi.

"You'll live." Noemi and I replied in unison before laughing.

The rest of the night I spent talking with Noemi. She was going to school to become a teacher, loved horseback riding, wanted the baby to be a girl and had spent 8 years in the states when she was a kid. I could see why my brother liked her. She was easy to talk to.

"You know….you remind me of my friend Haruhi back home." I said as we sat on the couch. Isamu was on his computer checking a few things for our Father's company and had zoned out hours ago.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded.

"She doesn't come from money either and I think she's a better person for it. I've seen what money can do. My younger sister was spoiled rotten by it." I replied.

"You miss your friends don't you?" she asked.

I nodded, "A lot. They were the first ones that I ever really had. Things would've been perfect this past year if it hadn't been for the fact that my parents wanted me to marry one of my friends."

"Well I'm sure they only want what's best for you." Noemi replied.

"Yeah right. They want what's best for the company and our heritage. Once Honey and I marry three of the biggest martial arts families in Japan will be united. That means government contracts for our family and things like that. The only upside of this is that at least Honey's sweet to me. I don't love him like I should but at least I care for him." I said.

"But you love that boy right? The one you got in trouble for?" she asked.

"A lot." I sighed.

Noemi smiled and patted my arm, "Things will get better. You'll see."

"How do you know?" I sighed.

"I just do. Until then you're more than welcome to wallow in your sadness here. Getting over someone you care about takes time. Isamu and I will be here to help you. After all we're family right?" She said.

"Right." I smiled and hugged her.

"You know I was an only child growing up and I always wanted a little sister to talk to." she said as I pulled back.

"Then I think we can work something out." I replied.

"Good. Sounds like a deal." she said and put her hand out which I shook.

"Oh so what? I'm chopped liver?" Isamu asked and we both looked up to see that he had abandoned his spot at the computer.

"No…you're still the best big brother ever." I assured him.

"Better be runt." he laughed and walked over to us before plopping himself on my lap.

"What?! No! Get off me! You're heavy!" I laughed shoving him off.

"Are you calling me fat?!" he asked.

"No. I'm calling you heavy. Take that however you want." I replied.

"Whatever. Now I'm going to bed. I will see you girls in the morning. Love you both." he said and gave Noemi a kiss on the lips and kissed the top of my head before heading to his room.

"I'd better go to bed too. I have an early class. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Sora." Noemi said and hugged me again before following Isamu to their room.

Since everyone was heading to bed I decided that I should too. Walking to my room I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before crawling into bed. The lights of the city outside of my window was lit up and it was beautiful. Maybe things would be okay. I had my brother and my soon-to-be sister-in-law and would eventually have their baby. They were all I needed right now.

* * *

_**Hi! Going to make this short since one of my friends is breathing down my back to update another one of my stories!**_

_**Shout outs go to:**_

_**-AGirlWhoLovesSweets**_

_**-lovefairytail247**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-Kayla-Sam7621**_

_**-PridePrejudiceandCake**_

_**and the Guest who commented :D**_

_**You guys are amazing and please keep the names coming!**_


	26. Pain

_**3rd POV**_

"Thank you for visiting us today. We hope to see you again soon!" Kyoya smiled as the clients for the day left the Music Room.

Once they were gone the smile faded and Kyoya walked across the room and sunk heavily into one of the chairs. He was tired and his face hurt from the forced smile he'd worn the whole day. He'd never felt like this after the club closed but lately he felt more and more exhausted. He wasn't sure why he felt so tired lately but all he wanted to do at that moment was go home and sleep.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked up to see his blond best friend looking down at him, concern lacing his violet eyes. The other Hosts had all left with the clients. He wondered how he had failed to notice that Tamaki had stayed behind. Honey and Mori had both left quickly, things being slightly awkward between him and the cousins since the party, the twins had wandered off before club hours were even over and Haruhi had a test to study for so she had skipped Host Club all together that day.

"Yes? What is it Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"I came to see if you're alright. You seem exhausted." Tamaki replied.

"I'm fine I assure you. I was simply resting before I start the calculations of today's profits." Kyoya said and with that turned around and began typing on his laptop.

"Kyoya…you don't have to lie to me of all people." Tamaki said putting his hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and first finger, "Tamaki what are you going on about now?"

"I'm talking about Sora. I think the reason you're so tired is you're missing her." Tamaki replied.

"You think to much Tamaki. Now kindly leave me to my work." Kyoya said and shook off Tamaki's hand.

Tamaki sighed and before Kyoya could blink he had grabbed the laptop from the table. Kyoya turned in his seat and glared at the Host Club King.

"Give me my laptop back Tamaki." Kyoya ordered.

"Not until you talk to me!" Tamaki replied.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Kyoya said.

"Yes there is! You're not yourself Kyoya! We can all see it! Now talk to me!" Tamaki demanded.

"What do you want me to say Tamaki? What do you want me to admit to?!" Kyoya fumed.

"I want you to stop acting like a cold robot and for once admit that you're in pain! Haruhi told me everything Kyoya! I know that you cared for her much more than you're letting on!" Tamaki replied.

Kyoya sighed, "So Haruhi told you everything did she? Well then it should be no surprise that I'm hurt! I don't freely give my heart away Tamaki and unfortunately this time I did and she's meant for someone else! I can't do anything to change it! I don't have the luxury of falling for someone that I am able to be with indefinitely like you have with Haruhi! What do you expect?!" Kyoya replied grabbing hold of Tamaki's shirt, pulling the boy closer.

"That's what I wanted to see Kyoya." Tamaki said with a faint smile.

Kyoya shoved Tamaki back from him, "You only wanted a rise out of me?!" he asked.

"No. I wanted you to open up. I was afraid if you didn't you'd explode." Tamaki replied looking at the dark haired teen.

Kyoya shook his head, "Give me my laptop back Tamaki."

Tamaki surrendered the laptop and Kyoya sat back down. A moment later he was working on the figures as if nothing had happened. Tamaki watched his friend for a while before sighing and heading for the door.

Kyoya watched out of the corner of his eye as Tamaki made his way from the room. When Tamaki opened the door to leave Kyoya saw the brown eyed hostess waiting for him.

"How is Kyoya-Sempai?" he heard her ask.

"He's pretty broken. Thankfully Sora isn't around or I'm afraid that he wouldn't ever be able to heal." Tamaki replied.

"Don't worry Tamaki. I'm sure that he'll be okay in time." Haruhi assured Tamaki before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the two set off.

Kyoya sighed and looked at the screen of his computer. Nothing seemed to make sense so he closed it and slid it back into his bag as he thought about the couple that had just left.

After months of being utterly and ridiculously oblivious to what they were feeling the two had finally managed to get the night of Honey and Sora's Engagement Party. He didn't know the details of the night thanks to the fact that he was more than distracted by the events that had occurred but come the next school day they were together. As much as it hurt to see their relationship he was quite happy for the two and relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with the trouble of comforting Tamaki after Haruhi reminded him, yet again, that he wasn't her father.

Standing up he picked up his bag and messaged for his driver to come around the front. By the time he got to the front of the school the car was waiting for him.

The drive home was silent as Kyoya watched the familiar trees and other scenery that led from Ouran to his home. He had traveled this way since he was in preschool and it had changed very little since.

Soon they pulled up to the Otori Estate and Kyoya headed in without a word to anyone. Walking into his room he discarded his bag on the table before discarding his blazer and loosening his tie. Afterwards he collapsed on the couch, his head resting on the pillow and blanket resting there.

How long had it been since he'd slept in his own bed? Days? No…probably weeks.

He had washed his sheets but every time he laid down he could smell the lavender from Sora's favorite lotion, see her sleeping next to him. She was like a ghost that lived in his room, forcing him to sleep on the couch so he wouldn't be haunted by her figure. He had considered getting a new bed all together to rid himself of the thoughts but at the same time he wasn't quite ready to let go of them.

Perhaps things might have been different if the nightmare he'd had months before had been real. Then she would really be gone and not just out of his grasp. If there was one thing that Kyoya hated more than anything it was wanting something that was just out of his grasp. He had been in that position all of his life.

He wasn't he first son and knew that the chances of gaining his father's company were slim. He was just as good if not better than his brothers but it never seemed to be enough. When he was with Sora he hadn't thought about all of that. She had been able to take his mind off of anything and make him smile. He missed that the most about her.

Mentally he shook himself. He had to quit thinking about her. She was Honey's. Their time was done. As much as it hurt it was over and there was nothing more that could come of it.

* * *

_**So this was just a little look into how Kyoya is dealing with the fact that Sora is gone and their secret is out. I know that for the most part Kyoya is supposed to be cold and such but I'd like to think he has a softer side. I mean he's got a soft side for Tamaki so why couldn't he have one for someone else? **_

_**Anyhow thanks yous go to:**_

_**-GilDeMo-Yui**_

_**-kishe**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**And thank you to everyone who sent in names! Keep them coming!**_


	27. Family Issues

Soft music played behind me as I stretched out on my bed in my room with my math book. My tutor had just left and Isamu and Noemi were still in class. They would be returning home soon though and we had plans to go out for dinner.

It had been two months since I had come to stay with my brother and his fiancée and things were going well. I had talked to Honey a couple times since coming and he had kept me filled in on what was going on with the others.

I was more than elated that Tamaki and Haruhi were finally together. They were perfect for one another and I really hoped they would last. The twins were really no different.

Kyoya was the one that worried me though. Honey didn't bear any ill will towards Kyoya at all but I knew it wasn't easy for him to come to terms that I didn't love him like I loved Kyoya. However it seemed the Kyoya might not have cared about me nearly as much as I had thought. Honey said he was his normal self around the Host Club. Calculating and business like, just as he had been before I came. It made me a little sick that he had seemingly gotten over me so fast but I was also happy that he was happy. I mean it was over, he had to move on.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when my phone began to ring. Sitting up I grabbed it from the bedside table and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Misora dear! It's Mother!" she chirped.

"Oh…hello Mother." I replied wondering why she was calling me. I hadn't gotten one call from my family since I had come here. Why was she calling now?

"Hello to you too dear. Listen I can't seem to reach your brother on his cell phone would you please tell him that I'll be arriving with your father, Mitsukuni, Takashi and their parents in a little over an hour? We have some papers that you need to sign and things like that." she asked.

"An hour?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Yes. I'll see you then hon." Mother said and hung up.

"Damn damn damn!" I cursed and quickly punched in my brother's number.

It rang a few times before going to voicemail. I hung up and tried another 3 times.

"Come on Isamu! Pick up!" I prayed ring after ring. I didn't have Noemi's number so I couldn't call her.

"Hello?" Isamu said.

"Yeah you should probably get home. Like now. Mother and Father are coming with the Haninozuka's and Mori." I rushed out.

"What?! Okay look hide Noemi's stuff. I'm going to take her and drop her off at her parents and be there as soon as I can." he said and hung up.

Sighing I got up and quickly began to change. My mother would murder me if she showed up and I was wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt I'd stolen from Isamu. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a baby pink and black striped sweater. Slipping on a pair of baby pink flats I pulled my hair out of it's braid and hurried out to the front room.

There were a few things laying about so I quickly scooped them up and put them in their places. Then I made my way to Isamu's room and grabbed at anything that was evidence of Noemi living her and walked to my room. I figured that was the best place to hide things.

I had just put the last item away when the door opened. I hurried out of my room and found Isamu standing in the doorway as he helped Noemi out of her coat.

As I set eyes on them my eyes fell to Noemi's rounded stomach. She was a little over five months along now and on her slight frame it was obvious that she was pregnant. A few days before she had gone to the doctors and found out whether or not it was a boy or girl. She and Isamu were going to have me be the godmother and they were planning on taking me out for a big dinner that night to tell me if it was a boy or girl. However as much as I had come to love Noemi I wasn't happy to see her with Isamu.

"Noemi! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to your parents!" I said.

"I decided not to. It's time to come out of the shadows." Noemi replied.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"As a heart attack." she nodded.

"And you're okay with this?" I asked looking at Isamu.

He sighed and nodded, "We talked about it and it's time Sora. I love Noemi and our baby and I'm done hiding them. If Mother and Father want to have a hissy fit and tell me that I'm wrong and a disown me that's fine. My last semester is paid for so they can't take that from me and Noemi's parents said that we can move in with them. It's alright."

I smiled and walked over hugging them both.

"I love you guys. No matter what happens you've got me. I don't care if Mother and Father like it or not." I said.

"Thank you Sora." Noemi said with a smile and Isamu pressed a kiss to my forehead.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Isamu got up to get it. Noemi had gone to the store to pick up things for dinner. If things went well she planned to make a large dinner for all of us.

"Isamu! Sweetheart!" Mother chirped as she embraced my brother then turned to me.

"Misora! I've missed you so much!" Mother said as she embraced me.

I turned and saw Isamu greeting the Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's. I greeted them before turning to Honey and Mori. Honey smiled and hugged me which felt amazing. I had missed home and Honey's sweet scent was familiar and comforting. However Mori just gave me a small nod which bothered me.

"How are you doing?" Honey asked.

"I'm doing good. My grades are excellent." I smiled.

"Everyone misses you a lot." Honey said.

"I miss them too." I replied.

"Oh! Haruhi asked me to give you this! She said that you gave it to her to read and she's returning it! She liked it." Honey said and produced the battered English copy of Little Women I'd loaned to Haruhi before everything had gone south. I'd forgotten about it.

"Tell her I said thank you and that I'm glad she liked it." I nodded.

"Sora."

I turned and saw my father standing in the doorway.

"Hello Father." I said.

"I trust you've been behaving yourself while you were here?" he asked.

"I have sir." I nodded.

"Very good." he said and with a curt nod walked over to where my mother stood with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka's talking to Isamu about school.

"Come on and I'll show you the balcony. It's got a great view of the city." I said and led Honey and Mori out to the balcony while my the others talked.

"Wow! This is beautiful! Isn't Takashi?" Honey said leaning on the railing.

"Don't lean too far over Mitsukuni." Mori cautioned.

"How is school going for you Mori?" I asked and he nodded again.

Something seemed wrong. Mori had always been the quiet type (with the exception of him being sleepy) but he had always answered my questions. I wanted to find out what was going on with him but something told me that it had to do with Honey.

"Oh! Honey! I made some cake last night. It's made of commoner cake mix so I don't know if you'd like it but it's Strawberry Shortcake." I said.

"Ooh! I can't imagine a cake I wouldn't like! I'll try it!" Honey grinned his eyes lighting up.

"Well help yourself." I replied and he headed inside.

Mori went to follow him but I grabbed his hand, "Wait."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked looking at Mori.

He shook his head before reaching for the door. Rolling my eyes I grabbed his hand again.

"Mori don't make me get rough. I know you won't hurt me but I won't hold back from you. Now tell me what's going on." I replied and I guess he must have realized that I meant it.

"You hurt Mitsukuni." he replied.

I nodded, "I thought so and I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have done what you did." he said.

"I know. I wasn't thinking with my head. I let what I was feeling get me all messed up and I lied to all of you and I apologize for that." I replied.

"Did you love him?"

I looked up at Mori who's face was unreadable, calm and stoic thanks to his martial arts training. Keeping my emotions in check was something I had never mastered in all my years of training and proved as tears pricked he edges of my eyes.

"I did. A lot." I said.

A second later Mori surprised me as he pulled me into a hug, one of his large hands resting on my back, the other on top of my head in a comforting manner. I wrapped his arms around his middle and hugged him back.

"He's not the same." Mori said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kyoya. He misses you." Mori replied.

"I miss him too." I whispered into Mori's shirt.

After a few moments I pulled away and wiped at my face, "Sorry I got your shirt a little damp."

"It's okay." Mori smiled and patted my head.

Suddenly I heard the sound of glass shattering and both Mori and I jumped. Reaching over I threw open the door and saw my Father pinned against the wall by Isamu who was fuming, his face bright red. Noemi stood on the other side of the room with her hand over her mouth as she stared at my Father and Brother. The glass of the coffee table was smashed into a million pieces.

I hurried over to Isamu and grabbed his arms.

"Isamu! Let go!" I said gently tugging on him.

"Stay out of this Sora!" Isamu spat.

"No! What are you doing?! Trying to kill him!?" I replied and brought my foot between his, kicking the right one.

He had broken his ankle when he was 8 and ever since it was weaker than the other. Kicking his weak ankle knocked him off balance a little and his grip weakened. That gave me the chance to grab his arms and pin them behind his back before shoving him to the floor.

"Sora what the hell?!" he cursed.

"Unlike you Sora is being a respectful child! She's atoning for her mistakes!" Father spat.

"Isamu what on Earth are you doing?" I asked ignoring my father and looking at my brother.

"HE CALLED NOEMI A COMMONER WHORE!" Isamu replied.

"What?!" I asked and stood up.

"How dare you?!" I said glaring at our Father.

"Misora it would do you best to stay out of this considering your current standing." My father warned.

"I-" but Isamu grabbed my wrist.

"He's right Sora. This isn't your fight." Isamu said looking at me.

"But-" I started and Isamu leaned down so he was right at my ear.

"Listen to me now. If you speak out for me he'll disown you just like he's about to do to me. That means that Kasumi gets everything. You can't let her inherit everything. She's spoiled. It will all be gone before we know it. You can't let the family business fall into ruin like this."

"Isamu I can't just not say anything." I replied.

"I don't care. For the sake of everything I am begging you to stay out of this. Please Sora." he said his voice pleading.

I nodded and stepped back, my mouth firmly shut.

"Isamu it seems that you have disgraced this family and have chosen to do so in front of guests. I do not understand what has gotten into both you and your sister that you have become such insolent and troublesome children! However while Misora's indiscretion was one that was shocking I find yours to be unforgivable. At least your sister had the taste to have a tryst with someone of her social standing. You have sunk to the bottom to do so and not only that but have produced a child with her. From this day on you will no longer be an acknowledged member of this family. You have no one to blame but yourself." he said and with that turned to me.

"It seems that I have made a mistake by sending you here Misora. You will return home with your Mother and I today and you will have no further contact with Isamu. You will continue your studies in privacy of your room. Now you have ten minutes to collect your things. I will see you in the car." he said and with that left.

"Mother! You can't let Father do this!" I said looking at my mother.

"I cannot go against your father's wishes Misora." she said and without even looking at Isamu left.

Both the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's gave Isamu a sad glance before following my parents.

"Sora you say goodbye to Isamu. Takashi and I will get your things for you." Honey said.

"Thank you. Just get my clothes, my laptop, books and toiletries will you?" I asked and they nodded before disappearing. With that I turned to my brother.

"You're a freaking asshole. You're leaving me alone to deal with them and Kasumi alone." I said as fresh tears started in my eyes and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Shh…it's going to be okay. Just remember I love you Sora. This was something I had to do sooner or later. If you ever need anything you can always come to me. No matter what. Okay?" he asked.

"Promise?" I asked reaching out my pinky.

He smiled and wrapped his pinky around mine, "Promise."

Wrapping his arms around me again I felt him squeeze me tight before he kissed my cheek. Once he let me go I walked over to Noemi.

"I'm so sorry for my parents." I said.

She shook her head, "It's alright. I expected something like that. It's just ignorance. There's nothing for you apologize for."

"I'm still sorry. I'm going to miss you so much." I said and hugged her.

"I know sweetheart but just know that what Isamu said goes for me too. You're the closest thing to a little sister I have and I'm not about to abandon you. I love you." she said and hugged me.

"I love you too." I said and hugged her back, tears flowing faster.

"Shh…don't cry…if you do I'll start crying too." Noemi said and pulling back wiped the tears off of my cheeks with the pads of the thumbs, tears rimming her eyes.

"Sora? We've got everything." Honey said as he walked out of my room with a couple of bags.

"Alright. I love you both so much." I said turning to my brother and Noemi.

"We love you too." Isamu said and both hugged me, Noemi pressing something into my hand.

Looking down I saw it was a copy of her latest sonogram.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Something to remember your niece by." Noemi replied.

"Oh my god! Congradulations!" I smiled and hugged them both again.

"We'd better go." Mori said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Right." I nodded and started for the door however before the three of us could get there Isamu called out.

"Honey!"

Honey turned, "Yeah?"

"Take care of my little sister will you? Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble?" Isamu said.

Honey smiled, "Sure thing!"

With a final wave we climbed onto the elevator.

"Sora? Are you going to be okay?" Honey asked.

"I'll be okay. As the oldest of the Nishimura family it's my job." I nodded as I slipped the sonogram into my pocket.

The doors slid closed and I wiped the last few traces of tears from my cheeks. I was done crying. It was time to suck it up and face what was coming for me.

* * *

_**Quick note! I am doing a double update today! My mom is going in for surgery tomorrow and i'm going to be at the hospital with my family, concentrating on her for the next few days so I wanted to get something up for you all! The next chapter is a big one so be ready!**_


	28. Wedding Bells

"Ow! Mother! You're hurting me!" I growled as my mother tugged on my hair.

"Misora I'm only trying to pin down a stray hair. Don't whine." she replied.

I sighed and let her finish whatever she was doing behind me, suffering in silence as she shoved bobbie pins into my scalp.

"Are you done now?" I asked as she stepped back.

"Yes. Now calm down or you'll start sweating. You don't want to be a mess on your wedding day now do you?" she asked.

"No Mother." I replied and went back to eating the dry toast in front of me. It was the most that I thought I could stand.

I had been up for hours now, a team of people my mother had hired having woken me up at the crack dawn. They pricked and primped and scrubbed me in preparation for my wedding that day. Now my skin glowed, my hair was perfectly pulled into a carefully coifed and curled side ponytail, and my makeup was precise. However I was sick to my stomach and hardly able to keep my eyes open.

In case you had yet to guess my wedding day was here. By the time the sun sat I would be Mrs. Mitsukuni Haninozuka and I was nervous. I wasn't one to stand in front of people and make speeches and this one was going to be the worst. I wasn't about to read a speech but publicly declare that I was joining myself to Honey in holy matrimony.

"Don't you look gorgeous!"

I looked up to see who my mother was addressing and saw that Haruhi had walked into the dining room. Once the team had finished with me they had set to work on Haruhi who was my only bridesmaid. My parents had thought that it would be best for Kasumi to sit out due to her declaration of love for Honey the night she'd exposed me and Kyoya. I didn't put up much of a fight.

The team had done a wonderful job with Haruhi. She wore just the lightest coat of makeup and she had a light pink flower pinned into her hair that would match the dress that she wore as a bridesmaid.

"Thank you Mrs. Nishimura." Haruhi smiled with a bow.

"Tamaki is going to have a fit when he sees you." I smiled as Haruhi took a seat next to me.

"I feel so weird with all this gunk on my face." Haruhi replied.

"You look wonderful. And be thankful you're only a bridesmaid. Check out the job they did on my face. I feel like I've been shellacked." I grimaced.

"Misora you look wonderful! Don't say such things! I think the team did wonderful despite the fact we moved things up so quickly." Mother replied.

It had been only 3 weeks since the scene at Isamu's and the day after my Father and Mr. Haninozuka thought it would be best to move the wedding up. There would surely be a blow up over the disowning of my brother and they thought it would be best if we could make everyone forget the fact by quickly following up with something nice like the wedding. I wasn't nearly ready but there had been nothing I could do.

"Of course Mother." I nodded.

She smiled, "Well I think it's my turn. The mother of the bride must look her best!" and with that she disappeared.

"I'm kind of glad that after this everything will be over. I won't have to deal with her insanity anymore." I sighed.

"I'm sure she just wants the best for you." Haruhi replied.

"Maybe…that or she wants to look good in front of all her friends. Somehow the latter seems more likely." I said and bit into my toast.

Haruhi nodded and looked out the window. She looked tired. It was then I noticed her plate was empty.

"Hey aren't you hungry? Help yourself to whatever." I said gesturing to the buffet that the chef had prepared.

"Oh that's alright I'm not that hungry." she replied her voice distant.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded again, looking out the window.

I looked at Haruhi, "Is there something wrong Haruhi? Are you nervous or something?"

"What? Oh! No! I'm fine!" she replied with a fake smile.

"Haruhi…you're not fine. What's going on?" I asked.

"It's nothing really. You don't need to worry about it. Today's your wedding day!" Haruhi smiled.

"I don't care what day it is! What is going on with you?" I asked.

Haruhi sighed and began to play with her hands. That's when I noticed something odd. There was a line around her left ring finger. It was hardly there but I could tell that she had recently removed something.

"Give me your hand." I demanded and before she could resist I pulled it towards me. Sure enough upon closer inspection there was a tan line.

"Haruhi Fujioka! What have you been wearing on this finger?" I asked.

"N-Nothing!" she replied.

"Bull! Have you been wearing a ring? Oh my god! Tamaki freaking proposed and you said yes!" I gasped.

"I didn't exactly say yes…" Haruhi replied.

"Holy crow! You just admitted it! When did this happen!? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I asked.

"He only asked me a couple of days ago. I didn't tell anyone because of the fact that your wedding to Honey-Sempai was so close. I didn't want to overshadow the day." she replied.

"I'm so happy for you!" I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." she said blushing.

"Tell me about the proposal!" I demanded.

"Well he took me to the botanical gardens and had a dinner prepared for us. He tried to slip the ring in my food to surprise me because he saw it in some movie but they switched the plates at the last minute and he almost choked on it. Then he asked if I would marry him and I was so shocked that I couldn't reply so he kind of shoved it onto my finger." she replied.

"But you are getting married right?" I asked.

"I don't know. I love Tamaki but I don't know if I'm ready to be engaged. I mean we haven't been together that long. He's graduated and I still have another year of school and I want to be a lawyer. I don't know if I have time to be engaged." she replied.

"Haruhi! You love this boy don't you?" I asked.

"I do." she nodded.

"Then do what you want. Just because you're engaged doesn't mean that you have to get married right away. A long engagement isn't unusual but it's up to you." I replied.

Haruhi nodded, "Thank you for the advice."

"Welcome." I smiled and hugged her.

"Girls! It's time to head to the church!" I heard my mother call.

"Coming!" I replied and stood up, Haruhi following.

I guessed there was no turning back now.

**3rd POV**

Kyoya looked at his watch. It was a quarter past three and it was nearly time for the wedding to begin. He was dressed in a pair of neatly pressed slacks, a black button down shirt, black silk tie and black blazer. Stepping inside the nearly full church and took a seat in the back most pew.

He had decided to decline the roll of groomsman after the events that had occurred the night of the engagement party. Honey had said that he was more than welcome to stay in the wedding party but he thought it in good taste to bow out of the roll since he had had an affair with the bride behind the groom's back. Besides he still had the rest of the Host Club along with his and Mori's brothers so he had enough.

Looking around Kyoya recognized many of the guests. Most were associates of the Nishimura's, Haninozuka's or Morinozuka's. There was very little family filling the rows.

One guest he knew that would be absent was Sora's older brother Isamu. It had quickly gotten around that he was no longer a member of the Nishimura family however most could only speculate on the reasons.

Very few really knew that Isamu had fallen for a commoner girl and gotten her pregnant. Being close to Honey he was often asked about the reasons but he feigned ignorance at the reason though he'd been informed weeks before by Honey himself.

A stir of music began and a quiet settled over the church. Looking to the doors Kyoya saw them part and Honey make his way in with Mori and Chika at his sides. The twins, Tamaki and Satoshi followed a few minutes later. All wore black tuxes with bright pink boutonnières clipped to their lapels.

A few seconds later the music changed and doors opened again, this time Haruhi appearing. She wore a strapless pink dress that reached the floor and carried a white and pink bouquet. Her makeup and hair were simple but she looked stunning. Looking ahead at the alter, Kyoya saw Tamaki in a state of utter shock. His violet colored eyes were glazed over dreamily and a smile was curled on his face. The look reflected nothing but love.

He hadn't seen the Host Club very much since he had declined his spot in the wedding party. In fact he had been purposely avoiding them all together. Talk of the wedding left him with a sick feeling in his gut. He had managed to make up several excuses as to explain his absences and all had seemed to work.

Once Haruhi reached the end of the aisle and took her place the music changed yet again. This time it was soft piano music and sure enough Kyoya noticed for the first time that a piano had been placed near the front of the church, Tamaki perched behind it.

The doors opened again and Kyoya's eyes were drawn from Tamaki. Sora emerged from behind them, her hand clasping her Father's arm tightly. The dress she wore wasn't here. It was a princess style with a large skirt and overly decorated bodice. No doubt that her mother had designed it and Sora had begrudgingly wore it.

A veil covered her face but as she passed Kyoya could see the smile she wore was fake. The look in her eyes was akin to a criminal walking towards the gallows. He suspected that had she held her father's arm any looser she would've picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could from the church.

The idea of Sora running from the church brought a small smile to his face. If she ran he would follow. He would grab her hand and they would run to his car. The two of them would jump inside and drive away to a place where their parents couldn't reach them. As if in a movie.

However he knew that it was as real as a movie. Now that Isamu was gone Sora would dutifully take her position as the next head of the Nishimura family. There was no way she would run from what her responsibilities were. It wasn't in her nature. She was too similar to him in some ways.

Kyoya's mind tuned back into the ceremony just in time to see Honey and Sora exchange rings. A few more words were said and then their marriage was finalized with a kiss that made Kyoya's stomach feel as if it were full of lead.

The new couple turned to face the crowd which burst into applause, standing as they made their way down the aisle with the groomsmen and single bridesmaid following.

Kyoya tried to blend into the small crowd that occupied the pew as to avoid any conversations with his friends. He wasn't going to the reception and he didn't want to have to try to convince them that it wasn't the best place for him to show his face. However he had no such luck.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki smiled and quickly made his way down the pew that Kyoya sat in.

"Hello Tamaki." Kyoya nodded.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming." Tamaki grinned.

"I always intended to come. I just decided to bow out as one of the groomsmen." Kyoya replied.

"So does that mean that you're coming to the reception?" the blonde asked.

"I'm afraid not. I came simply to watch the ceremony but I will now return home." Kyoya said.

Tamaki frowned, "But I was going to start a conga line!"

"Tamaki I really don't believe it would be wise to show my face given the history. Even you must see that." Kyoya sighed.

Tamaki grew quiet, "I suppose. However you should still give your congratulations to Honey and Sora."

"I'm afraid I can't. Not right now Tamaki. You must understand." Kyoya replied.

"You have to at least stay for the throwing of rice. It's good luck." Tamaki said.

"Fine I shall stay that long but no more." Kyoya relented.

Tamaki nodded, his face still solemn but soon curled into a smile.

"I uh…I proposed to Haruhi the other day." he blushed.

"Did she accept?" Kyoya asked.

"Not fully but she called me earlier and accepted. She said that she wanted a long engagement but that she'd be my wife." Tamaki replied.

"Congratulations are in order then." Kyoya smiled at his friend.

"I would like you to be my best man Kyoya. You're the closest thing to a brother that I could have." Tamaki said and Kyoya couldn't help but smile bigger.

"I would be honored to serve as your best man when the time comes for you wedding." Kyoya said and Tamaki grinned.

"Perhaps I'll serve as your best man when the time comes for you wedding as well."

Kyoya shook his head, "If that time comes then we shall see."

"Hey! Tono!"

Kyoya looked over Tamaki's shoulder and saw the twins running towards them.

"Hey! Kyoya-Sempai! You came!" Kaoru smiled as he saw Kyoya standing with Tamaki.

"Yes but I was just leaving." Kyoya replied.

"You're not staying for the reception?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm afraid I have things to attend to." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"Like?" the twins asked in unison.

Kyoya sighed, "Things that aren't any business of yours."

"No need to get testy Sempai." Hikaru said and Kaoru smirked before turning to Tamaki again.

"C'mon Tono they need us for wedding pictures." Kaoru said.

"Right. I'll see you later Kyoya." Tamaki said and the three of them quickly walked off.

Kyoya waited until the church cleared out before joining the little clique outside. He didn't know why he was here but he had promised Tamaki that he would. As he stood there a woman pressed a bag of rice into his hand that was tied with a pink bow. It was no bigger than a golf ball and had a little picture of Honey and Sora attached to the ribbon.

He couldn't do this. He had to leave. Dropping the bag on the ground he turned and began to make his way away from the church, calling for his driver as he walked. However a second later there was cheering. Turning he saw Sora and Honey hurrying from inside the church.

He watched as the rain rained down on them, good wishes from their guests. Both were laughing as they ran towards the car waiting for them. A second later she was gone from sight, the car pulling away.

A sharp pain shot through Kyoya's chest as he watched the car speed away. With a sigh he watched as it disappeared around the corner and was gone. They were gone. She was gone.

Turning Kyoya took a shuddering breath and began to make his way toward the car.

"Goodbye Sora."

**Sora's POV**

Honey and I's car pulled up to the front of the hotel. The wedding was over and so was the reception leaving just the two of us.

Wordlessly we climbed out of the car and walked to the front desk to check in.

"Have a good night Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka." the clerk smiled as she handed Honey they key to our room.

I had to admit that the day had been beautiful. Everything was decorated expertly in the church and the vows had gone by without an incident. I had even managed to have fun at the reception despite myself. The cake had been the most extravagant one I'd ever seen. 12 tiers of white icing and pink roses. A mini bride and groom, created to look just like Honey and I.

However now it was just the two of us and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. We made our way upstairs before finally finding our room. I slipped the key in the lock and got ready to walk in when suddenly I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Wait! I'm supposed to carry you in!" Honey said and hurried in front of me before propping the door open and running back to meet me.

"Oh you don't have to Honey. I'm too heav-AH!" I gasped as I was swept off my feet.

Honey held me tight as he carried me over the threshold, setting me down on the other side.

"You're not heavy. You're very light." Honey smiled at me.

I smiled back and looked around the room. Someone had already come and set it up for us. The lights were dimmed and candles were lit around the room casting the scent of lavender around. My favorite. A bottle of champagne was cooling in a bucket and a small assortment of cakes were arraigned on a tray.

Wordlessly Honey walked over and popped open a bottle and poured the two flutes full of the bubbly liquid before handing me one.

"Cheers!" he smiled and we clinked our glasses.

I smiled as I tasted the strawberry flavor. Honey's favorite.

After taking a sip of the drink I walked over door to the balcony and walked out with Honey following.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it?" I smiled as I looked over the city lights.

"It is." Honey nodded as his hand slid over and clasped mine.

I smiled as him and moved closer. A few minutes later Honey's hand left mine and wrapped around my waist.

We stayed like that for awhile but I knew that we couldn't just stay here all night. I also knew that Honey would never make the first move. He wanted me to be comfortable.

Leaning over I pressed my lips against his. They tasted sweet like the strawberry champagne and were soft. We kissed for a few minutes before I felt his tongue sweep over my lip. I parted them to grant him entrance before tanginling my tongue with his.

Somehow the glasses were abandoned and his hands found my waist and mine wrapped around his neck. I was grateful that he had grown enough that we were closer to height or this would've been weird.

After a few minutes we parted for air and I pulled away.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said

"Okay." Honey smiled and kissed me gently one more time.

Smiling I walked back into the room and grabbed the small bag that was packed just for that night. Locking the bathroom door behind me I finally allowed myself to freak out a little now that I was alone.

Was I really going to do this? Could I do this? My head was spinning and I had to sit down. Sinking down to sit on the closed toilet I took a few deep breaths before standing up and walking over to the sink and splashing my face a few times.

Looking at myself in the mirror I sighed. I could do this. I was married now and this was what married people did on their wedding night. I just had to do it.

I changed out of the loose green dress I'd changed into after the reception along with my panties and bra before pulling out the lingerie I'd bought just for that night. I had bought it while staying with Isamu and Noemi. Noemi and I had gone out for a girls day and had ended up in a lingerie store. She had helped me pick something tasteful since I knew my mother and sister would pick something slutty and Haruhi was too modest to help.

It was a baby doll with white ruffles that came to just a little above mid thigh and a lacy top with a pink ribbon under the bust. Underneath went a small lace thong. As I pulled it on it covered more than a bathing suit but somehow I felt more naked than before I'd put it on.

Shaking off the nerves again I pulled my hair down and let it fall around my shoulders and put on a little bit of perfume that Honey had bought me a while back. With one last look in the mirror I made my way out of the bathroom.

Honey sat on the bed eating one of the cakes that had been on the platter. He wore a pair of white silk boxers and soft music played in the background.

"Honey?" I asked.

He looked up and his eyes grew wide.

"What do you think?" I asked as I felt every ounce of my body began to shake.

Honey stood up, placed the dish on the table next to the door and walked over to me, "You look beautiful."

Carefully he took my hands and pulled me towards the bed. I climbed on the bed and scooted back so that I was resting against the pillows, Honey moving so that he was over me. Smiling gently he pressed his lips to mine again.

As the kiss grew more heated he brought his hand to my thigh gently massaging it. I knew that I couldn't just lay there so I bought my hand up and began to run it over his chest but I couldn't keep it from shaking like mad just like the rest of my body.

Honey pulled back, "Sora? Are you okay?" he asked looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine Honey. Keep going." I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said my voice giving my hesitation away.

His hand came to rest on my cheek, "Don't lie to me Sora…please."

"I just…I don't know…I want…it's our wedding night but…." I couldn't find words that didn't sound awful to my ears.

Honey smiled kindly, "It's okay Sora. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for. Not tonight." he said and moved off of me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it." he smiled and pressed a soft kiss to my lips before getting up and blowing out the candles.

"I'd better brush my teeth." he said and walked to the bathroom before returning a short while later.

He turned off the lights and climbed into bed beside me, "Goodnight Sora." he said and kissed me gently.

"Goodnight Honey." I replied and curled under the blankets.

Thanks to the stress and minuet amount of sleep I'd gotten I was asleep in no time.

* * *

_**And...UPDATE NUMERO DOS! Honey and Sora are officially husband and wife! And Haruhi and Tamaki are engaged!**_

**_Anyhow quick thank yous go to:_**

**_-lovefairytail007_**

**_-Sparklefaith_**

**_-irgroomer_**

**_-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**


	29. Two Years

"Mrs. Haninozuka?"

I turned to see our maid Aoko standing at the door of the patio.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Suoh have arrived." she said.

"Please show them out." I smiled and with a bow she headed inside.

A few moments later Tamaki and Haruhi walked out onto the patio.

"Sora! How wonderful to see you again!" Tamaki gushed and before I could think twice he had scooped me up in one of his signature bone crushing hugs.

It had been 2 years since Honey and I's wedding and nearly that long since I had seen any of the Host Club except Mori. Shortly after the wedding Honey had gotten called away to do some training in the States and of course I had followed along with Mori. We had just recently returned from the States after a year and a half stay.

Everyone was scattered about. Hikaru was in Los Angeles working at an art school while Kaoru had chosen to follow their mother to Milan while she worked on some designs out there. Haruhi and Tamaki had gotten married and were now expecting. As for Kyoya…well I wasn't quite sure where he had gone to.

He was involved in some business venture with his Father that had them traveling all over. I preferred to not keep track for the sake of the fact that I was now a married woman and as much as I wanted it to keep track it was just that much too painful to deal with. What I did know however I had learned through Honey or phone calls from Haruhi.

I hadn't seen him since the night of Honey and I's engagement party. He hadn't shown up to our wedding and I hadn't been able to attend Haruhi and Tamaki's wedding. I was set to be Haruhi's maid of honor and even had my dress when I had come down with pneumonia.

It had come about after I had managed to lock myself outside in the middle of February for several hours. Honey was at the training center for the day and had come home to find me nearly frostbit on the front porch. After a long hot bath I was fine but sick as a dog for the next 3 weeks and had missed the wedding entirely. I had forced Honey to go on ahead though and he had brought me back a slice of the wedding cake.

"It's good to see you too Tamaki." I smiled as he thankfully relinquished his hold on me.

I turned to Haruhi and my jaw dropped. Her stomach was already very round despite the fact that she had only found out about the pregnancy a few months previous. She looked much different from when we were in school. Her hair fell around her shoulders now, pulled up in a ponytail and thanks to the hormones of pregnancy she had grown curves in a few places.

"Oh my god! You look ready to pop!" I gasped looking at her.

"Well that happens when there are two in there." she laughed.

"Two? Twins? You're having twins?!" I asked.

"That's what the doctor said yesterday. Tamaki almost passed out." Haruhi laughed.

"I did not! It was too hot in there! I was getting dizzy from the heat!" Tamaki frowned indignantly.

"The doctor's office was so cold you could see your breath!" Haruhi shot back.

Tamaki frowned before retreating to the corner of the patio to sulk.

I sighed, "He STILL does that?"

Haruhi echoed my sigh, "Unfortunately."

He had changed very little since school. He still had the same bright blond hair and violet eyes. The only difference was that Tamaki was a little more on the mature side. Well…sometimes.

I laughed, "Well Tamaki will always be Tamaki huh? So how is school going with all this?" I asked gesturing to her bump.

"Surprisingly well. I thought it would be harder but it's not. Of course after the twins are born it's going to get more difficult but still. I have Tamaki and Dad." she smiled.

"Don't forget you have Honey and I too. Plus Mori and the twins and…Kyoya." I said.

Haruhi nodded, ignoring the fact I'd hesitated on Kyoya's name.

"Speaking of Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai where are they?" she asked.

Haruhi had never been able to shake the habit of addressing everyone but the twins and Tamaki as 'Sempai'. We'd all given up long ago trying to get her to say otherwise.

"They're taking care of some business in Honey's office. There were a few things that came up this morning. They'll be out soon. Besides Aoko told me about 15 minutes ago the cake she was baking would be done. No doubt that he'll smell it and be out her the moment it's done." I replied.

The moment I said it Aoko came walking out with a freshly decorated cake and sure enough she had hardly set the tray on the table when Honey came walking out with Mori close behind.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey grinned and walked over to hug her.

"Hello Honey-Sempai. It's great to see you." Haruhi smiled.

"Wow! You're so big! Is there more than one baby?" he asked looking at Haruhi.

"Actually there is. It's going to be twins." Haruhi replied.

"Yay! Two babies! They'll be twice as cute!" Honey smiled.

"Congratulations." Mori smiled from behind Honey.

"Thanks." Haruhi replied.

"I think we should celebrate! With cake!" Honey said and hurried over to where Aoko had placed the cake and began cutting slices.

Tamaki came out of his corner to join us and we all indulged in Aoko's signature Double Chocolate Devil's food cake, decorated with strawberries. It had been one of the reasons that Honey and I had hired her. Somehow she was able to combine my love for chocolate with Honey's love for Strawberries and not have it too sweet but at the same time sweet enough to sate Honey's tastes. We had it several times a week.

We were talking about what things were like when we were in the States when there was a sound behind us.

"What? You had a party and decided to not invite us?"

I turned and saw the twins leaning against the patio doors.

"Yeah don't you know that it's not a party without us?" Hikaru smirked.

It had become a lot easier to tell the twins apart. Hikaru had dyed his hair a dark ash color and Karou's red hair fell longer around his face. Other than that they were still identical down to the last freckle.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were in LA and Milan!" Haruhi laughed getting out of her chair as best as she could.

"Whoa! Check out Mama Haruhi!" Kaoru laughed as Haruhi made her way towards them.

"Yeah! It looks like you're trying to smuggle a watermelon!" Hikaru grinned as both twins reached out and cupped her expanding belly.

"It's twins!" I called from where I sat.

Both faces lit up at once, "TWINS?!"

"Yes and you're not to teach them any of your tricks." Haruhi warned glaring at them both.

"Come on Haruhi…" Hikaru smirked.

"…do you really think we'd do that?" Kaoru finished, mirroring his brother's look.

"Yes." all of us replied at once and they just smiled before walking over and sitting down at the table.

"Anyhow way to go Tono." Kaoru said patting Tamaki on the back.

"Looks like you really had it in you." Hikaru winked.

Tamaki blushed and muttered a thank you of sorts.

"So what are you two doing back so soon?" Honey asked.

"Well it's summer break back in the states for me." Hikaru said.

"And Mom's show is on hold. The place we were having it flooded after a huge storm the other night and it's going to take a while to get everything replaced and cleaned up." Kaoru said.

"So we came back here to annoy our favorite toy and the moron king." Hikaru grinned.

"We went to their house but Shima told us that they were here so here we are." Kaoru finished.

"How was the states?" Hikaru asked looking to Honey, Mori and I.

"They were great! We got a lot of training done!" Honey smiled.

"They were quick learners. They know how to duck too. More than I can say for you." I grinned looking at Hikaru who rolled his eyes.

"All we're missing now is Kyoya. Where is the Shadow King by the way?" Kaoru asked.

"Kyoya is somewhere in London. He and his Father are working on closing a deal with a medical specialist family there called the McCarthy's." Tamaki replied.

"McCalman." I replied reaching forward and sipping my drink.

"What?" Tamaki asked.  
"McCalman. That's the family's name. The youngest daughter Rebecca McCalman was in my year at St. Vincent's. Nasty disposition too. Kasumi was close with her and tried to get her to help her play tricks on me. She was afraid of me though and refused. Their whole family is full of awful people even if they are excellent at business. I hope that the Otori's know what they're getting themselves into." I sighed.

"I'm sure they do. Kyoya and his father always do their research." Mori said.

"Not to mention that if they try anything all Kyoya has to do is glare at them and they'll mess themselves." Kaoru laughed.

The image of Kyoya looking at me flashed before my eyes and I shook myself. I had never seen him glare at me. When his eyes had met mine they had always been full of kindness and love. However that was hardly the thing to remember as I sat at a table with my husband.

Haruhi must have realized what was going on through my head because she changed the subject quickly.

"So we thought that we'd use both French and Japanese names when we named the babies." Haruhi said.

"Have you considered any?" I asked looking at her.

"We have a few but we're not certain on any yet. Of course I'm always game for Tamaki Junior." Tamaki grinned.

"Not happening." Haruhi replied in a dead pan.

"I shall break you down yet." Tamaki smiled and picked up Haruhi's hand, pressing a kiss to the back causing Haruhi to roll her eyes.

"So Honey…are you and Sora planning on have a family of your own any time soon?" Kaoru asked.

I looked to Honey to see what he was going to say and saw him smiling a small smile.

"When things are meant to happen they'll happen. Until then Sora and I are happy by ourselves." Honey smiled and reached over and wrapped his hand around mine.

I smiled back but inside I felt my stomach flip. However I shoved it aside and nodded.

Everyone decided that they would stay for dinner and Aoko had the chef whip up roasted chicken with seasoned potatoes and a blueberry parfait. Once all of us had eaten Haruhi declared that she was tired and Tamaki took her home with the twins following soon after.

"I think I'll head to bed." I said as I stood up from the couch about twenty minutes after the twins had left.

"Okay. Good night Sora." Honey said and stood up, kissing me gently.

"Night Mori." I said and with a wave headed upstairs.

As I walked I felt a heaviness settle on my shoulders as Kaoru's question echoed in my mind. Honey and I weren't going to have a baby anytime soon. You had to actually have sex first.

In the two years since we'd been married Honey and I had yet to be intimate. The closest that we had come was our wedding night. Honey never pushed or initiated anything and I never tried either. As much as I loved Honey I couldn't bring myself to do it. I still had trouble thinking of him in _that_ way.

The fact we were husband and wife was just a formality to us. We were still the same friends we'd been since we were kids. We still laughed and joked just like we always had and he could still make me smile at the drop of a hat. I did love him but not as a husband. It was more of a sibling relationship than anything else.

I walked down the hall and opened the door to my room. Honey had a separate room from me across the hall. No one knew that we slept separate, not even Mori. Honey and I hadn't gotten separate rooms until after we'd come back from the States.

With a sigh I undressed before pulling on a pair of loose pajama pants and a t-shirt. Turning back the blankets I slipped under them before switching out the light next to my bed. I wasn't sure how long we could keep up appearances but I would try as hard as I could for as long as I could.

* * *

**_So there's a little time skip and a look into the lives of the Host Club now that they're not at Ouran anymore as well as a look into Sora and Honey's married life. Seems things aren't all happily ever after for them is it?_**

_**I hope you guys liked it. I wasn't planning on updating but last night after I got back from the hospital where my mom is the idea hit me and I stayed up late working on it. **_

_**Thank you to my lovely commenters:**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-PridePrejudiceandCake**_

_**-cheriepink**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**and the guest! **_

_**You guys are all amazing! You guys deserve a cookie! *hands out bunny shaped cookies* **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	30. An Intimate Encounter

"You look lovely Ma'am." Aoko said as she zipped the sapphire blue dress I wore up the back.

"Thank you. However I don't know how I'm going to walk on these heels." I sighed as once again I teetered on the brink of falling on my rear.

Aoko smiled, "I'm sure that you'll get the hang of them Mrs. Haninozuka. Try walking more on your toes than your heels. It will help you keep your balance."

I took a few tentative steps using Aoko's advice and found it worked.

"That is so much better. Thank you so much Aoko." I said.

"I was only doing my job Ma'am." she said smiling from ear to ear, her face blushing.

Tonight there was a charity function being held by my family and Honey and I had to make an appearance. I wore a strapless blue gown with an empire waist and four inch silver heels. My hair fell around my shoulders and I had done my own makeup.

Honestly I would have preferred to stay in sweats and have a movie night with Honey like we had originally planned. However I knew that I had to go. It was my responsibility.

That brought about thoughts of Isamu and Noemi and my eyes trailed to the ultrasound that was framed on my dresser. I hadn't talked to them since my father had nearly dragged me out of the house. By now my niece would be around 3. I wondered what she looked like and if she knew about me.

I wanted nothing more than to see her and I had tried to get in touch with them before but I couldn't find their number to save my life. I had a strange feeling that Isamu was finding a way to not talk to me on purpose. He knew that if Father found out that I had talked to him I would be disowned as well. Even now he was looking out for me despite fact that meant not being present in my life.

Sighing I shoved the thoughts back along with the tears. I didn't want to ruin my makeup.

There was a knock on the door and Aoko walked over to reveal Honey.

"Sora-Chan? Are you ready?" Honey grinned as he walked in.

"I am. What do you think?" I asked and gave a spin.

"I think you look beautiful as always." he said.

"Thank you. And you….you have icing on the side of you mouth." I laughed and walked over and used my thumb to wipe the icing off his cheek before licking it off.

"Mmm…Vanilla." I smiled and he laughed.

"Come on it's time to go." he grinned and took my hand leading me out of the room.

He was dressed in a suit with a sapphire blue cravat and vest. He looked very handsome indeed.

We climbed into the car and I saw a DVD player attached to the back of the two seats in the front .

"What is this?" I asked as I slid into the car, Honey picking up the train of my dress and tucking it into the car.

"We were supposed to have a movie night so I thought we'd have one on the way to the party!" he smiled and walked around the other side.

"Are you serious?" I asked as he climbed in next to me.

"Of course! Look! I even got popcorn and movie candy like you like!" he smiled and pushed a box of malted milk balls into my hands from out of nowhere along with a Tupperware bowl of popcorn and…towels?

"What's with the towel?" I asked.

"Here." Honey said and carefully draped it over my dress before draping the other one over his suit.

"Oh! So we don't get stuff on our clothes! You're a genius!" I smiled and popped a malt ball in my mouth.

Honey started the movie. It was The Lion King. We both loved Disney movies and I loved his pick.

We were nearly through the movie when we pulled up to the hall where my family was hosting the event. Reluctantly we turned off the movie and sat aside our snacks before climbing out of the car.

Walking inside my mother swooped down on the two of us before I could blink.

"Misora! Mitsukuni! How wonderful to see you again darlings!" she gushed and hugged us both.

"Hello Mother." I smiled.

"You two look perfect." she said.

"Thank you. This is a wonderful event. You went all out." Honey said switching from Honey to Mitsukuni Haninozuka, future head of the Haninozuka family.

When he switched he was grown up and serious. The first time he had done that it had surprised me but he had simply grinned and gone back to Honey for a few moments to explain that he only did it for appearances. Now that I was used to it I could see the gleam in his eye that was more than obviously Honey.

"Thank you Mitsukuni." Mother smiled before declaring she had to mingle and disappeared into the crowd.

Honey and I began to mingle as well. We came across several people that we recognized from Ouran as well as several associates of our families that we had to make nice with.

The two of us had just made our way towards the refreshment table when I heard a high pitched giggle. Turning I scowled as I saw Kasumi clutching the arm of some poor guy as she dragged him towards Honey and I.

I reached out to grab Honey's hand and drag him away but apparently Kasumi had inherited our mother's ability to swoop.

"Misora!" Kasumi chirped as she suddenly stood in front of us.

"Hello Kasumi." I said with a tight smile.

Thanks to the fact that we were out of the country for nearly 2 years I hadn't seen Kasumi since my wedding. I really hadn't minded either.

"I want you to meet my date Toshiro Mazuami. He's the captain of Ouran Academy's American Football Team." she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Misora and this is my husband Mitsukuni Haninozuka." I replied.

"As in Honey Haninozuka?" Toshiro asked with his eyes wide.

"Yep." Honey smiled.

"Wow! Everyone still talks about you and your cousin Mori! You guys were the most badass pair to ever cross the Ouran gates!" he gushed.

I saw Kasumi blanch and her eyes roll in disgust.

"Thank you very much." Honey smiled politely but I could see the fact that he was amused by the fact that Kasumi was annoyed.

"Well Toshiro I think it's time for Mitsukuni and I to make our rounds. Besides your date looks like she's getting bored. Best keep her entertained. If she gets angry she might try to poison your food." I said with a wink and before Kasumi could say anything I dragged Honey away.

I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry!" I apologized and looked up to see a pair of dark eyes looking down at me from behind glasses.

"Kyo-" but I was interrupted as a shriek filled my ears.

My head turned to see Renge hurrying over towards Honey and I, dragging a man behind her. A second later she embraced me as well as she could around the belly that was protruding from her dress.

"It's so nice to see you two again!" she smiled.

"Nice to see you too." I replied but turned quickly back towards Kyoya.

However when I turned there was no one there. I looked around, searching for him. A short ways off I saw a man with dark hair and glasses but it wasn't Kyoya. He was too old. A cold feeling rushed through my body as I realized that I had to have bumped into that man and mistaken him for Kyoya in the midst of trying to distance myself from my sister. Sighing I turned back to Renge.

"You two make the cutest couple ever!" she grinned as she looked at us.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I want you to meet my husband, Jean Beliveau. Jean this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and his wife Misora. Mitsukuni was in the Host Club I managed at Ouran and Misora frequented it." Renge smiled.

"It's wonderful to meet you both. Renge has told me so much about you." Jean smiled.

"So how are things going for you two? Any little Haninozuka's?" Renge asked.

"Not yet. The time will come though." Honey smiled.

"Well when it does your lives will never be the same! We already have a daughter named Genevieve and little Pierre is due next month. We're so excited to welcome him." Renge gushed and Jean leaned forward to press a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Haruhi's actually expecting twins with Tamaki in a couple months." I said.

"That's great! Please tell her I said congratulations! I'm still reeling from the fact she was a girl the entire time! I was so blind. Anyhow we should probably get going. We haven't been here long but my feet are killing me. We'll have to get together one day soon and catch up yeah?" Renge asked.

"Sure." I nodded and Renge smiled before hugging us both and walking off with Jean who held her hand tightly.

"They seem like a happy couple." Honey smiled.

"They really do." I nodded and looked up to see Honey's eyes distant.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What? Oh! Yeah I'm fine! C'mon lets dance!" Honey smiled and before I could blink he had one hand on my waist and the other clasped with mine, twirling me around the floor.

The next few hours we mingled and danced before finally leaving around midnight.

"Renge looked very happy." Honey said as he climbed into the car.

"I agree." I nodded and that's when I noticed the distant look again.

I wanted to ask him what he was thinking about but I knew that he wouldn't tell me. He would have brushed it off like he had earlier. However I knew what was wrong.

I had seen that look a few days previous when Tamaki and Haruhi had been over. Tamaki had kissed her softly and she had blushed and smiled up at him, squeezing his hand. It had been a moment when they thought no one was looking, a moment that would only be shared by a couple. A moment that would never happen in our relationship.

Tears began to prick my eyes. I knew that neither of us were happy with this arraignment but I had never really stopped to think about how Honey may feel. He would never get the chance to know what it was like to be with someone you loved. At least I had been given that chance.

I wasn't a good wife. I didn't act as a wife should. We shared a house but had separate bedrooms. We'd shared a bed but never ourselves.

Since our wedding day Honey had been nothing but kind and gentle to me. Every year on our anniversary he gave me a huge bouquet of pink roses like the ones he'd given me when we had gone on a trip with the Host Club. Then tonight he'd set up the mini movie date on the way to the event and even gotten my favorite candy.

He was sweet to me and I could do nothing but think about Kyoya. I was selfish. I had to stop this and I knew how.

When we got home we went our separate ways as usual. He kissed my cheek softly and we went to our rooms.

Once in my room I slipped out of my dress and stored it away before walking to my dresser. I found the outfit that I'd worn on our wedding night and pulled it on before wrapping myself in my robe. Before I walked out I grabbed the bottle of Champagne that sat next to my bed. I had been drinking a little as I got ready that day and thankfully Aoko had forgotten to take it out. Pulling the cork out I took a long swig before replacing it in the bucket. Now ready, I made my way down the hall.

Taking a deep breath I knocked softly on the door, "Honey?"

There was movement on the other side and a few moments later the door opened to reveal Honey standing there, still in his dress pants and dress shirt, the tails not tucked in and the front open to reveal a muscular chest.

"Sora? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." he nodded and moved aside.

I walked into his room and looked around. It was a clash of adult and childlike. The furniture and bedding was grown up but in one corner sat a pile of stuffed animals and a shelf full of little toys and knickknacks leaned against the corner. And of course there was the fact Usa-Chan sat on the bed.

"What's going on?" Honey asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

I felt a little relieved that I wouldn't have to figure out how to get him over to the bed. Taking a deep breath I walked over and stood in front of him, dropping the robe from around my shoulders.

Honey's eyes went as wide as the first time he had seen me in the outfit.

"What are you doing?" Honey asked.

"What does it look like?" I asked walking closer.

"But….Sora…" he said.

I shook my head and carefully moved onto the bed, my legs on either side of his, straddling his lap. Smiling at him I leaned in and pressed my lips to his in a heated kiss. He was shocked for a moment but a few moments later began to kiss back.

A few moments later we broke away and he looked at me, "Are you sure you want do this?" he asked with a voice that was husky and unlike him.

I nodded and to prove the point I reached behind me and undid the top of the gown. Reaching down I pulled the hem of it over my head, the alcohol in my system making me a little braver.

Honey's breath became ragged and before I could think twice he had turned and flipped me over so I was under him on the bed. I was nervous but I knew that I had to go through with this. It was time.

We were married and this is what married people did. All I had to do was sit back and relax and everything would work out fine.

_**3rd POV**_

Honey lay on his bed thinking about Sora. She had long since snuck away, out of his room and back to hers, thinking he was asleep. He wasn't sure why she had come to him that night but he knew she had done it as some sort of sacrifice.

Even though she had kept it off of her face he had read the hesitation in her eyes. When he had kissed her he had tasted the alcohol on her tongue and had known she had drank it for courage.

However that hadn't stopped him from trying to make their night as special as he could. He had worked to carefully find spots that made moans spill from her lips and her back arch. Every movement was as gentle and soft as he could make it and he had attended to every need she'd had.

He wasn't naïve enough to think that he had been her first though. He was certain that she'd given herself to Kyoya long before they'd been married. Their connection had been far too strong for them not to have.

However despite the fact he had come to terms with the fact that Kyoya and Sora had been intimate he couldn't stop wondering if she had compared them that night. When he had touched her had she imagined that it was Kyoya? Did she have to fight the urge to moan the right name as their bodies had come together? Had she wished that when they had locked eyes that she had been looking back into dark ones rather than chocolate brown?

With a sigh Honey sat up and climbed out of bed. He pulled on his favorite pair of pajamas with the pink bunnies on them and grabbed Usa-Chan. He rarely carried the stuffed animal outside of the house but inside it was always at his side.

Making his way downstairs he reached the kitchen before reaching into the fridge, pulling out the strawberry shortcake that was waiting inside.

"What do you think I should do Usa-Chan?" Honey sighed looking into the black button eyes of the pink bunny.

"I love Sora and I know she loves me but I don't think she loves me like that. I don't know if I even love her like that. I was hoping that we would grow to love each other like my parents did but I don't think we'll ever have that. I really did enjoy being with her tonight but I don't think we should do it again. I know we're supposed to be married but I know she didn't want to do it and that she only did it for me."

Honey continued to think about it as he downed the cake in front of him. By the time he had finished that cake as well as the two others that were in the fridge he had come to a conclusion.

He wouldn't force Sora into anything. He knew that she had never loved him like a husband and probably never would. If she came to him like that again he would turn her down. He didn't want her to feel like she had to sleep with him just because they were married. He knew that it would only lead to resentment and anger in the end and he didn't want to be the one to cause that.

Standing up Honey left the plates to be cleaned by the staff in the morning and headed upstairs. On the way to his room he paused at Sora's door. He considered just going to his room but before he could stop himself he had turned the knob.

Sora lay stretched out on the bed, now wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. Her hair was damp and spread out on her pillow. Walking over Honey pulled the blankets around Sora and tucked them around her. She shifted and curled up more under the blankets, muttering something about banana pudding. Honey smiled and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight Sora." he whispered and with that headed back to his room.

* * *

_**So...Sora and Honey finally had a little "encounter"...**_

_**Anyhow it's late and I must be up in...six hours so here are my thanks:**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Lirara xox**_

_**-SarahELupin**_

_**-PridePredjudiceandCake**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn (my mom is doing great thanks for the well wishes ^_^)**_

_**-snowflake2410**_

_**-and the Guest (looks like it did it again :/)**_

_**and thank you to everyone else who read! **_


	31. Haunted

_**3rd POV**_

Kyoya woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Grumbling he climbed out of bed and shuffled to the door of his hotel room. Opening it he found one of his family's black suited bodyguards waiting for him.

"Good morning Young Master Otori, your father sent me to see that you're up. Your flight leaves in an hour." he said.

"Very well. Please have some tea sent up." Kyoya said and shut the door.

Still not fully awake Kyoya made his way toward the bathroom before shedding his pajamas and stepping under the spray of the shower. It was ice cold and extremely unpleasant however the only means of proficiently rousing himself this early in the morning.

When he had finished his shower he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another for his hair before walking back into his room. His eyes turned to the woman in his bed. She was one in a long string of one night stands that had been plied with alcohol and empty promises after being picked up in hotel bars. This one was named Veronica. Or was it Victoria? Hell might not even be close but it really didn't matter, it was time for her to leave.

Pulling on a pair of slacks he walked into the separate living area of the hotel room he was currently occupying and poured a cup of tea. Carrying it back to his room he roused the girl.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Kyoya smiled back, "Good morning. I took the liberty of making you a cup of tea. However I'm afraid that you must drink it on the run my dear. You see after our night I slept too late and I really must run soon."

"Oh! Okay!" she said and quickly sat up.

Kyoya gathered her clothes for her; a black a-line halter dress, black heels and a skimpy and violently pink thong with matching strapless bra. He handed them to her before walking over to sit at his computer, his back turned to her.

His eyes were raking over stock prices when suddenly he felt hands resting on his shoulders. One slowly slid down and cupped him through his slacks.

"I hope that we can do this again some time love. The next time you're here in London call me." a voice, thick with an accent, purred into his ear.

"Of course my dear. How could I not?" he replied and she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

A moment later he felt the other hand move down and shove something into his hand.

"A little something to remember me by." she said and a moment later she was gone.

Kyoya looked down to see her thong bunched up in his hand, her name and phone number written on the tag. Rolling his eyes Kyoya discarded the panties into the wastepaper basket near him before returning to his computer.

He of course had no intention of calling the girl whenever it was he returned to London. Her voice echoed from every place he walked, recounting stories of her time spent in the city. He didn't need some mindless girl tagging along.

Shaking the images of the previous night out of his head he logged onto his email. Immediately the email of one caught his eye. _KinglyPrince76 _ also known as Tamaki. They frequently exchanged emails due to the time differences that often occurred between them.

Ignoring the other ones he clicked on it and began to read the email.

_Kyoya! Bonjor Mon Ami! We all miss you terribly! I am terribly sorry that I haven't written to you in a while but things have been very busy around here. But I have the most wonderful news to share with you! As you know already that Haruhi is currently with child…well perhaps I should say children!_

_That is right! In one short month we will be the parents of twins. One boy and a girl. Haruhi and I are still discussing names at the moment but when we have them I will surely write you and let you know._

_Do know that I expect a visit from you after the birth. It has been far too long since the Host Club has been together again. Hikaru and Kaoru returned to Japan a few months ago and Honey, Mori and Sora returned nearly a year ago now. You're the only one that is left to come back._

_Oh my! In my excitement over the twins I nearly forgot the news that you shared with me last time we spoke! Congratulations on your marriage. I am hurt that you didn't inform me of it so that I was able to stand in the roll of Best Man as you did for my wedding but I understand. Business must take precedence in some cases._

_You will be pleased to know that I have yet to tell anyone with the exception of Haruhi who I am bound to tell by the bonds of marriage. I am looking forward to meeting your new wife when you return to Japan. As I have said we all miss you greatly. Please return soon old friend._

_Tamaki_

Kyoya scrolled down the rest of the way and saw that Tamaki had attached a few photos. The first two were of ultrasounds that highlighted the fact that Haruhi was indeed carrying twins. Then came the third.

It was taken at the Hitachiin mansion. They were sitting around a garden table, remnants of food on the table in front of them. Haruhi was on the right holding her swollen stomach and smiling. Tamaki was next to her grinning broadly, beaming with fatherly pride and oblivious to the twins who were making faces at him behind his back.

On the other side of the table sat Mori who was sitting back with a small smile on his face. Kyoya's eyes just barely glazed over the elder man though because his eyes suddenly fell on the brunette sitting across from Haruhi.

Sora.

This was the first time he had set eyes on her since her wedding. She looked great. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was dressed in a pale green sundress. A smile stretched across her face as she looked into the camera, a glint in her eye.

Next to her sat Honey. He had grown several inches since their time at Ouran but he was still shorter than all of them with the exceptions being Sora and Haruhi. He saw that Sora's hand was clasped with his and both looked very happy.

Sitting back in his chair he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had tried to forget about Sora but it was useless. Every night since they'd ended things she had haunted him. He had almost hoped that when he married Hamako that he would eventually fall in love with her as his sister had her husband. However it wasn't the case.

Though a dutiful wife Kyoya knew that there was no love between them. They were civil but that was about it. In fact he hadn't seen his wife in three months which he was fine with and knew that she was too. Neither bothered to keep it a secret from one another that they brought other people in to warm their bed when they were apart and even sometimes when they weren't.

However it had been somewhat of a shock when Kyoya had learned that it wasn't men that Hamako brought to her bed but women. Really though he couldn't have cared less. Their marriage was one of business and not love. It was purely so that his family's company and hers could merge. The wedding had been a quick and quiet affair, the only guests being her parents and sister, Kyoya's father, Fuyumi and her husband and his brothers.

Tomorrow though he would be back in Japan and for a while. His Father had brought him along since both of his brothers were too busy. After a year of being on the road with short bursts of time at home he was mentally and physical exhausted. The time at home would be welcome even if it meant living in a state of awkwardness with Hamako. Besides Tamaki would never forgive him for missing the birth of the twins.

Looking at the clock across the room Kyoya saw that he would have to leave soon. Taking one last glance at the photo of his friends he closed the laptop before walking over and tucking it into it's case. After that he quickly finished dressing before checking that everything he needed was in his suitcase.

There was a knock on the door and Kyoya opened it. On the other side was the bellboy who gathered his suitcase before following Kyoya downstairs to the lobby.

"Good morning Father." Kyoya said as he slid into the backseat beside his father.

"Good morning." Yoshio Otori replied from behind his paper.

Kyoya was settling in for a silent ride to the airport when his father spoke again.

"Who was the young woman I saw exiting your room this morning?" he asked.

Kyoya felt his body go cold, "I think you know who she was Father."

"As I suspected then." Yoshio nodded.

"I have been away from Hamako for a long time Father. It was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again." Kyoya replied.

"I might believe that if it was the first time it happened." Yoshio said and Kyoya bowed his head and looked down at his hands like a small child being scolded.

Kyoya had tried to keep his extramarital activities as quiet as he could. He knew that his Father would never approve of an affair and would lecture him on the honor of the Otori family and the fact he wouldn't allow a child that was the product of an affair.

"My apologies Father." Kyoya replied not sure what else to say.

Yoshio sighed, "I will not chastise you for your choices Kyoya. If you are going to have affairs I will ask you to keep it more discrete from here on out. Hamako does it well enough. However I will stress to you that you must forget that girl."

Kyoya looked at his father, "What do you mean?"

"Surely you must have noticed the resemblance between the women you have brought into your bed and Misora Haninozuka. However you need to remember the fact that she is now married." Yoshio replied.

"I-I wasn't aware that you even knew about our relationship." Kyoya said.

"Never doubt the extent of my knowledge Kyoya. I chose not to say anything because afterwards it seemed that you had broken it off. You may continue to bring in substitutes for that girl if you like but you will do well to remember that she is no longer yours. I will not allow you to ruin the relationship that has been built with the Haninozuka family just because you cannot control yourself." Yoshio said and returned to his paper, signaling that the conversation was over.

Kyoya turned and looked out the window as they drove. Had the girls he'd been sleeping with looked like Sora?

He thought about the girl from this morning. Her hair had been the same shade of brown as Sora's and her eyes had held the same brightness. She had been of similar size and body type as Sora as well.

Memories, hazy from the previous night's consumption of alcohol, drifted through Kyoya's mind. He would be lying if he hadn't been thinking of Sora the entire time but had he subconsciously picked a girl that looked like her too? He didn't have to think about it to really know the answer.

The real question was one that he didn't know if he'd ever have the answer to. Would he ever be truly free of Sora?

* * *

_**And this is just a little insight into Kyoya's life after Ouran and post wedding. **_

_**Keep an eye out for the next chapter because there is a very big event coming up! **_

_**Thank you to:**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-PridePrejudiceandCake**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**You guys are awesome :D Thanks for reading!**_


	32. Pink & Blue

"Is it weird having two human beings living inside of you?" I said as I stared at the large bump that was hidden under Haruhi's shirt.

Haruhi laughed, "I never really thought about it like that. Weird…I guess…"

Haruhi and I stood in the kitchen of the modest house that she and Tamaki shared making cookies. It was two levels with three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs and a living room and kitchen downstairs. It was much smaller than the rest of our homes but I liked the feel of it.

The twins still lived at the Hitachiin manor with their parents while Honey and I had a large penthouse apartment in the middle of the city with a beautiful view. Mori lived in a slightly smaller apartment down the hall from us with a hot tub on his balcony and a small dojo that the three of us sometimes used to work out together.

Haruhi's house felt cozier than ours ever could. I loved spending time here. Usually, like today, it was Haruhi and I. Tamaki was at a meeting with the Suoh Company and was going to a lunch with someone or another after and Honey was working at the Dojo with his Father.

"So are you and Tamaki ready for them?" I asked.

"I'm more than ready. My back hurts all the time and I can't sleep at night. Tamaki is a little nervous though but I'm sure he'll be fine after they're here." Haruhi replied.

"He's probably going to freak out when you go into labor." I smiled.

"And then I'll have to drive myself to the hospital." she smiled back.

"Well if that happens call me and I'll come help you out." I replied.

"Sure thing." Haruhi nodded as she bit down on a banana she had just peeled.

My stomach churned at the sweet smell. The past couple of days my stomach had been turning easily. Honey and I had been the run lately because it seemed nearly every night was a new event we had to make an appearance at. I hadn't been eating right and figured that my stomach would settle down eventually when I did.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine. My stomach is upset a little from not eating right."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah it's been like this for a couple days now. I'm sure I'll be fine later. Do you guys have everything set up yet?" I asked trying to ignore the sudden nausea.

"Would you like to see the nursery?" Haruhi asked still looking uncertain.

"You have it done?" I asked.

"We finished it last week. Come on and I'll show it to you while these are baking." Haruhi replied and slid the cookie sheet in the oven before motioning to me to follow her.

We headed upstairs and Haruhi led me to the room. The walls were painted a very pale blue with matching white cribs pushed against each wall and a changing table in the middle. One bed had bright pink bedding and the other had bright blue, both with teddy bear mobiles. A gliding rocker was tucked into a corner across from a huge pile of stuffed animals from Honey and the closet could barely shut thanks to the copious amounts of designer clothes the twins had gifted.

The walls were decorated with photos. There were ones of both Tamaki and Haruhi's parents and ones of the Host Club. I saw myself gazing out from a few but the biggest one was identical to the one that Kyoya had had in his room the first time I had visited.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"Thanks. Tamaki wanted to hire a decorator and the twins were pestering me to let them decorate but I wanted to do it on my own. I'm happy with it." she replied.

I opened my mouth to say something when I saw a pained look on Haruhi's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling my panic level rise.

She shook her head, "Just practice contractions. The doctor told me they were normal."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded, "We'd better get downstairs to the cookies."

"Oh! Damn!" I replied and hurried out of the room, the smell of the cookies wafting through the house, signaling they were ready.

I had just pulled the hot tray from the oven when I heard Haruhi suddenly gasp. Thanks to the fact she was severely pregnant Haruhi had been several steps behind me and as I exited the kitchen I found her standing on the last few steps. One hand gripped the railing tightly and the other cradled her belly. Looking down I saw a small puddle on the floor at her feet.

"M-My water just broke." Haruhi said looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?! Are you serious!? You're not due for another four weeks!" I asked.

Haruhi nodded, "When they want to come they come and I need to get to the hospital. Can you call Tamaki?"

"Of course." I said and pulled my phone out of my jeans and quickly found Tamaki's number. However it went straight to voicemail so I tried again and then a third time but got the same result.

"He's not answering." I said walking into the living room where Haruhi was pacing.

"Damn it. He must still be in that meeting." she said and a moment later groaned and grabbed her stomach, freezing in the spot.

I hurried over and grabbed her hand, "It's okay. Why don't I take you? We can try calling him on the way."

"Alright. That sounds good. My bag is in the hall closet." she said.

"Right." I nodded and went to grab it before going back to help Haruhi.

While in the States I had learned how to drive. My mother had nearly had a heart attack when she found out but had gotten over it. When we'd gotten back to Japan I had brought the car Honey had bought me for my birthday with me. It was a BMW which was supposed to be expensive but really I had no clue about cars. I like it because it was fast. And right now fast was going to be something very good.

After helping Haruhi into the passenger side I climbed behind the wheel and quickly pulled away from the curb.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Otori Maternity." she replied.

I felt something drop in my stomach but nodded and turned the wheel towards the Maternity Hospital located 15 minutes away. As I drove I called the hospital before continuing to call Tamaki. After a handful of unsuccessful attempts I left him a breathless and irritated voicemail that was highlighted as a hard contraction hit Haruhi making her scream bloody murder.

Finally we reached the Hospital where the staff was already waiting. Soon we were in a private room, the sound of soft beeps emitting from the monitors.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked as I settled into a chair beside Haruhi's bed.

"Only Tamaki. I can't believe that he isn't answering his phone." Haruhi sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll get the message soon. If not I'll call Honey and Mori and sic them on him." I smiled.

"Oh! Can you call my Dad? I can't believe I forgot! And the others too!" Haruhi said suddenly looking horrified.

"Of course. Are you going to be alright on your own? I have to go to the lobby to call them." I replied.

She nodded and with the promise to be back I left the room. I took the elevator to the lobby before pulling out my phone and dialing Haruhi's old home number. A few minutes later a tired Ranka answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Mr. Fujioka? This is Sora Haninozuka, Haruhi's friend." I replied.

"Yes! I remember you from when you and Haruhi went to Ouran together. How are you and please call me Ranka." He replied suddenly more chipper.

"I'm fine but I actually called about Haruhi. She-" but he interrupted me.

"What's wrong with Haruhi? Is she okay?! What about the babies?! What happened?!" Ranka replied.

"Nothing's wrong at all but she is in labor." I said.

"Labor?! Oh my! I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can! Thank you for calling me dear!" Ranka said and hung up.

Smiling I quickly called the Honey and the others. I was just hanging up with Kaoru when a car screeched to a stop outside. I looked up just in time to see Tamaki jump out of a cab and come running in.

"Sora! Where's Haruhi?! Has she had the babies yet?!" Tamaki asked grabbing onto my hands, his voice breathless.

I laughed, "Calm down. She's fine and she's not going to have the babies for a long while yet. They're giving her pain medication as we speak to help with the contractions. I've called all the others and Ranka. They'll be here shortly. Haruhi's room is 312 on the 3rd floor. She's expecting you."

"Thank you so much Sora for everything." he said.

"Yeah whatever. Go to your wife. Shoo." I smiled and he grinned and gave me a quick and sloppy kiss on the cheek before hurrying to the elevator.

I smiled and wiped the spit off my cheek with the sleeve of my t-shirt before heading out to the front to wait for the others. Before long Ranka showed up and I gave him the same instructions and assurance I had given Tamaki before he hurried off upstairs. A short time later the twins arrived with Mori and Honey on their heels.

"How's Haru-Chan?!" Honey asked as the four of them hurried over to me.

"She's in a room upstairs with Tamaki and Ranka. There's a waiting room just down the hall from there that we can wait in. They don't want too many people in the room." I replied.

"It's probably already going to be pretty crazy with Tono and Ranka in there. I bet you all five bucks that she'll kick them out at least twice." Kaoru smirked.

"Twice? I'm betting on at least four times." Hikaru replied.

"I think you're both awful to bet on Haruhi. Now c'mon. Lets go upstairs. We'll never get any news down here." I said and we headed to the waiting room.

The five of us knew that it would be a while so we settled down to wait. Hikaru sat down in the corner and pulled on his earphones while I sat at a table with Mori and Kaoru and played with a deck of cards that Mori had made materialize out of nowhere. Honey had disappeared to the cafeteria a while before to see if they had any cake.

I was through my fifth round of go fish with Mori and Kaoru when my stomach jumped again. Frowning I brought my hand up to my mouth and closed my eyes, trying to block out the nauesa.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Karou asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine. My stomach is just a bit queasy. I don't think I've been eating right."

Mori looked like he wanted to ask something when Honey came bouncing into the room. He had two plastic shopping bags which he put on the table in front of us.

"Look at all the stuff I found in the gift shop!" he gushed and dumped out one of the shopping bags which was full of candy and sweets.

"Wow…you got a lot." Hikaru said picking up a candy bar that was made with caramel and nougat as he walked over.

"Yeah but I also got this!" he smiled and from inside the bag pulled out two blankets. They were a pair of blankets with a checked boarder that alternated between light pink and white or light blue and white. The pink one had a pink bunny in the middle and the blue one had a blue teddy bear.

"Aww…they're adorable Honey." I replied taking one of the blankets and looking at it closer.

"Let's try the candy! I bought things that I thought you all would like!" Honey said and started handing out the candy bars and treats.

"We should eat something else first." Mori said and Honey looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Sora's stomach." he replied.

Honey looked at me concerned, "What's wrong with your stomach?" he asked.

"Nothing really. I just think that it's upset because we haven't been eating right lately. I'm sure it will work out." I replied.

"Well then we should get you something to eat. Come on!" Honey said and grabbed my hand before pulling me out of my chair and to the elevator.

We headed to the cafeteria and got meals for all of us before heading back to the waiting room. My stomach was growling since with the exception of a few cookies at Haruhi's I had yet to eat.

Opening the box I smiled at the delicious looking contents and dug in. However after a few bites something changed. Suddenly the smell of the food was too much. My stomach lurched and I shoved the box away from me.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

I wanted to open my mouth but I was afraid of what might come out. I shook my head instead and that movement was what drove me over the edge.

Jumping up I made a beeline for the bathroom I had seen on the way from the elevator. I made it just in time. Dropping to my knees I heaved what little I had eaten into the toilet. My body shook violently and my stomach contracted painfully.

Finally after what seemed like forever I collapsed back against the wall of the bathroom, my chest heaving. The door opened revealing Honey who looked concerned.

"Sora? Are you okay?" he asked.

I didn't have the energy to reply. When I didn't say anything Honey walked in and towards the sink. He got a paper towel wet and wiped my face with it.

"Do you want to go home?"

I shook my head, "No…I want to be here with Haruhi has the babies. I'll be fine. I kind of feel better anyway."

"Okay then. But you should still rest. Do you want me to ask a nurse if she can make you a room while we wait? Kyo-Chan's family owns this and they know us so it wouldn't be a problem." Honey said.

I shook my head. There was no way that I could ask for a room. It would just be ridiculous to take up a room when I wasn't sick. Besides what if someone came in and needed it? Yeah this was strictly for women to have babies but still….I couldn't do it.

Honey nodded and helped me up before taking my hand, walking me towards the waiting room.

"Are you okay?" Mori asked looking concerned.

I nodded, "I'm fine. I probably just ate too fast."

"Do you want the rest of your food?" Kaoru asked.

The thought made me nauseous again so I shook my head.

"I'm just going to rest on the couch." I replied.

"Here I got you these!" Honey said and held up a hospital blanket and pillow.

"Thanks." I smiled and took them over and curled up on the couch.

Honey walked over and tucked my blankets up around me before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you up if anything changes." he promised.

I nodded, "Thank you."

He smiled from ear to ear, "You're welcome."

I closed my eyes and suddenly it was as if I hadn't slept in days. I was out before I knew it.

"Sora? Sora wake up!" Honey said shaking me.

I opened my eyes and saw him standing over me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Tama-Chan says the babies are going to be here any minute!" he replied.

"Oh!" I said and shot up.

"Are you feeling any better?" Hikaru asked as I stood up.

"A little yeah. How long was I out?" I asked.

"You must have been really out of it because you were asleep all day. Like 8 or so hours." Kaoru replied.

"Eight hours?!" I asked and he nodded showing me his watch.

I shook my head and sighed, "So any minute?"

Honey nodded, "Tama-Chan said that Haruhi is starting to push."

"It might be hours yet though." I replied.

"Really?" Mori asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. It varies from woman to woman but it could take a while." I said.

Suddenly Tamaki came skidding into the room, clad in scrubs.

"Or not." I smiled and jumped up.

"They're here!" he grinned.

All of us began to chatter our congratulations to Tamaki along with hugging him.

"They're both perfect! Beautiful! They're cleaning them up and everything now but then you all must see them!" He gushed.

"We can't wait!" I smiled.

Tamaki hurried out of the room to go back to Haruhi and the twins and we settled in to wait. A half hour later the nurse brought us back.

Haruhi sat propped up in the bed wearing a soft pink dressing gown while Ranka and Tamaki stood on either side holding a baby. She looked tired but very happy.

"Congratulations Mommy!" I grinned as I walked over and hugged Haruhi.

"Thank you." Haruhi beamed.

"We brought surprises for the babies!" Honey said and pulled out the blankets, handing them to Haruhi.

"I'm sure the babies will love them Honey-Sempai." Haruhi smiled as she looked at them.

"Hey Tono! Can I hold one?" Hikaru asked.

"Only if you wash yourself thoroughly first." Tamaki said.

"Aww c'mon Boss!" Hikaru replied.

"Those are the rules." he said and rolling his eyes but heading for the bathroom none the less with Kaoru on his heels.

"Would you like to hold him?" Tamaki asked turning to me.

"I thought we had to wash our hands." I replied.

"Tamaki doesn't want the twins anywhere near the babies." Haruhi said.

"I don't know Tamaki…Sora was sick earlier." Honey said.

"Oh! What's wrong?" Tamaki asked looking concerned and I knew it was more for me than the baby.

"I ate too fast. That's it. I took a nap and I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked.

I nodded, "Of course."

"Alright then here you go." he smiled and carefully placed the baby in my arms.

It was the boy. He had wisps of dark brown hair and for a moment he opened his eyes letting me catch a glimpse of blue violet.

"He's beautiful. What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Mattieu Hiroshi and she's Tamiko Viviane." Haruhi said.

"Their names are so cute!" Honey smiled.

I turned and saw Mori holding Tamiko while Honey cooed over her.

"We wanted French and Japanese names for them." Haruhi replied.

"And we wanted ones that were close to ours. So we picked Hiroshi for him since it's close to Haruhi and Tamiko for her since it's close to my name." Tamaki said as he looked down at the baby in my arms.

Walking over I saw that Tamiko had blond hair and was looking up at Mori with big brown eyes. She looked even smaller in his big arms.

"Hey! You said we couldn't hold them until we washed our hands!" Hikaru said walking into the room.

"We did wash our hands." I lied quickly.

"How?" Kaoru asked.

"Sanitizer." Mori replied and nodded towards the machine on the wall.

Both twins gave the machine incredulous looks before turning back to Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Can we please hold them?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes you can hold them." she nodded and Mori and I carefully handed the babies over.

"Sora, Honey? Would you mind if I asked something of you?" Tamaki asked suddenly.

I looked up from where I had been cooing to Mattieu over Hikaru's shoulder, "Sure."

"Would you do us the honor of being the twin's godparents?" Tamaki asked.

"You…you want us to be godparents?" Honey asked.

"Yes we'd really appreciate it." Haruhi smiled.

I looked at Honey who smiled, "We'd love to!"

"Of course!" I smiled and we both moved forward to hug Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled as I hugged her.

"No! Thank you for such and honor!" I said and felt tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Wow…I'm crying! I don't know what's wrong with me!" I laughed as I wiped them from my cheeks.

Haruhi looked at me for a moment before turning to her Dad.

"Dad you should go home." Haruhi said looking up at Ranka.

"And leave my grandchildren!? Never!" Ranka said despite the fact that he looked exhausted.

"Dad you're tired. Please just this once go home and rest. You can come back and spend all day with the babies and I." Haruhi replied.

Ranka looked at Haruhi for a few moments before sighing, "Alright dear. I love you and I'm so proud of you. Your mother would be too."

"I know Dad. Love you too." she smiled.

Ranka smiled and kissed Haruhi on the forehead gently before walking over and giving both twins a gentle kiss. He even gave Tamaki a hug before bidding all of us goodbye and leaving.

"You guys are probably tired too. It's nearly three in the morning." Haruhi said.

"Are you kidding? I slept for 8 whole hours in the waiting room. I'm ready to see the babies. However if you're tired we'll all leave." I smiled.

"I'm alright for right now. Tamaki why don't you go and get some coffee though?" Haruhi suggested.

"I could never leave you and our wonderful children my dear!" Tamaki said.

"They might have Commoner's Coffee." Haruhi replied.

Tamaki's eyes perked up, "Well maybe a cup of coffee would be good. Come men! Show me where this cafeteria is!" he said.

"Do we have to?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course! Now come on!" Tamaki said.

Reluctantly the twins handed over the babies to Haruhi and I before leaving.

"Why do I think that you wanted to get rid of them?" I asked as I sat in a chair next to Haruhi's bed rocking Tamiko.

"Because I wanted to ask you something." she replied looking from where she'd been gazing at Mattieu.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked.

I looked at her, "What?"

"I asked if you were pregnant. Are you?" she asked.

"No Haruhi I'm not pregnant." I replied.

"Oh. I was just thinking since you said you've been sick and then earlier you burst out into tears and you usually don't do that. Then you said you slept all day." Haruhi replied.

"No. There's no way I'm pregnant. Trust me." I replied.

"Are you sure? I thought that at first too and look where that go me." she smiled and gestured at the babies.

I shook my head and sighed, "Haruhi…there really isn't anyway I can be pregnant. I promise. I would have to have sex first."

I felt my face heat up at my confession and looked up to see Haruhi looking confused.

"Honey and I don't have sex Haruhi."

"What? You're married though." she said frowning.

"We don't. Well…I mean we have once…a few weeks ago but not before or since. I just can't do it. I can't make myself sleep with him. I care about him but…I just…I can't." I replied.

"A few weeks ago?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah but we used a condom. I watched him put it on." I said.

"Condoms break Sora." Haruhi replied.

"Would it make you feel better if I went and got a pregnancy test on the way home and called you after?" I asked.

"Actually they might have them here. You could go ask the nurse for one." she replied.

"Fine. Just to ease your mind." I said and handed Tamiko over to Haruhi before standing up and heading out of the room.

Walking out of the room I headed for the desk that sat on that floor and approached one of the nurses.

"Excuse me?"

"May I help you with something Mrs. Haninozuka?" she asked.

"Yes is it possible for me to get a pregnancy test?" I asked.

She looked at me curiously for a moment before smiling, "Of course. I'll go and get you one right now."

She appeared a few minutes later and handed me a box identical to the one that Kyoya and I had bought when I first had thought I was pregnant. Haruhi had been the one who's idea it was to get the test that time too.

Walking back to Haruhi's room I couldn't stop thinking about that day. I had been so afraid and sure that I would take the test and it would be positive. Now I was calm and collected. I knew I wasn't pregnant this time and I wasn't afraid.

"I got the test but it's going to be negative. This is nothing but a waste." I said and without a word from Haruhi I walked into the bathroom.

Sitting down I read the instructions before following them. Once I was done I sat it on the sink and stood up, buttoning my jeans.

"So?" Haruhi asked.

"It's not ready yet. I have to wait five minutes" I replied and walked over and scooped up Mattieu from the hospital bassinet beside Haruhi's bed.

"So what would you think about having one of your own? You already seem so good with the twins." Haruhi said.

"It would be great but like I said I'm not pregnant Haruhi. Besides who needs a baby? I have godchildren." I smiled down at the newborn in my arms.

"Well it's been 5 minutes." Haruhi replied.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and nodded putting Mattieu back in his bed. Walking into the bathroom I picked up the test and the instructions before walking back out.

"Okay so…plus sign means yes and a line means no and this says…." I looked the test and my heart stopped.

"Sora? What does it say?" Haruhi asked.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly I felt my knees give way under me and I dropped to the floor. I vaguely heard Haruhi yell for a moment and the twins begin to cry but that was all drown out as everything began to spin.

Before I passed out the only thing I could see in front of my eyes was the bright blue plus sign that had looked back up at me from the test.

* * *

_**Babies! Everyone is having babies! Must be something in the water ;) **_

_**So the twins are here and Sora is having a baby too! Or will she be like Haruhi and have more than one hmm? And what will Honey say when he finds out that Sora is pregnant?! Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**_

_**I have a question for all of you lovely readers. Eventually this story must end (and I already know how!) and after this I will have to move on. I've recently been toying with the idea of a story based around the anime/manga 'Bleach'. What do you guys think? Are any of you fans and if so would you read it?**_

_**So now I think I owe some thank yous for some people. **_

_**First off thank you to:**_

_**-PridePrejudiceandCake**_

_**-GilDeMo-Yui**_

_**-kishe**_

_**for the wonderful names you submitted...without you they would be nameless! **_

_**My final round of Thank Yous go to: **_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_** 112233 (I'm glad you enjoy my story so much :D I love writing for people)**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-PridePrejudiceandCake **_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-snowflake2410**_

**_All of you are amazing and I thank you all very much! Thanks for reading!_**


	33. Toddler

My eyes opened to the white light of the early morning. Yawning I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking at the clock next to my bed. It was just after ten and definitely time to get up.

Climbing out of bed I made my way to the bathroom and quickly did my business before returning to my room. Walking over to my bed I smiled as I saw a mass of blond hair stirring under the covers. A second later a pair of big brown eyes met mine.

"Good morning baby." I smiled as I sat on the bed.

My son Taro looked at me, still a little sleepy before standing up and toddling across the bed towards me. Plopping down on my lap he curled up, holding his favorite stuffed animal in his hand. It was a floppy brown dog that was named Inu and Taro was as attached to it as Honey was to Usa-Chan. Inu was a gift Mori had brought back from a business trip.

Smiling down at him I ran my hands through his blonde hair and kissed his forehead. Taro was 18 months old and the sweetest baby I had ever met. He loved to cuddle with whomever would let him onto their lap and freely gave kisses and hugs. Even if he had been quite the shock he was very much loved.

"Do you and Inu want to go to the dojo?" I asked as I held the sleepy toddler in my arms.

"DOJO!" Taro squealed suddenly awake.

"Yeah! Come on and Mama will get you all dressed." I smiled and picked him up before heading to his room.

I changed and then helped him put on the mini Gi that he loved. He liked looking like Daddy as much as he could which was easy since he was Honey in smaller form. After putting a similar outfit onto Inu I left Taro to play in his room while I changed.

After pulling on a pair of Gi pants and a tank top I collected Taro along with his diaper bag before heading out to my car. Shortly after I found out I was pregnant with Taro Honey and I had bought a house. It wasn't far from the Haninozuka Estate so when we'd moved we'd started using the dojo there. Honey usually left earlier than I did and Taro and I would meet up with him later since it was a pain to try to get an 18-month-old up very early.

"Daddy!" Taro squealed as he hurried to where Honey stood talking to Mori and Satoshi.

Honey smiled as Taro wrapped himself around his legs. Scooping him up Honey rested Taro on his hip and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Morning." I smiled as I walked over.

All three already had a good sweat worked up since they had already been working. I was grateful that Honey would take Taro so that I could work out a little as well.

"Morning ." Mori said with a nod.

"Where's Chika?" I asked missing Honey's younger brother.

"Still inside. He refused to take a break." Satoshi said.

I nodded. That sounded like Chika. He couldn't let go of the fact that Honey would always be better than him. I wondered what he would do if Taro surpassed him as well one day. After all he was Honey's son.

At not even 2 all of us were slowly working with Taro on his martial arts. We'd all started training from the moment we had been old enough to stand on our own and my son was no different. Though I knew he really didn't grasp everything I knew he would soon enough.

"We'd better head in too. We've been out here long enough." Honey said and we all nodded.

As we walked in Honey sat down Taro, "Remember what Daddy showed you Taro? Bow."

I smiled as Honey took Taro's hands and clasped them together, showing him how to bow. When Taro did it Honey clapped, his face beaming with pride and a grin stretched across Taro's face.

As I started stretching in the corner I also watched Taro out of the corner of my eye. When he had seen Chika he had flipped out who he absolutely adored. Outside of the Host Club, Chika and Satoshi, Taro was pretty shy but around any of Honey and I's close friends he was overly excited and hyper much like Honey. However out of everyone he clung to Chika whenever he was around.

In turn Chika seemed a different person around Taro. Usually he was serious and seemed perpetually annoyed. When Taro showed up though Chika turned patient and even smiled sometimes. It was so strange to see what kinds of changes a little boy could bring about in him.

Turning from my son and brother-in-law I began to go through the familiar motions of my training. In no time I was working up a sweat and feeling the familiar and comforting burn of my muscles. However everything was interrupted as a familiar and very unwelcome voice hit my ears.

"Hello!"

Turning I saw Kasumi walk into the dojo. She wore a pair of tight jeans with a low cut top that showed more cleavage than was necessary. What really got me though was the designer boots she still wore. Growling to myself I marched over to her.

"Out." I said as I approached her.

"Oh Misora I didn't see you there!" she said tilting her head and giving me a smile.

"I said out Kasumi. Now." I ordered pointing to the door.

She cast me a hurt look, "What did I do? Why are you being so mean?!"

"Shoes." Mori said pointing to her feet as the others came to stand with me.

"Yeah! They're new! Do you like them!?" she grinned up at Mori.

"No you're not supposed to wear shoes in the dojo genius." Chika scoffed as Taro hid behind his legs.

Taro wasn't a fan of Kasumi at all. He was frightened of her. The first time she had ever held him he had screamed himself red until Honey had removed him from her grasp. I couldn't say I blamed him.

Satoshi reached over and knocked Chika on the back of the head, "Don't talk to people like that! Especially your fiancée!"

Chika scowled at Satoshi before turning to Kasumi.

"You're wearing shoes which is prohibited in the dojo. If you would please go and take them off then reenter the dojo it would be appreciated." Chika replied through gritted teeth.

"But they're Armani!" Kasumi protested.

"Kasumi either go out there and take them off or I'll make you." I said.

Kasumi shot me a glare but walked out none the less.

"That was a little mean." Honey said but I knew by his voice that he really didn't care.

"She knows the rules of the dojo just as well as the rest of us even if she didn't ever do anything in one but whine. Good luck being married to her Chika." I replied.

About a year previous our parents had announced that Kasumi would be marrying Chika. Apparently they wanted more of a bond with the Haninozuka family than the one they had thanks to Honey and I. I really felt sorry for Chika.

Kasumi walked back in without her shoes and looked at me, "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." I replied.

"Now where is my handsome nephew?" She grinned and looked at Taro who quickly moved to grab onto Honey who picked him up and carried him to the opposite corner of the dojo.

"Leave my son alone Kasumi." I said looking at my sister.

"He's my nephew though! Why won't you ever let me be near him?" she whined.

I rolled my eyes, "I have some work to do." and walked off.

It took some time to block out Kasumi's annoying voice but I managed to do it and get back to my work out. By the time I had finished I saw that Kasumi had thankfully left. Wiping at my face with a towel I walked over to where Honey and Taro sat.

"So how did he do Daddy?" I asked as I crouched down beside them.

"He did really well! He's going to be amazing!" Honey smiled.

"Well good. Anyhow we should get going. We have lunch at Haruhi and Tamaki's today." I said looking at Honey.

"Oh right! Haruhi promised to make red velvet cake!" he grinned.

"Alright then. Why don't you and Mori take Taro and go change and I'll meet up with you guys outside so we can ride there together." I said.

"Alright." Honey nodded and we headed into the main house to change.

At least once a month as much of the Host Club as was able got together to have lunch. Since most everyone was super busy with whatever it was we were working on it was hard to get all of us at one time. The rule was that if you were in Japan you came to lunch. No if ands or buts. Most of the time it was Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Haruhi and I along with the kids but this time the twins were in town so they would be there.

The only person that had yet to show up was Kyoya. He had visited Haruhi and Tamaki a couple days after the twins were born but he had been gone soon after. A huge deal had suddenly gone through and he'd had to relocate.

Now he was in London running the branch of Otori Medical that had been established there. He didn't often come back to Japan but kept in touch with Tamaki on a weekly basis. Shortly after Kyoya had left Tamaki had dropped the bomb on us that Kyoya had recently gotten married to a woman named Hamako.

When I had heard that he was married it had stirred faint feelings of jealousy and hurt but they had quickly passed. In truth I was happy for him. I hoped that he was happy with Hamako. I really only wanted the best for him.

I took a shower in one of the guest suites in the Haninozuka Mansion before changing into a pair of jeans along with a black and red striped top and red flats. My hair went into a high ponytail and with a quick swipe of makeup I headed out.

Honey and Mori stood out front by my car while Taro chased butterflies. The four of us climbed into the car and headed across town to Haruhi and Tamaki's. When the twins were 6 months old the house they lived in had caught on fire. Luckily they were all safe but they had had to move.

After a couple of weeks at our house they had found a house a little larger than the old one with a big backyard for the twins to play in. It had a big patio too which made it perfect for our little get togethers in the summer.

We had just pulled into the driveway when suddenly the front door flung open and Tamiko and Mattieu came running out. Mattieu had Haruhi's brown hair and Tamaki's blue violet eyes. He was smart as a whip but was a charmer just like his father. Tamiko was more serious than her brother but dramatic like her father, whom she shared her blond locks with, her eyes were big and round like Haruhi's. It wasn't unusual for her to get her feelings hurt and retreat to a corner until Haruhi could coax her out.

"Aunt Sora! Uncle Honey! Uncle Mori!" they both cried and a minute later I felt Tamiko dive into my arms.

"Hey sweetheart." I smiled kissing her cheek.

Mori scooped up Mattieu and Honey grabbed Taro's diaper bag before the group of us headed inside.

"Hello?" Honey called as we walked in and a moment later Tamaki appeared.

"Hello to you too!" Tamaki smiled.

"Tama!" Taro shouted and Tamaki smiled before picking him out of Honey's arms.

"Did you miss your Uncle Tamaki? Hmm?" Tamaki asked as he picked up Taro, bouncing him a little.

Haruhi walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a cloth, "Hey!"

She hugged all of us before turning to the twins who had long since scrambled from Mori and I's arms, "Did you two go outside without permission?"

"Sorry Mommy." Tamiko said frowning, Mattieu looking just as guilty behind her.

"It's okay this time because someone was out there but you are not to do it again because you might get hurt okay?" Haruhi asked and both nodded.

"Good. Now come on and we'll all go outside and wait for Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Karou." Haruhi smiled and before she could blink the twins were making a beeline outside.

The rest of us followed them the backyard. Once outside I sat Taro down and he retreated over to the sandbox just off the patio and began to tinker around with the toys that sat in it. When I was sure that he was settled I took a seat next to Haruhi.

"How's everything going at he firm?" I asked as Haruhi handed me a glass of lemonade.

"Great actually. I have this case I'm working on now involving this woman who used to work at this big supermarket chain. She was sexually harassed by a co-worker who was the owner's son. When she told the owner he fired her and reported her for theft even though there was no evidence that any money ever went missing. My boss says that if I land this case he's going to give me even bigger ones in the future." Haruhi smiled.

"That's amazing! Congratulations." I replied.

"Thanks. And my firm just put in a child care center which means I'll be able to be at work longer and not have to worry about the daycare closing. Plus I get to see them whenever I want." Haruhi said.

I shook my head, "That's so great. I can't imagine having to go all day without seeing Taro. I hate being away from him for a few hours when my father makes me come in for board meetings. At least Honey has him though so I know he's in good hands. Oh! That reminds me. My sister showed up at the dojo today."

Haruhi's eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Yeah. She didn't take off her shoes and then tried to talk to Taro. Honey got him away though before he could start crying. What part of 'don't ever come near my child' doesn't my sister understand? She tried to kill me for god's sake! Why would I want her around my son?"

"Wow. Can't Chika keep her from coming to the dojo?" Haruhi asked.

"No. She does whatever she wants. It's like talking to wall. A spoiled, selfish, spiteful wall." I sighed.

There was a ding from inside and Haruhi stood up, "Sounds like lunch is ready. Sora would you help me bring everything out?"

"Sure." I smiled and followed Haruhi inside.

Haruhi took the pan of Soba noodles from the stove and brought them to the sink to wash them out. I reached into the fridge and collected all the condiments we'd need along with plates from the cabinet. Once the noodles were cooled Haruhi and I carried everything outside.

Tamaki had taken the kids inside and helped them wash their hands. Now all three sat at the table in booster seats with their plates in front of them, bibs around their necks. Tamaki and Haruhi had an extra booster seat at their house for Taro and Honey and I had ones at our house for the twins.

I carefully put a small pile of cold Soba noodles on his plate before putting a little bit of sesame seeds and seaweed on top for him since they were his favorite. When he was settled I made my own plate and began to eat.

A moment later the door slid open and Hikaru and Kaoru came walking out.

"What? You started without us?" Hikaru asked.

"If you had showed up on time you would've been here when we started eating." Haruhi chided.

"Well is it our fault that we had to pick up a little surprise before we got here?" Kaoru asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you two not to bring alcohol around when the children are here?!" Tamaki said standing up.

"Oh relax Tamaki. They didn't bring anything of the sort. I told them it would be tacky and improper for a lunch meeting."

I looked up from where I was wiping Taro's mouth off and felt my heart began to beat wildly and before I could stop it his name fell off my lips in a whisper.

"Kyoya…"

* * *

_**So that's a look at Sora and her baby! I figured it would be easier to skip to where Taro was already born than try to write a pregnancy and all that. Besides I really wanted to get to where she and Kyoya meet again. However the question is what is going to happen now that they're back together? Kyoya's married and not only is Sora married but she has a baby! Hmm...you're going to just have to wait and see! **_

_**Thank you time! **_

_**Thanks to:**_

_** 112233**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Takara Rose Oizumi**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-PridePrejudiceandCake (I said it has to end...I never said anything about soon ;D)**_

_**-snowflake2410**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**You're all amazing! Thanks for reading!**_


	34. Memories

"Kyoya!" Tamaki grinned and ran over, throwing his arms around him.

I watched as Kyoya gave a small smile before hugging Tamaki back. When Tamaki finally relinquished his hold on Kyoya, Haruhi stepped up next.

"Welcome back Kyoya." she smiled and hugged him, Kyoya giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. And you look extremely well rested for a woman with two year olds." he smiled.

Haruhi laughed, "Tamaki is a big help. Would you like to meet them?"

"Of course he would!" Tamaki yelled and hurried over and scooped up both twins.

"Tamiko, Mattieu meet your Uncle Kyoya." Tamaki grinned.

"Uncle?" Kyoya asked looking at Tamaki with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! You're family Kyoya!" Tamaki replied.

Kyoya sighed and nodded and I knew he was silently accepting the fact that whether he liked it or not he would now be 'Uncle Kyoya' from here on out to the twins. I didn't know why he wouldn't expect Tamaki to deem him Uncle. Honey had told me that Tamaki counted them all as family since the club's inception.

"Very well then. It is very nice to meet you both." Kyoya said smiling warmly at the twins.

"Kyo-Chan! It's nice to see you again." Honey said from beside me as he got up and walked over to where everyone was gathering around.

"It's nice to see you again too Honey. I hear that the Haninozuka Company just completed a large merge with a toy company. Congratulations." Kyoya said.

"Thank you." Honey smiled.

"And Mori, I trust you're well?" Kyoya asked.

Mori nodded, "Welcome back."

Finally Kyoya's eyes came to rest on me and I saw something glint in them. I knew I would have to go over and say something. So I smiled and stood up from where I sat, picking Taro up with me before walking over.

"Hello Kyoya." I smiled, happy that my voice didn't waver.

"This must be Taro." Kyoya said looking at Taro.

"It is. Can you say hi to Uncle Kyoya, Taro?" I asked.

"Hi." Taro said and grinned at Kyoya.

Kyoya smiled, "Shall we sat down?"

We all walked back to our seats and Haruhi served Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru a serving of Soba before going back to her own.

"So Kyoya why didn't you tell us that you were coming? And why did you tell these two?" Tamaki asked.

"I thought it might be a nice surprise. I realized recently that I've been away from Japan for a long time now and thought I'd come back. I mentioned this to Kaoru when he stopped by my flat in London while there for London Fashion Week and he told me about your little gatherings and suggested I come back to Japan for one. I agreed and that was when he suggested I keep it a secret. So here I am." Kyoya said leaning back in his chair, his Soba untouched.

"How long are you staying?" Haruhi asked.

"A couple of weeks. Two months at most. I need a break from London. Hamako is headed with a girlfriend to the Caribbean for a retreat and I'd rather spend my time here where I would still have access to everything involving the company than on some beach." Kyoya said.

"Oh by the way Kyoya…congratulations on your marriage!" I said looking to Kyoya.

Kyoya gave me a strange look before smiling, "Thank you Sora." he nodded.

Suddenly a phone rang and I saw Honey pull his cell phone out of his pocket before looking at it.

"I have to take this. I'll be right back." Honey said and stood up from the table.

Honey answered the phone but said nothing as he exited the gate that surrounded the yard. I wondered if it was-

My thoughts were interrupted as Taro began fussing. Turning I saw he was struggling to get out of his seat. Like his father if he didn't get a nap he'd be angry. Thankfully though he wasn't as scary as Honey when he was angry.

"Looks like it's time for someone's nap. Do you mind if I put him in Mattieu's room?" I asked looking at Haruhi.

"Sure no problem." Haruhi replied.

"Alright thanks. C'mon big boy. Nap time." I said and picked up Taro before carrying him upstairs.

I changed his diaper before laying him on Mattieu's bed which was a toddler bed decorated with dinosaur sheets. Carefully I tucked the small blanket I'd brought with me around him and gave him Inu. He was rather easy to put to sleep when he was tired so in no time he was out.

When he was asleep I stood up and headed out of the room. However a second later I collided with something hard but before I could fall back I felt a pair of hands grab my arms. Looking up I saw Kyoya.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I replied with an embarrassed smile.

"Not to worry. I wasn't either." he said and I saw his phone in his hand.

I nodded, "I was just putting Taro down for a nap. He gets cranky without one."

"Much like his father." Kyoya replied.

"Indeed. He's like Honey in a lot of ways." I said.

"I see you in him as well." Kyoya said.

"He has his moments but mostly he's Honey." I replied.

"He has your eyes. Not the color perhaps but the shape and brightness are yours." Kyoya said.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I thanked my lucky stars that it was dim in the hallway.

"So you and Hamako…are you two doing alright?" I asked.

He nodded, "As well as can be expected. We didn't have the luck of knowing one another prior to our marriage."

"Yeah well sometimes luck can mess with you. That's one of the reasons I'm grateful of the fact that we have Taro. We can concentrate more on being parents than trying to make ourselves work as a couple." I replied.

"So things aren't any better between the two of you?" he asked.

"No…we're good. We're doing good. It's not like we fight or anything." I said quickly.

Kyoya nodded, "So I heard that you fainted when you found out about your pregnancy with Taro."

I laughed, "Oh my god…yeah it was interesting."

I couldn't help but smile as that day filled my mind.

_I woke to a violent white ceiling above me. Blinking a couple of times I sat up and found that I was in a bed in a hospital room. But why?_

_A second later Honey was by my bed and thoughts of trying to figure out what was going on stopped._

_"Sora! Are you okay?!" Honey asked his eyes wide with worry._

_"Yeah I'm fine." I nodded._

_"What happened? Haru-Chan wouldn't tell any of us anything except that you fainted. I've never seen you faint before! You must be sicker than you thought!" Honey said._

_I had fainted? I had fainted! Right after I had seen the plus sign on the…oh god!_

_My hand shot down and came to a rest on my stomach. Inside of it a baby was growing! A human being! I was pregnant!_

_"Sora-Chan? Are you okay?" Honey asked snapping me out of my head._

_"H-Honey there's something I need to tell you…" I replied._

_Honey looked concerned, "You can tell me anything Sora. I promise." he replied sitting on the bed next to me._

_"I don't know how to say this but…I'm pregnant." I said looking at him._

_Suddenly Honey's eyes got very big. He looked at me for a few seconds before looking down at my stomach and then back at me. He did this a couple of times before his eyes became unfocused and he began to stare at the wall behind me._

_"Honey? Hello? Are you there?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face but he didn't blink once._

_"Honey? Honey! MITSUKNI! BAKA! TALK TO ME!" I snapped but still nothing happened._

_"What's going on?" Hikaru asked as he walked into the room with Mori and Kaoru in tow._

_"Mori! I think I might have broken Honey!" I said looking at him._

_Mori frowned and moved over to the bed, "Mitsukuni. Cake."_

_However Honey still didn't move. He continued to stare at the wall. Mori frowned and waved a hand in front of his face like I had._

_"Wow…usually someone says 'cake' and he's bouncing off the walls." Karou asked walking over to look at Honey._

_"Yeah…what did you say to Honey to make him do that?" Hikaru nodded._

_"Um…well…I sort of told him I was…pregnant." I replied._

_"Pregnant?!" the twins asked and all three turned to look at me._

_"Yeah. I took a test in Haruhi's hospital room. That's why I passed out. From the shock." I said._

_Mori turned back to Honey and looked at him, "Mitsukuni…wake up. This is not the time for this." and with that took Honey's small shoulders in his big hands and gave him a small shake._

_Honey's hands slid into focus and he shook his head. He still looked a little dazed as he reached out and pressed a hand to where mine had been a few moments before._

_"There's a baby in there?" he asked._

_"At least one." I nodded._

_"And we made it?"_

_I nodded again, "It's half yours and half mine."_

_He was quiet for a few moments before smiling, "This is going to be the greatest baby ever! I can teach it so much! I can teach it Judo and Karate! And Takashi you can teach it Kendo! And we can eat cake together and-"_

_"Honey! Slow down! It's going to be a baby! Not a full grown kid!" Hikaru said._

_"Well when it gets big enough it can do all that. We're going to start it early on everything of course." I said._

_"I can't wait to tell my parents and Chika! Oh! I have to go tell Haru-Chan and Tama-Chan and the babies!" Honey said and hurried out of the room._

"He was amazing through the whole pregnancy. He made sure I didn't want for anything and he's a great Dad now." I said as I finished my story.

Kyoya nodded, "I'm sure he is. I'm glad that you're happy Sora."

I could see that he was genuine in what he said and I nodded.

"I'm glad that you're happy too Kyoya." I replied.

He smiled, "We should join our friends again. They may become concerned if not."

"Right. Come on." I said and we headed downstairs.

For the next couple of hours we sat around and talked, getting caught up with each other. Though most of us lived in Japan all of us were so busy things just didn't work out.

Eventually it began to get late and I heard Taro stir in the baby monitor I'd set up before leaving him alone. I headed upstairs and collected him before heading back downstairs.

"Look who woke up." I smiled as we joined the others.

As I sat down Taro squirmed in my lap before sliding off. Walking over to Kyoya he held up his hands.

"Taro up."

Kyoya looked a little taken aback and looked to Honey and I.

"He wants you to hold him." Honey replied.

Kyoya looked at us for a second longer before reaching over and picking up Taro.

"Taro that's Kyoya." I said.

"Kyoya?" he asked.

"Yes Kyoya." I nodded.

I was surprised that he pronounced all of Kyoya's name. Everyone else's name was shorted. There was Tama, Haru, Kao, Hika and Taka for Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru and Mori. Honey and I figured it was from Honey addressing everyone as 'chan'. Taro had just shorted it.

"Kyoya!" Taro cheered and grinned up at Kyoya clapping his hands.

"He loves it when someone holds him but usually he's shy around new people. You're the first person that he's ever gone to without being around for awhile. I mean he still won't go to Kasumi." I said.

"He's very intelligent then." Kyoya replied with a smirk.

For a while we all relaxed and talk. Taro was happy to sit on Kyoya's lap and babble nonsense words at him to which Kyoya would reply with something. I don't know if it pertained to what Taro was saying but it always seemed to the answer he was looking for because a second later he'd return to scribbling on the paper that Haruhi had given him to draw on like Tamiko and Mattieu.

I was mildly surprised how good Kyoya was with Taro. He had never seemed like the type of person to like kids. As I watched him I felt memories shove their way into the forefront of my mind as much as I tried to stop them. It was one in particular that got me in the end.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyoya asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…nothing." I replied.

"So you expect me to tell you what I'm feeling but it doesn't go the same way for you? That hardly seems fair Sora." Kyoya replied looking down at me.

I sighed, "Okay I was thinking about that baby at the pharmacy and what our baby would've looked like."

Kyoya nodded and smiled, "That thought had crossed my mind as well."

"Like a little boy with your hair and eyes named Ryuu." I smiled.

"Or a little girl that looked like you named Natsumi." Kyoya replied.

"You've been thinking about this huh?" I smiled.

"As have you obviously." Kyoya replied.

An image of the baby that might have been Kyoya and I's flashed before my eyes and I quickly shoved it away.

The day Taro had been born I had sworn to myself that everything with Kyoya was in the past. I told myself that from there on out there was a blank slate and Honey and I would start over. I would forget about Kyoya and concentrate on our family.

However here I was with him in front of me again. In the few hours he'd been here he'd already made my heart race, made me blush and now watching him stirred tender memories from our time together. I couldn't do this again. I had to leave.

"It's getting late." I said looking at my phone.

Honey looked at his phone and nodded, "Yeah we'd better get going. Taro goes to bed soon."

"Thanks for having us guys." I smiled as I stood up with Haruhi and Tamaki, hugging them both.

"How about a park day with the kids on my next day off? I'll call you tomorrow and we can work out the details." Haruhi said.

"Alright. I'll talk to you then." I said and walked over to where Kyoya sat.

"Say bye-bye Taro. It's time to go home." I said.

"No." Taro said looking up at me.

"C'mon baby boy…it's late. How about we go home and get in our jammies and watch a movie?" I suggested.

Taro turned and looked at me again, "No!"

"We can have cake." I smiled and a second later he was almost jumping into my arms.

"I knew that would do the trick. It was great seeing you again Kyo." I smiled at him.

He looked at me with a distant look in his eye, "It was nice seeing you again too."

I walked over and hugged the Hikaru and Kaoru before walking over to where the twins were playing and pressing a kiss to both of their heads. Mori said he'd catch a cab home that night so with a final goodbye the three of us headed home.

"It was nice seeing Kyo-Chan again." Honey said.

"Yeah. He seems happy with Hamako." I replied.

Honey nodded and continued driving home. By the time we got home Taro was sound asleep in his car seat. I figured it would be easier to just put him to bed.

Unbuckling him from his car seat Honey picked him up and carried him into the house and upstairs. He was still asleep as I changed his diaper and dressed him into a pair of blue footy pajamas with bright yellow stars on them that Honey picked out. Once he was in his pajamas Honey tucked him into his toddler bed with the bright green and blue sheets and we left the room.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said with a yawn.

"Okay. Goodnight Sora." Honey said and pressed a kiss to my forehead before I headed to my room.

I changed out of my clothes and into my favorite pair of lavender silk pajama pants and a plain white tank top. After that I pulled my hair into a pair of braided pigtails and exchanged my contacts for glasses before crawling into bed. Reaching over I picked up the book I'd been reading and leaned back against my pillows to continue where I'd left off.

My door was partly open so in a few hours when Taro woke up he could come in here like he did nearly every night. When he was old enough to walk he'd started scaling his crib and wandering into either Honey or I's room. We'd put him in a toddler bed so he wouldn't hurt himself and left our doors slightly open so he could come in whenever he wanted. Most mornings I would wake up to his small body buried under the covers and if he wasn't I'd find him sprawled out in Honey's bed.

As I sat and read I heard movement in the hall but the footsteps were too heavy to be Taro. I knew they belonged to Honey.

He was leaving again to see her.

His girlfriend.

Reiko.

Reiko had gone to school with us and had been part of the Black Magic Club with Nekozawa. She had had a crush on Honey in while we were at Ouran and I had seen them together a few times back then and I had known that Honey had liked her as much as she had him. However he'd remained loyal.

That was why I didn't fault him for going to her now. Unlike me he had been loyal. I thought it was time that he got his chance to feel love like I had.

He kept things quiet and if it hadn't been for the fact I'd overheard a conversation between the two I wouldn't have ever known. It didn't hurt knowing that he was with someone else. I was happy that he had someone.

Since the one night we'd been together Honey hadn't touched me. I hadn't approached him either but I had thought that if we had done it once that it would let him know that I was okay with it. When I got pregnant I thought it might have been because I was pregnant and then afterwards healing. However when I had healed he still hadn't come.

We were friends and nothing more which didn't bother me. We had Taro and were raising him together and he seemed happy. As long as our son wasn't being hurt in any way I didn't mind. It was better to see his parents getting along than trying to force something that wasn't ever there.

With a sigh I marked my place and put the book back next to my bed before switching off the light. As I laid there my mind began to wander and before I could stop it I was thinking of Kyoya. Now alone I finally allowed myself to think about him and feel everything I'd suppressed since I'd married Honey.

I wondered if he was thinking of her as I was thinking of him. Was he thinking of how good it felt to hold her in his arms? How it was to kiss her? To love her?

Before I could stop myself memories came forward and visions of them bloomed in front of my eyes, sharp and vivid. Kyoya and I in bed, our arms and legs intertwined, bodies covered in shared sweats and sheets. It was the first time we'd made love and I'd asked him about loving anyone else.

_"You're mine just as I am yours. Even if you marry Honey my heart will always belong to you. What I felt for her was just a fleeting feeling. What I feel for you runs so much deeper and is more honest than anything I could ever imagine. You're the girl I dream of now Sora."_

His voice filled my mind and made tears prick the sides of my eyes. I let them fall without shame. Though Taro had helped me to distract myself I still thought about him often. I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss him.

With a shuddering sigh I turned over and pulled the covers closer to me, wiping my eyes. Before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

_**So Sora and Kyoya have yet again come face to face! Even worse she can't stop thinking about him now! And Honey has a girlfriend! **_

_**I have a question for all of you wonderful readers. As you know a few chapters back I edited out a more 'adult' section from a chapter ...17 I think?...and put it into a oneshot. Would you all like me to do that with the Honey and Sora scene and maybe any other scenes like that that may come up in the future?**_

_**I would just put them in the story but I let my younger sister read this stuff since she likes Ouran as well and she's not fond of reading the sexy times stuff. However if you would like to read it let me know and I will upload the stuff I have and put the info in the next chapter :) **_

_**Anyhow time for thank yous!**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_** 112233**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**Some of you guys comment so much that I don't have to double check my spelling of names which makes this sooooo much easier for someone as bad at spelling as I am! Thank god for spell check or these stories would be nothing but misspelled words :D**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	35. Just Like Old Times

I smiled as I walked out of the hair salon. I had just gotten my hair cut and colored and was now about to treat myself to lunch. Haruhi was supposed to come with me but the twins had come down with colds so she was at home with them.

In the week since the lunch at Haruhi and Tamaki's I hadn't been able to get Kyoya out of my mind and I had decided to do something to distract myself. So this morning after working out at the dojo Honey had taken Taro and I had headed into the city. Once there I'd done a little bit of shopping then went to the salon to get my hair done.

My hair had always been the same color so I'd opted to change it to a darker brown. However I couldn't bare to cut my hair so I'd had it trimmed. I loved it long.

After getting out of the cab I'd caught, I walked into one of my favorite sushi restaurants. Haruhi and I had found it when I had forced her to let me take her out for her birthday a couple years previous. It had some of the best sushi I had ever tasted but Taro didn't like sushi so I didn't get to come here much.

Walking in I found a table and set my things down under it. I was surprised I got a table at all thanks to the fact that the place was packed to the gills. By the looks of everything around me I had snagged the last table.

"How may I help you today?" the waitress asked as she stopped at my table.

"I'll have the assorted platter with extra wasabi and green tea please." I said and with a smile and nod she walked away to put in my order.

Reaching into one of my shopping bags I pulled out a book I'd bought that day and opened it, reviling in the cracking sound the cover of new books made. It was a book about a girl who got thrust into a world of vampires after her best friend was killed by one. It was a book written for teens but I was a sucker for young adult literature. I found a lot of adult books dull.

"Mind if I join you?"

I looked up to see Kyoya standing in front of me. My mind raced and I had the sudden urge to run as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

"K-Kyoya! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I would assume the same thing you are, eating lunch. Now would you mind if I sat here? Everywhere else seems full." Kyoya said gesturing around.

I wanted to tell him no and that he had to go away because I couldn't look at him without wanting to jump into his arms and kiss him. However I also knew I couldn't be rude.

I shook my head, "Have a seat."

He sat down in front of me and picked up my discarded book.

"Reading vampire novels now?" he asked.

"It looked good so I picked it up. So sue me." I shrugged with a smirk.

The waitress walked over and brought my food and tea.

"Anything for you sir?" she asked.

Kyoya picked up a menu but I stopped him, "You can share mine. There's more than I need anyway. I was going to take the rest home. Besides it's extra spicy. No one at home will eat it but me. That's if you want to that is. You can order something else if you want." I replied.

"I'll just have a bottle of sake then." Kyoya said and with a smile the waitress left.

"So where are Honey and Taro? Bathroom?" he asked turning to me.

"Nope. Honey and Mori took Taro to watch Chika and Satoshi in a martial arts exhibition for the day so they won't be home until tomorrow. Haruhi was supposed to come along but Mattieu and Tamiko got sick so she had to stay home. " I replied.

"So just you then?" he asked.

I nodded, "I thought I'd treat myself and relax. Mommy needs a break"

Kyoya nodded, "As does everyone now and then. It's been quite a while since I was in Japan and I wanted to look around. Then I thought I would come and get something to eat, clear my head."

"So what was on your mind that you had to go out and clear your head?" I asked as I bit into a piece of sushi.

"Many things. Most of which shouldn't concern you." Kyoya replied waving it off.

"Come on Kyoya you can tell me anything. Talk." I said.

Kyoya sighed, "I was thinking about Hamako."

"You miss her?" I asked.

"No…not really." Kyoya admitted.

I frowned, "I thought you said you two were doing well."

"Well yes but there is nothing between us. We're not suited to be together. We have the same…interests." he said.

"And that's a problem how…?" I asked confused.

Sighing again Kyoya looked at me, "Hamako and I both are into women."

"OH!" I said my eyes wide.

"Yes things don't work as well when the person you're with is interested in the wrong sex. We're quite amicable towards one another though so it's not altogether unpleasant for the two of us to be around each other but it's not the same as having someone you love by your side." he replied.

I nodded, "I'm sorry."

Kyoya smiled gently and traced the pattern of the tablecloth, "No need to feel sorry for me Sora. You were the one who always said that things would work out in the end. I believe that eventually they will for me."

I opened my mouth to say something when the waitress brought over Kyoya's sake along with two cups. Kyoya thanked her before pouring two cup, offering me one.

"Oh no…I can't…" I protested.

"Sora you yourself said that you came here to relax. Can you think of any thing else? Besides no one is forcing you to drink more than a little." Kyoya replied.

I sighed and looked at the cup. I could never say no to Kyoya. I wanted to sometimes but it wasn't possible. Mentally scolding myself I reached forward and took the cup from him.

"To relaxation." Kyoya said.

"Relaxation." I nodded and we clinked glasses.

I took a sip of the sake and felt the burn of it on my tongue and then down my throat. It wasn't often that I drank alcohol but right now it almost felt right. I was a little nervous about being here with Kyoya but the alcohol in my system was already making things better. Since I drank so little the affects hit me faster.

"So things with you and Honey are going well you say?" Kyoya asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Honey has a girlfriend." I said and immediately clamped my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide.

Kyoya looked across the table at me with a raised eyebrow, "A girlfriend you say?"

With a sigh I nodded, "He has for a little over a year now. Reiko Kanazuki."

"Kanazuki…wasn't she in Ouran with us? Our year I believe? Black Magic Club?" Kyoya asked sipping his sake.

I nodded, "That's her. I overheard they talking a few months back and pieced everything together after that."

"Doesn't it bother you that Honey is cheating on you when you're the mother of his child?" Kyoya asked.

"Not at all actually." I replied.

"That's quite surprising. Do you have something of your own to confess? A lover of your own perhaps?" Kyoya asked coyly.

"What? No! Nothing like that." I laughed.

"Then what could it be?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I have my reasons."

He looked at me for a long moment before giving a shrug of some kind before sitting back in his seat.

"You know this is quite pleasant." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Honestly when I came over here to sit I was afraid things would be awkward. I was quite mistaken and for the first time I am pleased that I was." Kyoya replied.

I smiled and nodded, "Me too."

For the next couple of hours Kyoya and I sat talking and finishing the bottle of sake along with another after that. We didn't talk about Honey or Hamako or even Taro. Our minds drifted back to our times at the Host Club when everything was easier and more comfortable.

"Hikaru had no right to ask me a question like that! He deserved the knife and fork that got thrown at him." I said.

"I only wish that I had gotten a photo. His face was quite priceless." Kyoya laughed.

"Excuse me?" the waitress said as she walked over.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We're about to have our next rush and we need the table so we can clean up." she said.

"Oh! Of course!" I replied.

"Certainly." Kyoya nodded and pulled out his wallet.

"Just put everything on here." Kyoya said pulling a random gold card from his wallet and handing it to the waitress.

"Wait! I should pay for my sushi." I said and reached for my purse but my hands were uncoordinated and it fell to the floor.

"Sora don't worry about it really." Kyoya said and before I could protest again he had given the girl the card.

When she returned Kyoya tucked the card away and I began to gather my things however the moment I stood my legs became unsteady. I collapsed back into my seat shaking my head.

"Who decided the ground should move?" I asked with a laugh.

Kyoya smiled and shook his head, "It appears as if you've had to much sake. Come on and we'll catch a cab." Kyoya replied and picked up my bags before helping me up.

I held tight to his arm to keep myself steady as we walked out. I was closer to Kyoya than I had been in a very long time. I could smell his familiar cologne and feel the electricity that seemed to course through my body as our skin touched. It was so comfortable and easy.

Kyoya hailed a cab and helped me inside before climbing inside himself. Kyoya gave the driver my address and a moment later we were driving through the city. I looked at Kyoya confused.

"How did you know my address? You've never been there before." I replied.

Kyoya smiled at me, "Addresses are public record."

I laughed, "Still doing research on everyone huh?"

"Of course." he smirked.

I laughed again, harder this time and my body slumped against Kyoya's. For some reason I didn't notice the proximity of our bodies so a moment later when I turned to say something else to him I found were inches apart.

This was familiar. Like countless other things it brought back memories I'd stored away. This time it was a memory of our kiss at Tamaki's. Our first kiss.

Suddenly my mouth felt dry and my heart was beating like it was going to come out of my chest. Everything had a light haze on it from the sake and I felt warm and a moment later I felt a surge of something akin to confidence. Before I knew what I was doing I had leaned forward and pressed my lips firmly against Kyoya's.

Kyoya froze and a second later tightly gripped my shoulders and pushed me back.

"Sora…w-what are you doing?" he asked.

My head cleared a little as I realized what I had just done.

"I don't know…I just…I missed you." I replied and the look in Kyoya's eyes softened.

Kyoya looked at me for a long moment before tucking a stray hair behind my ear, "I like what you had done with your hair."

"Thank…thank you." I said.

"I've missed you too Sora. More than you'll ever know." he replied and leaned forward and kissed me like I had him.

I kissed him back with as much force as I could. His hand came up and cupped my cheek while my hands found his other hand and clasped it. Every emotion possible was coursing through my body, the biggest one being relief.

How long had I thought about kissing him? Of being this close to him again? Every thought I'd had about Kyoya since the day we'd parted was coming to life and I was loving it.

Suddenly the car came to a stop in front of my house making us break apart. I had forgotten where we were and realized that we had just been making out in the back of a cab. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it honey. I've had a lot worse go on back there. Besides you two kids look like you make a nice couple." the cabbie said looking at me in the rearview mirror.

I felt more heat rise in my face and a second later Kyoya took my hand and helped me out of the car. I was still unsteady on my feet from the alcohol's effects and needed the support. Kyoya gathered my bags from the back and guided me towards the front door.

I unlocked the door and turned to take the bags from Kyoya. My eyes locked on his and I realized I didn't want to leave him. I wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"Come inside." I said looking at him.

Kyoya looked startled, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "100%."

"But what about Honey?" he asked.

"He won't be home until tomorrow." I replied.

Kyoya looked at me for a long second before giving a small nod, "Just let me pay the driver and I'll be back."

I watched as Kyoya paid the driver before walking back over to me. My hands shook as I turned and opened the door before leading him inside. I heard the door shut behind me and a second later I was pressed against the nearest wall, his lips capturing mine.

The kiss wasn't like the one in the back of the cab. That one had been soft and sweet. This one was hard and needy and full of all the pain and anger that we'd built up since the night that Kasumi had forced us to ruin everything.

Kyoya's hands began to roam my body leaving trails of fire wherever they went.

"Kyo." I gasped as Kyoya brought his lips to my neck nipping every so lightly at my flesh.

Kyoya groaned against my neck and a suddenly he grabbed hold of the back of my knees and jerked my feet out from under me. I let out a little scream at the motion but somehow he managed to pin me against the wall with his chest. He pressed his hips against mine and I groaned at the friction.

"Is there somewhere else we can go? Or do you want to do this right here?" Kyoya asked looking at me.

"My room….first door on the right." I gasped.

"Right." he nodded and put his hands under my rear and began carrying me upstairs.

"Do you think this was wrong?" I asked as I lay in my bed next to Kyoya.

"Do you?" he asked.

I smirked, "I don't know that's why I asked you."

"In most people's eyes yes it would be yes. I don't think so though." he replied.

"Me neither then." I smiled.

Turning over onto my stomach, I propped myself up onto my forearms and took in my surroundings. Our clothes were scattered around the room and the blanket that usually covered my bed had been discarded on the floor. Kyoya sat on the bed next to me, leaning back against the headboard, the sheets just barely covering his pale hips. One knee was bent with his arm resting on top and his hair was mussed. From one side the day's dying light cast a glow on him, giving him a fiery aura. If anyone could see Kyoya like this there would be no doubt to them that Kyoya was gorgeous.

"You're staring." Kyoya said snapping me from my thoughts.

"Sorry. I was enjoying looking at you." I said.

Kyoya smiled and moved down the bed before pulling me closer so my head was resting on his chest.

"You know we need to talk about this." Kyoya said after a few moments of silence.

"About us?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're a mother and a wife Sora and my life as of right now is in London. We can do this but the question is do you want to? I know that you're happy with things. I can't guarantee that things won't turn out like they did the last time with you and I broken." he said.

"I know that Kyoya but it's like you said, the last time we were broken. I've been broken since that day and today was the first time I felt whole again. Having Taro fixed most of the cracks but there were some that he just couldn't make better. But you did. I love you Kyo and I want you to be mine as long as you want me to be yours." I replied looking at him.

"You're mine forever Sora. Forever." he smiled and kissed me softly.

I kissed him back before curling closer into him. The warmth of his skin felt wonderful and his scent was intoxicating. He was mine again.

And this time I wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

* * *

_**And they are back together! For now at least...**_

_**Muahahahaha! **_

_**Sorry...had to put in the evil laugh :D**_

_**I am hard at work on the oneshots! Hopefully they'll be up soon! When they are I will let all of you wonderful readers know!**_

_**Them and this would've been done sooner but I got distracted by my newest anime marathon subject...Soul Eater. **_

_**I was only going to watch it on Saturdays when it was on Toonami but I needed to know what happened next. I'm incredibly impatient and it's really good. Death The Kid & Stein are just awesome 3**_

_**I also found out that Chris Sabat is going to be at Anime Weekend Atlanta this year! I'm excited :D If you don't know who he is he voices Vegeta from Dragonball Z/ Dragonball GT/ Dragonball Kai and General Alex Louis Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Two of my favorite anime characters ever!**_

_**Enough with me being a fan girl...on to the thank yous!**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Book .Freak 112233 (sorry had to put the space...hoping your full name shows up now! Oh! And your review made me laugh like crazy :D)**_

_**-Sparklefaith (don't worry about it! comment whenever you can!)**_

_**-snowflake2410**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_


	36. Secrets

"Mama!" Taro yelled as he ran through the door.

"Hi baby!" I grinned as he jumped into my arms.

"Hi Sora!" Honey grinned as he came in carrying their bags.

"How was the exhibition?" I asked.

"It was really good. Chika and Satoshi are amazing." Honey replied.

"Well they're Haninozuka and Morinozuka. Of course they are. Now how about some cake? I got two from the bakery just this morning." I smiled.

"Cake!" Taro yelled.

"Yep cake! Come on and we'll get you some." I laughed and headed for the dining room.

"I like what you've done with your hair." Honey said as I handed him a slice of cake.

"Thank you. I had it done yesterday." I replied.

"What did you do yesterday while we were gone?" Honey asked.

I felt my stomach churn a little. I should've expected him to ask me about it but for some reason I didn't.

"Just did some shopping, got my hair done and then grabbed some lunch before coming home." I replied.

Honey nodded and continued eating his cake, apparently not needing any other explanation. I was grateful for that. I wasn't sure what he would say if he knew I'd been out with Kyoya.

I was cutting myself a slice of cake when my phone rang, pulling it out I saw that it was Haruhi.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to have dinner tonight. Tamaki got on line and bought a bunch of expensive steaks and it's more than we're going to eat." Haruhi replied.

"Sure let me ask Honey." I said and pulled my phone away.

"Dinner with Haruhi and Tamaki?" I asked.

"Sure!" Honey grinned.

"Honey agrees. How about our place this time? The kids can play in the back yard and we can cook them on the barbeque and make s'mores in the fire pit afterwards and you can all crash here. Is everyone else coming or just you and the family?" I asked.

"Just us. Is Mori coming?" Haruhi asked.

"Most likely. Bring extra because if the twins catch wind that we're hanging out they'll be here too." I replied.

"Kyoya's not coming. He has a big banquet tonight with his father's company. Tamaki already tried to pull him in but he refused." Haruhi said.

I mentally let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know how I was going to be able to handle having Kyoya and Honey in the room. I had been able to handle it when I was at Ouran but now with Taro there was more of a chance I'd end up distracted and slip up.

"Alright. So how about 6?" I said.

"Sounds great! See you then." Haruhi replied.

"Taro you want to see Aunt Haruhi and Uncle Tamaki tonight?" I asked looking at him.

"Haru Tama?" he asked his mouth full of cake.

"Mhmm." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm going to call Takashi and see if he wants to come too." Honey said pulling his phone out.

"Figured you would." I laughed before heading to the kitchen.

I checked to make sure that we had everything we needed for that night before deciding to go and get a couple of guest rooms ready. Since Honey and Taro were gone I had told Aoko to take the weekend off. It wasn't a huge deal though for me to make the beds up. I had made my own at St. Vincent's so it was no problem.

I gathered everything I would need for the beds before heading upstairs. I made up three guest rooms with fresh sheets and blankets before setting up two fold out cots in Taro's room with bunny sheets for the Mattieu and Tamiko.

By the time I got everything done it was nearly 6. I headed to my room to change clothes before getting Taro and changing his. Odds were that I would end up having to wrestle him into his because most of the time once you undressed him he refused to put back on clothes. By the time I would get him dressed again Haruhi, Tamaki and the twins would be here and I wouldn't have time to change.

I pulled off the sweats I'd worn all day and put them in the hamper before heading towards my closet. I picked out a pair of jeans and a soft gray t-shirt. I tossed them on the bed as I walked over to my dresser to grab my brush.

The moment the clothes landed on the bed the smell of Kyoya's cologne rose up and hit my nose. I couldn't help but smile at the familiar scent. I had changed the sheets but the smell of him had stuck to the pillow he'd laid on, as if the fabric had wanted to hold onto him as much as I had.

Kyoya had left early that morning, waking me up to give me a soft kiss. He had an early appointment with one of his father's associates and the banquet that night so there had been a lot to do. The last thing I had wanted to do was let him go but I knew he had to. He promised that we would see each other again soon.

Shaking myself out of the thoughts about Kyoya and quickly fixed my hair before getting dressed. Once I was dressed I headed downstairs and collected Taro from where he was playing in the living room and carried him upstairs. I changed him into a pair of shorts and sandals with a t-shirt that had a dog that looked a lot like Inu on the front.

I had just gotten him into his clothes when the doorbell rang. He took off like lightning out of his room, scrambling down the steps as fast as he could so he could open the door.

"Hi Taro." Haruhi smiled as he smiled up at her from the other side of the door.

Reaching down she picked him up before walking in with Tamaki following behind with Tamiko and Mattieu.

"Hey!" I smiled as I came down the rest of the steps.

"Hey! We brought the steaks." Haruhi said holding up the shopping bag.

I took the bag from her and peered inside to see several well sized steaks, "Yum…lets get these seasoned and on the grill."

A couple hours later the food was eaten and Haruhi and I were picking up the dishes while Honey, Tamaki and Mori (who had shown up shortly after Haruhi and Tamaki) took the kids outside to chase the fireflies that had appeared in our backyard.

"I like what you've done with your hair. I'm really sorry that I couldn't come with you yesterday." Haruhi said as we put the dishes in the sink.

"It's okay. I understand the twins weren't feeling well. I'm glad that they're feeing better though." I said.

"Agreed. They bounce back so fast from everything. So what did you do yesterday?" Haruhi asked.

"Well I got my hair done, did some shopping and then caught lunch at that really good sushi place down town with Kyoya." I replied.

Haruhi looked at me, "Kyoya?"

Suddenly I realized what I had said and I quickly began to back track.

"What? No! I said Kaoru." I replied.

"Kaoru was out of town yesterday with his Mom looking at silks for a new line they're working on. He sent me a photo of them." she said.

"Damn it." I sighed as I sunk to the floor. I couldn't deny anything now.

"Sora…what happened yesterday with you and Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

I looked up at Haruhi, her brown eyes gazing down at me with question.

"We accidentally went to the same sushi place, it was crowded so we shared a table, he ordered sake, I got a little tipsy and we ended up here. I don't think I need to explain the rest." I replied.

Haruhi sighed and sat down on the floor in front of me, "And you haven't told Honey have you?"

I shook my head, "No. But it's not like he's not keeping secrets from me Haruhi. You know what I mean." I said.

Haruhi was the only person other than Kyoya that I had told about Honey's affair. She had urged me to say something to him and had been since I'd told her.

"He's only keeping secrets from you so you don't get hurt. He told Tamaki a while ago that he was sleeping with someone else and he didn't want you to be hurt so he kept it quiet. I think you should tell him." she replied.

I sighed, "What if he gets mad though? I mean this isn't first time I've cheated on him. If anything he could bring up the fact that him having a girlfriend isn't as bad because I've already done it." I said.

Haruhi looked at me, "Sora you can't keep this quiet. The last time you did things turned out really bad. You need to tell him."

I ran my hands through my hair and leaned against the cabinets as my mind settled on a decision.

"Fine. I'll tell Honey." I replied.

"Good girl. How about Tamaki and I take Taro home with us tonight? It will give you some time alone. I'm sure if we leave Mori will too." Haruhi said.

"That would be great. Thanks." I said with a weak smile.

"What are friends for? Anyhow I'll go tell Tamaki that I want to go home and we'll get out of your way." she said.

"Alright. I'll go get Taro's bag." I replied.

Heading upstairs I packed a small bag with clothes for bed and for the next day along with some diapers before heading downstairs. Everyone was gathered in front of the door saying goodbye.

"Here's his bag." I smiled as I handed it to Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded and hugged me, "Good luck with everything." he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I said giving him a smile as we pulled apart.

Haruhi hugged me as well before handing me Taro.

"I love you baby, see you tomorrow." I smiled as I hugged and kissed him.

Once I'd said my goodbyes to my son and my friends they headed out. I watched the car drive off before heading back into the house. Shutting the door behind me I turned to find Honey standing behind me.

"Sora what's going on? Why did you send Taro to stay with Haruhi and Tamaki?" he asked.

I sighed, "Honey there are a few things we need to talk about."

Something flashed in Honey's eyes before he his face tightened with something akin to a mix of sadness and shame.

"Okay." he said in a small voice and we walked into the living room.

He took a seat in the armchair and I sat next to him on the couch before taking a deep breath.

"I know about Reiko." I said looking at him.

Honey nodded, "I thought that's what you wanted to talk to me about. I'm so sorry Sora. I never meant to hurt you." he said.

I started to open my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"I love you Sora but like I do Chika or Takashi. I'm so happy that you gave me Taro but I can't ever look at you the way a husband is supposed to look at his wife. I'm sorry." he said and I saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

"H-Honey…you don't have to be sorry. It's okay. I've known for a long time and I'm okay with you being with Reiko. If she makes you happy then that makes me happy too." I replied.

Honey looked up at me, "You're not mad?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No. I understand. But I have something to tell you. Yesterday while you were out with Mori and Taro I went out which I told you. What I didn't tell you though was that while I was out I ran into Kyoya. We had lunch, both of us got a little drunk and we came back here and we had sex."

Honey was silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"Do you still love him?"

I looked up at Honey who was looking right at me. My stomach churned a little but I took a deep breath and answered.

"Maybe even more than I used to."

Honey nodded, "I'm glad."

I was shocked. The last thing I had ever expected from Honey was his acceptance.

"You're glad?" I asked.

He nodded, "I know how much you love Kyo-Chan. I've known since I heard the fight you two had a couple of years ago at the Villa."

I felt like I'd been slapped. He'd known for years now and hadn't ever said anything to me. I wanted to say something but I was too gob smacked to form words. By the time I was able to several moments had passed.

"W-Why didn't you ever say anything to me? Why did you get so angry at the engagement party when Kyoya told everyone about us?" I asked.

A small smile crossed Honey's face, "I was angry because I hadn't know that you were back together. When I found out the first time I was hurt but I didn't know how long you'd been together. I thought that since you two had broken up that it was pointless. When you got together again without me knowing I was upset that you still hadn't ever told me. You used to tell me everything." Honey replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you out." I said.

"I don't blame you Sora. It's okay." he said.

"So…what now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well obviously we have to do something Honey. I mean you're with Reiko and I'm with Kyoya. How is this going to work for us? Can we still be with them and be married?" I asked.

"For right now I think we should to keep things normal for Taro." Honey said.

I nodded, "We can work all of this out as we go along and figure out what we're going to do in time. We'll do what we do now but with a few less secrets between the two of us."

"Less secrets. I like that idea." Honey smiled.

"Me too." I nodded.

"We should celebrate our happiness! Let's have cake!" Honey smiled and jumped out of the chair.

I laughed, "Okay…cake it is."

I sat down while Honey brought out a huge chocolate cake that I hadn't even known we'd had and bottle of wine. He poured two glasses of the wine and cut a huge slice of cake which he pushed towards me, keeping the remainder of the cake for himself.

I smiled, "Who says you get all of that cake to yourself?"

"You want more?" he asked.

"No I was just wondering who said you could have so much cake." I laughed.

He smiled and dug in as I dug into mine. For the first time in a long time everything around me felt light and happy. Honey and I were friends and I was free to be with Kyoya. It was how things should've been from the start. I could only hope that everything could stay like this.

* * *

_**Hmm...I don't know if Sora should've said that...**_

_**When you think things are going great they're more than likely to fall apart. Who knows though...maybe things will work out okay.**_

_**But to see if that happens you're going to have to stay tuned because there is a lot more story to tell ;)**_

_**I have a couple more ideas before I wrap this story up and they're going to be fun!**_

_**Now for a quick round of thank yous because it's Saturday night and I have 5 minutes until Bleach starts on Toonami!**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Book. Freak112233 (Feel free to share as many crazy thoughts as you feel the need to :D)**_

_**-LottieDoll**_

_**-PridePrejudiceandCake**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-JustJolola**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan (gotta love right place right time...or was it right place right time? hmm...;D)**_

_**-Riku**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**and our Guest who commented!**_

_**You guys are awesome! Now onto watch Bleach! Woo! **_


	37. Reunion

I sat in Kyoya's car with Taro in the backseat in his car seat. He was happy enough sitting there, babbling along with the boppy pop song on the radio. However I wasn't as happy I wanted to know what we were doing, a fact that Kyoya had yet to divulge.

"So where are we going?" I asked Kyoya drove past yet another exit.

"It's a surprise." he said with a coy smile playing on his lips. I hated that smile.

"I don't know why you just can't tell me. I mean you come to my house, wake me and my son up at 9 in the morning, drag me to the car only to make me sit here for the next two hours. C'mon Kyo tell me what's up. Please?" I said and gave him my best pout.

"That's not going to work Sora. You know that very well." he said.

I glared at him, "You're a real ass when you want to be."

"So I've been told." he replied.

With a shake of my head I pulled out my phone, "Honey should be up by now. I should let him know that I've got Taro."

"No need. He knows that I was coming to pick up you and Taro this morning." Kyoya replied.

"What? He's in on this to? Who else knows? Haruhi and Tamaki? The twins? Mori? The Prime Minister of Malaysia?" I asked.

"Prime Minister of Malaysia?" Kyoya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know what I mean!" I said.

Kyoya only smiled again and reached over to squeeze my hand, "Patience Sora."

Frowning at him I sat back and relaxed into the seat. It had been 2 weeks since I had come clean to Honey about Kyoya and I. Things were going rather well. Reiko and Kyoya were a nearly constant presence around the house and Taro got along well with both of them.

The only rule was that they didn't spend the night which was something both Honey and I had strictly abided by. Taro still liked to slip into our rooms at night and neither of us wanted him to witness things that might scar him for life.

Our friends had been a little surprised when we'd told them about all of this. We hadn't wasted much time in telling all of them just what was going on. They would've found out eventually anyway so we'd told them. However after we'd told them they'd been more than understanding and things were going well.

I saw Kyoya click on his blinker and change lanes before taking an exit.

"So are we almost to wherever you're dragging me?" I asked.

"Yes. We're almost there. In fact…we're here." Kyoya said and turned into a parking garage.

"You drove all this way to come to a parking garage?" I asked as he parked.

"Of course not. It's the building that's attached to the parking garage that is our destination." Kyoya replied and got out of the car.

I wanted to ask what kind of building it was but Kyoya had taken Taro from his seat and was on the way towards the elevator at the end of the level of the parking garage. Grabbing Taro's diaper bag and hurried after my boyfriend and son.

The three of us got into the elevator and Kyoya pressed '7' on the buttons panel and we began to rise. When it came to a stop the doors slid open to reveal a hallway with numbered doors. Apartments.

"What are we doing? Who lives here?" I asked.

"Just wait and see." Kyoya smiled and led me down the hall before stopping at apartment '727'.

Wordlessly Kyoya reached out and knocked on the door. There was movement on the other side and a moment later the door opened. Standing on the other side was a little girl about 5 with dark hair and green eyes. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Kaori! Sweetheart! Don't open the door!"

My heart stopped at the voice and a second later my eyes locked on a man with brown hair and green eyes like mine. My brother. Isamu.

His mouth turned up in a smile, "Sora."

I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the words. Instead I launched myself at him, squeezing him as tight as I could, sobbing like a baby.

Isamu wrapped his arms around me tight and I could feel tears drip onto my neck, "Shh…it's alright." he whispered.

I was crying so hard that I could hardly speak but finally I was able to gather myself enough to pull away and speak.

"I missed you so much brother." I said looking at him, trying to drink in every new line and hair that had formed in the years since we'd been separated.

"I missed you too. God I can't believe how much you've changed. You look so grown up." he smiled wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Oh! You need to meet someone!" I said and turned to Kyoya who smiled and wordlessly handed me Taro.

"Isamu…this is Taro…my son and your nephew." I smiled.

"There's someone I want you to meet too. I don't think you two were ever properly introduced." Isamu smiled and picked up the little girl who had answered the door and afterwards had stood watching the scene.

"This is your niece Kaori. Kaori can you say hello to your Aunt Sora?" Isamu smiled.

"Hello Aunt Sora." Kaori replied with a huge smile.

"Aren't you just adorable?" I grinned.

"Hey! Isn't there someone else that you need to introduce?"

I looked over Isamu's shoulder to see Noemi walking towards us with a little boy about the same age as Taro.

"Noemi!" I grinned and broke out into fresh tears, running over to hug her.

"It's great to see you again Sora!" she said as she hugged me, tears starting down her cheeks as well.

"Oh! I want you to meet your nephew! This is Riku." she said and he gave me a big grin.

"He's so handsome! How old is he?" I asked.

"He just turned 19 months." she smiled.

"Really? That's how old Taro is." I grinned.

"Well then it looks like we've found new playmates haven't we?" Noemi laughed.

"I'm sure they'll get a long very well. And before I forget, Isamu and Noemi I'd like you to meet Kyoya. Kyoya this is my brother and his wife." I said introducing Kyoya.

Isamu looked at me confused for a moment before turning back to Kyoya, "So you're the one that I've been talking to. It's nice to finally meet you. Why don't you come on in and we can all sit down and talk?"

"Sounds perfect." I grinned and walked over grabbing Kyoya's hand and pulling him into the apartment.

"Thank you." I said looking at Kyoya.

"Your smile says everything. Now I think you and your brother have some catching up to do." he said.

"Right." I nodded and headed to the living room.

I sat Taro down with Riku to play while I took a seat beside Isamu who wrapped and arm around me, pulling me to him so that my head rested on his shoulder.

"So what's been going on with you little sister?" he asked.

"You go first. Mine is a little complicated." I smiled.

He gave me a concerned look but nodded and launched into what had happened after our parents had disowned him.

Of course they had him and Noemi evicted from the apartment that they were paying for so the two of them had moved in with Noemi's parents while Isamu finished school. His tuition was already paid and non refundable so he was able to get his History degree.

Kaori had been born a week after his graduation and a month later he had a teaching job. Noemi was a nurse at a nearby clinic while Kaori went to Nursery School and a neighbor watched Riku. They rented the apartment and were doing a pretty good job making ends meet.

"I'm glad that you guys are happy." I said looking at my brother and sister-in-law.

"What about you? How are you doing?" Noemi asked.

"I'm doing good. Honey and I got married and a couple years later we had Taro." I replied.

"And you two are still married?" Isamu asked looking at the ring on my hand before looking at Kyoya.

"Yeah technically we're still married and before you ask yes Kyoya and I are together." I said looking at my brother.

His face suddenly grew serious, "Sora…do you know what you're doing? You know what happened the last time that you two tried this. You ended up nearly getting disowned like I did." he replied.

I sighed, "Isamu I know what I'm doing. Honey knows all about this. In fact he has someone of his own. Her name is Reiko and she's a lovely person. A little on the odd side because she's into curses and charms and things like that but she's nice. We weren't happy together so we're doing what's best for ourselves. The most important thing is Taro is happy. It may not be the ideal situation but for now it's working." I said.

"You're sure you're happy?" Isamu asked.

"Happier than I have been in a long time." I replied.

Isamu nodded, "I'm not going to pretend that I'm ecstatic about the situation but if you're happy then I guess I'll have to approve."

"As if I'd stop if you didn't!" I laughed.

"Hey I'm still your big brother. I still have a say." he replied.

"Keep thinking that brother." I smirked.

He shook his head, "I haven't seen you in nearly 5 years and I can already feel the gray hairs coming in."

Noemi laughed, "Well you'd better get used to it sweetheart. You have 3 women in your life now."

"Well said." I grinned.

"Thank you. Now I think I should go and get lunch ready." Noemi said as she stood up.

"I'll help." I said joining her.

"Oh I can't let that happen! You're a guest!" Noemi replied.

"No way I totally want to help. I insist." I said.

"Alright. Come on." Noemi smiled and we headed for the kitchen.

"Me too Mommy!" Kaori yelled and hurried after us.

"So how did you and Kyoya get back together?" Noemi asked me as I cut up some vegetables to put with the rice she was working on.

I looked at Kaori and saw she was busy cutting up carrots with a blunt knife before answering.

"It involved Sake." I replied.

Noemi smiled, "Ah. That's how we got Riku."

"What do you think Isamu and Kyoya are talking about right now?" I asked.

"If I know you're brother than he's probably questioning him three ways to Sunday to make sure he's good enough for you." Noemi said.

"Well as long as he doesn't challenge him to a duel or a fight or something we're good. I don't think Kyoya really knows how to fight. At least not as well as Isamu. I'm afraid he break my boyfriend." I laughed.

"Yes…the Nishimura family fighting style. Since Riku is young he's doing what he can with him but Kaori is picking it up pretty fast. Isamu tells her about when you were training all the time." she smiled.

"I'm sure they both will be throwing around knives in no time. That's when you're really going to have to watch them. See this?" I asked pulling aside the neck of my shirt to show a four inch long scar on my shoulder.

"Oh my god…Isamu did that?" she asked.

I nodded, "I was seven and he was eleven. We were on break from school and were working along in the dojo so there was access to all sorts of things. He started teasing me to the point I lost my temper so I grabbed Kunai knife and threw it at him. He dodged it but grabbed one himself and threw it at me. I managed to duck but it sliced my shoulder. I have never been so scared of our Father as at that moment."

"What did he do?" Noemi asked.

"He yelled at both of us for an hour then made us train for an extra two hours. This is nothing though. I'm way better at weapons than Isamu is. I'm sure you've seen the scars I've given him." I replied.

"Yes but I never knew that you were the one to give them to him." Noemi said.

"Yep but the good thing about your situation is that you have him all the time. Our Father didn't get to train us like that because we were always away at school. I'm sure that Kaori and Riku will be more well behaved. Trust me." I smiled.

"I hope so. I don't know if I can handle ducking knives." she laughed.

We finished the food and carried it out to the living room to eat. When we were done Noemi and I put the boys down for a nap. When I walked back out from Riku's room I found Kyoya coloring with Kaori. The moment Kaori saw me though she dropped her crayon and hurried over to me.

"Aunt Sora?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked.

"Daddy says you know how to do martial arts like him." she said.

"I do." I nodded.

"Can you show me? Daddy says that a lot of girls know the stuff he teaches but my friends say that it's for boys." Kaori asked.

I smiled, "Sure thing sweetheart."

"Yay! Let's go to the dojo!" she grinned and dragged me down the hall.

Opening the door she revealed a room with Tatami mats and a large window over looking the city. It was small but was obviously a dojo.

"Kaori you know you need to change before you go in the dojo." Isamu said from behind us.

"Oh no! Sorry Daddy!" Kaori said and hurried towards her room.

"I don't have anything to change into." I said.

"I'm sure that Noemi has something you can wear, she had to run out to the clinic really quick but you're welcome to wear what you want. She won't mind. So you're going to show Kaori some stuff?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. She said some girls in her school were telling her that martial arts were for boys only." I said.

He nodded, "Yeah she came home crying about that the other day. I told her not to worry about it that there are a lot of other girls that do it even if her friends don't. I guess she just needs some examples."

"Well I'm more than happy to give her some. I'm going to need some help from you." I smiled.

"Help? From me? Why do I have a feeling that this is going to hurt?" he asked.

"Because you know me." I grinned.

A half hour later found me crouching beside my brother with Kaori beside me.

"Aunt Sora kicked your butt Daddy!" Kaori giggled.

"Yeah I know sweetheart." Isamu groaned.

"Getting a little old, huh big brother?" I smirked.

"Hey respect your elders." he replied.

"Yeah not helping the 'getting old' theory Isamu. Now come on. Get your butt up." I smiled and stood, helping Isamu up.

"I'm going to go call Yuki and tell her that girls are just as good as boys!" Kaori said and ran out of the dojo.

"Looks like that plan worked. Did you have to kick me so hard the last time though?" Isamu asked as stood up nursing his side.

"Aww…I didn't kick you that hard. You're just soft. You should work a little harder big brother." I smirked.

"Yeah yeah whatever kid." he said rolling his eyes.

"Where did Kyoya go?" Isamu asked as he looked around.

"Oh he got a business call about halfway through our match and had to take it. He'll be back soon." I replied grabbing a towel.

"Does he do that a lot?" Isamu asked.

"Depends on the day. Sometimes he doesn't touch his phone for anything more than calling one of our friends and other days he has meetings and I don't get to see him. But that's how things are. He more than makes up for it when we're together again." I replied.

Isamu nodded walked out onto the balcony of the apartment with me following.

"So you're really happy with him huh?" he said as he lifted his water bottle to his lips.

I nodded, "I am Isamu. I really and truly am. He's good to me and to Taro and he and Honey have been friends for ages so he approves of him being around. I look forward to the day that we can really be together."

"What's keeping you from that?" he asked.

"Being married. Honey and I have talked and if we break the marriage up then all of the contracts become null and void. The last thing I want to do is deal with Mother and Father and all that. Hey hand me the water." I said reaching out.

Isamu handed me the water bottle which I gladly drank for before handing it back to him. He stared at it for a few moments before looking at me.

"If you're happy then I think there is something you'll want to know." he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What if I told you there was a way to divorce and not have everything fall apart?" he asked.

"How would we do that?" I asked.

"Well…when Mother and Father first told me that you two were getting married I took a look at the papers that involved it. I know our parents and knew they were more concerned about the money and status than your happiness so I looked into things. There is a clause in the prenuptial agreement that says if either of you is unfaithful during the course of your marriage then the marriage can be dissolved without cancelling out the contracts and such." Isamu said.

My heart rose in my throat, "Are you serious?"

"Yep but that is going to require you to admit to Mother and Father that you cheated on Honey with Kyoya. Again." Isamu said.

"But I didn't! Well…not first. Isamu, Honey was with Reiko for ages before I even got back together with Kyoya." I replied.

"Are you sure you want to get divorced from Honey though? I mean are you sure that you guys want to do this?" he asked.

I nodded, "We're not compatible. We're good as friends but not as lovers or a couple."

Isamu smiled and put his arm around me, "As long as your happy. That's all that matters Sora. That's all I want for you."

"Thanks." I smiled.

A few hours later found us having to leave. The last thing I wanted to do was leave my brother.

"It's okay Sora. We'll keep in touch. I promise." Isamu said hugging me.

"I know. I'll still miss you though. I love you big brother." I said hugging him as tight as I could.

"I love you too little sister. Good luck with everything." he said and kissed my forehead.

"I will call you and we will get a play date set up." Noemi said as I hugged her.

"Sounds great. Love you." I smiled.

"Love you too." she said.

I gave Kaori a kiss and a hug before promising to teach her more the next time we saw each other and pressed a kiss to Riku's forehead before heading out the door.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked as we climbed into the car, Taro worn out in the backseat.

I nodded, "I'm fine. It's just hard after not seeing him for so long. Thank you so much for that. You don't know how much that means to me Kyoya."

Smiling I leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss.

"You're very welcome." he smiled as I pulled away.

Kyoya pulled out of the spot and made his way out of the garage.

"So…Isamu told me something interesting." I said.

"Really now?" Kyoya asked.

I nodded, "He told me that before Honey and I got married that he looked over the prenuptial agreement that we signed. There's a loophole in it that says that if either one of us has been unfaithful that the marriage can be dissolved."

Kyoya's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"I am." I smiled.

"That's great Sora which means I think it might be time to finally give Hamako what she wants." he said squeezing my hand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"For sometime now Hamako has been asking me for a divorce. However I have always resisted due to the fact that it was an arranged marriage and it was done in the best interest of my father's company. But now I think I'll give her that divorce if it means that you're finally mine." he said.

"But what about the company? Won't her family's corporation pull out all their funds and things from your company?" I asked.

"It will take some fast talking but I'm sure that I can get them to agree to keep everything as it is. After all they've made billions more since we started making deals. Besides with the fact that it's amicable will work in our favor." he said.

"You're kind of scary you know that?" I smiled.

"As I've been told many times." he replied.

"So we're really getting a chance to be together. Finally." I sighed squeezing his hand.

"And if you'll accept it I'd like it to be forever." he said.

I looked at Kyoya whose eyes were still on the road ahead of us.

"Kyoya Otori…did you just propose to me?" I asked.

"If you'd like to take that as I proposition for marriage then yes, I did just ask you to marry me." he said.

"Oh wow." I said the car suddenly feeling very warm.

My head began to spin. I wasn't officially divorced from Honey. Could I really say yes to Kyoya? Could this work?

I tried to find a con to the situation but for the life of me I couldn't. I loved him, he loved me and he was great with Taro. Honey approved of him and we had known each other for a long time now. I couldn't picture anyone but Kyoya by my side for the rest of my life.

"So?" he asked.

"Forever?" I asked.

He nodded, "Forever."

I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Forever."

* * *

_**So another little sappy chapter. Don't worry. Starting next chapter things are going to get REALLY interesting. **_

_**How will Honey feel about Sora and Kyoya already making plans to marry before they're even divorced? How will Sora and Honey's parents react to them wanting a divorce? Will there even be a divorce? And what happens if they find out about seeing Isamu? **_

_**Ahh...so many questions that must be answered before I can wrap up this story for all of you fantastic readers! Don't worry I won't leave a single end loose. I will be sure to wrap everything up and put it in a nice little package with a pretty little bow :D**_

_**Thank Yous Go Out To:**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Takara Rose Oizumi**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-Book. Freak112233**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-PridePrejudiceandCake**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_


	38. Parents

I sighed as I sat next to Honey, my hands fidgeting in my lap. We both sat in the back of the car we'd called to pick us up and take us to my parent's estate.

Honey reached over and softly squeezed my hands, "Don't worry Sora-Chan…things will work out okay." he smiled.

I squeezed his hands in return, "I know. I'm still nervous though."

"They'll understand." he said.

"Your parents maybe…mine…not so much…." I sighed.

Today we were going to tell our parents about our divorce. It had been 2 weeks since Kyoya had surprised me with a trip to visit Isamu. When I'd gotten home I had wasted no time in telling Honey about the loophole.

_"Honey?! Honey! Where are you?" I asked as I called as I walked into the house._

_Honey emerged from his office at the top of the stairs and smiled at me._

_"Did you like your surprise?" he asked._

_"I loved it. It was so great seeing Isamu and Noemi again." I said_

_"That's great. I'm glad Kyoya's plan worked." he replied._

_"I also got some exciting news while I was there! I can't wait to tell you!" I grinned._

_"Why don't I take Taro and go put him in his bed? I'll leave you both here to talk." Kyoya said and walked over taking Taro from where he was sleeping in my arms._

_"Thank you sweetheart." I smiled and kissed Kyoya before he headed upstairs towards Taro's room._

_"So what did you find out?" Honey asked._

_"Isamu took it upon himself to look over the prenuptial agreement that our parents had us sign around the same time that they told us were going to get married. There is a clause in it that says that if either one of us is unfaithful during our marriage then a divorce can be done without disrupting the deals that our parents have made since the wedding." I smiled._

_"Are you serious?" Honey asked, his eyes wide._

_"Completely." I said hardly able to contain my excitement._

_"Let's go look and see! I have a copy of it upstairs!" he said and with that the two of us ran up stairs towards the office._

_Honey sorted through a filing cabinet before pulling out a folder. Laying it out on his desk the two of us began to comb over it._

_"I found it!" I said and began to read._

**_'Any infidelity committed by either of the undersigned parties shall result grounds for nullification of the marriage. Should either party decide to dissolve the marriage any and all agreements, contracts and arrangements, both completed and in progress, will continue to stand as valid.'_**

_"So it's real." Honey said looking up at me._

_"Yeah…we can get divorced." I said looking at him. However Honey didn't look nearly as happy as I did._

_"You do want this…don't you?" I asked looking at him._

_Honey gave me a small smile, "Of course I do but I don't want to lie to you Sora. I don't think that our marriage was so bad. I thought we did pretty good even if we didn't love each other like husbands and wives do." he replied._

_I smiled, "I don't think so either. I think we did pretty good even if things weren't ideal. Thank you for everything you've done Honey. Things could've been so much worse but you really helped make them not so bad."_

_"I would've done it for you regardless Sora. I love you." he said._

_"I love you too." I replied and hugged him._

_Honestly it was a bit sad that our marriage was ending. Honey and I had had so much fun together. He never ceased to make me laugh and make sure that both Taro and I never wanted for anything. He was a wonderful husband and I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't some part of me that was going to miss all of this. However I knew that Kyoya and I would be a better match besides I knew that, especially with Taro, Honey would always be there to be my friend._

_That reminded me…I had to tell Honey about what Kyoya had asked._

_I pulled away and wiped at the few tears that had collected in the corners of my eyes and looked at him._

_"I should probably tell you something." I said looking at him._

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"Kyoya asked me to marry him." I said._

_Honey's eyes got big and he grinned, "Really?"_

_I nodded, "There's no ring or anything but yeah…he asked me to marry him."_

_"What about Hamako though?"_

_"She's been asking for a divorce for awhile it seems and he's going to give it to her." I replied._

_"So everything is going to work out then." Honey smiled._

_"Are you going to ask Reiko to marry you?" I asked._

_"Not right away. I don't think she's that interested in getting married. As long as we're together we're happy." Honey smiled._

_"Well as long as you're happy. That's the only thing I want out of this." I replied._

_"Same here." Honey said._

The car pulled to a stop and I took a deep breath before opening the door and sliding out.

"It's okay." Honey whispered and took my hand in his as we walked inside.

The maid showed us to the sitting room where our parents were having tea. My stomach began to roll at the thought of telling them what we were about to tell them but I knew I couldn't back out now. This had to be done.

"Mitsukuni! Misora! How wonderful to see you!" Mrs. Haninozuka said.

"Hello Mother." Honey smiled as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

I walked over to greet my parents and my mother gave me a quick peck before looking around behind me.

"Didn't you bring Taro with you today? I was so hoping to see him" she said.

"No we decided to leave him with Tamaki and Haruhi Suoh today. They have twins not much older than him and he enjoys playing with them. I was afraid that he'd be too bored here." I said only partly lying. Truthfully I had left him with Tamaki and Haruhi so that he would be out of the line of fire if things went south which I predicted they would. When it came to my parents I could be nearly clairvoyant when it came to predicting their reactions.

"Oh pooh." my mother frowned.

"So…you two said on the phone that you had news for us?" Mr. Haninozuka asked.

"Oh is it another baby? Are you pregnant again Misora?" Mrs. Haninozuka asked.

"Wouldn't that be just wonderful?! Another little baby! Perhaps a girl! I've always wanted a granddaughter." My mother grinned and I could see the both of them mentally dressing my nonexistent daughter.

"It's not anything like that at all." I said quickly.

"Then what is it?" My father asked.

Honey took a deep breath and I gave his hand a squeeze for encouragement.

"Sora and I have been talking recently and after some careful decision making we have begun taking the steps to file for divorce." Honey said.

A ringing silence filled the room. Both of our mothers stared in shock at us while Honey's father simply stared. My father however was turning a frightening red color that got deeper and deeper each second. It was him the finally broke the silence.

"What do you two mean that you have filed for divorce? I demand to know the cockamamie reason for this!" he spat, standing up so his figure was towering over us.

"We're not in love Father. We're more suited to be friends than lovers. In fact the both of us have fallen in love with other people." I said.

"Love? LOVE?! What does love have to do with any of this!? Your wedding was a business arrangement! The both of you knew this when we told you of the wedding! Now you're both throwing everything away for nothing!" my Father roared.

"Asuto, my friend, you should calm down." Honey's father said standing up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yorihisa! How can you stand aside and watch our children do this?!" my father asked.

"It's not going to hurt you businesses or anything though. There is that clause in the prenup that says that if one of us cheats then it can be dissolved without either of you losing contracts or money. And to be honest with you we've both cheated." I said.

"And we're not doing anything but doing what is best for ourselves!" Honey said.

"Yes yourselves! What about poor Taro? Hmm? What about him? How will he live with parents that are divorced?!" my mother asked.

"I think it would damage him more to see an unhealthy marriage between his mother and father! It think it would be better for him to see us in happy relationships with Reiko and Kyoya!" I said.

"Kyoya?! You're seeing that Otori boy again!?" My father spat.

"Yes and you know what? He proposed and I said yes! When this is all done we're getting married! How about that?!" I said with a triumphant laugh.

"The last thing you're going to do is marry that boy Misora! I forbid it!" my father said his eyes threatening to pop from his skull.

"Oh well! It's happening! He loves me and I love him! He's great with Taro and Taro adores him! I'm tired of doing what you say! I'm over being your little puppet on a string! I've sat back and done everything you've told me to do since I was little! I was the dutiful daughter and you know what? I'm fucking DONE! I don't care if you disown me like you did Isamu because you know what? He's doing great! I've seen him!" I spat and then I spun around to look at my mother.

"Remember that 'granddaughter' you wanted? Well you have one named Kaori! And a second grandson too whose name is Riku! You're just too damn stuck up about the fact he married a common woman! Those children are amazing and sweet and you have no clue what you're missing by not seeing them!" I said.

My Mother bit her lip, turning her head away from me. However my father didn't turn away.

"Misora you and Honey will not get a divorce. You will work out whatever issues you have and that is final. You will not shame our families by doing this." My father said.

"Asuto….I'm afraid that you and I may have different opinions of shame." Mr. Haninozuka said suddenly.

My father turned and looked at him, "You mean that you approve of this?"

Mr. Haninozuka looked at the two of us before turning back to my father, "The divorce? No. I hoped that my son and your daughter would have a long and happy marriage together but I do commend them on being strong enough to admit that what they have isn't working. Unlike you and your wife Asuto. If, as the adults they are, they see it fit to separate and have Taro in mind while doing so I hardly see why we should stop them."

"I can't believe this. How can you say this?!" my Father asked.

"I hold the happiness of my son, his wife and my grandson over money any day. If that doesn't suit you than I'm sorry to say that you and I will never come to an understanding." Mr. Haninozuka said.

"Thank you Father." Honey said.

"Don't take the fact I want you to be happy to mean that I fully approve of this Mitsukuni. I trust that you and Misora will go about this with as much discretion as possible, yes?"

"Our good friend Haruhi is handling all the paper work. She's promised to keep things as quiet as possible." Honey said.

"Very well then." Mr. Haninozuka said.

"If that's everything I think it's time Honey and I left. We promised Taro we wouldn't be gone long." I said.

Honey nodded and bid his parents goodbye before the two of us left.

"I've never seen you yell at your parents like that Sora-Chan." Honey said.

"I know. I haven't. It felt good though." I smiled.

Honey grinned back, "Well at least we got that out of the way. Now let's go tell our friends the news."

With that the driver pulled away and I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief lift from my chest.

**Kasumi's POV**

I watched from the window of my room as Honey and Sora's car pulled away from the house. My hands gripped the window sill so tight that my nails bit into the wood. I was fuming.

I had overheard the news that Sora had given our parents. She was cheating on Honey again with that pathetic excuse for a man Otori. He was nothing more than the 3rd son on the Otori family and would inherit nothing of his family's business.

That didn't bother me nearly as much though. Father was sure to disown her just as he had that slum diving brother of mine for marrying that common scum of a woman. Then everything would be left to me, the only good child of the Nishimura family. With no cousins on either side my inheritance was sure to be large.

No what made me angry was the fact she was leaving Honey to do this. Honey was the sweetest person I had ever known and there was no way that she deserved him or that beautiful little child that they had produced.

Honey and Taro deserved so much better than my sister. She was weak and stupid. I should've had Honey from the moment our parents found out about her infidelities. But no…I was stuck with that second class version of Honey, Yasuchika. He was nothing like my sweet Honey. In fact he did all he could to distance himself from Honey.

There was no way that I could let Sora hurt Honey and Taro like this. I would make her pay and make Honey see that I was the right choice for him. It was only a matter of careful planning.

* * *

_**So Kasumi is up to her old ways again...**_

_**This probably isn't going to turn out so well for Sora!**_

_**I'm really suprised this got up today. I've been in bed sick with nothing else to do so I wrote and this is the result. Maybe I should be sick more often...**_

_**Anyhow thanks go to...**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan**_

_**-MYcookies**_

_**-PridePredjudiceandCake**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**you guys rock!**_


	39. Capture

I stood in the shower humming softly to myself. I had just gotten back from working out at the Haninozuka dojo with Honey, Mori, Chika, Satoshi, Taro, Isamu and Kaori. I was a little surprised that Honey had invited Isamu, Riku and Kaori but he had insisted that he wanted them to be around Taro as much as possible now that they were back in my life.

Overall it had been fun. Kaori had decided that she was going to be Taro's sensei and tried to teach him things. She hadn't realized that he was too little to really follow all the instructions she had given him. However it had been adorable to watch Taro and Riku follow her around like baby ducks. Once in a while they would do something that was similar to a kick but never really anything serious.

After the time at the dojo I had bid farewell to my brother and niece and nephew before heading home. Taro had conked out in his room the moment we'd arrived home and I had slipped off to my bathroom to get a shower.

Kyoya was back in London for a week working things out with Hamako for their divorce. She was more than happy that he had finally given it to me and had even sent me note wishing Kyoya and I good luck. He would be back the next day and I couldn't wait. I missed him like crazy.

Washing the last of the soap from my body and hair, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I had just wrapped my towel around me when I heard my phone ring. Hoping it was Kyoya I hurried out of my room and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sora?" a familiar voice asked from the other end.

I frowned at the phone for a moment, "Kasumi?"

"Yeah. What's up?" she asked her voice upbeat and cheerful.

"Um…I just got out of the shower. What do you want? You never call me." I said.

She sighed heavily from the other end of the line, "Look…I overheard what you told Mother and Father the other day and I want to tell you that I'm proud of you."

I was stunned, "Proud of me? Why because Mother and Father are probably going to disown me and you'll get everything?" I asked.

"No! Because you know what you want and you're doing it! I…I don't think I could ever face Mother and Father like that. That's why I'm being forced to marry Chika. I don't love Chika, Sora. I never have and I don't think I ever will." she replied.

I started to say something but she continued.

"Look…I know that we haven't gotten along in the past and the reason for that is I've been jealous of you Sora. I always have been. You were always Isamu's favorite and Mother and Father always concentrated on what they thought was best for your before they even thought about me. I was angry for a long time. I never realized just how unhappy you were with everything. I know that I've done awful things to you in the past but I would love to have a second chance to make things right." She finished.

I stood there for a few minutes as I let her words sink in. Was she serious? She wanted to try to make nice after 19 years of not getting along? I was torn. I wanted to believe it but somehow I wasn't sure I should.

"Sora? Are you there?"

I jumped a little as I remembered that Kasumi was still on the phone.

"Yeah. I'm here. Look…Kasumi…I don't know what to say." I said sinking onto my bed.

"You don't have to say anything. Why don't you just meet me for lunch? Please?" she asked, her voice earnestly pleading.

I sighed and ran my hands through my still wet hair. I didn't want to believe her but some small part of my heart ached and longed to have Kasumi back as a sister. Sure we'd never got along as kids but both of us were going to be married women soon. Wouldn't it be better to try and work things out and be adults?

"Okay. I'll meet you for lunch. How does two at Yoshimo's sound?" I asked.

"Sounds great! I'll meet you there!" she said and hung up.

As I hung up I wondered if I had done the right thing. For a moment I considered calling her back and telling her to forget it but resisted. Instead I got up and dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue blouse before slipping into a pair of dark blue flats. By the time I did my hair and makeup it was nearly time to meet Kasumi.

I made my way down to Taro's room to check on him but found it empty. Walking down to Honey's room I found both of them asleep on the king sized bed. Honey was on his side with his arm over Taro who was curled up against him sucking his thumb. Wedged between the two of them were Usa-Chan and Inu. It was an adorable scene. I couldn't help but snap a quick photo with my camera before heading downstairs.

Grabbing a sheet of paper I scribbled down a quick note to Honey to let him know where I was before heading out. Twenty minutes later I was walking into Yoshimo's where I quickly found Kasumi.

"Sora!" Kasumi grinned.

"Hi." I said with a tight smile as I sat down.

"So how are things?" she asked.

"They're going good." I nodded.

"And things with your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Good there too. He's in London right now but he'll be back soon and then we're going to look at houses together." I replied.

"Great!" she smiled.

I nodded. For some reason this seemed normal. We ordered our food and spent the next hour talking about nothing in general. We probably would've talked longer if she hadn't gotten a text.

"Damn….it's Chika. I forgot that we have to meet up to pick out the flowers for the wedding with Mother. I'm sorry I've got to go." she said.

"No problem. I should probably get back home too before Taro starts to wonder where I am." I said.

We split the check before heading out. Kasumi had a car waiting for her and mine was parked a couple spaces from the restaurant.

"You know…this was nice." I said.

"It was wasn't it?" Kasumi smiled.

I started to say something else when suddenly a van screeched up next to the sidewalk. Four men in all black with Halloween masks jumped out. Before I knew what was happening they had surrounded Kasumi and I. My body moved into a defensive position and my hand began to reach for my purse. Hidden in the lining were a couple of Kunai knives. I always kept them there just in case however I had never thought I would have to use them.

However as my hand got close to the top of my bag one of the guys charged forward and grabbed it. I fought as hard as I could but it was wrenched out of my hands.

"Damn it…Kasumi stay close." I replied.

"O-Okay." she replied her voice trembling with fear.

A second later all four men converged on us. I fought tooth and nail against them, pulling out every trick in my book but it wasn't any use, they were still too much for me. One of them was able to get my hands behind my back while the other one grabbed Kasumi who began to claw at the arm of her captor.

Seeing her made me want to fight harder but thanks to the fact that they were bigger they began to drag me towards the van, tossing me inside. I tried to jump bck out before they could catch me but a second later a hand came over my face, pressing a cloth to my face. Suddenly everything became hazy and the last thing I heard before I went limp was Kasumi screaming my name.

* * *

_**Uh-oh! Sora's been kidnapped! **_

**_Or has she...?_**

_**This was going to be longer but I had to driver 4 hours today to take my mom to a doctor's appointment and I'm super sore and tired. Add to that I'm still getting over this damn cold and I'm pretty much done for the day. Next chapter will be longer I promise and it will feature everyone's reactions :D**_

_**Thank yous go to...**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan**_

_**-Misaki Sloth (It's okay :) Comment whenever you feel like!)**_

_**-MYcookies**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-saphira54325**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-Kelword-Ann**_

_**I just broke 200 Comments! Thank you to everyone! You guys are so awesome!**_


	40. Missing

Kyoya sat on his family's private jet as he waited for it to land. He had decided to come back from London a day early and surprise Sora.

Everything had gone well with Hamako and with the aid of the Otori family's lawyer they had managed to get all of the terms worked out. They would sell the house in London and split the profits while the home in Japan would go to her. Everything else would be divided equally between the two of them and the papers would take no more than two months, three at most.

The only dark side to his day so far was a misstep right as he had been boarding the plane. It had been pouring that morning and in a hurry to board his plane he had tripped and sent his bag with his laptop and phone flying. It had landed in the deep puddle and both had been sufficiently ruined. Thankfully he had backed up everything onto an external hard drive or his electronics wouldn't have been the only thing ruined, his family's business might have as well.

However that had meant 12 plus hours without a phone or computer. With the weather like it was he hadn't had time to send someone after new ones. It had been leave then or wait another day to see Sora. He had been stuck with nothing to do or read but an old copy of _Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows_, left in the jet by Tamaki some time ago on some random getaway. He couldn't check stocks or call anyone but seeing Sora's face when he surprised her would make it all that much better.

The plane landed seamlessly and not long after Kyoya was in a private car on his way to see Sora.

"Here is your new phone and computer Master Otori. All of your contacts have been uploaded and your phone number remains the same." Tachibana, one of his family's guards, said handing Kyoya a bag.

"Thank you." Kyoya said and quickly pulled out the phone and turned it on.

The phone had just fully turned on when suddenly the voicemail icon popped up. He quickly called it, cringing at the fact he had 9 missed calls.

The first 7 were from associates of his Father's which he mentally noted to return later since none seemed urgent, the second was from Hamako who told him he'd left his phone charger at the house in London and the last ones were all from the various members of the Host Club.

Tamaki's voice rang out first,_ "Oh what a time to get your voicemail! Kyoya you must call me immediately when you get this!"_

Kyoya rolled his eyes, doubting that Tamaki was concerned about anything of any consequence. They were probably out of his favorite commoner's coffee at the supermarket. He deleted it and continued to the next one which was from the twins.

_"Kyoya! You have to call us back! It's important!"_

_"Stuff is going on and we'd really rather not talk about it over the phone."_

The twin's dual message had worried him a little but he moved onto the next one which was from Haruhi.

_"Kyoya Sempai…I don't know why you're not answering your phone or why it's off but please call us back. Honey asked us to not tell you too much because he wants to tell you in person but it's about Sora. Please call us back."_

The tone of Haruhi's voice was the one that bothered Kyoya. However before he could think about calling anyone back they pulled up to the house Sora shared with Honey. Cars were everywhere, police and otherwise. His stomach lurched and he jumped out of the car, hurrying to the door.

Throwing it opened he saw dozens of people milling about the room. There were cops everywhere and he saw Honey's parents in one corner talking to a suited detective. He made his way towards them when suddenly someone grabbed his arm.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi said.

"What's going on? What happened to Sora?" he asked.

"Let's go sit with the others and I'll explain everything." she said and tried to lead him from the door towards the sitting room off of the main entry way.

"No….I want to know what's going on Haruhi. What happened to Sora?" Kyoya demanded.

Haruhi sighed, "She went out with Kasumi for lunch and when they were leaving they were attacked. Kasumi got away but Sora didn't. From what Kasumi said they threw her into a van and took off."

"Where's Kasumi?" he asked.

"She's upstairs in Honey's office with a couple of officers." Haruhi said and a moment later Kyoya was running up the steps.

He opened the door and everyone turned to look at him. Kasumi sat in the chair behind Honey's desk. She had a busted lip and her eyes were puffy like she'd been crying. Honey stood on the other side of the room leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" one of the officers asked.

"Kyoya Otori. I'm Sora's boyfriend." Kyoya replied.

"Boyfriend?" the second asked.

"He's okay. He's with me." Honey said.

"Kasumi….what happened to Sora?" Kyoya asked.

"We were just asking that. Why don't you have a seat? We'd like to ask you a few questions as well." the first officer said.

Kyoya walked over and stood next to Honey so that he could hear Kasumi's story.

"So you said that you and your sister had lunch together?" he asked.

Kasumi nodded, "I called her and asked her to have lunch. We had been fighting for the longest time now and I wanted to bury the hatchet and put everything in the past. I had done some awful things to her and I wanted to let her know that I truly regretted it. So we met up and had lunch and then she said she had to get back to her son Taro so we left."

"We were getting ready to say goodbye when suddenly a white utility van came screeching up, you know the kind…the ones that everyone calls pedo vans? Well it came up and four guys jumped out. They surrounded us. Sora went for her purse because she always has some sort of weapon in there because it's what our family is highly trained in. I'm useless with anything but a curling iron but Sora is amazing with anything you give her."

"They managed to get her bag away from her and then they lunged at us. Three of them got a hold of her and overpowered her before throwing her into the van. The fourth held me until the other three got her into the van. Then he shoved me away and I fell which is how I hurt my lip. They were gone before I could even pick myself up. From there a cop arrived and then I ended up back here…I just want to know what happened to my sister." Kasumi said tears falling down her face.

"Don't worry Miss Nishimura, we're doing our best to locate your sister." one of the cops said.

"Why don't you go and lay down. Mr. Haninozuka is there somewhere for her to rest?" the other cop asked.

Honey nodded, "You can lay down in the guest room. I'll show you where it is."

Honey left with Kasumi trailing behind leaving Kyoya with the cops.

"Mr…Otori was it?" one of the cops asked.

"Yes." Kyoya replied.

The cop nodded and motioned to the seat Kasumi had just vacated, "Please have a seat. We have a few questions for you."

"I say nothing until I have a lawyer present. I'm not stupid by any means. If you'd like Mrs. Haruhi Suoh is downstairs and will suffice." Kyoya said.

"Very well. Go get Mrs. Suoh will you Hatori?" the cop said.

Hartori nodded and left, returning with Haruhi as few moments later.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"They want to make me a suspect and the quickest option was to have you serve as my lawyer. Unless you object that is." Kyoya said.

"No. It's fine." Haruhi said and sat down beside Kyoya.

"Feel free to ask my client anything Officer Takama. I will object if anything seems wrong." Haruhi said, her sudden professional tone taking Kyoya slightly aback.

"Very well." Officer Takama replied and turned to Kyoya.

"So Mr. Otori…where were you at the time of Mrs. Haninozuka's disappearance?"

"I was in my family's private jet traveling here. I've been in London for the past week handling some business with my wife." Kyoya replied.

"You have a wife and Mrs. Haninozuka has a husband but you two are in a relationship?" Officer Hitori asked.

"Yes but both of us have filed for divorce from our respective spouses. You can ask Mitsukuni Haninozuka yourself. He's in a relationship with another woman." Kyoya replied.

"So there was no animosity between you?" he asked.

"No. Not at all. We've been friends since we in the Host Club at Ouran Academy together." Kyoya replied.

"Look if you're accusing Kyoya of kidnapping Sora then you're mistaken. I promise you that Kyoya would never do such a thing. He loves Sora and knows how much Sora means to Taro. He would never take Taro's mother away from him." Haruhi said.

"Well we're going to check out your story Mr. Otori so I wouldn't suggest going very far for a while." Officer Takama said and with that both walked out.

"I can't believe they want to try to pin this on you." Haruhi said.

"It's only logical. They do look at the relationships that a missing person has. The fact that our situation is abnormal only adds to the suspicion. However I swear to you Haruhi that I had nothing to do with this." Kyoya replied.

"Don't worry. None of us think you did. Everyone has their own theories about who it is but Honey says the Haninozuka's think it might have been motivated by the fact that Sora is the heir to the family since Isamu was disowned." Haruhi said.

Kyoya nodded, "That does seem quite possible."

"Well why don't we go downstairs and sit with the others? Maybe we'll get some more news down there." Haruhi said.

"Right but first let me make a phone call." Kyoya said pulling his phone out.

"Who're you calling?" Haruhi asked.

"The head of my family's private force. If anyone can find Sora it's them. I don't trust those officers to do it themselves." Kyoya replied and dialed the phone, his mind wondering just where Sora could possibly be.

**Kasumi's POV**

"Here…you can rest in here." Honey said opening a door to reveal a guest room.

"Thank you so much Honey." I said flashing him a watery smile.

"You're welcome. If you need anything we're all downstairs." Honey said.

"Alright. Thank you again." I said and hugged Honey.

He hesitated a moment before hugging me back then leaving the room. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I could smell Honey's sweet smell on my shirt and it was glorious. This was far too easy.

So far my plan was working amazingly well. Sora was out of the way and now I could finally put phase two into motion.

It had been no trouble to hire the four goons to kidnap Sora. I had paid them each a tidy little sum and they'd nearly begged me to let them do it. I had fed them the information about the Kunai knives in Sora's bag which had been there since I could remember. My dear older sister was far too predictable for her own good. There was no way that she wouldn't have reached for the knives. She had been taught that weapons were first means of defense.

With Sora ditched in a place that I knew that no one would ever find her and where I could make her pay for what she was doing I had free reign to enact my careful plot.

While she was gone all I had to do was play it like I was scared for my life and being as soft hearted as my Honey was he would let me stay. After that I would offer to help take care of Taro who would get attached to me. After that it would only be a matter of time before Honey would follow.

When my final plan was done not only I would have my sister out of the way so I could inherit the family estate but I would have the only man I ever loved. From here on out all I had to do was sit back and wait.

* * *

_**And cue the evil laugh! **_

_**Just as some of you thought, Kasumi is the mastermind behind Sora's disappearance! Such fun to write such an evil person and now I get to write the psycho fatal attraction side! Yeah...this is going to get a little creepy lol **_

_**Totally had a freak out moment today. As i've mentioned before i'm going to an anime convention in September and I found out today that (if the website is correct) both Vic Mignogna who played Tamaki and Todd Haberkorn who played Hikaru are going to be there! Ouran is my favorite anime ever so i'm really excited to get to meet them!**_

_**I'm starving and dinner's ready so i'm going to do the thank yous real quick like!**_

_**Here we go!**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-MYcookies**_

_**-Book. Freak112233**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan**_

_**-snowflake2410**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**Thanks you guys!**_


	41. Locked Away

My head felt heavy as did my eyelids as I forced them open. Groggily I sat up and looked around. I was in a dim room with walls made of some sort of rough stone and no windows. There was a door at one end that was metal with two slots in it; a top one and a bottom one. A brass four poster bed, which I was sitting on, was shoved into one corner with dingy white sheets and a faded blue comforter. A nightstand was next to it and there was a table a small across the room with a single chair. Finally an old TV was mounted on the wall with heavy bolts.

Rubbing my eyes I slowly began to recall the events that had lead to this. I had gone out to lunch with Kasumi and when we were leaving we'd been jumped. Suddenly I remembered Kasumi's face when whoever had me grabbed me had thrown me into the van. Jumping up I unsteadily walked towards the door and began to bang my fists on it.

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" I screamed, banging my fists on the metal of the door.

I continued to scream and pound on the door until I heard movement from the other side. The top slat opened and a pair of eyes looked back at me.

"Move." the person on the other side of the door said gruffly and I backed up.

When I moved away the door swung open and there was a man on the other side who was built thick. He had bulging muscles and a neck as big around as a tree.

"Who are you and why did you drag me here and what the hell did you do with my sister?" I spat looking at him.

"Oh your sister's fine." a voice said from behind him and my blood froze.

A second later Kasumi stepped out from behind the guy. She had a smug grin on her face and in an instant I went from worried to angry. I had never felt such rage fill my body and for the first time in my life I knew what it meant when people say they saw red.

"Bitch!" I spat and lunged at my sister but before I could get my hands around her scrawny neck the guy had grabbed me, his hands holding mine to my sides hard enough to leave bruises.

"Oh I'm the bitch? Well who's the one that cheated on her husband hmm? Here's a hint darling sister….it was you!" she said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Kasumi." I growled.

"I think I do though. Now why don't you have a seat? Tanako put her in the chair." Kasumi said and Tanako walked over and shoved me roughly into the chair. Before I could blink thick lengths of rope had appeared from nowhere and Tanako was carefully tying them around me.

"Comfy sis?" Kasumi asked leaning on the table in front of me.

"Let me go." I spat.

"Sorry….I don't think so but you know what sounds nice? How about some TV?" she asked and walked over and clicked on the TV. The news was on.

The female reporter was talking about the weather when we turned it on but a second later my face popped up on the screen.

"Oh looky! It's you! Hmm…let's see what's going on!" Kasumi grinned and turned up the volume.

"And for tonight's top story. The city is currently being turned upside down in search of a missing heiress. Misora Haninozuka was kidnapped in front of Yoshimo's Sushi Bar this afternoon after having lunch with her younger sister Kasumi Nishimura. Ms. Nishimura was left mostly unhurt but eyewitnesses say that Mrs. Haninozuka was pulled into a large white utility van which sped off. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Mrs. Haninozuka's husband, and their friends are pleading for her safe return. A reward has been posted and if you have any information on the whereabouts of Misora Haninozuka you are urged to contact either the police department or call this number." the reporter said and Kyoya's number flashed on the screen.

"Hmm…well it's too bad no one is going to ever find you. You don't know it but I've found the perfect spot to hide you Sora. You might as well get comfortable you're not getting out of here anytime soon." Kasumi smirked.

"That's what you think." I grinned and pulled my arms free from the ropes.

What Kasumi had failed to notice was the fact that I still wore my wedding ring. It was a force of habit to wear it and I simply hadn't taken it off. It was large and it had been more than easy to rub the side of the diamond against the old and dry ropes while Kasumi and I had watched TV. Now I was free and I wasn't going to hold back from Kasumi.

I lunged at Kasumi but she ducked. Taking a deep breath I rushed her again and aimed a kick at her head. However she managed to stop it and throw it aside before brandishing her own kick. This one hit me in the side and I flew against the wall. I only broke concentration for a split second before diving back in. I threw punch after punch but she ducked and dodged every one.

When had Kasumi learned to move like this? How had she kicked me like she had earlier? Out of the 3 children our parents had had, she was the one that shunned the lifestyle of the Nishimura family. So why was she able to do things that I had worked on for years?

My shock got the better of me and a moment later Kasumi managed to sweep her leg out and I fell to the stone floor. A second later Tanako scooped me up and threw me roughly on the bed. I wanted to stop him but my body was still recovering from hitting the floor so hard. With a jangle of chains Tanako cuffed my hands and feet to the brass headboard and footboard of the bed.

"H-How do you know how to fight?" I asked as Kasumi walked closer to me.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Sora. I've been training for the longest time now so I could out do both you and Isamu. It's amazing what you can accomplish when you have the drive." she leered over me.

"They're going to find me Kasumi. You're not going to get away with any of this." I spat.

"In case you didn't realize I'm not even a suspect. I was there when you were taken so they think I was just another victim. In no time I'll have everything I ever wanted…everything YOU took from me. Now I have to get back, they think that I'm going home to get some clothes. They'll miss me soon. Bye-bye Sora." Kasumi said and a second later brought her fist back and punched me in the side of the head.

Stars exploded in front of my vision and things became blurry. I saw Kasumi motion for Tanako to follow her towards the door. The last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was Kasumi giving me a wave and slamming the door.

* * *

**_Evil Kasumi is fun to write! Things are going to get a little crazy in the next chapter and by crazy I mean headcase crazy_** _**;D**_

_**Thank yous go to:**_

_**-saphira54325**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-MYcookies**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	42. Fantasies & Strange Feelings

_**Kasumi's POV**_

I sighed as I walked through Honey's house. No one was here but me and I took it upon myself to do some exploring.

After feigning that I was scared that I would be kidnapped like Sora, Honey had offered to let me stay until they caught the kidnappers. I had successfully moved into the guest room and I was one step closer to my ultimate goal.

I smiled as I thought about everything Sora was missing. Soon this would all be mine and she would have nothing.

I admired the photos of Honey in his karate gear, looking handsome as ever. The thought made me smile as I remembered the look on Sora's face when I had kicked her in the ribs. She had been so confused and it had been so delicious to see the look on her face.

While her and our brother had studied with our hard ass of a father I had had a different teacher.

Our Mother.

My mother didn't approve of how our father taught my older siblings so she had started training me when I was 9. She thought our father was too rough with them and she didn't like the 'Nishimura Way'. She came from a martial arts family as well but the name had long died out.

My mother was an only child. Her father's brother had a son but he had died when he was small so when my grandparents and great uncle died the name died with them. Originally our mother had wanted to teach my sister but Sora was too close to Isamu who was training with our Father so she had too. It was her mistake.

I had taken her down last time and I was sure that I would take her down every other time she came at me. I was done being the little sister.

I found myself outside of Honey's room. I knew Honey and Taro wouldn't be back from the dojo so I took the opportunity to slip inside.

Closing the door behind me I smiled and took a deep breath. The room smelled like Honey. It was sweet yet had just the slightest hint of musk. Walking over I sat down on his bed and laid back. It was soft and comfortable.

Reaching out I pulled Usa-Chan towards me and held him to my chest. Honey used to carry the pink stuffed rabbit around all the time. I'd always wanted to hold Usa-Chan but it was rare that Honey ever let anyone hold him.

After a few moments of holding Usa-Chan and imagining it was Honey in my arms instead of the rabbit I replaced it on the bed and stood. I went through his closet touching each item of clothing, imagining him in it….imagining helping him take it off.

Once I had explored every last inch of Honey's room I walked across the hall to my sister's room. It was much like her room had been at home. Soft purples everywhere and the scent of lavender from every corner. The smell made me ill.

I didn't bother going through my sister's drawers instead I headed straight for her closet. If things went according to plan she wouldn't be needing any of the clothes she had and lucky for me we were the same size. I also made mental note to go through her jewelry.

"Jackpot." I grinned to myself as I saw the racks of label brand clothes that lined the walk in closet.

I pulled sweaters and tops and held them up to me in the mirror trying to judge how I'd look in them. When ever I found one that I liked I'd add it to the pile that I had on a chair in the corner. At the rate I was going I was going to double if not triple my wardrobe.

I was moving aside hangers full of maternity clothes when something bright and white caught my eye. Sora's wedding dress.

Without even blinking I grabbed it, stripping my clothes off. I pulled the dress on and turned to the mirror.

This dress was truly my dream dress. It had a large full skirt and sparkly bodice that made me feel like the princess I was. Closing my eyes I imagined what Honey and I's wedding day would be like.

_"Do you Kasumi take Mitsukuni Haninozuka to be your husband?" the preacher asked._

_"I do!" I grinned._

_"And do you Mitsukuni take Kasumi Nishimura as your wife?"_

_"Forever and always." Honey said and slipped a ring with a diamond the size of a golf ball onto my hand._

_From there he grabbed me tightly and dipped me, kissing me deeply. _

_The scene faded and we were suddenly alone in a hotel room. His hands gripped my body, his mouth was hot on mine. With a smile he threw me onto the bed before ripping my clothes from my body. A second later he was hovering over me right before he-_

"Kasumi?"

I was snapped out of my day dream and I turned to see Haruhi standing in the doorway of the closet looking confused.

"Oh! Haruhi! I didn't know you were here!" I said.

"I just got here….why are you wearing Sora's wedding dress?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"What? Oh! Well the day that Sora disappeared I asked her if I could wear her wedding dress when I married Chika and she said I could. I was missing her and wanted to feel close so I thought I'd come in here and try it on. I just…I miss her so much." I said and managed to bring up a few fake tears by digging my nails into the palms of my hands.

"Oh. Okay. Well we're all doing what we can. Where are Honey and Taro?" she asked.

"They're at the dojo. Honey took Taro there to try to get his mind off of everything going on with Sora." I replied.

"Oh okay. Are you hungry? I went home to grab some things so the twins and Tamaki and I could stay here for a while to help Honey with Taro and stopped by the store and got things for lunch. Would you like a sandwich?" Haruhi asked.

"You're staying here too?" I asked.

Haruhi nodded, "I took a sabbatical from work so that I can help out with everything."

"Oh…that's great!" I said plastering on a fake smile.

Haruhi nodded, "So sandwich?"

"No thank you. I'm actually going to go lay down for awhile." I replied.

"Okay then. If you get hungry come find me and I'll make you something." Haruhi said with a warm smile and left.

A scowl curled onto my face. This was certainly an unwelcome development. It was going to be harder to get Honey on my side when that little commoner bitch was hanging around.

Well she would be easy enough to handle. I could make her disappear just as fast as I had Sora. It was just a matter of making one little phone call and Haruhi Suoh would be gone.

_**3rd POV**_

Haruhi headed downstairs and checked on the twins who were entranced by some show about a large purple dinosaur before heading to the kitchen to unpack the bags she'd got at the market. When she got there she found Kyoya biting into an apple while leaning against the counter.

"Kyoya what are you doing here? You said you had meetings all morning." Haruhi said.

"I couldn't concentrate and my father told me to leave and not come back until I could think straight." he replied.

Haruhi frowned, "How are you doing?"

"My finacee has gone missing and we don't have a single lead as to who it was that took her. How do you think I'm doing." Kyoya said with a cool look that sent chills to Haruhi's bones. However she ignored it and went back to putting away the groceries.

"So you and Tamaki are staying here for a while?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah. Reiko in the states for the next 3 weeks with her family someone needs to be here to look after Taro so I took some time off. My boss understands and told me not to worry about anything and to take as much time as I need." Haruhi said.

"He seems very nice." Kyoya said.

"He is. Anyhow I've handed over all my cases to other people for the time being. The only thing I didn't hand off to someone else were Honey and Sora's divorce papers. With all the press this has drawn the last thing we need is the papers getting leaked 'accidentally'." Haruhi replied and Kyoya nodded.

"Is Kasumi here?" he asked.

"Yeah….she's here." Haruhi said with a little sigh.

"What? Did she say something rude?" he asked.

Haruhi shook her head, "No…nothing like that. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Kyoya asked looking concerned.

With a sigh Haruhi stopped what she was doing and lowered her voice, "I found her upstairs trying on Sora's wedding dress."

Kyoya's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" he asked.

Haruhi shook her head, "I also heard her muttering to herself something about Honey and then I saw a pile of clothes on a chair like she had set them aside or something."

Kyoya frowned, "That does seem odd. Keep an eye on her Haruhi and tell me if she does anything else odd."

"Will do." Haruhi nodded.

Something was odd here and Kyoya knew it. The only thing that was left to do was prove it and hope it wasn't too late.

* * *

_**So...Kasumi is a little strange...and she's out for a certain Commoner Host Club member...**_

_**And who knew that their mom knew how to fight to? And what things does Kasumi know that Sora doesn't? **_

_**Hmm...we'll just have to wait and see!**_

_**Not a lot to say tonight so it's time for the Thank Yous!**_

_**-saphira54325**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan**_

_**-MYcookies (hope this chapter answers your question about where she learned to fight :D)**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-PridePrejudiceandCake (the evil villain must always reveal their plan! what can I say? I'm a big fan of superheroes!)**_

_**-snowflake2410 (oh my god you have no clue how hard I laughed! and feel free to beat the crap out of Kasumi. I have clones locked in the shed in my back yard in case I feel the need to beat one senseless ;))**_

_**you guys are awesome!**_


	43. Bruises & Breaks

"Eat." Tanako's voice said as she shoved a tray of food through the bottom slat of the door.

I walked over and picked up the tray, frowning at the food that sat on it. A piece of cold dry chicken, chalky mashed potatoes with no gravy and some wilted spinach with a glass of water. At least it smelled better than the fish from the previous day.

Walking over I gingerly sat down at the table. My entire body hurt and bruises blemished nearly every inch of my skin. For the last 2 weeks that I'd been stuck…wherever the hell it was that I was…Kasumi and I had come to blows nearly every time.

Each time ended with me sore and bleeding on the floor while she taunted me about how much better she was than me and how I was nothing but a fool. After that she would leave me alone until the following day. However what she didn't know was that I wasn't the fool in our situation. She was.

What my sister didn't know was that I made my moves sluggish as possible on purpose. I knew that she hadn't trained with our father so that meant she had to train with someone else which meant she knew things that I didn't. Though her style was similar to the Nishimura style I could see subtle differences.

By letting her wail on me I was able to watch her and slowly collect the information I needed. I hadn't seen anything new the past couple times that she had fought with me. It was then I would make my move.

After choking down my food I turned on the TV and began to wait for my sister. Sure enough about ten minutes later Kasumi came walking in.

"How are you this afternoon my dear sister?" she asked as she walked in.

I wasted no time in standing from the chair I sat in and lunging in her direction.

"Oh! So you want to get started early today huh?" she smirked and slugged me in the shoulder.

I grimaced at the sharp pain that shot through my chest and back from the blow. I was nearly sure that something was messed up there but I couldn't let the pain show on my face. I kicked out at Kasumi and managed to land it to her hip. She winced and collapsed slightly but used the fact that she had gotten closer to the floor to jab a finger into pressure point which made my legs fold. A second later her fist had slammed into my stomach.

The next thing I knew I was on all fours as my previous meal forced it's way back through my lips. After a few seconds I collapsed on the stone floor. I hadn't seen anything new. Next time Kasumi was going down.

3rd POV

"Do you guys need anything while I'm out?" Haruhi asked as she kneeled on the floor buttoning up Mattieu's coat.

"No thank you Haruhi." Honey replied from where he sat with Tamaki, Hikaru, Kyoya, Kaoru and Mori as they poured over maps.

A portion of Otori Family's private force were working on searching for any trace of Sora. They would report their findings to Kyoya who would relay them back to the others and mark them off on the maps. When they didn't have to be working at their companies they were all hauled up at Honey's discussing where to look next.

The other portion of the private force (at least the ones that weren't following around Kyoya's family) were trailing Haruhi, Tamaki, their twins and the Hitachiin twins. Haruhi had no clue that she was being followed by the Otori force because has she known she most likely would've insisted that they go away. However they all thought it was best since she had the twins and most of the time Taro and would be more distracted.

"Could you pick up some more commoner's coffee sweetheart?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki! I just bought a fresh can the day before yesterday! You're going to shut down your kidney's with all that caffeine." Haruhi sighed.

Tamaki looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes and Haruhi sighed again, this time out of defeat though.

"Fine but this time you need to make it last." she warned and with that she scooped Taro up and settled him on her hip.

"Hey do you want one of us to go with you Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"No I'll be fine. I'm just getting what I need for supper." Haruhi replied.

"Are you sure?" Mori asked and Haruhi nodded.

Happy that guys were convinced that she could handle 3 kids alone she took Tamiko's hand and instructed her to take Mattieu's. The four of them headed to the car where Haruhi buckled all three kids in and climbed into the driver's seat.

The shopping took longer than expected thanks to the fact she had three little ones trailing along but eventually Haruhi was able to make her way out of the store and to the car.

"Alright you three. Sit still and enjoy your snack while I put the groceries in the trunk okay?" Haruhi said and handed each of the kids a small box of animal crackers before heading to the back.

She has just put the first few bags in when suddenly there was a squeal of tires behind her. Turning Haruhi saw a white van and felt panic rise in her throat. A second later two large men jumped out of the van.

Without thinking she quickly locked the doors of the car, slamming the trunk closed as well so that the kids were safe. One of the men grabbed her roughly by the wrist and began to drag her towards the van.

"NO! LET GO! HELP! HELP ME!" Haruhi screamed as she tried to fight the men off.

Just as quickly as the first two men had appeared a dozen more followed suit. All wore riot gear and descended on the men. The man holding Haruhi quickly let go and shoved her away hard. Before she could think she had fallen to the ground and her arm gave a rough snap sending bolts of pain through her.

Grimacing she stood up and hurried back to the car cradling her arm. She unlocked the doors, all three toddlers screaming in their seats from the noise.

"Shh…everything's okay." Haruhi soothed trying to bit back the pain that was now throbbing through her arm.

Twenty minutes later the chaos had yet to cease. If anything it had gotten worse.

Haruhi sat in the back of an ambulance as the paramedics carefully wrapped her arm. A couple of women had stepped forward and offered to help out with Tamiko, Taro and Mattieu until the others could get there which didn't take long.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he jumped out of the back of Honey's car.

He ran as fast as he could before embracing his wife.

"OH MY DARLING HARUHI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHEN I HEARD THAT YOU WERE IN PAIN I HURRIED HERE AS FAST AS I CAN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE! AS YOUR DEVOTED HUSBAND I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED!" Tamaki cried as he hugged her.

"OW! TAMAKI! LET GO!" she yelled.

"OH! I'm sorry! What happened?!" he asked.

"One of the guys shoved me down. It's not broken. Just sprained." Haruhi replied.

"I knew I should've come with you." Tamaki said shaking his head.

"I'm fine. Go to the twins they're upset and could really use their Papa." Haruhi said.

"Right. I'll be back soon." Tamaki said and kissed her before hurrying away.

Not far from the ambulance Honey stood with Kyoya and Mori. He had checked on Taro and made sure he was okay before leaving him with Kaoru. The lead of the team that had been watching Haruhi was giving them a description of what had happened.

"We were watching her from a distance just as you told us to when suddenly the white van pulled up and grabbed her. Hanatario was able to get Mrs. Suoh out of his grip but she fell. We managed to get one in our custody and secure the van. The second man got away though because we were surrounding the car with the children inside." he said.

Kyoya nodded, "The children are the most important thing here so you did well. We'll need to detain the man you captured for questioning. Honey I suppose you'll want to do the honors?" he asked looking at the shorter man.

"Of course." Honey said, his voice dark.

"We can use my apartment. I don't have neighbors." Mori said his expression so dark that it rivaled Honey's and Kyoya's put together.

"Very well. Take him there and we'll follow after we check on Haruhi." Kyoya said and the man nodded before leaving.

The three of them made their way over to where the others were milling about the car. Mattieu was sitting quietly on Hikaru's hip while Tamiko was holding tightly onto Tamaki with her face buried in his neck as he rubbed her back trying to calm her. The only one that seemed unbothered by this was Taro who was babbling nonsensical things at Kaoru. Finally Haruhi rounded out the group, her arm bandaged heavily and in a blue sling.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked.

"They managed to catch one of the assailants. My people are taking him to Mori's house where we plan to interrogate him as to where Sora is." Kyoya replied.

"We?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyo-Chan, Takashi and I." Honey said looking at Haruhi.

"Then we're coming too." Tamaki said.

"No you're not." Kyoya said.

"The hell we're not!" Hikaru replied.

"You can't. Someone has to be back at the house to tell Kasumi that everything is fine." Kyoya replied.

"As if she's really going to worry." Kaoru scoffed.

"What I mean is you have to lie to her. You can't tell her anything about what happened today. She has to remain in the dark about all of this. It's imperative." Kyoya warned.

"You think Kasumi is behind this?" Tamaki asked.

"I have my suspicions but until we're sure we must be quiet. If anyone asks Haruhi tripped over one of the twin's toys. I'll call some people and keep things quiet on the news and such." Kyoya replied.

"Right. When you have something let us know." Haruhi said.

"Will do." Kyoya nodded.

With that Kyoya, Honey and Mori left. They were going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing they did.

* * *

_**So Sora's getting beaten daily by Kasumi and she's doing it on purpose and Haruhi almost got grabbed. And when it happened she got hurt! I don't think Honey is going to let this stuff fly. Not only has Kasumi hurt Haruhi but I'm sure he's not going to be pleased with the bruises all over Sora...**_

_**Someone is going to pay dearly...**_

_**Anyhow now for the thank yous!**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Carissa101910**_

_**-Robin4thewin**_

_**-MYcookies**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan (mental patient was exactly what I was going for with Kasumi ^_^)**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-saphira54325**_

_**thanks for reading everyone!**_


	44. Interrogation

_**3rd POV**_

The room was dark except for a small strip of light visible between the curtains from the dying sun and a lamp in the corner that provided a dull glow. Mori's couch and chairs had been pushed back against the wall with the exception of a single straight backed chair where a man sat tied. Three other men stood in front of him.

The tallest of the trio stood with his arms at his side, his button down shirt discarded, leaving him in his undershirt which was tucked into his jeans. Next to him stood the shortest of the three fully dressed but his hands were clinched into fists at his side. Finally the last stood, the glare from the window reflecting on his glasses and his arms crossed across his chest.

All three had stoic expressions on their faces but their eyes betrayed the anger they felt.

The man was done with all of this. Before him was Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka who were easily two of the scariest men in Japan and next to them was Kyoya Otori whose family was more than influential. When he'd been asked to do this he had never been told that these were the people he would have to face if he was caught.

To make matters worse if she found out that he was caught it would mean getting his ass handed to him. No doubt that his partner had already headed for the hills. For such a small person she was scary.

Honey started forward again, the sound of his shoes on apartment's hardwood floor the only noise in the room with the exception of the man's heavy breathing.

"I'm going to ask you one last time before I get really mad. Where is Sora?" Honey asked.

"I told you I'm not saying anything until you untie me." the man scoffed.

"Big mistake." Honey growled and a moment later lunged at the man.

Despite his small stature the force he jumped with knocked the chair back. He began to punch the man over and over again as he yelled at him, commanding him to tell him where Sora was.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori said and hurried over, pulling the small blonde off of the man in the chair.

"Let me go Takashi! He knows where Sora is!" Honey said fighting against his cousin.

Mori usually would've let Honey go but he knew that right now he couldn't.

"We need him alive if we're to continue interrogating him." Kyoya said looking to Honey.

"It's been 6 hours! He won't say a thing!" Honey spat.

"Well he won't be able to if you knock him out or kill him. Now I suggest you calm down. Mori if you'd please help me pick him up." Kyoya said gesturing to the chair.

Mori nodded and sat Honey down before helping Kyoya lift the chair holding the heavy man. Blood trickled down the man's chin from a cut in his head and he looked a little dazed.

"Now you…can you understand what I'm saying to you?" Kyoya asked.

The guy nodded and Kyoya looked at him again, conjuring up his best Shadow King look.

"You seem to fail to realize how imperative it is for you to tell me who you're working for and where you and whoever it is you're working for is keeping my fiancée. Make no mistake, I put no value on your life other than the fact that you are the only link that we have to whomever has kidnapped Sora and sent you to attack Haruhi. Now I will give you two choices."

"The first is that the next time I ask you where Sora is you tell me along with the name of the person that hired you. Should you choose this option I will ask that you be tried with leniency and perhaps you won't spend the rest of your pathetic deplorable life rotting away in a jail cell somewhere."

"The second option is that you keep your mouth shut on Sora's whereabouts and die a slow and painful death at the hands of Mitsukuni Haninozuka. And make no mistake though gentle hearted Honey is VERY protective of his friends and family and sadly for you Sora is both. Now I will count to three and that is how long you have before I let Honey rip you to shreds." Kyoya said.

The man looked at Kyoya with wide eyes as if trying to figure out if what he said was real.

"1."

The man looked behind Kyoya at Mori and Honey. The only thing that kept Honey in place was Mori's hand resting on his shoulder.

"2."

Could he really do this? He began to weigh the options.

"3."

Silence filled the room before Kyoya shook his head and pressed his glasses up further on his face.

"Honey feel-"

"She's on the grounds of the Nishimura Estate!" he said quickly.

"What?!" All three asked looking dumbfounded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nishimura are in China for business and there is an old abandoned wine cellar on the back edge of the property. She altered it and decided to stash the girl in there." he said.

"Who is 'she'" Kyoya asked.

"Her sister…Ms. Kasumi." the man said.

Kyoya summoned two of his guards to take care of the man in the chair while he, Mori and Honey headed out.

"Where are we going?" Honey asked.

"Sora first. Then we'll take care of Kasumi." Kyoya said and nodding they climbed in the car.

_**Sora's POV**_

I carefully tore at the thread bare sheets as I wrapped them around my shoulder. It was throbbing painfully and I could hardly move it. Something was definitely wrong with it but I didn't know what. I didn't have time for anything to be wrong either because I had to get out of here. I had to stop Kasumi.

I was more than sure that I could take her now. I just had to watch for the subtle hints at what she was going to do. Anticipation would be my weapon.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from outside the door. Jumping up I hurried to the corner near the door where she wouldn't see her. It was sneaky but I had to do it to have the advantage.

My heart was beating out of my chest as I waited and it took every ounce of strength I had to keep my breathing quiet. The footsteps got louder and a second later the door swung open with a crash. Without blinking I lunged at the person who came through the door

* * *

_**So who is it at the door? Hmm? Could it be Kasumi? Kyoya, Honey and Mori coming to save her? OR is someone else in on this? Stay tuned to find out!**_

_**Quick thank yous go to!**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-PervertAnimeOtaku (I know what you mean. I'm always up too late. And I love Bones. I watch it all the time ^_^)**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan**_

_**-MYcookies**_

_**-CleverCalamity (thank you for the compliment :D)**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_


	45. Final Battle

_**So today is officially my BIRTHDAY! Yay! So I decided to give you all a little present. So instead of making you wait I finished this and decided to post it! It's full of wonderful Sora/Kasumi action as their relationship comes to a shocking climax! Enjoy reading!**_

_**3rd POV**_

"Where are Honey, Mori and Kyoya again?" Kasumi asked looking at Haruhi.

"Honey had to talk to Chika and Mori went with him and Kyoya said something about seeing if the police had any leads." Haruhi replied.

Kasumi nodded and turned back to the meal that Haruhi had made for Kasumi, Tamaki and the kids. The twins were locked in Honey's office not trusting themselves to not say something cross to Kasumi.

It was really good but Kasumi didn't want to admit that. In fact she refused just because she could.

Everyone finished eating and Haruhi began to clear away the dishes. Tamaki helped Tamiko and Mattieu down from their booster seats and moved onto Taro but Kasumi waved him away.

"Let me." She said with a smile.

Tamaki looked at her for a long moment but conceded and quietly walked towards the kitchen.

"Taro!" she cooed to her nephew.

Taro looked at me with Honey's big brown eyes before looking to where Tamaki had gone.

"Tama?" he asked looking to see if Tamaki was coming back.

When the little boy realized that Tamaki wasn't coming back his face screwed up and his eyes filled with tears.

"Tama! Mama! Daddy! Haru!" Taro cried for someone, anyone but Kasumi.

Kasumi frowned, "Shh…it's okay it's me! Auntie Kasumi!"

She began to walk towards Taro who only screamed louder.

"Oh hush you! I'm not going to hurt you, you pathetic brat!" Kasumi snapped.

"Don't you dare call my baby a brat Kasumi!"

Kasumi spun around to see Sora standing in the doorway of the dining room with Kyoya, Honey and Mori flanking her.

"Sora?! Oh my god they found you! I'm so happy!" Kasumi cried and ran to her sister but Honey stepped in front of her.

"You're never going to touched Sora ever again!" he said glaring at Kasumi.

"They know everything Kasumi. They know that you're the one who had those guys kidnap me and they know that you've been beating the hell out of me ever since. Don't try to play innocent anymore. The game is up." Sora spat.

Kasumi looked at Sora for a moment before a smile curved on her lips, "Oh this will never be over Sora. Never. I WILL have Honey and he will be mine! I will show him that I'm the one that's worthy to be his wife!"

"Kasumi! I've told you before I don't want you! You're cold, heartless and I could never love you. You will die alone with no one to love you because all you care about is yourself!" Honey said.

Kasumi's face melted a little, "Don't say that Honey! You don't realize how good I could be for you! I love you so much! I'll prove it to you!" she said her voice lined with desperation.

A second later she had lunged at Sora. Sora threw up her arms to prevent Kasumi from tackling her. Kasumi fell to the floor hard but stood right back up. From there it was on.

Sora was more than sore but she knew that this was what it had to come down to. From the moment they'd been old enough to walk and talk this had been brewing just under the surface and now it was time to settle things. Sora was done being understanding and giving love to someone who would never love her back.

Kasumi punched and Sora ducked. Sora kicked and Kasumi swerved. Neither had managed to land a real blow on each other yet but it was obvious things were about to get very messy.

Mori ran over to Taro and scooped up the still screaming toddler from his booster seat before running into the kitchen.

"Tamaki! Haruhi! Get the twins!" Mori ordered

"What's going on? What's that noise?" Haruhi asked.

"Sora and Kasumi." Mori replied and without another question Tamaki and Haruhi picked up their kids.

The three of them hurried to a back room and settled the three of them inside, "Haruhi you stay here and watch them." Mori ordered and wordlessly Haruhi nodded.

"Call the police and an ambulance. We'll probably need on." Mori said and with that he and Tamaki hurried back to the fight.

At the front of the house Sora and Kasumi were fighting with every ounce of strength they had. By this time the fight had gotten bloody. Blood dripped from Sora's lip and Kasumi had a bloody nose.

"This is ridiculous. It's time for you to meet your end Sora." Kasumi said and before Sora could even fathom what her sister might have been doing Kasumi did a flip towards the table, landing on her feet on the top.

Smiling an evil smile she picked up a knife and twirled it in between her fingers.

"Let's settle this right Sister…like Nishimura siblings." she said and a moment later tossed one of the knives gently towards Sora.

"No Kasumi. We're not doing this." Sora said throwing the knife away.

"What? Scared I might show you up?! Fine then wimp out. I'm not holding back like you, you tenderhearted bitch." Kasumi smirked and jumped, the knife flashing in the light.

Sora ducked and dodged as Kasumi slashed at her. Each time Sora knew the blade was just missing her. As much as she hated to admit it she needed a weapon of her own.

As if reading her mind she heard Honey's voice, "Sora! Here!"

A moment later the familiar weight of the blade was in her palm. Suddenly everything was right and instinct took over.

The twins suddenly came thundering down the stairs, drawn out of the office by the noise.

"Are they using knives?!" Kaoru asked as he looked at the girls.

"Indeed." Kyoya replied.

"They're going to kill each other! Honey! Mori! Why don't you jump in and help?!" Hikaru asked.

"This is a fight only they can have. It's been coming for a long time." Honey said.

"Even with the knives?!" Kaoru asked.

He nodded.

"They've been fighting since we were little. It's time that it ended." Honey said.

All of their eyes turned back to the girls who were still fighting. Suddenly things turned when Kasumi caught Sora momentarily off guard. She swept Sora's feet out from under her and Sora came crashing to the floor.

Kasumi's knife slashed through the air towards Sora who lay under her. Sora managed to roll out of the way just in time to miss the blade. With a quick flip Sora was out of Kasumi's arm range but that didn't stop her.

With a flick of her wrist the blade went flying. Sora dodged yet again and it missed her just by centimeters, a few stray hairs falling to the ground. There was a gasp and Sora heard someone yell something behind her but her mind tuned it out as she slipped into defense mode.

Without thinking Sora's hand adjusted it's grip on the handle of the knife and her eyes focused on her sister. Pulling her shoulder back Sora threw her arm forward and let the knife go. A few seconds later it found a home deep in Kasumi's shoulder.

Kasumi looked at the knife for a long moment before collapsing on the floor.

"This is over Kasumi. You've lost." Sora spat.

"Oh I have? I've lost?! Look behind you! It seems like you've lost more!" Kasumi said and let out a high pitched cackle.

Sora turned around and instantly her body grew cold.

Kyoya lay on the floor, his head in Tamaki's lap. The knife Kasumi had thrown was embedded in his chest, the front of his shirt stained dark.

"KYO!" she cried and ran over, dropping down next to him.

She grabbed Kyoya's hand as tears began to stream down her face. His hand was cold and clammy and his skin was the color of old milk.

"Sora…" he gasped looking up at her.

"I'm so sorry Kyo. Please just hold on. We'll get you help. Please." she sobbed.

"D-Do you know how much it's g-going to cost… to get the bloodstains off this floor?" he asked with a smirk.

"Damn it Kyoya! This isn't the time to be worrying about money!" Tamaki said with a smirk, tears falling down his cheeks as well.

"Someone has to Daddy." he said looking up at Tamaki.

"Hold on Kyo-Chan I can hear the ambulance." Honey said gripping Kyoya's arm.

"H-Honey Sempai…I'm sorry for everything." he said looking up at Honey.

"Don't worry about it. We're okay." Honey said.

Kyoya turned and looked at Sora again.

"I love you Sora. I'm glad that you were mine." he said with a weak smile.

"I love you too but don't say things like that! I'm still yours and you'll still be mine. You said forever. You promised." she said.

Kyoya took a shuddering breath, a small bubble of blood appearing at the side of his mouth. He looked at Sora again and squeezed her hand.

"Forever."

His grip on Sora's hand slackened and a moment later his eyes slid shut.

* * *

_**So I seriously almost cried writing this. Kyoya is my favorite Ouran Character and it really hurt to have to write a scene like that about him. :( **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the little bonus chapter I decided to post! **_

_**As I said today is my birthday and I'm 22 years old! Kinda seems old to me for some reason lol **_

_**I can't wait for tonight. My mom ordered a special Power Rangers birthday cake for me! I wanted Ouran but there wasn't any place that could make an Ouran cake around where I live. **_

_**Anyhow I hope you all enjoyed this! Bye!**_


	46. Critical

"Sora….Tamaki….sit down." Haruhi said as the two of us paced a path in the floor of the hospital's waiting room. While he went one way I went the other. Neither of us replied to her.

I couldn't stop walking. My head was spinning and if I sat down I knew that I would start thinking again. If I started thinking again that would lead to me crying and my eyes and face were already sore from the ride here.

Kyoya was in surgery. Thankfully Mori had thought to have Haruhi call an ambulance while she hid with the kids in the back room and it had arrived not seconds after he'd stopped breathing. However his condition was very critical.

I had begged to go with him in the ambulance but they'd been more concerned with my health. They'd forced me into a separate ambulance from him and had taken me straight to the ER with Honey next to me. After two hours of poking and prodding they had diagnosed me with a type 3 separated shoulder, several bruises and dehydration.

Once they had put my arm in a sling Honey and I had joined the others where Tamaki was already pacing. I had simply taken up the task as well.

As I walked I muttered prayers to whomever was listening to them that Kyoya would be okay. Everyone else was silent, too scared to speak.

The two of us continued our paths until the door suddenly opened, drawing our attention. Kyoya's brothers were the ones working on him right now so I expected to see one of them but instead I saw Fuyumi standing there. Her clothes were askew and she looked like she'd been crying.

"Where's Kyo? What's going on?" she asked.

Haruhi was the one of us with the most level head so she stood up and walked over.

"Kyoya's in surgery. He was stabbed." Haruhi said.

"S-Stabbed? By who?!" Fuyumi asked her chin quivering as she attempted to hold back tears.

"My sister…Kasumi." I said looking at her.

Fuyumi looked at me, "Sora? Oh my god! They found you!?" she asked and hurried over hugging me tight. If it wasn't for the pain meds the doctors had pumped me full of I probably would've screamed but instead I hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry." I said as fresh tears started.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked.

"For this. It's my fault. If I hadn't ever started anything with Kyoya then Kasumi wouldn't have started fighting me and he wouldn't have gotten hurt. That knife was meant for me but I moved and it hit him. And now I don't know if he's going to live or die and I'm scared and I'm blubbering to you when you're probably more scared for him than I am." I sobbed.

"What?! No! This isn't your fault! We have to believe that everything is going to be okay. Okay?" she asked looking at me with tears in her eyes.

I nodded and hugged her again as best as I could with one arm.

"So…sit down and talk to me. Talk to me about Kyo. He told me that you were back together but he always refuses to elaborate." she said.

I knew she was trying to keep her mind off of what was going on and it would help her to think of Kyoya in another way than laying on a surgical table somewhere.

"Did he tell you we're engaged?" I asked looking at her.

Her eyes grew wide, "No! How long?!" she asked.

"A couple of months." I smiled.

"I thought you were married to Honey though!" she said.

"We're in the process of a divorce. He's okay with it though. We just want each other to be happy." I said.

"I'm glad that you two are ending it on such good terms. And welcome to the family Sora. I couldn't imagine anyone else better for Kyoya than you. You're the only one outside of the Host Club that has been able to draw Kyoya's sweet side out. My little brother is a much better man with you." she smiled tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you Fuyumi." I replied.

"After…all of this…we'll need to get together and have dinner as soon as you're both up to it." she said.

"It's a date." I nodded but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but feel the tug of doubt about if that would ever happen.

However it was only a second because at that moment the door opened and Akito walked in.

"Akito! How's Kyoya?!" Fuyumi said jumping up with me on her heels.

"Calm down big sister. He's fine. We managed to stabilize him for the time being. The blade nicked an artery and his lung but we were able to repair the damage. He's in intensive care at the moment under sedation." Akito said.

"Can we see him?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes but only two at a time and no rough stuff." Akito said looking at Tamaki sternly.

I had a feeling that he knew Tamaki's penchant for rough hugs.

"I'll keep him in line Dr. Otori. Don't worry." Haruhi said.

"Good. Who's the first?" he asked.

"Fuyumi and Sora." Tamaki said and a moment later Akito nodded and lead us back to Kyoya's room.

Monitors beeped from all corners and there were countless wire's hooked to Kyoya's body. His skin was paler than it had been when I'd last seen him and his face looked much younger without his glasses on.

Fuyumi and I were both crying and grasping hands as we looked at him.

"C-Can I touch him?" I asked looking at Akito.

"If you want to hold his hand that would be fine as long as you don't disturb any of the monitors." Akito replied.

I nodded and walked over and pulled a chair closer to the bed before wrapping my hand around Kyoya's. It was cold but still felt familiar which was comforting. I pressed a kiss to the back of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Hi Kyo." I smiled up at him.

"You think he can hear us?" Fuyumi asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. It's worth a shot isn't it?"

She nodded and smiled at him, "Hey little brother. I want you to know how much I love you. I also want you to know that I'm mad at you. When you wake up you're going to have to answer to me because I was just told that you and Sora are engaged."

The heart rate monitor sped up a little and I laughed, "It looks like he heard you."

"Well he better." Fuyumi smirked.

I smiled at her and turned to Kyoya and sighed.

"Kyoya I know you can hear me so I want to tell you I love you and you'd better make it through this. If not I swear on everything that I will call Nekozawa and make him raise you from the dead so I can kill you myself. I promise you that. So if that bright white light pops up remember that and turn around because the only thing waiting for you there is a world of pain." I said.

A moment later a nurse came in and told us that it was time for another group to come in so Fuyumi and I left. She went down to the cafeteria to get a snack while I headed outside for some fresh air. When I got out there I saw Isamu leaning against the wall with his head bowed.

"Brother." I said standing next to him.

Isamu smiled and put his arm around me sighing, "Sora…we have one fucked up little sister you know that?"

Isamu was the one taking care of things with Kasumi. The knife I'd hit her with had sunk in deep but had missed all of her vital organs and such so all it really took was some stitches to close it up. However her mental state was in question, a thing she'd made more than clear when the cops had shown up.

_I watched as they loaded Kyoya quickly onto a stretcher and shoved the gurney into the back of the ambulance. With a roar of sirens they hurried off leaving me in tears. The paramedic beside me was attempting to examine me but I was shooing them off consistently, more worried about Kyoya than I was myself._

_A car pulled up and a moment later Isamu and Noemi got out. Both rushed to me and grabbed me in a hug._

_"I can't believe they finally found you." Isamu whispered kissing the top of my head but I couldn't find any joy in their familiar embrace as thoughts of Kyoya filled my head._

_"Kyoya's been stabbed." I sobbed looking up at my brother._

_Isamu's eyes grew wide, "What?! Who did it?" he asked._

_"Kasumi! She was behind all of this! She is the one that had me kidnapped and she can fight! She threw a knife at me and I dodged and it hit Kyoya! Then I threw a knife at her and it hit her!' I said._

_"You stabbed Kasumi?!" he asked._

_"Only because she threw a knife at me!" I replied._

_"Where did it hit?" he asked._

_"Her shoulder. She wasn't bleeding very bad so the paramedics are looking over her inside." I said and at that moment the doors opened and the cops came out with Kasumi handcuffed._

_She had a scowl on her face as she saw Isamu and I. However Honey was standing next to me and that was when it changed. The look on Honey's face was dangerous and when he saw Kasumi it worsened. The look on his face was like he was looking at something gross and disgusting. Much to her displeasure._

_"Honey! Please…please don't look at me like that!" she said looking suddenly devastated._

_Honey turned away and Kasumi collapsed._

_"HONEY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! OH GOD! LOOK AT ME HONEY! I'M BLEEDING AND IT'S ALL FOR YOU! EVERY OUNCE OF MY BLOOD IS YOURS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" she screeched._

_I felt my stomach turn and looked up to see Isamu shaking his head. It was official. Our sister had lost it._

"She kidnapped me, tried to kidnap my friends and threw a knife that landed my fiancé in intensive care. I think I know." I sighed.

"Speaking of Kyoya how is he?" Isamu asked.

"He's stable and hooked up to all sorts of machines. They have him sedated for the time being." I sighed sinking down to the ground next to the door.

"How are you?" he asked looking at the sling that my arm was in.

"Separated shoulder and some bruises. Other than that I'm fine. Apparently I'm tougher than I thought." I said.

"I'm glad. But yeah….they're going to put Kasumi on a mandatory 72 hour hold in the incarceration section of the mental health ward here. They'll see what they can do to fix her if there's anything they can do which I doubt." Isamu sighed.

"And Mother and Father?" I asked.

"Still in Monaco. They said they'll be back when they can which could be another 2 weeks." Isamu replied disgusted.

"Man we have to have the best family on earth. I cheated on my betrothed husband with one of his best friends, you're disowned, our sister is a homicidal nut job and our parents really couldn't care less about us. Just fucking perfect. And what's worse is we've passed those same genes onto our children. They don't stand a popsicle's chance in hell." I replied.

"Nah…we're the two most normal ones out of everyone. Maybe our kids will stand a chance." he smirked.

I shook my head and sighed, "I'm going to head back in. I'm probably staying here for the night. Will you please tell Noemi that I'll call later to talk to Taro and thank her for watching him and the twins?" I asked.

"Sure thing Sis. Love you." he said.

"Love you too." I replied and kissed his cheek before heading inside.

That night I camped out on a chair in Kyoya's room with my hand clasped onto his. Every few hours the nurses would come in and check on both of us before leaving again. At first I was okay but after a while I was annoyed.

After the seventh or eighth time I was done with being woken up. So when I felt someone tapping on my arm I shook them off.

"Leave me alone! I'm sleeping." I grumbled.

"Is that the way you talk to a man that just had a knife in his chest?"

My eyes shot open as I saw Kyoya looking back at me with his dark eyes.

"Kyo!" I yelled and jumped out of the chair and threw my arms around him.

"OW!" Kyoya screamed and I jumped back.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" I said.

He smiled a weak smile, "It's okay. How are you?" he asked.

"How am I? I'm fine! How are you feeling?!" I asked.

"Sore…tired. Can you hand me my glasses? I can't see." Kyoya replied.

"That's to be expected. You nearly died baby." I said sitting down on the side of the bed, putting his glasses on his face.

"So I deduced from the machines." Kyoya said with a small smile.

"Your brother said that the knife nicked an artery and your lung. We were all really scared." I said and felt tears press against my eyes.

Kyoya reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me down to lay beside him. I was careful to avoid the area of his chest where the knife had been and the wires that still stuck out of him as I curled into his side.

"Were you scared?" he asked as he played with the end of my ponytail.

"More than you know." I muttered into his neck.

"I imagine it would be something similar to what I felt when you were gone. I didn't know where you were or what they were doing to you." he said.

"Oh so you were scared because for once you didn't know everything that was going on?" I smirked at him.

He gave me a stern look behind his glasses and I grinned back at him before pecking his lips.

"Mrs. Haninozuka I don't know if I can advise laying in bed with a patient."

I looked up to see Akito standing in the doorway with Yuuichi.

"Sorry." I said smiling sheepishly before sitting up and moving back to my chair.

They both walked in and asked Kyoya a series of questions before making notes on his vital signs.

"How soon before I can go home?" Kyoya asked looking at his brother.

"At least a week." Akito replied.

"Isn't there any way at all that I could leave earlier? I'd really rather not have to sit around a hospital for the next seven days." Kyoya said.

Akito and Yuuichi looked at each other for a moment before turning towards Kyoya, "We thought you would demand to go home. So we prepared a solution but you must agree to it. If not there is no way you can go home." Yuuichi said.

"Name it." Kyoya replied.

"First you have to have someone watching you at all hours of the day." Akito said.

"I can make sure of that." I said.

Yuuichi nodded, "As we thought. However we'll also have to come by daily and check on you and you'll have to still have the monitors."

"I can do that as long as I don't have to stay in here. I don't access to anything from in here and I refuse to be useless." Kyoya replied.

"So when does he get to go home then?" I asked.

"We want to keep him here one more night for observation but he'll be released by tomorrow afternoon at the latest." Akito replied.

"That will be fine." Kyoya nodded.

"Good. Then we'll go and put the orders in. And by the way nothing too... _strenuous_. Got it?" Yuuichi said.

"Swear." I smirked.

They both gave us smiles and left.

"You should go home for a while." Kyoya said when they were gone.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Sora don't lie to me. I know that you've been here all night. The others still left. You should at least go home and get a shower and some proper rest." Kyoya replied.

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" I asked.

"Not even close." he said.

I sighed, "Fine. I will go home, get a shower, change clothes, get you some for tomorrow and then I'm coming straight back. Got it?" I said looking at him.

Kyoya smiled, "I can't stop you anyhow."

"Exactly. Now be good and watch out for knives. I'll be back in a while." I smiled and leaned down pressing my lips to his.

The kiss lasted a little longer than I expected but eventually I managed to pull away.

"Bye." I smiled and pecked his lips one last time before heading downstairs.

Honey had arranged for a family driver to wait for me until I was ready to leave. I flagged him down and he took me home as fast as was legally possible. All I wanted to do was get everything I needed so I could get back to the hospital and to Kyoya.

* * *

_**KYOYA LIVES!**_

_**Kyoya is alive and Kasumi is in a mental ward where her crazy ass rightfully should be! All is well!**_

_**...Or is it? **_

_**I'm joking it's all over!**_

_**...Or am I?**_

_**Thank you for all the birthday wishes! I had a great birthday and got some awesome stuff! **_

_**My Dad and Step-Mom got me the Power Rangers Legacy Morpher and tickets to see Papa Roach/ Escape The Fate **_

_**My Mom and Step-Dad got me a Soul Eater t-shirt, a Dracula Wallet, Black Butler pins and the best thing of all...THE FULL SERIES OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB ON DVD! Best birthday gift ever! I'm totally getting it signed by Vic and Todd when I go to the convention O.O**_

_**I see an Ouran High School Host Club marathon in my near future :D **_

_**Anyhow now it's time for ALL the thank yous!**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Takara Rose Oizumi**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan**_

_**-PervertAnimeOtaku**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-momo713**_

_**-jadedflower**_

_**-MYcookies**_

_**-saphira54325**_

_**-PridePrejudicean**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Saphireblu987**_

_**-elvi rhys**_

_**-BaaSheep**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_


	47. Breakout

**_***********_****ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU DO!*********** **

_**Kasumi's POV**_

I sat on the bed in the tiny room they had shoved me in earlier. My shoulder ached from where the knife had pierced it and they had stitched it up. I was fuming.

I had no clue how they had found Sora and I couldn't believe that I was the one arrested and thrown in this fucking loony bin. Sora was the thief. She should be here. Not me.

Thanks to her they had taken all of my clothes and replaced it with these cheap itchy sweats. They had shoved me in this tiny cold room and locked me away for 72 hours. Doctors came in and out, talking to me, asking me questions.

I wasn't crazy.

How else would someone act when they had everything taken from them? Sora had stolen my inheritance, the love of my life and now my freedom. She was going too far and had to be stopped.

There was a sudden knock at my door and a moment later a nurse came in.

"Ms. Nishimura you have a visitor." she said.

I looked at her, "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure of the name but it's a young man." she replied.

My heart leapt. Could it be? Was it Honey? I knew he would see that I really loved him!

"Take me to him!" I said looking at her.

"Follow me." she said and led me out of my room and down the hall.

I nearly ran into the room she showed me to but a second later my heart dropped. I didn't see Honey. Instead Isamu sat at a table in the corner.

"What do you want?" I growled as I walked over to where he sat.

"To let you know that even if you get out of here you won't get tried for murder. Just kidnapping and who knows how many counts of assault." he said looking at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that Kyoya is alive. He managed to pull through." Isamu replied.

"So? I don't really give flying shit if he lives or dies. He's Sora's fuck buddy not mine." I replied.

Isamu shook his head, "For once in your life can you please show some compassion for someone else Kasumi? For once can you please act like the world doesn't revolve around you and see what the hell you're doing to other people?"

I glared at him, "No one gave a damn about my feelings so why the hell should I care about anyone else's?! No one asked if I wanted to marry Honey! No! They just decided that Sora was going to get him and I didn't get squat! It's always Sora this and Sora that! Sora was the one that always got the special meals! Sora was the one that mother was concerned about when she was training me to fight! It was never me! NEVER!" I screamed.

Isamu looked at me for a long second before his face screwed up in disgust.

"Kasumi do you even hear yourself?! Sora got special meals because she can't eat coconut and we had to make sure she didn't DIE! Mother was concerned with Sora because she thought Father was being too hard on her like any mother would be! You're right it was never about you! Because everything you worried about wasn't about you to begin with!"

"You're the one that Mother always took shopping in Paris and Barcelona and Milan! All you had to do was bat your eyelashes and Father crumbled and gave you whatever you wanted! Sora and I had to work for Mother and Father to treat us like that! You got it from the moment you were born! So shut the hell up because you're nothing but a selfish spoiled brat!" Isamu spat.

Anger rose in my throat and sat bitterly on my tongue for a few moments and before I realized what I was doing I had reached out and drug my nails down the side of his face.

Isamu gasped in pain and a second later two large men grabbed me and began to pull me away.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as they dragged me towards my room.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I spat.

"Ma'am you need to calm down." one of them men said.

"BITE ME JACKASS!" I spat.

The two of them muttered something to each other and a second later I felt a prick on my arm. A few seconds later my head was swimming and then my eyes slipped closed.

When I woke again I realized that a few hours had passed. The sky was darkening and the halls were quiet.

I was still seething as I thought about Isamu. He had no right to tell me that I was in the wrong. It was Sora's fault for everything that had happened to me. I had to get her back. The question was how.

Suddenly something clicked inside my head. I had managed to bribe two jokers into doing my dirty work why couldn't I bribe another one into letting me out of this damn room? Sora was surely downstairs with Kyoya. I would end this. Now.

Jumping off of my bed I hurried over to the door, cracking it open. I kept watching for just the right orderly. I felt would know him when I saw him.

Soon one came along and I knew it was now or never. Opening the door I leaned against the frame trying to make myself look as enticing as possible.

"Hey." I smirked looking at him.

He turned and looked at me, "It's lights out. You're supposed to be in your room." he said.

"But it's so dark and I'm scared to sleep alone." I said with a pout, my sweatshirt hanging off of my shoulder.

"Could you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep? I'll make it worth your while." I grinned and lightly ran my fingers over the buttons of his uniform.

I saw him gulp and his eyes flashed around, looking around. Finally he nodded and with a triumphant smirk I pulled him into my room. The moment the door was closed her captured my mouth with his and for the sake of things I kissed back, shoving him against the wall.

Pressing myself against him I let his hands roam my body for a moment before I brought my hands up to the back of his head. All it took was one sharp shove of his head against the stone wall for him to be knocked out.

"Never trust a pretty face." I laughed as I quickly lifted his keys.

As quietly as I could I slipped out of my room and stole down the hall. At the end was a door marked 'Employee Lockers'. Using the key card on the end of the set of keys I opened the door and slid inside.

I began to rummage through the lockers until I found enough clothes for a passable outfit; a pair of black yoga pants, a red hoodie and black sandals. The clothes were cheap and it killed me to have to put on such commoner things but I knew they would know I was a patient if I stayed in my sweats. The last thing I needed to do was draw attention to myself.

After stashing my sweats into a clothes bin I used the key to unlock the door that led to the ward and hurried to the elevator. I wasn't sure what floor Kyoya was on but I figured that I would find it eventually. The psych ward was on the 9th floor which was the very top so all I had to do was work down.

I checked the 8th, 7th and 6th floors but found nothing. I was on the 5th floor exploring when a nurse walked up to me. My heart began to beat as I thought I was caught.

"Ma'am…I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." she said.

"Oh! I was here to see someone in the ICU and got lost. I was going to stay the night with him." I replied.

"Paitent's name?" she asked.

"Kyoya Otori." I replied.

"And your name?" she asked.

My name? I had to think fast. I pulled the first one I thought of out of my ass.

"Haruhi Suoh."

"I thought that his fiancee was staying with him for the night. Mrs. Haninozuka." the nurse said.

"Her son Taro came down with the flu at the last moment and she had to stay home to take care of him. She asked me to come sit with him until she can get here in the morning." I replied.

The nurse looked at me for a moment before nodding, "Alright. The ICU is on the floor just below this one. You'll find your friend there." she said.

"Thank you." I smiled and hurried back to the elevator.

This was all too easy. Were these people that damn stupid?

I headed for the floor below the one I was on and in no time I had found Kyoya's room. It was the only one that had the shades drawn around the windows. I guessed it was because the Otori's had a lot of pull in the medical field.

Smiling to myself I walked into the room. However Sora was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was only Kyoya, sleeping alone on the bed.

An idea struck me. If I couldn't have Honey and be happy then what right did Sora have to be happy?

Walking over quietly I looked down at Kyoya. I couldn't see what my sister saw in him. Of course I didn't know what he saw in my sister either. Maybe it was an attraction between unattractive people.

I grabbed a spare pillow from a chair before turning back. Carefully I took the pulse monitor from Kyoya's finger and clipped it onto mine before getting to work. Pushing myself up on the bed I straddled his hips. Carefully I leaned forward and pressed on his chest, right at the spot the knife had pierced his skin.

He suddenly hissed and his eyes shot open. When he saw me his eyes widened and he tried to shove me off and shout but he wasn't able to. My knees rested on this arms, keeping them pinned to his sides and my hand quickly reached up and covered his face with the pillow.

He continued to struggle but I held firm.

"Shh…just relax….it will be over soon." I soothed.

Everything would be over very soon.

* * *

_**And Kasumi is back! And now she's trying to kill Kyoya! Evil little thing isn't she?!**_

_**And psycho as hell!**_

_**Now to all my wonderful readers I would like to offer you a chance to kind of make a big decision for this story! I have the ending worked out but there is a thing or two that I just can't decide! So I want to leave that up to you wonderful readers!**_

_**The rules are very simple! **_

_A) Answer the question below in a private message to me or a comment._

_B) You __**MUST**__ have a FanFiction. Net account!_

_C) All entrants that get the questions right will be picked at random and will get a chance to make a very important decision for an upcoming chapter!_

_**Okay so now for the questions!**_

_1) What is the name of Nekozawa's hand puppet?_

_2) Which of the Host Club members Japanese voice actors are married? (just the character's names are needed :D) _

_3) What 2 Host Club members (other than the twins) share a blood type and what is it?_

_4) Name 3 Character songs for the Host Club Members._

_5) What is Tamaki's dog's name?_

_**Those are the questions! I hope they're not too hard! **_

_**Anyhow now that that is out of the way time for the thank yous!**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan**_

_**-PridePrejudiceandCake**_

_**-irgoomer**_

_**-Mysteriousity1**_

_**-MYcookies (don't worry! still not quite done!)**_

_**Thank you everyone!**_


	48. What I Deserve

Kasumi's POV

Slowly I felt the chest under my legs begin to slow and a moment later it stopped. Smiling to myself I carefully climbed off of the top of Kyoya and prepared to clip the monitor onto his finger when I heard the door open. Turning I saw Sora staring at me.

She looked from where I stood with a smile on my face to where Kyoya lay still and unconscious. Suddenly she began to shake and a moment later she lunged at me.

"KASUMI!" She screamed and shoved me violently against the wall.

"What? Mad?" I smirked.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed and brought her hand back to punch me but before she could I grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back.

"I did and if I have my way you're about to join him dear sister." I whispered as I twisted her arm tighter, a satisfying crack sounding from between our bodies.

Sora screamed and I laughed and only twisted her arm harder. Over her shoulder I saw her grit her teeth and a second later her foot came back and dug into my foot.

"Bitch!" I spat and shoved her away.

Sora's arm hung limply at her side as she gave me a death glare.

"You're not going to get away with this Kasumi." she spat.

"I think I am." I said and that's when my eyes caught something shiny laying next to Kyoya's bed. A pair of scissors.

Reaching over I grabbed them, grasping them tightly. With one final yell I lunged forward and brought the scissors up. A second later there was a squish as they pierced Sora's chest.

Sora looked down at the scissors that were stuck in her chest, her eyes wide with surprise. Stumbling back she slid down the wall, still staring at the scissors that were protruding just above her breast, twitching with every heartbeat that her heart struggled to make.

"W-Why?" she asked.

"Because you deserve this." I said.

I watched as Sora's breaths grew fewer and far between. A bubble of blood formed at the corner of her mouth and soon she lay still. A second later I heard yells and shouts as the door was forced open.

I dropped to the floor and began to cry as a series of people began to fill into the room. A nurse crouched down in front of me and looked at me.

"Are you alright miss?" she asked.

"S-She tried to kill me!" I said looking at Sora.

"Who is she to you?" the nurse asked.

"M-My sister." I replied.

"You're Kasumi Nishimura?" she asked.

I nodded and she took me by the upper arm. A second later two security guards had me on either side and were hauling me down the hall. I let them carry me away as fake tears poured from my eyes, my mind working over time for a sob story that would get me out of this. By the time they'd carried me to the psych ward and tied me to my bed I had a story for the doctors when they came in.

"Ms. Nishimura we need to ask you a few questions." the doctor said.

"I'll do my best." I said making my voice as pitiful as I could.

"How did you manage to make it out of the psychiatric ward?" he asked.

"I was crying. I wanted to apologize for accidentally stabbing Kyoya and tell Sora that I forgave her for the awful things she's done to our family. I know what they may have told you but it was Sora that did everything. I never kidnapped her. She ran away!"

"She was tired of being a mother and a wife to Honey who was never anything but sweet to her. She hated him. So she ran off. Anyhow one of the guards overheard me and came into my room. He said that if I was nice to him he'd take me to see my sister and her boyfriend. Then he attacked me. I'm well trained in martial arts just like the rest of my family so I knocked him out and took the chance to find my sister and Kyoya."

"Found his room but when I went there she was pressing a pillow over his face! I told her to stop but she screamed at me and attacked me. I managed to dislocate her shoulder because it had been dislocated already when we were fighting but she broke free and charged at me again. Not thinking I grabbed a pair of scissors and before I knew it she had ran straight into them. Then….then she dropped to the floor and just stopped moving." I said as tears streamed down my eyes.

The doctor made note of everything I said in his chart before nodding.

"I'll send a nurse into look at that cut on your arm Ms. Nishimura and then we'll look into everything you just said." he replied.

I nodded and he left. Soon a nurse came in and treated the wound on my arm that I hadn't realized was there and soon a police officer walked in along with the doctor. The nurse undid the restraints on my hands and I sat up and looked at the men who stood at the foot of my bed.

"Ms. Nishimura, Dr. Hamortori has given us your account of the events that went on today and after reviewing the evidence carefully we can't find a single discrepancy in what you've told us. With that evidence we've decided that after your 72 hour hold is up you're free to go. No charges will be filed against you." he said.

My jaw dropped out of shock. I couldn't believe that the morons had fallen for it. Had they really taken the bait?

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yes." the doctor nodded.

I burst out into another round of fake tears and grinned up at them.

"Oh I'm so happy. I've tried to get someone…anyone to see how awful Sora was for such a long time now! I'm just sorry it took her life and Kyoya's life to make it come to light." I said.

"Well if you're feeling up to it there is someone here who would like a word. If you feel up to it the nurse would be happy to show you to the visitor room." the doctor said.

"It's not my brother is it? He's nearly as awful to me as Sora was." I replied.

"No." the doctor replied and with a nod I let the nurse lead me towards the visitor's room.

The moment I walked in I felt something hit me and a sweet smell filled my nose.

Honey.

"Oh Kasumi! I'm so sorry!" Honey wailed as he hugged me.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked.

"For believing Sora all these years! I should've known that you were right about her. I just didn't want to see it." Honey said pulling away and looking up at me with big brown eyes, brimming with tears.

"It's okay Honey. I understand. She was good and fooled everyone." I whispered as I hugged him.

Honey pulled back again and looked at me, "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Of course." I smiled.

"I'm glad." he replied with a smile and a moment later he was leaning in.

Our lips met and sparks soared through my body. I knew everything was going to work out just fine.

* * *

_**Hi! Sorry this is out so late! I got a little distracted!**_

_**The new phone case I ordered for my birthday arrived and it's clear so I spent a whole day searching the web for the perfect picture to put behind the plastic. I finally found an adorable one of Kyoya so now my phone is decked out in Ouran. **_

_**And then my Ouran High School Host Club DVD box set got here and I spent all day watching the commentary and the bloopers and stuff. So basically I've been fan girl-ing for the past like 3 days ^_^**_

_**So in the last chapter I posted a contest and the winner was the wonderful irgroomer who gave me the outline for this amazing chapter!**_

_**However this is not the end quite yet ;) **_

_**Anyhow for anyone who was wondering the answers to the questions were:**_

_1) What is the name of Nekozawa's hand puppet?_

_**Beelzenef**_

_2) Which of the Host Club members Japanese voice actors are married? (just the character's names are needed :D) _

**_The japanese voice actors for Hikaru and Haruhi are married in real life!_**

_3) What 2 Host Club members (other than the twins) share a blood type and what is it? _

**_It was pointed out that both Haruhi and Tamaki share a blood type but the answer I was looking for was were Kyoya & Honey who both are AB_**

_4) Name 3 Character songs for the Host Club Members._

_**I would've accepted:**_

_**Guilty Beauty Love-Tamaki's Song**_

_**Itsumo Soba Ni-Mori's Song**_

_**Doki Doki Waku Waku-Honey's Song**_

_**Tsumentai Yoru-Kyoya's Song**_

_**Bokura no Love Style-Twins' Song**_

_**Or**_

_**Mata Ashita-Which is kind of a group song but still works!**_

_5) What is Tamaki's dog's name?_

_**Antoinette**_

_**Thank you to everyone that entered!**_

_**Now it's time for some more thank yous!**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-saphira54325**_

_**-MYcookies**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-EvilVampireDucky (I agree...Orphan was a really weird movie...Ester's room when you turned out the lights was what got me O.o)**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan**_

_**-PridePredjudiceandCake**_

_**-angelvoice15**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-snowflake2410**_

_**All of you guys are amazing! **_


	49. Blood & Diamonds

"Why is she smiling?" I asked as I looked through the window that was in the door.

"She's had a severe psychotic break. Right now she's in her own little world. When she'll come out of it I don't know." The doctor replied.

With a sigh I looked back through the window at Kasumi who was muttering something, a large smile on her face. When I had come back from getting Kyoya and I clothes Isamu and I had been alerted about what had happened. Apparently after Isamu had seen her she had been sedated. When she had woken up she hadn't responded to everything. After an evaluation they had diagnosed her with a severe psychotic break.

"Do you have any idea what she might be seeing?" Isamu asked looking at the doctor as his hand absentmindedly touched the scratches on his face from Kasumi's nail the other day..

"We can only guess. She says a few things here and there but nothing that makes any sense." he replied.

Isamu nodded, "Well if anything changes please let us know."

"Of course Mr. Nishimura." the doctor replied and with that Isamu and I headed towards the elevator.

The two of us headed down to Kyoya's room where Tamaki was helping him get dressed. Today we were getting to take him to Honey and I's house to recuperate and I couldn't wait. As I had said many times before I hated hospitals and I was ecstatic that Kyoya's brother were letting us go home.

"So are we ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Tamaki smiled as he helped Kyoya to stand before lowering him into a wheelchair.

"Alright then! Let's go!" I smiled and walked over, taking the handles of the wheelchair and headed out.

An hour later Kyoya was settled in my room with the monitors that his brothers had insisted on, hooked up to him. Everyone was gathered in the room, all of us relieved that he was okay.

He was propped up against pillow with me on the bed next to him and Haruhi, Noemi and Honey sitting at the foot. The twins were perched on my dresser and Tamaki was sitting in a chair while Mori leaned against the wall with Isamu.

"So how are you feeling?" Kaoru asked.

"As well as can be expected I suppose. They've given me enough pain medication that I won't be in any pain for quite some time." Kyoya smiled.

"Well at least you're doing well Kyoya. We were all worried." Haruhi said.

"Well there's no need to worry. I'm perfectly fine. Not to mention that I have a wonderful nurse." Kyoya said squeezing my hand.

"And if you need anything Kyoya please let us know. We're all here for you my friend." Tamaki smiled.

"I'll be fine Tamaki." Kyoya assured him.

"We should let you rest Kyo-Chan. We'll come see you later!" Honey said standing up with a smile.

Everyone said their goodbyes before leaving Kyoya and I alone.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Actually yes. Could you bring me my laptop bag over there?" he asked.

"Kyoya you're supposed to be taking it easy." I said.

"Sora please hand me my bag." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya! Don't make me argue with you! You just got home!" I replied.

Kyoya sighed, "Sora just give me my bag." he replied calmly.

I knew there was no winning in this. If I kept it up he'd probably get upset and then he would have to go to the hospital. I guess a little work couldn't hurt him.

"Fine but you're not staying on long. I'm not going to have one of your brothers yell at me." I said and handed him his bag.

"Thank you. Don't worry this won't take long. Oh and could you please get me a cup of tea?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back. Oolong or Green?" I asked.

"Your choice." Kyoya smiled and with a nod I headed downstairs.

"Kyoya wants tea." I said as I walked into the kitchen where Haruhi was making sandwiches for everyone with Mori's help.

I grabbed the tea kettle and sat the water on the stove before finding the tea.

"You seem irritated." Mori said as he cut cheese into slices.

I sighed, "I am. He's upstairs working. Both of his brothers told him to take it easy for awhile and the first thing he did when you guys left was ask for his damn laptop. He's going to put himself back in the hospital."

"Kyoya knows his limits. He'll be okay." Haruhi assured me.

"I hope so." I sighed and pulled the kettle off the stove and set about making his tea.

When it was done I made cups for the both of us before heading back upstairs.

"Kyo! I have your tea!" I called as I walked in however a moment later I froze.

Kyoya kneeled at the foot of my bed with a ring box in his hands.

My hands began to tremble and before I could think the china cups the tea sat in fell to the floor with a crash. The hot tea spilled over the wood floor and into my socks but I ignored it.

"Sora…I've had this for a while now and I think it's time things became official." he said.

"Oh my god…Kyoya…I-OW!" I yelled as a piece of china pierced my foot.

"Shit!" I cursed as I hobbled over to the bed.

Kyoya picked himself up from the floor and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Let me see." he said and reached out, cradling my foot in his hand.

Carefully he removed my sock and inspected my foot. A moment later there were footsteps and everyone who had been downstairs was standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked.

"I dropped the cups and cut my foot." I grimaced as Kyoya looked at the cut.

"It's not too deep. Tamaki can you hand me the first aid kit out of the bathroom?" Kyoya asked and with a nod Tamaki hurried to the bathroom before returning with the kit.

I watched as Kyoya carefully cleaned the wound and bandaged it while Haruhi and Honey cleaned up the china on the floor. I wasn't paying much attention to what the others were doing until suddenly Hikaru said something.

"Hey! What's this?"

I looked up to see Hikaru holding the ring box, inspecting the ring inside with Kaoru over his shoulder.

"That is the ring that I bought for Sora. I surprised her with it and that was when she dropped the tea cups." Kyoya replied.

"And what did you say?" Kaoru asked.

"I haven't had a chance to say anything yet. I stepped on glass before I could." I replied.

"So what's your answer?" Tamaki asked and I realized that all eyes were on me.

"I said yes before…why would this time be any different?" I replied turning to look at Kyoya with a smile.

Kyoya smiled and leaned forward kissing me softly before taking the box from Hikaru and from it pulling a ring with a solitary diamond in the middle and delicate filigree along the band. Taking my hand in his he slipped it on my finger and kissed the back of my hand.

"Forever." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Forever."

Everyone cheered and clapped and Isamu walked forward, carefully embracing the both of us.

"Take care of my baby sister okay?" Isamu said looking Kyoya.

"Kyo-Chan will take care of Sora, Isamu. Don't worry." Honey smiled looking at me.

"I know." Isamu smiled.

That night I lay in bed next to Kyoya. He was sleeping peacefully beside me, the pain meds having knocked him out a long time before. I turned over to look at him.

His dark hair was almost blue in the moonlight and his skin was a soft white. He wore dark blue pajamas that stood out bright against the soft purple sheets of my bed. Reaching out I curled my hand with his admiring the ring that sparkled in the moonlight.

When the others had once again cleared out he had asked me if the ring was okay and I had nodded. He said he'd been worried that it was too big and fancy for me. He knew that I like simple things and I had assured him it was perfect. He was perfect. Everything was perfect.

* * *

_**The last two chapters were nothing but a hallucination! Kasumi really has lost her mind and in her little world she and Honey are happily married and Sora is deader than a door nail. Luckily for us this isn't Kasumi's world and Sora is alive and (with the exception of a cut on her foot) well!**_

_**BTW you can thank irgroomer for that wonderful little twist ^_^**_

_**Okay I have some very sad news that I must share with all of you. After this there are only two more chapters left of Shadows & Roses :( I think 50 is a very nice, round number to end on. However both will be very BIG chapters where I will wrap up all the little loose ends that need to be tied up! **_

_**I also want to ask again if you all would like a couple of the more *ahem* steamy excerpts from past chapters before I pack up this story for good? Like the one with Sora and Honey? Or maybe the second Kyoya and Sora? Both perhaps? ;) If so lemme know!**_

_**Thank you TIME!**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-BaaSheep**_

_**-irgoomer (you get double thanks since the wonderful little twist was your amazing idea :D)**_

_**-Takara Rose Oizumi**_

_**-PridePredjudiceandCake**_

_**-MYcookies**_

_**-lil-yugioh-sonic-fan**_

_**-saphira54325**_

_**-jadedflower**_

_**-momo713**_

_**You guys are amazing!**_


	50. Finally

_**This story is almost over! Just one chapter left! However I have another Ouran story I'm working on! If you're interested you can find the link at the end of the chapter!**_

* * *

"Excuse me? Can I have everyone's attention?"

I looked up to see Tamaki standing up on the other side of the table. He called out once more but no one but Kyoya, Haruhi and I seemed to hear him. Sighing Tamaki reached down and grabbed his champagne glass and his fork.

Kyoya quickly reached up to try and stop him, foreseeing the outcome just as Haruhi and I did. However before he could even get a hand on Tamaki's wrist to stop him, he had knocked the fork against the glass. To his credit there were 2 soft 'ping' sounds that drew everyone's attention before the glass shattered in his hand.

"Good one Tono!" The twins chorused from the end of the table.

Tamaki shot them a glare before putting what was left of his shattered glass down on the table before looking around, clearing his throat.

"As the best man I believe it is my duty to make a toast the night before the wedding." he said.

"Tamaki you don't have to." Kyoya said looking up at him.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki grinned before looking at the others.

"I have known Kyoya since we were but mere boys in middle school. When I arrived in Japan he gladly took me under his wing and showed me the wonderful sights of this beautiful country. From there we became the best of friends and together started the Ouran Academy Host Club. Thanks to the Host Club we made lifelong friends and I met my gorgeous wife." Tamaki said and smiled at Haruhi who gave a small smile back.

"Kyoya was the only thing that kept our little club floating at times. If it wasn't for him we would've gone bankrupt before we could even get off the ground. However we thrived and a couple of years later a young woman by the name of Sora Nishimura walked through the doors."

"It wasn't long before Kyoya was smitten with her. Though he never admitted it to me I could see the change in my friend. He had a sparkle in his eye that was different from the usual devious one that lurked there and a different aura around him whenever Sora was in the room."

"Over the next few years things were up and down for Kyoya and Sora. I won't go into detail because I'm sure most of you know the complicated story but after we all left Ouran we all believed that Kyoya and Sora were done. However they both proved us wrong, showing us just how strong true love is."

"Now on the eve of the wedding Sora I ask that you do me one favor. I have no siblings to speak of but I consider Kyoya my brother and because of that I ask that you take care of him. Don't let him work too many hours and remind him that the world isn't such a serious place. It doesn't hurt him to laugh once in a while. And to you both I offer my congratulations and all of my love." Tamaki said and picked up the champagne glass that the waiter had replaced and raised it in the air.

Everyone toasted the two of us and I stood up and walked around the table.

"Thank you Tamaki, that was beautiful." Kyoya smiled and hugged his friend.

"It really was. And I promise that I will take care of him. If not I'll manhandle him a little." I winked.

"That's all I ask." Tamaki laughed and pressed kiss to my cheek before I took my seat again.

I had hardly sat down when there was another clink of a glass and I saw Honey stand up, this time everyone turned to look at him.

"Since Tama-Chan gave a speech for the groom I decided that I'd give one for the bride." Honey said and smiled at me.

"I've known Sora-Chan since we were babies. We went to different schools but we spent almost every holiday at each others houses. Other than Takashi, she was my best friend."

"During my last year of school Sora and I found out that we were both going to go to Ouran together. Even though the circumstances weren't the best we were excited. That was where she met Kyo-Chan. They were both really smart and got along great. In fact he even saved her life once when she accidentally ate coconut. After that he even brought her home and took care of her because her parents were out of town and so was I."

I saw Kyoya smile and I felt my face heat up as I remembered when he'd taken me home. It had been the same time we'd gotten back together.

"Things went bad a while after that and it was a long time before Kyo-Chan and Sora-Chan saw each other again. Sora and I got married then but I always knew that she should be with Kyo-Chan. While we were married she gave me the best gift ever…out son Taro and because of that I will always be grateful to her."

"Nearly a year ago Kyo-Chan came back into our lives and I knew it was only a matter of time before they fell in love again. Soon they did and now they're getting married. Tama-Chan asked Sora-Chan to take care of his best friend but I know I don't have to ask that of Kyo-Chan. I know that no matter what he'll take care of her. They've been through so much and they still love one another. And I know that they will be happy together forever. So to Kyo-Chan and Sora-Chan!" Honey smiled and held up his glass.

The toasts went around again and smiled warmly at Honey before getting up and walking over, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"It's no problem! I'm glad you liked it!" Honey grinned.

"I did." I smiled and hugged him again.

"Okay everyone! It's getting late! I think the bride needs to get home and get some sleep for her big day!" Noemi yelled suddenly.

I looked at Honey's watch and saw it was nearly 11. I had to be up at 7 and god only knew how much I hated getting up that early. The sooner I got to bed the better.

I said a quick goodbye to Honey, Mori and the twins who were sitting on the other side of the table from them before moving back towards my seat.

"Tamaki, please don't let Kyoya over sleep tomorrow okay? You're the only one who can get him to actually get up without having to resort to physical force." I said as I walked towards where he was saying goodbye to Haruhi. Haruhi and Noemi were my bridesmaids and would be staying the night with me.

"Don't worry. I'll get him awake somehow." Tamaki promised before giving me a hug.

"And you…don't murder your groomsmen tomorrow when they try to get you up. Got it Mr. Shadow King?" I asked.

"As long as they don't take idiotic measures I can keep that promise." Kyoya replied.

I shook my head, "Behave okay? And I'll see you at the end of the aisle."

"And I'll be waiting." he said and with that pressed a final kiss before heading out with the rest of the Host Club and my brother in tow.

Haruhi, Noemi and I headed to the house I still shared with Honey. Kyoya and I had bought a house a couple weeks before and it had just closed the previous week. All of my things were packed up and over there with the exception of what I needed the next day for my wedding.

We were going to have it at a botanical garden under a grove of sakura trees that were in full bloom. The whole of the Host Club would be Kyoya's groomsmen with Tamaki as Best Man and Haruhi would be my Maid Of Honor just as she had been at my first wedding. Kaori and Tamiko would serve as flower girls, Taro and Riku were ring bearers and finally Mattieu would have the job of carrying my train.

My dress was rather simple. Just a white satin dress with a train and a lacy veil. I didn't want the cream puff style gown I'd had the first time I'd gotten married so this time I'd gone the other direction. It didn't matter though. I was marrying Kyoya. I could wear a potato sack for all I cared.

In the morning Haruhi and Noemi would be the only ones that would be helping me get ready. When I had married Honey I hadn't had control over anything and had ended up sitting for hours on end while people poked and prodded at me. I didn't need all of that grooming. As long as I had my friends I would be okay.

We pulled up to the house and the three of us got out. Aoko met us at the door with a smile. She had been taking care of the children while we had dinner since it ran past all of their bed times.

"Masters Taro and Riku went to sleep by themselves, Master Mattieu and Misses Kaori and Tamiko went to bed soon after with very little argument." she said.

"Thank you Aoko. You're dismissed for the night." I said.

"Of course ma'am. Pleasant dreams." she said and headed for her room.

"So are you nervous?" Noemi asked as she walked out of the bathroom, pulling her hair into a bun. I was sitting on the big bed in my old room while Haruhi arranged things for the next morning. As the most organized of the bunch of us other than Kyoya she took up the roll of making things go smoothly and keeping everyone on time.

I shook my head, "Not really. I mean I never thought that I'd ever get to marry Kyoya. But ask me again in the morning. I may be sick to my stomach then." I smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Sora. You love Kyoya and he loves you." Haruhi said as she walked over and climbed into bed.

I smiled, "I know."

Noemi turned off the light and the three of us climbed into the big bed. I had expected that I would have trouble falling asleep but that night the moment my head hit the pillow I was out.

I woke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Before I could even open my eyes Noemi was up and answering the door.

"Good morning Mistress Nishimura. I've brought a gift for Mistress Haninozuka. It arrived this morning." Aoko said holding a large white box.

"What is it?" I asked getting out of bed.

"I believe that this is Master Otori's gift. I apologize Ma'am but a few weeks ago he came to me and asked for my help. After I had completed the task he asked that I keep quiet about it until today." Aoko said.

"This must be what Hikaru and Kaoru were hinting at the other day when we had lunch. They said Kyoya had entrusted them with a special task but wouldn't say what." Haruhi said looking at the white box.

I took the box from Aoko and sat it down on the bed before carefully removing the lid. Pulling away the white tissue paper I saw what was underneath and my breath caught in my throat.

With shaking hands I pulled out the white dress that was inside. It had a sweetheart neckline and small rhinestones under the bust just before the skirt fanned out. It was the dress I'd tried on when I'd gone on vacation with the Host Club. The one I'd loved so much.

"Is that the dress from the week we spent at the villa?" Haruhi asked.

I nodded, "I can't believe this. Where did he get this? There is no way that store still had the dress!"

"Look! There's a note!" Noemi said and handed me a folded sheet of paper. I opened it and saw Kyoya's familiar handwriting and began to read it.

I'm sure you recognize the dress that comes with this note. Since the day I saw you in the original one in that tiny shop I haven't forgotten how beautiful you looked in it. That dress was perfect for you but this dress was made for you. Literally. I had the twins and their mother craft this special for you from memory. In keeping with tradition I have not yet set eyes on this dress but I look forward to seeing you in it.

"This is beautiful. It looks exactly like the other one." Haruhi said.

"I love it. C'mon lets get ready. The sooner I'm ready the sooner I can get dressed!" I smiled and hurried for the bathroom.

A few our hours later I stood with my back to the mirror with Haruhi and Noemi behind me. Both wore strapless baby blue dresses with a white band under the bust and skirts that reached the floor. Noemi held my curls up while Haruhi zipped me up. Only then was I permitted to turn around and see myself.

When I did I couldn't help but grin. The dress fit like a glove and every detail was perfect. I made a mental note to thank the twins later. My hair was pulled half up and held back with a pearl hairclip that Noemi had leant me. It had been in her family for ages and she had worn it when she married Isamu. Every woman who had worn it on her wedding day had a long and happy marriage.

"You're beautiful Sora." Noemi smiled softly from behind me.

"Kyoya is going to love you in this dress." Haruhi replied as she smoothed out a winkle in the skirt of my dress.

"Aoko? What do you think?" I asked looking at her.

I turned to see the maid crying silently with a soft smile on her face.

"You look beautiful Ma'am." she said thickly through her tears.

"Thank you but why are you crying?" I asked walking over to her.

"The romance you and Master Otori have had is like a romance novel! This is the wonderful fairy tail ending! It's so beautiful!" she said and broke out into fresh tears.

I smiled and walked over hugging her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a cry baby Ma'am. I just can't help it." she apologized.

"It's okay. Why don't you go make sure the children are ready? We can take care of everything up here." I said.

"Very well." she nodded and headed out of the room.

I was making sure that I had everything was packed to go for the Honeymoon when the doors to my room opened and the kids came running in. Taro, Mattieu and Riku were dressed in matching little black suits with patent leather shoes and baby blue ties. Kaori and Tamiko wore baby blue dresses with a bubble skirt and lace overlay, their hair held back by matching blue headbands and plain little paten leather ballet flats.

Taro came running up to me with a huge grin on his face. I didn't hesitate to scoop him up.

"Mama you're pretty." Taro smiled.

"Thank you baby boy." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He frowned and wiped the kiss away.

"Ew." he frowned.

I laughed and shook my head, "So are you ready for Mama and Kyoya's wedding? Are you going to do a good job of carrying the ring?"

"Yeah! I do good job!" Taro grinned.

"How about you Riku?" I asked.

"Uh-huh!" Riku smiled.

"Aunt Sora! What do you think of our dresses?!" Kaori asked.

"You and Tamiko look beautiful and Mattieu you look very handsome." I smiled at the little boy.

"Of course!" Mattieu replied and shot me a look that pure Tamaki.

"Mattieu stop showing off." Tamiko replied sounding very Haruhi like.

I saw Haruhi roll her eyes at me before she turned to the kids, "Alright everyone it looks like it's time to head to the wedding! Everyone downstairs!"

I looked at the clock and realized that it was time for us to head out. We all piled into the limo that was waiting for us. Normally I didn't like taking limos but today was an exception because it was so special. The kids got in first before Haruhi and Noemi helped me tuck my dress in behind me before getting in the other side.

We drove across town to the garden, the limo stopping just outside of a little building where I could make final touches and wait for the ceremony to start. I was touching up my makeup when Fuyumi came in.

"Oh you look gorgeous!" she gushed as she embraced me.

"Thank you." I grinned.

"I can't believe that in an hour you and my baby brother are going to be married! Are you nervous?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Not a bit."

Fuyumi smiled and shook her head, "Just like Kyo but I should've known. You two love each other so much. I'm sure you'll be happy for a long time."

"I hope so." I smiled.

Fuyumi nodded with warm smile before leaning in and kissing me one more time.

"Alright. I'll see you out there! Good luck!" she said and hurried out.

The door had no sooner shut than Isamu walked in, dressed in a larger version of the boys' suits. Since my parents still didn't approve of the fact that Honey and I had divorced it would be Isamu that would be giving me away today. The moment he saw me a misty expression crossed his face. Wordlessly he walked over and wrapped me in a hug. When I pulled back a few minutes later I saw tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

"Aww…don't cry. If you do I might too." I said reaching up and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry…I just realized how grown up you are." he replied.

"I have a kid and you're just realizing I'm an adult?" I asked with a laugh.

"That's different. You still looked like my little sister. Now….in this dress and the hair and the makeup…you're gorgeous Sora." Isamu replied.

"Thank you big brother." I replied and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. Now I um….I have a little surprise for you. I don't know how you're going to react to it but well….it's already here." Isamu said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Isamu sighed and held up a hand to tell me to wait a moment before walking out the door. A few moments later he returned and my heart nearly stopped. With him was none other than my mother.

"Mother?" I asked looking at her.

"Misora dear…you look beautiful." she smiled and for the first time in my life I heard her a little nervous.

"Why don't we leave you two alone for a while and let you talk? C'mon kids." Haruhi said and with some help from Noemi, shepherded the kids out of the room.

"Thank you but Mother….what are you doing here? You and Father both made it very clear that you didn't approve of this marriage." I said when the kids were gone.

Mother sighed and took a seat on a small couch that was in the room before patting the space beside her. Walking over I took the spot and joined her.

"I was never the one that disapproved of anything Sora. That was your Father. I know that I may have said my share and done my part but I promise you that. I may not have been happy about you and Mitsukuni getting a divorce but I'd rather you be happy then trapped in a marriage like the one your father and I have. We married young and because of our parent's wishes. We've never been in love. Not the way you and the Otori boy…Kyoya…are." she said.

"If you weren't happy why didn't you leave or stop the marriage?" I asked.

She sighed, "I didn't have the strength. I was afraid of what would happen. I knew my parents would disown me and then I would have nothing. I had lived in nothing but comfort my entire life. How would I have survived outside of it? Then I had Isamu and then you and Kasumi and I knew I would never be able to leave. I made sure you were sent as far away as I could so that you wouldn't have to see a relationship as toxic as the one your father and I have and kept myself distant. I regret doing that everyday. I didn't get to have a bond with you children and now look at where you sister is because of it."

I looked at my mother, "So why now? Why after everything that's happened are you just now coming around?" I asked.

"Because I realized just how bad the damage was. I saw myself alone for the first time in a long time. Isamu was gone and had children I had never seen. Your sister had lost her mind and was locked away. And then you had left as well and were about to get married. I wanted to be here for that. I missed Isamu's wedding because I let your father's prejudices silence me. I wasn't about to let that happen a second time. If you want me to leave then I will gladly leave and understand why but I would enjoy watching you get married for love." she said.

I sat quiet for a moment thinking things over. I had lived my life knowing my mother was distant and now here she was asking for another chance. Did I want her in my life? I had gone this far without her hadn't I? But she seemed honestly sorry for everything. Could I give her one more chance? Finally I had my decision.

"I would love for you to stay Mother." I smiled.

My mother broke out into a smile and hugged me. And for the first time in my life it was a real hug. Not a showy one but a real squeeze-you-tight-to-let-you-know-I-love-you hug. I hugged her back and felt tears prick my eyes. By the time we had pulled apart I was honestly crying.

"Oh sweetheart! You've ruined your makeup! Come here and I'll fix it for you." My mother said and stood up pulling me over towards the makeup table.

I sat down and my mother picked up my makeup, "Misora dear you really should use waterproof makeup on a day like this. Here…we'll use mine." she said and from her purse pulled out a tube of mascara and a eyeliner stick.

Carefully she wiped the smeared makeup from my eyes and applied new. When she stepped back I saw my eyes were as good as new.

"Thank you Mother." I smiled.

"You're welcome sweetheart." she said and a second later Noemi popped into the room.

"Sora it's time to walk!" she said.

"Oh! I'd better go and get a seat! I'll see you in a bit dear." she said and kissed my cheek before hurrying out, smiling at Noemi as she did.

Everyone lined up and got ready. The sakura trees were beautiful over head and the long white runner ran the length of the path between the rows. I was hidden a ways back so that Kyoya couldn't see me and suddenly I was glad of that. I was sure I was bright green as my nerves had finally caught up with me.

"Ready to do this little sister?" Isamu asked as Noemi started down the aisle leaving us with just Mattieu.

I shook my head, "No."

Isamu looked at me, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I might be making a mistake. This is too easy. This whole day has been too perfect. Something is going to go wrong and thanks to my past history with things going wrong it's going to be very, very bad. Get me out of here Isamu." I said clutching my brother's arm as a wave of nausea over took me.

"Sora…just breathe." Isamu said turning towards me.

"I am breathing!" I snapped.

"Okay then listen to me. Nothing is going to go wrong today. Nothing. Okay?" he asked.

"How can you say that? Things always go wrong!" I replied.

Isamu sighed, "Well maybe in the past but I can guarantee you things won't today. You love Kyoya so much Sora and he loves you just as much. Today is your day and things are going to go right. I promise you."

"How can you promise that?" I asked.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked.

"Yes. When I was 7 and you told me that the tooth fairy was an evil fairy that came around and ripped teeth out of children's mouths while they were sleeping so all they could eat was old tapioca pudding." I replied glaring at him.

Isamu sighed, "Look I'm your big brother. It's my job to make sure things go right okay?"

I couldn't help but smile back, "Fine but if anything happens it's your fault."

"Deal." he smiled and kissed my forehead.

I opened my mouth to say something when I felt a tug at my dress. Looking down I saw Mattieu looking up at me with a flower in his hand. It was a plain white plum blossom that I couldn't see anywhere around.

"This is for you. Papa says that when a lady is feeling sad that you should give her a flower and tell her how beautiful she is. I think you look like a princess." he said and handed me the flower.

I smiled at the sparkling violet eyes that looked up at me. Shaking my head I accepted the flower and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you Mattieu." I smiled.

"Come here." Isamu said and tucked it into the clip at the back of my head.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Welcome. Now let's get you married." Isamu said and with that we started down the aisle.

I was still a little nervous but when I saw Kyoya at the end waiting for me it all went away. All that mattered were his eyes on me. In no time we were at the end and Isamu put my hand in Kyoya's.

Everything went by in the blink of an eye. The words of the officiate were just a blur to me as I stood there with Kyoya. Before I knew it we were exchanging rings.

Kyoya smiled at me as he took my hand into his.

"Sora for the longest time now I have known that you are the one woman I wanted to share my life with. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. You hold a place in my heart that no one could fill. We have made it through every trial that has been thrown at us. Now that we're standing here I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. Forever. This is my solemn vow." Kyoya said as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Kyoya you were my first love and my true love. You were my true love in good times and in bad, when our lives seemed easy and when they seemed hard, when we had everyone's support and no ones. Now after all of that we stand here today surrounded by our loved ones as you become my husband and I become your wife. I may not be your first just as you are not mine but I know that we will be each others last. You are mine and I am yours forever." I said and carefully put the ring onto his finger.

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride." the officiate said and a moment later Kyoya pulled me forward, one hand on my lower back, the other cupping the side of my face.

The kiss was gentle and chaste and everything a first kiss as husband and wife should be. Everyone erupted in cheers and claps. A moment later when we broke away I turned and looked at all of the smiling faces.

My Mother sat in the front dabbing at her eyes with my brother beside her with a wide grin. Haruhi and Noemi were beaming as they clapped and the kids were all smiles. Behind Kyoya I could see Tamaki with a radiant smile, Mori smiling a slight but definitely happy smile, the twins were whistling and yelling as they clapped and Honey was jumping up and down as he clapped.

"For the first time I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Kyoya Otori!"

Everyone stood and clapped as Kyoya and I turned and began walking down the aisle. I held tight to Kyoya's hand, my body shaking with excitement. I couldn't believe that we had done this. I couldn't believe that it was real.

"Did that just happen?" I laughed as Kyoya and I stopped a short ways away from the ceremony space.

"I believe so. Officially Mrs. Otori, Mrs. Otori." he smiled and leaned down and gave me another kiss, this one much less innocent than the one that he'd give me at the alter. Where the other had been just lips this was full of heat and tongue.

Suddenly there was a wolf whistle and Kyoya and I broke apart.

"Get it Kyoya!" the twins yelled in unison as they walked over with the rest of the Host Club.

"Starting the Honeymoon a little early are we hmm?" Tamaki asked winking at Kyoya.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at Tamaki before coming over and hugging Kyoya and I.

"Congratulations you two." she smiled.

"Thank you Haruhi." Kyoya smiled.

"So how did you like your surprise this morning?" Kaoru asked looking at me.

"The dress? I loved it. You both did a wonderful job on it. Thank you." I smiled.

"We're glad that you're happy with it. We weren't sure when Kyoya came and asked us to make if we'd be able to but we're glad we could." Hikaru replied.

"Well I'm glad you did. Thank you both." I said and hugged them both.

"And thank you too. I loved the surprise." I smiled and kissed Kyoya.

"You look beautiful Sora-Chan! I'm so happy for you and Kyo-Chan!" Honey smiled and walked over and hugged me.

"Congratulations." Mori replied and patted my head.

A minute later the photographer came up and it was time to take the wedding photos.

We took ones with the entire wedding party, ones of just Kyoya and I, Kyoya and I each with our bridesmaids and groomsmen respectively and then with our family.

"Alright can I get the bride and the groom together? And Mrs. Otori don't you have son? How about him in there as well." the photographer said.

I nodded and picked up Taro and took my place but Kyoya stopped.

"Actually this isn't our whole family, Honey why don't you and Reiko join us?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh no! We couldn't do that!" Honey said.

"Kyoya's right Honey. You're always going to be a part of this family. You're Taro's father." I smiled.

"Okay if you're sure." Honey smiled and him and Reiko joined us.

Once the pictures were taken everyone headed to a separate part of the garden. It was a white rose garden with light blue paper lanterns lighting up the area. Everyone went in first and then Kyoya and I made our entrance when we were announced, going straight into our first dance.

Kyoya pulled me close, one hand resting on my lower back, the other hand clasping my free one, my second one resting on his shoulder. Soft music played from a small orchestral ensemble as we twirled slowly around the dance floor.

"I don't think I've been able to tell you how beautiful you look today." Kyoya whispered bringing his mouth close to my ear.

"Thank you. I have to say that you look quite handsome yourself. Of course I expect nothing less from my _husband_." I teased, trying out the word on my tongue. I liked it.

"Mhmm…well I expect nothing less but beauty from my _wife_." he said and I saw the smile curl on his face. He liked the term for me as I did the one for him.

The rest of the night Kyoya and I hardly left the others side. We shared kisses whenever the mood struck us and held hands. I couldn't be happier.

"Bye sweetheart. Be good for Daddy understand? Train hard." I said as I hugged Taro goodbye as Kyoya and I got ready to leave for our Honeymoon. I had already bid goodbye to my Mother, Brother, Sister-In-Law, Niece and Nephew and now we were saying goodbye to the Host Club.

"Okay." he nodded.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too Mommy." he said and gave me a kiss that was sticky from cake on my cheek.

I handed him over to Honey who gave me a similarly sticky kiss on my cheek along with a one armed hug.

"Have fun Sora-Chan!" he chirped.

"We will." I smiled and turned to the twins.

"Please don't teach my baby bad things while I'm away will you?" I asked.

"No promises." they chimed and gave me separate hugs before passing me off to Tamaki.

"Bon Voyage dear Sora." he said as he hugged me.

"Thank you Tamaki. And before you ask I will bring you back a souvenir." I smiled.

He smiled and hugged me again, "Thank you. And congratulations again. I can't think of anyone better for Kyoya than you. I don't think I've ever seen him as happy as he is today."

"Well he makes me just as happy. I'll take care of him Tamaki. I promise." I said.

"Good." he smiled and Haruhi walked over and hugged me.

"Have fun on your honeymoon. Don't worry I will watch out for Taro and make sure that Honey makes him eat something other than cake." Haruhi smiled.

"Thank you. I'll see you when we get back." I replied and headed to the car.

"Have fun you two! We love you both!" Tamaki called as he put his arm around Haruhi.

Kyoya and I climbed into the car and with a few final waves to the others we headed for the airport. I curled into Kyoya's side as he draped his arm over me.

"You're mine Mr. Otori. Forever and ever and ever." I smiled.

"As you are mine my dear." he said and pressed a kiss to my head.

We had been waiting years to get here and here we were at last. I was in his arms and everyone knew. We were married and were starting our lives together. I couldn't see anything but happiness on the horizon.

* * *

_**Sora and Kyoya are married!**_

_**At last!**_

_**I'm sorry this is so late. I haven't been in the mood to write lately. I nearly had it done the other night but then I found out that my favorite band My Chemical Romance called it quits.**_

_**I've been listening to them since I was 14 and they helped me out with some really tough stuff when I was in High School. I was bullied on a daily basis and my family went through some tough times. I would listen to them to make me feel better. They're actually the reason that I have my friends now. We bonded through listening to the band when I was 15. So hearing that they were done really broke my heart.**_

_**However now I'm back in writing mode thanks to the fact I woke up this morning, put on my glasses (which are red) and this long red sweater I have and realized I looked like Grell from Black Butler. It made me giggle and put me in a better mood ^_^**_

_**Sadly I must say that the next time we meet it will be for the last chapter of this story. HOWEVER I do have another Ouran story that I am going to be working on after this one is up. It's called Withered Petals and I will be working on it the moment I am finished with this one! If you want to read it you can find it here:s/8763898/1/Withered-Petals**_

_**OH! And for anyone who wanted to read those extra 'steamy' scenes they are now up! You can find them here: s/8916052/1/Shadows-Roses-The-Bonus-Chapters **_

_**Anyhow! My mother is yelling at me to clean so I gotta make these thank yous quick!**_

_**-EvilVampireDucky**_

_**-PridePredjudiceandCake**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Sparklefaith**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**_

_**-MYcookies**_

_**-snowflake2410**_


	51. Five Years

"Here, let me help you Aunt Sora!" Tamiko smiled and before I could protest she took the stack of plates and made her way towards the table on the patio, her long blond hair flying out behind her.

It had been 5 years since Kyoya and I had gotten married. We lived in a good sized house not far from Haruhi and Tamaki's and were very happy.

Tamaki, Kyoya and Isamu sat at the patio table talking about whatever it was that men talked about while the kids ran around in the yard laughing. Noemi had ran out to get plastic cutlery and popsicles and Haruhi was busy mixing potato salad in the kitchen. The rest of the Host Club, Satoshi and Chika were on their way.

We were having a picnic today at Kyoya and I's house. Tamaki, Haruhi, Tamiko and Mattieu had returned recently from a trip to the states and had seen a family picnicking at the park and he had become obsessed with the idea. So after some pleading from Tamaki we'd all agreed that we'd have at least one picnic. We were having fried chicken, potato salad, lemonade, corn on the cob and watermelon. It was going to be delicious.

Since Tamiko had come over and scooped the plates from my hands I decided that I'd grab something else to take out and the first thing I came across was the watermelon. I picked up the large fruit and began my way out of the front door when Kyoya came hurrying over to me, plucking it from my arms.

"What is it with you people and taking things from my arms?" I asked looking at my husband.

"Sora you really shouldn't be carrying something like this in your condition." Kyoya said.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not a condition Kyoya. I'm pregnant. Not dying."

"Yes but you're almost 9 months pregnant. You don't want to do anything to hurt the baby. Now go sit down. I'll help Haruhi bring everything out until Noemi gets back." Kyoya instructed.

"Yes sir." I grumbled and gave a half salute before walking out to the patio table.

Usually I would've put up more of a fight but my back had been hurting pretty bad since I'd gotten up that morning. I hadn't told Kyoya though because he would've insisted that I see a doctor which I really didn't want to do. However I would take the chance to sit down and rest.

"So how's the baby doing little sister?" Isamu asked as I lowered myself into a chair.

"He's doing fine. Kicking up a storm, sitting on my bladder, putting his knee in my kidneys, the usual." I replied rubbing my growing stomach.

"Don't worry he'll be born soon enough." Tamaki smiled and with that he and Isamu began to talk again about the newest hotel chain the Suoh company had acquired.

The gate to the backyard opened and Mori came walking in with his son Hiro on his shoulders and his wife Izumi following. Mori had met Izumi about a year after Kyoya and I had gotten married and they had eloped 6 months later with Hiro following the next spring. Hiro was a sweet boy and was very quiet like his father whom he resembled as much as Taro resembled Honey.

As soon as Hiro saw the other kids he began to squirm on Mori's shoulders. Smiling Mori sat Hiro down and I watched as the 4 year old ran as fast as he could towards where the other kids were playing. Immediately he was at Taro's side.

Taro was now 8 and still looked like Honey in ever sense. He had big brown eyes and bright blonde hair and a smile that could melt hearts. He still carried around Inu but I could already tell he was going to be taller than Honey.

The main difference between him and Honey was that Taro was a little less into cute things than Honey had been at his age. However he was always happy. He was turning into quite the little martial artist as well.

I watched as Taro carefully took Hiro's hand and led his younger cousin towards the play set we had for the kids. Carefully Taro picked up Hiro and set him onto the swing before looking at him.

"Hold on tight Hiro-Chan. We don't want you to get hurt!" Taro smiled before walking around and gently began to push Hiro.

Taro and Hiro were as close as Mori and Honey were but it was different. Where Mori had always been Honey's protector it was reversed with their sons. Taro was very careful with Hiro and watched out for his younger cousin. It was adorable to watch.

My eyes trailed to the other kids that were running around the yard and I smiled as I watched them.

The twins were playing at the top of the play set. They were 9 and already in advanced classes at school. Tamiko had long blonde hair that reached her waist and was the most helpful of all the kids. If someone was doing something. She was the first to pop up and ask if there was anything she could do. Mattieu was Tamaki all over again. Every little girl in his class and a few of the others were entranced by him. I had seen it in action at the playground and all it took was a cock of his head, a soft smile and something sweet whispered in their ear and they were his.

Kaori was going up and down the slide and was the oldest of all the kids at 10. She was smart as a whip and super feisty. She had black hair that she insisted be pulled out of her face at all times and she was as into he martial arts as much as she ever had been. Right now I was working with her on her knife throwing.

Her younger brother Riku was scrambling up the climbing wall at one side of the play set after Mattieu who he was playing tag with now. Riku was quiet and liked to draw. He wasn't into martial arts as much as Kaori but he was still a danger. When he got mad he could take down a kid twice his size but normally he wouldn't hurt a fly.

I felt a tug on my arm as I watched the others and I turned to see a little girl with gray eyes and brown hair pulled into pigtails looking up at me. She had a pair of glasses perched on her nose and was smiling up at me.

"Mommy can I have a drink?" she asked.

I smiled, "Sure thing sweetheart. Daddy is in the house with Aunt Haruhi. Why don't you go inside and ask him."

"Okay!" she smiled and hurried towards the house.

Natsumi was Kyoya and I's daughter. She had been conceived on our second anniversary and was now 3 years old. When Taro wasn't watching out for Hiro he was holding tight to his little sister. The only way I could describe my daughter was sparkles. She was bubbly, very friendly and always seemed to be giggling about something or had a smile on her face. She also had a lot of energy which led to more than a few mishaps such as scraped up knees, bruises and once stitches after she jumped off of her bed trying to fly and knocked her head into her nightstand.

I knew that when we had the one I was expecting now that it would be like living in a madhouse but I was more than ready for it.

The gate opened again and this time Honey and Reiko came walking through with Hikaru and Karou bringing up the rear. Reiko had her and Honey's one year old daughter Aya on her hip. She was a tiny thing with dark hair and big eyes that were very intense and piercing for someone so small. However she also loved to cuddle. More than once she had crawled into one of our laps and had fallen asleep for hours.

"I brought cake!" Honey grinned as he held up a large cake box.

He walked over and sat the cake down on the table along with everyone else as Haruhi and Kyoya emerged from the kitchen, arms laden with dishes. Natsumi was following along behind with a sippy cup full of lemonade just as Noemi walked into the back yard through the gate.

"Well it looks like everyone is here! Let's spread out the blanket!" Tamaki said pulling out a red and blue checked blanket from under the table.

"Are you really going to make us sit on the ground?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah isn't it like…dirty?" Kaoru added.

"This is a traditional picnic and we will do as you're supposed to at a picnic! Now someone help me spread this out!" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki think about Sora. How on earth do you expect her to sit on the ground?" Kyoya asked.

"I agree Tamaki. It's not easy to get up when you're pregnant." Haruhi said.

I saw Tamaki's face fall a little and I shook my head, "You guys I can sit on the ground just fine. You'll all just have to pull me back up. We can use the blanket."

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm sure." I nodded.

Tamaki's eyes lit up and he jumped up from the table, "Honey! Isamu! You two take the end and help me spread this out." Tamaki said and my brother and Honey stood up.

They spread the huge blanket out onto the grass before we all walked over, kicking off our shoes so that we wouldn't get grass and dirt everywhere. Kyoya and Mori helped pull me out of the chair and then carefully lowered me to the ground. I wondered how many people it would take to get me back off the ground.

Natsumi hurried over and plopped down between Kyoya and I. Kyoya made her and I both plates of food before getting one for himself.

The food was amazing. With this pregnancy I had been ravenously hungry and this was hitting the spot.

"So are all of you ready to go back to school? Term starts next week." Haruhi asked.

All of the kids went to Ouran Elementary and would eventually go to Ouran Academy like the majority of us had. Kaori was starting her 4th year, Mattieu and Tamiko were in their 3rd and Taro and Riku were in 2nd . Hiro and Natsumi were the only two that weren't going to an Ouran School. Instead they were going to a Nursery School for Kindergarten. Hiro had gone last year but this would be Natsumi's first year.

"Mommy took Brother and me to get our new supplies the other day!" Natsumi chirped from beside me.

"Mine pencil case is great! It's got a robot on it!" Taro grinned from where he sat beside Mattieu and Hiro.

"I can't wait to get back. I hope the same girls from last year are in my class." Mattieu smirked.

"Well I don't want to get a call this year and find out that you're too busy flirting to do your work." Haruhi said looking at Mattieu.

"And you better not be following along behind young man." I added looking at Taro.

Though both boys were essentially good kids they tended to get into mischief just like any other boys their age. However Haruhi and I still blamed Hikaru and Karou's influence on them thanks to the fact that some pranks were just too clever for someone their age. Then sometimes Tamiko joined in and things always got really crazy after that because she was the smartest of the 3 and could think of even cleverer things to go along with what they already had planned.

"We'll do our best." Mattieu said.

"But no promises." Taro grinned.

I shook my head and went back to my food.

Soon the food was gone and the kids were back to playing.

"Anyone else think that there may be a new Host Club when they get to High School?" Kaoru asked as we all relaxed on the blanket.

"Of course there could be! They are our children after all! They could follow in our noble footsteps!" Tamaki said.

"They'd need a couple of others but that is highly plausible. Mattieu definitely has the same sparkling personality as you do Tamaki and there a certainly elements of the loli-shota type in Taro like Honey though he'll most likely be taller. Then you have Riku whose quiet and gentle nature will no doubt attract several guests as well. I'm sure they'll find peers to fill the other types should they chose to restart the club." Kyoya replied.

"You're forgetting one important person Kyo-Chan." Honey said.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Honey grinned, "Who's going to be the girl that pretends to be a boy?"

I couldn't help but laugh and laugh hard. Everyone else began to laugh too and that only made me laugh harder. For some reason finding everything hilarious was another symptom of my pregnancy. However a moment later things didn't seem so funny.

"Oh. OH!" I gasped and Kyoya looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked his smile slowly fading.

"I-I think my water just broke." I said looking at him.

Kyoya's face instantly switched from an amused one to one of shock, "Are you sure?"

"Either that or I just peed myself but I'm pretty sure it was the first one." I said looking at him.

"Have you been having contractions?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know….maybe….my back has been hurting all day. I thought it was just because I was so pregnant." I said.

"Okay then you're water probably did break. Just keep calm and we'll get you to the hospital." Kyoya said standing up.

"What's going on?" Mori asked looking concerned.

"I'm pretty sure the baby is coming." I replied with a small smile that turned into a grimace as a contraction shot through my stomach.

"Mori can you help me get her up? We need to get her into the hospital. Haruhi will you go get her bag? It's in the closet in our room." Kyoya said his voice just barely giving away the fact he was internally freaking out.

Mori nodded and quickly stood up as Haruhi hurried to the house. Kyoya took one hand while Mori took the other and both began to haul me up. However when they couldn't the others helped out. It took Kyoya, Mori, Tamaki and Isamu to get me up.

"What's going on?" Kaori asked running over with the other kids following. They had been drawn over by the noise.

"It looks like it's time for me to have the baby." I smiled looking at my neice.

"A baby?! Oh! Can we come too?! We want to see the baby! Please Aunt Sora!?" Tamiko asked.

I wanted to reply but suddenly a contraction hit me and I had to squeeze Kyoya's hand.

"You can't go right now darling but I promise when the baby is here we'll go see it." Tamaki said as he helped Kyoya lead me towards the house.

"Taro, Natsumi you both be good while we're gone okay?" I asked.

"Yes Mom." Taro nodded.

"Okay Mommy!" Natsumi smiled.

While I was in the hospital Honey and Reiko had agreed to take both Taro and Natsumi. Kyoya would be staying with me.

Kyoya and Tamaki loaded me into the car with Haruhi, Noemi, Isamu and my bag in the back. I kissed my son and daughter goodbye. Twenty minutes later we were at the hospital and 5 hours later my mother and Isamu were in the waiting room and Kyoya, Noemi and Haruhi were at my side as I delivered my son.

"He's beautiful." I smiled as I looked down at my son who had a head full of black hair and gray eyes like his father.

"Agreed. You did wonderful." Kyoya said as he kissed me gently before looking down at the baby in my arms.

There was a knock on the door and a second later Taro and Natsumi walked into the room with Honey, Tamaki, the twins and Mori close behind. Isamu, my mother and Fuyumi had already come to see the baby, Noemi leaving with them.

"Would you two like to meet your new brother?" I asked as the kids came to the edge of the bed..

"Yeah!" Taro said in a loud whisper while Natsumi only gave an awe filled nod.

"Get up here." I smiled and they clambered onto the bed.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you Ryuu Otori." Kyoya smiled.

"Ryuu…I like that name." Honey smiled.

"Kyoya picked it out like he did with Natsumi's." I replied.

"I think it's awesome." Taro said.

"Can I hold him?" Natsumi asked.

"Sure sweetheart. Why don't you go and sit in that chair and Daddy will help you." I said.

Natsumi did as she was told and Kyoya carefully took Ryuu from my arms and carried him over and sat him in her lap. She smiled down at him and brushed his hair away. When she brought her hand down he grasped her finger.

"He's holding my finger!" she replied with wide eyes.

"He likes you." I replied.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over and looked at Ryuu over Natsumi's shoulder.

"He looks like you Kyoya." Kaoru said.

"Yeah…poor kid." Hikaru said grinning.

Kyoya shot them a look but ignored them. He knew they were just kidding.

Tamaki walked over and patted Kyoya on the back and kissed his cheek, "Congratulations. He's a beautiful baby."

"Thank you Tamaki." Kyoya smiled.

"And congratulations to you too Sora." Tamaki said walked over, hugging and kissing me on the cheek as well.

Everyone took turns holding the baby before finally visiting hours were over. The kids both kissed their new brother goodbye before heading out with the rest of the Host Club. That left me and Kyoya to revel in our new baby.

"Looks like we got just what we wanted." Kyoya said as he sat beside me on the bed, Ryuu in his arms.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him.

"Do you remember that time we had that scare back when we were in school?" he asked.

I nodded, "No one ever forgets those."

"After we found out you weren't pregnant you and I talked about what we wanted to name the babies and what we wanted them to look like. You wanted a little boy named Ryuu who looked like me and I wanted a little girl named Natsumi who looked like you. Now we have them both. We have them and Taro who is the best older brother I can imagine for them both." Kyoya replied.

I smiled and leaned against Kyoya, "How did we get so lucky?"

"I don't think we'll ever know. I'm just happy that we were so blessed." Kyoya replied and kissed me gently.

I cuddled closer to him as I looked down at our new son.

I had a wonderful husband, three beautiful and amazing children, great friends and I even had my brother and mother in my life.

I had everything I ever wanted and it was perfect.

* * *

_**And on that note I bring Shadows & Roses to a final close. **_

_**I took a while to write this because I wanted to have it just right and I think I finally did it. I hope you all enjoyed it. **_

_**I really wish this didn't have to end but I think it's time.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and commented and followed. You're all amazing! **_

_**Thank yous for the last chapter go out to:**_

_**-lovefairytail007**_

_**-momo713**_

_**-EvilVampireDucky (it's always awesome to find another MCR fan (:)**_

_**-MYcookies**_

_**-sapphireanguill**_

_**-BaaSheep**_

_**-monsta-starr**_

_**-PridePredjudiceandCake**_

_**Once again thank you to everyone. I have really loved writing this 3 This is my first Ouran High School Host Club story and it's my favorite anime of all time so I'm glad that all of you liked it so much! **_

_**I do have another Ouran story that I will be posting for soon! If you'd like to read it it's called 'Withered Petals' and you can find it here: s/8763898/1/Withered-Petals**_

_**Again thank you guys so much! And thanks for reading!**_


End file.
